Ero-Ninja Shippuden
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: With his training trip over Naruto returns to the Village and prepares to face the biggest threat to the Ninja Village, the Akatsuki. How will Naruto deal with this new threat and who will join him along the way. Sequel to Naruto Uzumaki Ero-Ninja
1. Prologue

Prologue

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome everybody to the Shippuden portion of Naruto Uzumaki Ero-Ninja. Since Ero-Ninja is by no means a short story and since I don't feel like making new readers look over the chapters just to understand what's going on, I'm making this recap chapter so you guys know what you're getting into without having to read everything. If you want to look over it afterwards by all means do so but this is a summary of what you're missing.

(3 Years after the end of Chapter 41)

The forests just outside of the Leaf Village were as calm as two figures made their way back to the Leaf Village. The first figure was an older man with white spiky hair that framed his face wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants over mesh armor that was visible at his chest and ankles along with a red haori with two yellow dots on it. Completing his outfit, were hand guards, a black belt, traditional wooden sandals, and a horned headband with the symbol for oil. That figure was Jiraiya of the Sannin and sensei and mentor to Naruto Uzumaki the second figure. "We're almost home kid. I'm sure your girls have something fun waiting for him." Jiraiya chuckled heavily.

"I know they will. I'm half expecting Karin, to meet me at the gate with her sensory powers." Naruto replied with a chuckle. Before he left the village, Naruto was among the shortest members of his village but Naruto had grown during his training and gained a much more muscular frame. That being said, his outfit did not change very much wearing the chunin vest of the Leaf Village with a black long sleeved undershirt and black pants with black socks and black ninja sandals. His trusty blade Red Fury was on his right hip ready to be used at a moment's notice but he doubted he would need it for the next day.

"With your level of power I bet she will. You've become a downright terror kid and that's without using the Fox or your buddy Timaeus." Jiraiya chuckled happily. Naruto was already a well-rounded fighter with skills in water style wind style and kenjutsu but the years with Jiraiya made him a monster that was almost as dangerous as the Sannin himself. His mastery of seals and ability to use said seals meant that there weren't many opponents who could overwhelm him.

(Naruto P.O.V)

"Thanks sensei." I said happily. As we approached the village I couldn't help but smile as I thought back to the many girls I met on my journey and how it all began.

**AN: The rest of the chapter will be in Flashback form and I'm going to summarize events from Naruto's P.O.V. **The scene skips will basically denote the various arcs so when you see them, it will be the end of an arc that I have in Ero Ninja.

When it first started I was just a prankster who loved pranks and ramen and not much else. My favorite prank was my sexy jutsu, a technique I created on my own by using my surprising stealth to sneak into various places and learn about the female body. When I realized that even the Hokage was not immune to my sex jutsu, I figured that I'd use charm in order to make my way up the shinobi ladder. I didn't have many jutsu at the time and I did create the sexy jutsu on my own so I figured why not.

'**And then you met me' Kurama chuckled.**

'Yeah and then I met you' I replied with a smile. The nine-tailed fox told me about who I really was and as angry as I was at the time. Looking back it was the best thing that could've happened to me.

"**That and getting the perverted one-eye to help you." Kurama chuckled.**

'Yep' I replied. The Third Hokage was very understanding when he learned the truth about the night the Kyuubi attacked and even got me a trainer in the form of Kakashi Hatake, my dad's old student and one of the ANBU who watched over me as a kid. Kakashi sensei taught me more about Wind Style and even Water Style jutsu and even helped me with my goal of using seduction to become a great ninja.

"**Though looking back you picked the wrong person to test it on." Kurama chuckled.**

'Don't remind me.' I smiled. When it finally came time for me to test my techniques I chose my classmate Ino Yamanaka as a testing dummy. She was a fangirl of my former teammate Sasuke and he was the man I chose as my rival. Her family specialized in mental jutsu so she'd be the perfect person to test my new technique on.

'**Luckily for you she appreciated the technique and instead of being angry got curious.' Kurama chuckled.**

'If by curious you mean she knew that I was trying a subtle trick and she was cocky enough to call me out on it.' Naruto deadpanned. Ino decided to call me out on my technique and when she learned just what I was capable of, decided to help me become an even more deadly seducer. That and take my virginity. Not long after that I landed one of my few friends in the village in Tenten as my second lover and finally was Hinata Hyuuga, the girl who was inspired by me to become strong and who would do anything for me. For the rest of the school year it was boring class by day and fun with three future kunoichi at night. We hid our relationship from everybody in the village aside from Hinata's father and then came graduation day at last.

"**That day was memorable in quite a few ways." Kurama chuckled.**

"Tell me about it?" I replied. I could've easily passed the exam but I noticed that our sensei Mizuki was a traitor. When I failed the exam again, Mizuki approached me and convinced me to steal the Scroll of Sealing from the Third Hokage's vault. If I did that he'd help me pass. My plan was to tell the Third and after stopping Mizuki get promoted anyway and it looked like it was going to work. What I didn't expect, was that my classmate Ami heard me and attempted to seduce me into telling her the truth. I agreed but only to get her out of the crossfire and in the end I stopped the traitor and added a fourth girl to my collection.

Just as I expected, I was named on a team with Sasuke Uchiha and the second brightest girl in the class, Sakura Haruno with my teacher as Kakashi sensei. I confess I did have a slight crush on Sakura, but with Ino Hinata and Tenten occupying my time that went away fairly quickly. We passed the test after I tricked Sakura and Sasuke into doing what I wanted to and as a reward our team was made official but Team Seven still had a long way to go, at least that's what I thought.

Turns out that Ino decided to get a little revenge on her former friend and used my techniques to trick Sakura into joining the harem but I decided against it.

"**That didn't last long though" Kurama reminded me.**

"No it didn't" I chuckled. The very next day, I walked over to our team meeting to find Sakura giving Sasuke a blowjob. Apparently she couldn't forget what happened the night before and Sasuke happened to see her pleasuring herself. After a little persuasion from Sasuke, Team Seven became a proper team via sex while Sasuke and I were both on the way to getting harems. Well sort of.

(Scene Skip)

Life as Team Seven was boring at first, but that changed during a visit to the Land of Waves. Our first C-Rank mission was actually an A-Rank because our client, a bridge builder named Tazuna, lied to us about who was after him. Turns out that he was trying to stop a tyrant named Gato and he hired some powerful help in Zabuza Momochi and his adopted daughter Haku to do it. The first round went our way but Haku took him away using a hunter ninja's disguise to fool us, well fool Sakura and Sasuke. Sensei and I knew that she was with Zabuza and not fighting bought us some time to help train the rest of the team.

Our training time worked out very well for all parties. Sasuke got his sharingan and I slept with Haku and Tsunami, Tazuna's hot daughter. Of course we also naturally stopped Gato and that was the best part of all. Team Seven's first mission was in the books and I thought I was all going up from there.

"**And then came the Chunin Exams." Kurama smirked.**

"Yep and those were very interesting." I chuckled.

(Scene Skip)

The Third Hokage was aware of the fact that a new village was cropping up known as the Hidden Sound Village, because of that he wanted me to use my new techniques to seduce one of their kunoichi and find out what they were planning. If I succeeded in the mission, the Third would make me a chunin and reveal my actual origins to the village.

"**It was an offer far too good to refuse." **

"And accept it I did while adding Anko Mitarashi a fiery special jonin who was almost as infamous as me to my harem.

As the other villages began to arrive for the exams, it was painfully clear that this exams would be very different and not in a good way. The Sand Village sent only one team, but it was an amazing one. The members were: Temari, a wind style user with blonde pigtails, Kankuro, a puppeteer and finally Gaara, the red headed host of the One-tailed Raccoon. Of course that was the least of our problems if such a thing was possible.

"**Ahh yes Orochimaru, he certainly was a thorn in your side." Kurama chuckled.**

"Yes he was. I wonder how he is now. I haven't seen him in some time" I replied whimsically. It turns out that the Sound Village was actually run by Orochimaru and he was planning to use the chunin exams to invade the village. I learned as much thanks to Temari, the blonde from the Sand Village I mentioned. However that was only part of the fun. Orochimaru was essentially immortal thanks to a jutsu he created that lets him switch bodies every three years and his next target was Sasuke. I learned THAT from Kin, a genin from the Sound Village who I seduced. Ironically enough, she came after me because she wanted to get information on Sasuke and was going to seduce me to get it. Guess how that turned out… yep we fucked, she got hooked, and now she's only interested in me. Thanks to her and Temari, I was able to gather all the information that the Hokage needed and I could move my girls into a new mansion and begin the process of making them Uzumaki.

(Scene Skip)

The first part of the chunin exams was pretty basic, well for me. It was a basic test and while most of the students were worried about passing, I was worried about fucking the lovely Hinata sitting next to me. I passed the test with flying colors but that wasn't all. It turns out that my clansman Karin Uzumaki was participating in the exam, as a member of the Village Hidden in the Grass. Turns out, she was a sensor and noticed me and Hinata having sex while under the genjutsu, oops.

The second exam, now that was a headache of the highest order. We had to navigate the Forest of Death and find scrolls that were held by my fellow shinobi. Considering my power and that of Sasuke's, you would think that was an easy task… nope. Orochimaru snuck in using a different team of ninja from the Grass Village and was planning to attack Sasuke.

"**He probably would have had I not warned you." Kurama remind me yet again.**

"You're right but luckily I dodged him that time and finished the exam without too many problems. Oh and I ended up saving and sleeping with Karin. We're cousins but the blood relation was so far off that it practically didn't matter. Oh and everyone else important passed including Kin and her team. So that was nice.

Finally it was time for the third exam, a series of one-on-one battles between the genin that passed the exam. Unfortunately, they had to do preliminaries because there were too many contestants who passed. There were some fun fights including a few battles between some of my lovers, but I got the short end of the stick and fought Gaara of all people. Yeah fighting a fellow jinchuriki was not fun, but thanks to my water style I was able to beat Gaara without his bijuu getting involved. My reward for beating Gaara was that my first opponent in the true third exams was Sasuke. I did enjoy an orgy at my new mansion afterwards.

(Scene Skip)

With a month until the chunin exams my life got even more interesting. First was my introduction to the council as a member of the Uzumaki clan. Most of the council was respectful but I did run afoul of Danzo Shimura.

"**I want to eat him." Kurama growled.**

'Yes I know you do and so does Timaeus' Naruto replied with a smile. Timaeus is my summon dragon and I met him under incredible circumstances in their own right.

While Kakashi-sensei trained Sasuke, I was assigned the man next to me right now, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Due to how powerful I was already there was very little Jiraiya could teach me outside of the Summoning jutsu and more about seals. However when I summoned the toad boss, I was told that my real summon was waiting and I would need to use my mother's sword to meet him. When I did I was introduced to Ddraig, the ancient leader of the dragon summons and introduced to my summon Timaeus. I was also told that I could give my girls their own partner dragons and eventually I did. However there was more business to be had.

"**That's right. Your cousin Karin was attacked by Orochimaru on her way back to the Grass Village and you had to summon me in order to save her." Timaeus smiled.**

'And save her I did.' I replied. With Karin safe and sound, I got her into the Leaf Village and all was right with the world.

Eventually it was time for the true Third Exams but not before I added Yuugao Uzuki the other ANBU who was also watching me during my youth. Good month. Got a new summons, got a few new lovers and got stronger yeah that was a good month.

(Scene Skip)

With everybody nervous about the invasion, my battle with Sasuke was a welcome reprieve. Sadly it didn't last long and Orochimaru started his invasion. Fortunately for me, and unfortunately for Orochimaru, his lieutenant Tayuya was whisked away somewhere before the invasion started and his plans pretty much crumbled. Turns out, she was friends with Kin and she was hoping to leave the Sound if she ever found another Uzumaki. Seeing as how I was one, Tayuya betrayed him and joined me. So I stop an invasion and get three new girls for my harem. Yeah that was a good chunin exams.

"**It's kind of ironic actually. Orochimaru has done more for your harem than any of your jutsu ever have." Kurama chuckled.**

The sad part is Kurama was right. Anko was Orochimaru's student. Kin Tayuya and Temari joined my harem because of Orochimaru's invasion of the Leaf Village. Karin joined after I saved her from Orochimaru and it became clear the Grass couldn't protect her. Sasame and Isaribi, who you'll meet later, were involved with Orochimaru indirectly before they met me. "That may be true but he isn't getting Sasuke."

"**Naruto stay focused." Timaeus reminded me.**

'Thanks' I replied. Anyway I became a chunin and in the midst of my celebrating with my new and old girls added Kiba's sister Hana to the mix. Kiba's mom was friends with my mom and thanks to an odd series of events seemingly denied me my rightful spot as chunin. That didn't last long and I became a chunin anyway.

(Scene Skip)

With my status as chunin confirmed it was time for my next mission. I was off with Master Jiraiya in order to find his teammate Tsunade. While I was off doing that, Sasuke's brother Itachi came by to visit and he brought a friend in Kisame Hoshigake. They were looking for me but since I was away from the village they had to settle for my sensei and Zabuza. Oh well.

"**If we're being technical they were looking for me" Kurama chuckled.**

Anyway, they found Zabuza and Kakashi sensei and they fought in a battle that didn't end well for them. Meanwhile, me and Jiraiya were able to track down Tsunade with help from her assistant Shizune.

"**Who you also seduced I might add." Kurama chuckled.**

"Who I seduced." I deadpanned Anyway I seduced Shizune, helped bring Tsunade back to the village and was able to fight a few bandits. Can't I ever get an easy mission?

"**NO" Timaeus and Kurama said simultaneously.**

(Scene Skip)

In the early part of my ninja career, there were two things that were a constant in my life. One was mislabeled missions and the second was that on said mislabeled missions I often ended up having sex with somebody who was pretty important to said mission. The first of those was with Team Seven when I was hired to escort Yukie Fujikaze a famous movie actress at the time. Turns out, he real name was Koyuki Kazahana and she was a princess. I had to save her ungrateful ass from her uncle and return her to her proper place as Queen of the Land of Snow. Naturally I did and once all was said and done, I added her to my harem along with Fubuki, one of the guards trying to stop us. By the way, Koyuki's still a movie star and thanks to her help so am I. ever heard of Menma Ryukaze, well that's me and we're staring in Icha Icha the movie 2. It's coming out in a few weeks but that's fun for another day.

(Scene Skip)

Remember how Kurama mentioned how good Orochimaru was for my love life, my next mission was a classic example. While I was hanging out in the Land of Snow, that bastard Danzo helped Tayuya's old teammates escape. The clowns were apparently headed to the Land of Rice paddies but not before killing some ninja from the Waterfall village. So Tayuya Kin Karin and I made our way to the Land of Rice paddies along with a team from Taki that included Fu, the jinchuriki of the Seven-tailed beetle.

During the mission two things were very clear. The first was that the Taki ninja were as arrogant as it got and secondly that Tayuya was struggling with a lot of things. Danzo framing her messed her up bad and the Taki ninja weren't helping. So I had to go comfort her while the girls stayed behind. During that time, the girls met Sasame Fuuma, an orange haired cutie from the Land of Rice paddies who was looking for her missing cousin. Karin healed her while I healed Tayuya and before long she was part of the mission as well.

That was the good news from the early part of the mission. The bad news came when the Taki ninja with Fu decided to attack the base on their own. They were killed and now Tayuya's old teammates knew we were coming. Now it was time to attack and while me Fu and Tayuya fought against Tayuya's old teammates, the rest of the group went inside.

I was easily able to beat Jirobo a Choji look alike because of how strong I was, Fu struggled against Kidomaru a spider user but eventually used her jinchuriki power to win. Tayuya struggled in her battle against the conjoined twins Sakon and Ukon but eventually won due to her dragon awakening and giving her a new transformation.

Meanwhile the rest of the group made their way into the Sound village's base. Once they arrived, it became clear that not only was Sasame's brother not around, but neither were three members of the Fuuma clan who Sasame worked with before she met us. The two people who were there were Kimimaro the final member of the Sound group and Kin's sister Kotohime. Sasame and Kin made their way towards Kin's sister while Kakashi sensei and Karin dealt with Kimimaro.

Much like Tayuya, Kin was worried about her place in the village and now she had to face her sister in battle. A battle made more awkward because of Sasame's growing interest in joining my harem. Not that I could complain. Kin won the battle of genjutsu with the help of her own dragon and all was right with the world on her end.

As for Kakashi sensei and Karin, Kimimaro proved to be far more powerful than they thought and he easily overwhelmed my former teacher. Fortunately for him, Kimimaro wanted to face me and face me he did in an incredible battle.

In the end we were victorious and I destroyed the base with help from Timaeus. As for Sasame and Fu, both girls ended up joining my harem with Sasame doing odd jobs around the village and Fu taking my place on Team Seven.

"**My siblings played a massive role in the victories so I was very pleased." Timaeus said happily.**

That they did. Tayuya's dragon was Hydreigon a powerful hydra who gave her a transformation that rivaled her curse mark. Karin's dragon was Noivern, a bat like dragon with incredible sensory skills that only boosted Karin's own abilities. Kin's dragon was Altaria an odd dragon whose feathers helped create powerful illusions.

"**What about my other siblings. I'm fairly certain you met some of them around that time" Timaeus wondered.**

'Oh yeah' I chuckled. Ino's dragon was Latias a red creature whose mental powers amplified her own, Tenten's dragon was Haxorus, a clawed beast who would no doubt help Tenten with her weapons training. Hinata's dragon was Critias a powerful dragon who used poison and made Hinata an even more lethal fighter.

(Scene Skip)

Speaking of Hinata, my next mission was with her and the rest of her team. It was a hunt for a rare bug called the bikōchū and I joined her team along for the ride as extra protection. It was a good thing I did since the mission was interrupted by a group of ninja from a clan of bug users from Iwa along with Kurotsuchi the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. Boy, she was a feisty one for sure. Once I beat her, I used the second of my seduction jutsu, a powerful technique known as King's Command to take control of her. I didn't do anything but the fact that she was humiliated was enough. As for Hinata and her team, they fought against Iwa's bug users but thanks to Critias the battle quickly went their way. Luckily for all parties involved, the bikōchū somehow laid two eggs and each of us left with the bug and I left with a favor to be redeemed later.

"**It was one of the few missions you've had where you encountered an enemy kunoichi that you didn't seduce." Kurama chuckled.**

"Yes but the stage was set" I reminded Kurama. I may not have gotten Kurotsuchi naked on that occasion but I was going to sooner or later.

(Scene Skip)

Remember how I told you guys that Orochimaru did such a good job in preparing girls for me. Well I got another one in the form of Isaribi a young woman who lived in a village in the Land of Sea. I met Isaribi during a mission in the Land of Sea with Anko Ino and Fu. She was experimented on by Amachi one of Orochimaru's former scientists and she was used against us at first. Eventually she figured out that Amachi was a bad guy and thanks to Anko's dragon, a sea serpent named Gyarados, he was easily defeated. As a reward I added Isaribi to the harem, though we didn't have sex because I wanted to take her once she was healed.

'**You did practically everything else before you finally took her virginity though.' Kurama chuckled.**

'Yeah we did.' I chuckled back.

(Scene Skip)

I have many interesting character traits, but my favorite is my ability to help a person become mentally stronger after dealing with adversity much like I did. Thanks to that trait, I was able to help Haruna and Toki, two young women who were from the Land of Vegetables and Land of Birds respectfully became proper Daimyo after wild missions. I was about to be done with escort missions since they tended to go horribly wrong. Sure I ended up having sex on them but they were far more trouble than they were worth.

"**That really is annoying" Kurama groaned.**

"**Agreed" Timaeus added in.**

'Yeah I know' I replied with amusement. Anyway that trait came in handy when I met Yakumo Kurama, A young woman from a small ninja clan that specialized in genjutsu. Yakumo was a former student of Hinata's sensei Kurenai and I learned about her when she abruptly quit. Turns out that Yakumo's power created an inner demon and that inner demon caused her a lot of pain and made her isolate herself.

Naturally I stepped in along with Ino Karin and Tayuya and we stopped Yakumo's inner demon freeing her and as was often the case adding her to my bed and harem. Yakumo rejoined the ninja corps on a team with Isaribi and Sasame that was led by Anko. That team would eventually become Team Anko when Anko become a proper jonin.

(Scene Skip)

Because of the various people I've met and influenced I had a surprising amount of power for a genin and that manifested itself when I was asked to mediate talks between Iwa and Haruna's Land of Vegetables. Because of me; Haruna, Toki, and Koyuki formed a miniature alliance and Iwa found it a bit nerve wracking. Haruna asked me to mediate the talks and I did with Tsunade sending Team Zabuza, a team consisting of Karin Tayuya and Kin to back me up.

Iwa's group consisted of Kurotsuchi and her friend Suzumebachi, one of the ninja from Iwa's bug clan that I met during the bikōchū mission but they were the least of my concerns. The major concern was Roshi the man who held Son Goku the Four Tailed Monkey inside him who was also part of the Iwa team.

Somehow, Kurotsuchi found out about me being there and decided to hold her own negotiations with me. Since Karin was a little too clever for her own good, those negotiations ended up becoming an orgy and I had sex with Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi… oh and Karin. With the two Iwa girls on my side, I figured it would end up being an easy mission but naturally I was wrong.

It turns out that Roshi and the Tsuchikage agreed to give the Akatsuki Son Goku in exchange for pretending to attack Haruna's village and allowing Iwa's forces to drive them off. As a result, Team Zabuza and the Iwa group had to fight off Kisame and Itachi while I sat back and relaxed. Roshi naturally left during the confusion. Eventually Kurotsuchi discovered the truth and sought comfort in my arms.

"**That was a strange mission." Kurama admitted.**

"Yeah" I smirked. Granted I did add Kurotsuchi to the harem so it worked out nicely. I don't know if I can count Suzumebachi but oh well.

(Scene Skip)

Even though that mission worked out very well, it was clear that Akatsuki was going to be a threat and I had to decide what to do about it. Leave all my girls behind and go training with Jiraiya or stick around and hope that when they finally make their move I'd be ready. I chose neither, and decided to spend three years with Jiraiya helping him out with his spy network. That way I could spend time with my girls and get stronger at the same time.

"**That includes your lovers in Suna." Timaeus said happily.**

"Yeah about that" I chuckled.

After the invasion Suna decided to work closely with us in order to develop a proper shinobi program for themselves. Because of my connection to the Suna team, I was naturally chosen to help out and help out I did. My first time in the village, I spent plenty of time with Temari and even got a fan in Yukata, a black haired girl who wanted to become a shinobi. A month before I left on my journey I returned with the original Team Seven to help teach the shinobi some ninja lessons as a favor. It was supposed to be a nice trip but unfortunately things got complicated.

"**You always seem to get into some trouble during simple missions." Kurama chuckled.**

He's right but in my defense this one was purely accidental. A group of ninja from the Land of Artisans was after Gaara's power but with my team around, they changed targets. The ninja kidnapped Yukata when she decided to sneak over to my hotel room to hang out and lured me over.

Temari Gaara and Kankuro joined the old Team Seven in going after the group and we ended up having a chaotic series of battles. Sasuke and Sakura fought against Suiko, a bear of a man who had armor that could absorb chakra. I fought against Kujaku, a woman who used twin blades to attack. Kankuro and Temari fought against Ryūgan, an effeminate man who used a blade that transformed into a water dragon. Finally, Kakashi sensei and Gaara fought against the leader Hōki. Naturally everyone won and we also got Ryūgan and Kujaku's blades as a reward. Oh and I learned that Yukata wasn't the only future kunoichi that was a fan of mine. A girl named Sari joined the fun with me and Yukata and I had another successful mission.

"**Naruto we're almost home" Kurama said happily breaking me from my amusement.**

(Scene Skip)

(NORMAL P.O.V)

As they approached the village, Naruto and Jiraiya couldn't help but smile. For Naruto it was time to return to his village and his girls. During his vacation, he was able to see a few of his girls at a time. Apparently Tsunade cheekily worked out a system where whoever did the best job during the time between meetings would get to see Naruto when he returned. The three years did plenty for Naruto's power but the greatest influence came in his seal making. Naruto was okay with seals before but now he was a seal master and it only made him more devastating in battle. He was confident that he could handle Akatsuki if and when they came calling, but he and Jiraiya also informed the other villages about the group sometimes without him since there were some complications.

Gaara and Fu the host of the one and seven tailed beasts were already good friends of his. According to Jiraiya, the two tailed and eight tailed beasts were held by the Land of Lightning so Jiraiya took care of that meeting. They were turned down but Jiraiya did tell him that the host of the two-tails was an attractive young woman and the eight-tailed host was an older guy who loved to rap of all things. The three-tailed beast was apparently free which was a slight concern but only slight. The five tailed beast was held by Iwa but since they were the source of the information there was no need to tell them. Despite Jiraiya's best efforts they couldn't find the six tailed beast but they'd be looking out for any mention of him. As they approached the village, Naruto was curious how the other hosts would fair against Akatsuki and he hoped that he wouldn't find out anytime soon.

After three incredible years of training, it was at last time for Naruto to return to the village and as the pair approached the gates of the Leaf Village, a smile was on the faces of both men. "Are you ready kid? I'm sure Tsunade's prepared something special for you." Jiraiya smirked knowing that with Naruto's return it was necessary to test how powerful he became.

"No doubt about it." Naruto smiled. It was time for Naruto to return to the Leaf Village and he was ready for anything the world sent his way. At least he thought so.

That's it for this first chapter and the recall. For those who are new to the story. This is a basic summary of what happened. If you want to read the actual chapter go ahead to get more specifics. For those who followed from the original welcome back and get ready because next chapter Naruto returns to the village and gets to see all of his girls once again.


	2. Naruto's Return

Chapter 1 Naruto's Return

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to the first chapter of Ero-Ninja Shippuden. As promised these will be much longer and there's going to be plenty of actual lemons, and implied lemons this time around. Get ready for more fun and chaos.

(Uzumaki Mansion)

The day that Naruto Uzumaki returned from his training trip was one that many people in the Leaf Village were looking forward to and the three heads of Naruto's vast harem were top of that list.

"Damn it he's supposed to be back soon." Ino Yamanaka pouted as she sat in the living room of the Uzumaki mansion on one of the couches. The last three years had been kind to Ino with her height having grown a few inches and her bust going from a Middle B-Cup to a respectable High C-cup with a curvy figure that made her the envy of many women. Her current outfit was a purple high collared blouse that showed off her midriff and highlighted her impressive breasts along with a purple apron skirt with gray shorts underneath and a pair of stud earrings and ninja sandals. Her ponytail was still as impressive as ever though her hair did cover her left eye. As far as Naruto's harem was concerned she was a comfortable number two.

"Relax Ino, Naruto should be here soon and the moment he arrives Karin will let us know" Tenten Higarashi smiled. Tenten was a comfortable number three as far as Naruto's lovers were concerned and she was okay with that. Her appearance hadn't changed much in the three years Naruto was away having only grown a few inches and her bust going from a High A to a borderline C-Cup bust though she kept a very athletic figure that suited her personality well. Tenten was wearing a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector. She wore maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages and the shuriken holster removed. The large scroll that was usually on her back was up in her room for now since she was hanging around waiting for Naruto. Her classic bun style hair hadn't changed and she liked it that way since it made her unique.

"That's right. We should wait patiently like Lady Tsunade said. He will be here later today" Hinata Hyuuga said diplomatically. The unquestioned number one of Naruto's harem, Hinata Hyuuga had blossomed in the three years Naruto was away. Her blue hair that was once cut short due to an inferiority complex to Sakura was now long and highlighted an incredible body. She was currently wearing a lavender and cream hooded-jacket, over mesh armor along with navy blue pants and black low-heeled sandals. Before Naruto left Hinata was a high C-cup but it was hidden by her puffy jacket. Now her breasts were a high D-cup and her jacket did nothing to hide how busty she was. Naruto's affection, and the confidence her fellow haremette's gave her did wonders for her confidence.

"Yeah, but it still sucks. You know none of us have seen him in a while." Ino pouted. Her teammate Shikamaru was the only person other than Naruto to be named Chunin in their now infamous first exam so it was harder for her to find a group that worked for her. As a result, she was only able to make chunin a year ago. Ironically enough, her teammates in that exam were Hinata whose circumstances in the previous exam were not ideal and Tenten.

"You girls really need to relax. We should be hearing from Karin any minute now" a smiling Tayuya said happily as she walked into the room to greet Naruto's top three. Tayuya could definitely say that the three years in the Leaf village changed her situation for the better. She only grew a few inches but her bust was the real winner, having gone from a Low B-cup to a High C-cup and her long red hair flowed down a slim frame. Tayuya wore a red short-sleeved tank top that barely held back her breasts and black pants that hugged her impressive rear; she had a brown pouch on her right hip for her tools and her outfit was finished off with a pair of brown ninja sandals.

"You're just relaxing because you saw him during his last visit" Ino countered. Tayuya was one of the girls who saw him during his final visit a few months ago so she wasn't as excited as Ino and Tenten

"Will you girls relax? Naruto's gonna be here soon." Kin Tsuchi smiled as she walked into the room. Much like her teammate, the three years have been kind to Kin. Her breasts went from middle B-cup to a Middle-to-High C-cup with an athletic frame similar to Tenten's. Her outfit consisted of a forest green sleeveless top above a black long sleeved shirt, while her camouflage pants did nothing to hide an impressive ass and complimented her black ninja sandals marvelously.

"Yeah we know but it sucks" Ino pouted.

"I get it, I really do. We all miss Naruto and we want him back." Kin said solemnly. She owed Naruto far more than she would ever admit and although she had the other girls, Naruto was different.

The tension in the room was palpable but it was finally broken when Karin Uzumaki finally appeared in the middle of the room via the Hirashin, "Naruto is back everybody!" Karin Uzumaki said happily. Karin hadn't changed much over the years outside of her breasts growing from middle B cups to middle C cups but otherwise she was basically the same. Her outfit consisted of a lavender long sleeved jacket that exposed her navel, black short shorts, black thigh high stockings, and matching black sandals.

"Finally" Tayuya said happily.

"Hey Karin did you tell Haku sensei?" Kin wondered.

"Yeah but she said that she'll see him when you guys show Naruto the surprise we have for him." Karin said happily.

"Gotcha" Kin replied knowingly

"Then let's go see him" Ino smiled happily.

"Yeah!" the girls all said happily. Naruto was back and the girls were ready to greet him.

(Hidden Leaf Village)

As Naruto and Jiraiya walked through the village, Naruto couldn't help but smile. "It's so good to be back…. Well truly back." Naruto said happily. His quick visits to see his women were fun but being back for good was completely different

"I gotcha there kid. It's good to be back in the Leaf after being on the road all this time." Jiraiya smiled.

"You just want to see the hot springs don't you?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Guilty as charged, but I'll wait until after we give our report." Jiraiya replied with no shame at all.

"Sounds good" Naruto smiled as they made their way towards the Hokage's office. They continued walking for a while, before Naruto and Jiraiya stopped moving.

"Kid" Jiraiya warned.

"I know" Naruto replied as be began making hand signs to prepare for his guests.

"**Wind Style: Bullets of Chaos" **a voice shouted and out of nowhere, Naruto was overwhelmed by a series of circular blasts of concentrated air that kicked up a ton of dust in the area as they made their way towards Naruto.

"Got him" the same voice said happily.

"Is he okay?" a second voice said nervously.

"Of course he is." A third voice said haughtily.

"I'm not so sure" a fourth voice said with equal nerves as the second.

The dust quickly cleared revealing an unharmed Naruto behind a blue spherical barrier that protected him and Jiraiya, "I'm perfectly fine guys and it looks like you've got a whole lot stronger. I almost didn't you coming" Naruto said happily as he looked at four very familiar figures.

The first figure had brown spiky hair and was wearing a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle, long black pants, a blue scarf wrapped around his body, and brown ninja sandals. This was Konohamaru Sarutobi, Naruto's first apprentice and the leader of the Naruto ninja corps. "Damn boss I thought I had you." Konohamaru pouted slightly. In the last few years Konohamaru had grown a few inches so he was a respectable height for his age.

"I told you that it wouldn't work you idiot. Why did you do that?" a second figure said haughtily. The second figure was Hanabi Hyuuga, the younger sister of Hinata Hyuuga and a future lover of Naruto's as far as she was concerned. Hanabi's long hair flowed down her body and she wore a grey and black hoodie that wasn't too different from the one her sister used to where, black pants, and black low-heeled sandals. She was very much a miniature Hinata as far as she was concerned.

"Yeah you could've hurt the boss with that ono." A third figure said worriedly. This was Moegi Kazamatsuri, a young woman with orange pigtails sticking out of her headband. She was wearing a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt along with a layered skirt with mid-thigh boots. She had grown a little bit since Naruto left but she knew that in order to impress her boss she needed to change way more.

"Moegi's right Konohamaru you should've been more careful." A fourth figure said nervously. This was Udon Ise the final member of the Naruto ninja corps and the second male of the group. He was wearing a black long sleeved jacket and blue shinobi pants. He hadn't changed much in the three years but he was okay with that.

Naruto smiled at his former team, "I was never in danger Hanabi. I figured you guys would do something interesting to welcome me back. I have to admit, I didn't expect that you'd master **Bullets of Chaos **so quickly. I only gave you that scroll recently." Naruto chuckled as he ruffled the head of his apprentice. During his last visit he learned that Konohamaru and his team had become genin so he decided to reward his charge by giving him a scroll for **Bullets of Chaos** and a few other wind techniques knowing that Asuma would be able to help him. Moegi was a water style user so she got the same scroll but for a water-style variant. Udon was a support style so Naruto didn't have any scrolls for him but that was okay with Udon. Hanabi's reward was a simple kiss, but Hanabi made Naruto promise to spend some more time with her and Moegi once he got back for good. A simple promise as far as he was concerned with his shadow clones and otherwise.

"So this is the infamous Naruto ninja corps. I've heard that you guys are actually a four-man genin squad." Jiraiya smiled.

"Yeah, we asked Lady Hokage to make us a foursome because we didn't want to be separated. We really wanted Boss to be our jonin but circumstances stopped us." Konohamaru said proudly though he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. When it became clear that Naruto wouldn't be back in time for them to become genin, the group had a few important decisions to make. They wanted to be a foursome but that was rare in the Leaf but they also wanted to have Naruto lead them. Tsunade convinced them to graduate while promising that they could join the rotation of people who saw Naruto while Jiraiya delivered his report. That and reminding them that Moegi and Hanabi couldn't enjoy their relationship with Naruto if he was their jonin. It was one of the few things that the ninja world actually frowned upon when it came to intimate relationships.

"I've heard" Jiraiya chuckled.

"Well guys I gotta go see Lady Hokage. I'll talk to you guys soon enough." Naruto said happily. Konohamaru and the ninja corps would be fine without him.

"Okay boss" Konohamaru smiled as Naruto left the group. The Konohamaru ninja corps was glad to see their leader and they were going to prove themselves to him.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto and Jiraiya stood in the Hokage's office at attention as they prepared to hear from the Hokage. "Welcome back Naruto. Are you ready to return to active duty again" Tsunade smiled warmly.

"Yes I am Lady Tsunade. I can't wait for my next mission." Naruto said happily.

Tsunade enjoyed Naruto's excitement but she had to put a damper on that, "While I'd love to put you back on missions, I can't just yet. First I need to see how much you've improved. Plus I'm sure there are a bunch of people that are looking forward to seeing you." Tsunade said with a wry smile.

"I'm sure" Naruto said sheepishly. He knew that his girls wanted to all see him together and Naruto was looking forward to it.

"By the way, I've been asked by the girls to tell you NOT to Hirashin over to the house. They want you to walk over on foot." Tsunade smiled.

Naruto looked at Tsunade skeptically but realized that the girls probably wanted to prepare for his arrival in their own way, "Got it. Tell Shizune I say hello." Naruto smiled before leaving.

"Cheeky brat" Tsunade smiled.

"Yes he is but he's definitely much stronger then before." Jiraiya smiled.

"We'll see Jiraiya" Tsunade said calmly.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto made his way over to the Uzumaki compound ready to see what was waiting for him. While he was gone, Karin was the one who handled the clan business as clan head and major money maker for the Uzumaki's. True Naruto did get most of the money since he had his movie star career but Team Zabuza made a decent living themselves as an assassin squad. "I wonder what Karin has planned for me?" Naruto smirked as he arrived at the compound. He could've easily used his senses to figure out what they were up to, but decided against it. Opening the main gate, Naruto couldn't hold back a smile when he saw Hinata Tenten and Ino waiting for him with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back Naruto." Ino said happily.

"It's good to have you back Naruto." Tenten added.

"Everyone's missed you." Hinata finished.

"Hey girls" Naruto smiled as he walked over to each girl and gave them a heated kiss starting with Ino then Tenten and finally Hinata.

"So now that our welcome back is over, it's time to tell you about the surprises waiting for you." Ino smiled.

"Surprises" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto hadn't seen the compound since he left choosing to use Ami's hotel instead.

"That's right Naruto. Follow us." Hinata smiled as she grabbed Naruto's right hand and led him into the compound.

"No fair Hinata." Tenten growled as she took Naruto's left hand.

"All's fair in love and war girls." Ino chuckled as she walked in front of Naruto swaying her rear for Naruto to enjoy.

"Clever Ino" Tenten mumbled.

Naruto expected the girls to lead him to the main house for his surprise, but he was pleasantly surprised to learn that next to the main house was a small two story house that was similar in design to his original apartment. "What's going on here?" Naruto wondered.

Hinata ultimately spoke up, "Just after your last visit, we received a letter from the Hidden Mist Village. Their civil war was over and the new Mizukage requested that Zabuza return to the Mist in order to help rebuild but assured the Leaf that Zabuza would get a full pardon."

Naruto smiled because he knew that Zabuza wanted to return someday. "I see and I'm guessing that Haku went with him." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Actually Zabuza left on his own. With him gone, Haku wanted to move into the compound since being close to Zabuza was one of the reasons she stayed in your old apartment in the first place. It wasn't a big deal, but we ran into another problem." Tenten revealed.

"Let me guess. Other girls wanted to move in also." Naruto smirked.

"Oh yeah" Ino groaned remembering the long conversation the girls had about the subject

"Since there were only four rooms available in the main house, we had to build a whole new complex to satisfy all the girls who wanted to move in." The logistics drove Hinata and Karin crazy. Luckily for them, the Konohamaru ninja corps gladly took the various D-Ranks required to build the house.

"Ultimately, Haku moved into the second floor along with Sasame. We left the last two rooms as guest rooms for when your lovers from out of town come in" Tenten snickered.

"So who's living in the apartment complex?" Naruto wondered.

"Fu Ayame Hana Anko Yuugao Ami Yakumo Isaribi and Shizune all moved into the complex. Also one of the rooms is a communal area which will probably turn into an orgy room." Ino smiled.

"Hanabi begged me to let her move in but Dad said no." Hinata chuckled remembering that awkward conversation.

"I see" Naruto said happily. That meant that the only one of his older lovers who wasn't in the compound was Sakura but her status was a fascinating one even to Naruto.

"By the way, everyone is waiting inside the main house for your return. Lady Tsunade gave us all a few days off so we could spend time with you once you got back." Tenten revealed happily.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto smiled as the group made their way over to the main house in order to see the rest of his girls.

(Scene Skip)

Walking into the main mansion, Naruto was thrilled to be home and he was excited to see how everyone looked. Luckily for him, he managed to see virtually all of his lovers during the away period but some he hadn't seen in some time. "Heya cousin welcome back." Karin smirked as she walked over to Naruto first with Tayuya and Kin not far behind.

"Hey yourself" Naruto smiled before kissing Karin on the lips.

"I missed you" Tayuya said bashfully.

"Same" Naruto replied before kissing Tayuya just as he had the others.

"Save some for me handsome." Kin smirked walking over next.

"You've forgotten who I am haven't you." Naruto teased before making Kin the next of his people to kiss.

With Kin Karina and Tayuya having said hello it was their new sensei's turn to greet Naruto. The years had certainly been kind to Haku. While she kept her androgynous face, it was nearly impossible to confuse her for a girl now. Her B-Cup bust used to be hidden behind her kimono but now she was a low D-Cup only trailing Hinata and Anko as far as size was concerned. That bust was threatening to pop out of an ocean blue kimono top that was held together by a dark blue obi that had a spot for her ninja tools and the black pants hugged her slim body very well and complimented dark blue sandals. Her long black hair was tied up in a bun with a purple rubber band holding it together. Naruto had to do a double take the moment he saw Zabuza's apprentice, since she was one of the few women he hadn't seen during his trip. "Welcome back Naruto" Haku said with a warm smile.

"Hey" Naruto said bashfully unsure of what else to say.

"We can talk about Zabuza later. For now how about I just get my kiss and you can move on." Haku said happily.

"Okay" Naruto nodded. There was a slight pause as the remaining girls looked at each other to decide who would go next. Eventually Anko Hana and Shizune got up.

"Ice girl got you good blondie. Anko Mitarashi said happily. Naruto was pleased to see that Anko hadn't changed a bit.

"Hello to you too Anko" Naruto smirked as he engaged in yet another lip lock before Anko pulled away. Behind her was Hana who also hadn't changed over the years.

"I hope you don't mind us all moving onto your compound." Hana said bashfully. Naruto was very much an alpha and knowing that, Hana was afraid he'd be mad they acted without his permission.

"I couldn't be happier Hana." Naruto smiled and once again he found himself locking lips with another beautiful girl.

"Welcome back Naruto" Shizune said next walking up to Naruto. Like Hana and Anko, Shizune was the same and Naruto didn't mind

"It's good to be back Shizune." Naruto smiled. As Shizune Hana and Anko moved away, Naruto smiled like a loon as he looked over the rest of his lovers. Next to go was Ayame and Ami.

"I wouldn't mind hanging out more, but I'm already using my lunch break to come by. I'm glad that you came when you did Naruto" Ayame smiled. She was already dressed in her Ichiraku's outfit which Naruto was perfectly okay with.

"I can't wait for my ramen, but first I want to taste you." Naruto teased before Ayame got her kiss.

"Don't forget me Naruto." Ami said bashfully. Despite being a civilian Ami had an impressive frame of her own and her once middle A-Cup chest had ballooned to a High B-Cup. She was wearing a purple sleeveless top that showed off her new breasts well and black pants. Just like Ayame, she had to use her break to see Naruto and she had to quickly return to work.

"Of course not Ami" Naruto smiled and like the other girls got her own makeout session.

"Oh! Oh! Fu next" the mint haired girl said cheerfully. The cheerful Fu was a sight for sore eyes as far as Naruto was concerned. Much like the other girls Fu was a few inches taller than before but the biggest change had been to her body. Before, Fu was only slightly bigger than Sakura at a middle A-cup; now she was a low C-Cup. Lucky for Naruto, her taste in outfits hadn't changed much. She sported a blue top that like Ino's covered her massive breasts but not much more and black spats down to her thighs below a green apron skirt.

"Damn" Naruto chuckled. Fu was among his first visits after he left so he hadn't seen her in a while. Fu definitely wasn't as busty that time and the years had been kind to her much to Naruto's joy.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Fu smiled before getting her kiss. Once Fu pulled away it was time for the next group of girls.

"Our turn" Sasame said happily as she Yakumo and Isaribi all walked up to Naruto with smiles on his face. Like most of his girls Sasame hadn't changed much height wise or hairstyle wise but her outfit was certainly different. Sasame was wearing a light purple jacket that was currently zipped up with a mesh covering underneath along with a light purple skirt and black belt. Naruto could see that Sasame's once high B-Cup chest was now a solid C-Cup and while she was curvy she didn't stand out as much as Hinata did. Naruto couldn't help but also notice that Sasame's outfit was a more conservative version of her Anko's and that the other girls followed suit. Isaribi's jacket and skirt were light blue with a black belt and Yakumo's was pink with a light blue belt.

"Nice to see you Sasame" Naruto smiled before the Fuuma clan ninja got her kiss before making way for her two teammates.

"We missed you Naruto" Isaribi said happily as she moved in front of Naruto next. From what Naruto could tell Isaribi had gone from a solid A-cup to around a solid B. Isaribi was one of Naruto's flatter lovers before and in truth she still was but her confidence was up nonetheless. She had a slim frame but it suited her marvelously as far as Naruto was concerned.

"Thanks" Naruto replied before Isaribi got her kiss.

Finally, it was time for the last of the girls in the apartment in Yakumo Kurama. "I was able to convince my Uncle to let me move in to the compound with you guys. I hope that's okay" Yakumo said bashfully. Naruto didn't know the details but suspected Yakumo was no doubt the hardest to convince since unlike most of his lovers she was still a clan head. Tsume liked Naruto so Hana was simple and Ino and Hinata joined him a long time ago. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that Yakumo's family would've taken some convincing and the fact that Karin did that without him was impressive. Yakumo's once low B-Cup breasts were now a low C and her figure was an athletic one

"I'm honored that your clan would be comfortable enough with me to allow you to join me" Naruto said happily before Yakumo got the final kiss of the day.

A smiling Naruto had to admit that after all that kissing his lips were bruised slightly, but it was worth it to see all his girls again. "It's wonderful to see all of you. During my training I always thought of coming back to you girls and enjoying a scene like this. That motivation pushed me as much as anything." Naruto said beaming at his girls.

"It was the same for us Naruto." Hinata said with a warm smile. "Whenever we got down, we always remembered the strength you gave us. We knew that you were fighting to get stronger and we worked hard so you would be worthy of us"

"Tsunade's tactic of making sure that seeing you was a reward acted as an even greater motivating factor. One could say our Flames of Youth were tied to you" Tenten chuckled.

Naruto was a little surprised by the words since Tenten hated using that phrase because of her teammates but there was something else he noticed that bothered him. "You guys don't have the Uzumaki marks you used to have." Naruto commented. Almost all of the girls used to have an orange swirl on their outfits but that wasn't true anymore.

"Safety reasons" Ino said calmly.

"Huh" Naruto wondered. That wasn't exactly the answer that he expected.

"A month after you left, Lady Tsunade gathered your ninja harem together in order to talk about how things would play out moving forward. She told us that because of how influential you were becoming and already were, it would be dangerous for people to know that we were connected to you. So she told us to get rid of the separate swirls and hide our mate marks" Ino explained.

"She turned out to be more right than we expected. There were many occasions where we were targeted on missions or the chunin exams because of our connection to you. Whether it was Sound village ninja wanting to prove their worth after the way you kept interfering in Orochimaru's plans or Iwa ninja who still dislike your clan, we had plenty of headaches because of it" Tayuya said calmly.

"I see" Naruto frowned.

"Don't worry about it kid. All of us still have the marks and we wear them with pride but the only one who will see them is you if you want us to show them off" Anko chuckled.

"The marks aren't a big deal but I'm just glad you guys are safe." Naruto smiled. If one of the girls was hurt because of him, it would drive him crazy.

"The other problem we ended up having was fan girls. Somebody leaked the fact that you were Menma Ryukaze when the first Icha Icha movie came out and we had fan girls swarming us all the time because of it. We took care of the problem in the Leaf Village, but outside of it was another story. It reached a point where Leaf ninja were forced to carry around copies of your autograph to prevent chaos" Ino shuddered. She had a diplomatic mission to the Land of Birds right before the chunin exams a year ago and the biggest threat to Toki wasn't enemy ninja, but fangirls swarming their group and asking about him.

"I see." Naruto sweatdropped as he recalled a moment a few days after the premier of the first movie. Jiraiya asked him to sign a piece of paper to act as an autograph for Menma and while Naruto didn't understand it he went along with it. It's safe to say Jiraiya either heard about the leak or anticipated the leak and acted ahead of time.

"Can we stop talking about this" Hinata said with a sickly sweet voice that hid the malice it held for the subject. She was disqualified for the final round of a chunin exams held in the Hidden Grass village a year and a half ago because people kept pestering her for Naruto's autograph and she couldn't make the exam in time. She made chunin the next time around with Ino and Tenten as her teammates but she was furious for a good month after that happened.

"Got it" Ino shuddered aware of Hinata's annoyance with that particular subject.

"Anyway, it's great to see you guys but I gotta go see Ayame. I'm sure she's waiting for me." Naruto smiled.

"Eat up Naruto because you're going to need the energy for tonight." Tenten smiled happily hinting at the fun to come.

(Scene Skip)

With his stuff moved back in, Naruto made his way towards Ichiraku's at last. While he enjoyed many different types of foods on his trip, there was no replacing Ichiraku's ramen in his mind. The warmth that the Ichiraku's shoed Naruto was something he could never forget. "Is that Naruto" a voice said as he kept moving towards the ramen stand. Looking up Naruto was pleased to see the other two members of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Hey Shikamaru" Naruto said happily as he looked at his best guy friend in Shikamaru. Shikamaru was mostly the same outside of being a little bit taller. His outfit was the standard chunin outfit of a black long sleeved shirt with mesh armor underneath and the chunin flak vest with black pants and a holster for his tools on his left knee. "I assume you saw the girls already" Shikamaru smiled. As one of the few people who knew how intelligent Naruto actually was instead of his mask of idiocy, Shikamaru treated him normally. Even as he conquered most of the kunoichi their age, Shikamaru never changed his opinion and the games of shogi they shared were always refreshing.

"Yeah I did. I'm going to Ichiraku's next. I assume you and Choji are going for some Barbeque." Naruto replied calmly.

"Yeah" Choji smiled. Choji grew a fair bit in the last few years with him being much larger than before. He wore a red suit with the same kanji for food in front, along with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs. His forehead protector was now red and like Shikamaru he had hoop earrings. Naruto had to admit that Choji was not your typical ninja but he was a gentle giant. Naruto always respected the Akamichi and Choji loved food as much as Naruto.

"It's nice to see you Naruto and I hope you're well." Shikamaru smiled as they moved away. It was time at last for Ichiraku's and Naruto couldn't be happier.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's and was pleased that the store hadn't changed from the outside. "Hello Naruto. My dad would say hello but he's busy preparing your order." Ayame said happily.

"I see" Naruto chuckled.

"We hired a few more people for the staff, but my dad wanted to personally make your food because you're our best customer" Ayame smiled.

Naruto smiled as he noticed the two young kids walking around the stand with uniforms and understood the rest. "I hope there weren't any major problems while I was gone." Naruto said happily.

"Your movie star career complicated things slightly since the person who leaked it revealed that you loved our ramen but the girls helped out until we were able to hire help." Ayame smiled.

"I see" Naruto beamed with pride. The fact that the girls all looked out for Ayame was good to know.

"I figured you'd be here Naruto." a familiar voice said from behind the blonde.

"Been a while Sasuke" Naruto smiled happily as his former teammate sat next to him. Sasuke was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and black shorts with bandages on his right hand and both legs with black opened toed shoes.

(AN: Basically it's Sasuke's outfit from the chunin exams but not as a one piece outfit. Most of the Konoha ninja had the same outfits from canon but I wasn't giving Sasuke the outfit Orochimaru had him wear)

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto with a smile on his face, "It's nice to see you Naruto. Hey, Ayame can I get a beef ramen?" Sasuke said happily.

Naruto was caught off guard at the order and voiced as much "When did you start eating ramen Sasuke?"

"Fu took your place as the jinchuriki who liked ramen and after every mission she would get ramen like you did. A year ago, Sakura got jealous because Fu…"

"Because Fu started to get a nice pair of tits" Naruto finished with a chuckle.

"Yeah" Sasuke blushed heavily because of how awkward it was to talk about Fu's breasts with Naruto since he was sleeping with her. "So Sakura begged her for the secret and she said ramen and she dragged me along. I liked it and the Ichiraku's are good people so I stop by once in a while." Sasuke explained calmly.

"Because of Fu's situation she needs a lot more food like Naruto so we had to get creative" Ayame smiled as she returned with Naruto's bowl and boy was it something. The beef ramen bowl was four times as large as a regular bowl and there were around five times the usual toppings. It even had the Uzumaki swirl on the side. Fu's version of the special was vegetable ramen and had a few extra ingredients to help Fu with said breast issue. Ayame would never tell anybody about that though. Ayame spent most of the time since Naruto left creating a ramen that he could eat without using up the normal stock and thanks to the money Naruto gave them they were able to do just that and more. Since Fu came around as much as she did, she turned out to be a wonderful taste tester as well. Because of how often the two would come once Naruto returned, Ichiraku's storeroom has two sections; one for normal customers and a second for Naruto and Fu's special bowls.

"May I introduce the Naruto special, Ichiraku's newest treat. Because of the special stock and the amount of toppings it's basically ten bowls of beef ramen in one bowl and it's just for you Naruto." Ayame beamed with pride as she explained what the new concoction in front of Naruto was. "It looks amazing." Naruto said happily as he dug into the bowl. Ayame Sasuke and the rest of Ichiraku ramen looked on as he enjoyed the meal.

(Scene Skip)

With his trip to Ichiraku's over, it was time for Naruto to return home to celebrate with his girls. Admittedly he was a bit disappointed because there was one last person he wanted to see and he hadn't yet.

"Naruto!" a very familiar voice cried out behind him solving that problem in an instant.

"Hello Sakura" Naruto said with a wry smile as he turned around to see his pink haired former teammate who was panting on the ground from running. Sakura hadn't changed much in the few years being a few inches taller though Naruto did notice that she had grown from a Low A to a mid B cup. She was wearing a red sleeveless vest with a zipper down the middle with black gloves and pink elbow protectors. She was wearing a pink apron skirt with black spats with bandages on her left leg along with a medical pouch and a holster for her kunai. Finally a pair of grey low-heeled, knee high boots completed the outfit.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you earlier but Ino and Hinata said I couldn't join because I was still technically Sasuke's girl." Sakura said with a hint of annoyance.

"I see" Naruto smiled as he teammate approached. Sakura's position was always a strange one. Sure she had sex with Naruto on many occasions, but as far as Naruto was concerned she was Sasuke's girl. Then again Sasuke struck Naruto as the type who just wanted somebody to help rebuild the clan for him.

"I've missed you Naruto" Sakura smiled before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you too Sakura." Naruto smiled as he cupped his old teammate's cheek and kissed her like he had the other girls. As he pulled away he couldn't help but notice the frown on Sakura's face because she wasn't going to join in on the festivities coming up.

"I'll see you around Naruto" Sakura said solemnly confirming Naruto's suspicion.

"Yeah" Naruto replied as he walked towards the mansion.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto returned to the mansion he couldn't help but smile knowing what was coming. Pleasing all of those girls was going to be a difficult task even for him but he was going to do it nonetheless. As he opened the door he smiled because a scroll was waiting for him. Naruto reached down and grabbed the scroll and read it with a wry smile on your face. "We know you must be tired from your long journey and seeing everyone today, but now it's time for you to do your part as head of the Uzumaki clan and satisfy all your women. Ino Tenten and Hinata are in your room waiting for you. After you're done with that, I'll be waiting for you in my room along with the rest of Team Haku and yes that includes our sensei. Once you finish with us. You're headed over to the new building's community room where the rest of the girls will be waiting for you. There's a Hirashin seal in every one of our rooms and the communal room to save you a little time and conserve that impressive boner of yours. I'm sure you've gotten a lot stronger cousin, but that strength and stamina is about to be put to the test. Have fun, Karin"

"**Seems as though they've got something fun planned for you." Timaeus chuckled.**

"Oh yeah" Naruto smiled. Hopefully he had enough energy to deal with whatever Lady Tsunade planned for him tomorrow since he's going to use up a ton of energy tonight. As he made his way up to his bedroom he reflected on the time he spent with Jiraiya on the trip. All that time training, going all around the Elemental Nations while avoiding the threat of Akatsuki or Iwa. Everything he worked for over the last three years was for this moment and he couldn't be more excited. He was only walking for three minutes but it might as well have been three years given how difficult it was for him to not just Shunshin into his room and devour his beauties but he wanted to savor the moment.

"**Oh calm down partner, it's not like you haven't gotten laid over the last three years." Kurama chuckled.**

The fox was right and it wasn't just his visits to the girls. Icha Icha 2 was a gold mine for him and he could think of at least ten actresses who were ruined forever because of him, not including Koyuki. He did have a few visits to Daimyo Haruna and Toki each of whom was more than happy to enjoy his company for a few days. Then there was the time he lost a bet with Jiraiya after training and he was forced to peek on a hot springs near their location as a punishment. Luckily for him, Temari Sari and Yukata were there and he decided to take the virginities of his two Suna lovers as he promised once they became genin. Amusingly enough, their third member was Matsuri who was now Gaara's girlfriend, a fact he discovered when she walked in on them enjoying each other. Jiraiya was pretty tweaked when he found out how well that bet turned out. "Yeah I know but there's something different about this." Naruto smiled.

"**It's because they are your mates Naruto. Those foreign ninja are certainly beautiful, but these women are different. While you are by no means a dragon or a fox our instincts have bled into you over the years and you feel something different for them because they bare your mark." Timaeus explained.**

"Sounds about right" Naruto smiled as he arrived at his room at last. Opening the door he couldn't help but smile when he saw a naked Ino Tenten and Hinata lying on the bed with their pussies exposed and lustful smiles on their faces. Just as they promised Naruto now had a good look at their mate marks and that brought a smile to his face.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Ino said in a sultry voice.

"Because you know we are." Hinata said lustfully.

"Now let your flames of youth explode, preferably inside us." Tenten teased.

A smiling Naruto walked over to his girls and smiled, "I'm definitely ready but Tenten you need to stop saying that. It just doesn't sound right" Naruto smiled as he shut his door causing Tenten to pout and Ino and Hinata to chuckle. It was time at last for Naruto's real welcome back to the village and he was certainly going to enjoy it.

That's it for Chapter 1 everybody and we're off to a fun little start. I know I promised you guys that there was going to be a lemon pretty much every chapter but by the time I got done with all the explanations and people I realized that I'd have to split the orgy and I didn't want to do that. I like cliffhangers but this one would've been real annoying. That being said next chapter Naruto gets his welcome back from the girls and boy is it a beauty.

AN: If you're going to review asking me to add a certain character or characters please don't. If you want to complain about how I deal with certain characters don't bother because I don't care. This is my story and mine alone and if you don't like something don't read. If it's about continuity errors that's fine and I'll try to correct them as much as I can. Oh and Enjoy the story.


	3. Welcome Back Naruto

Chapter 2 Welcome Back Naruto

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 2 of Ero-Ninja Shippuden. Last time Naruto returned to the Leaf village and after a surprising hello from his four students in the ninja corps, went to see Lady Hokage about returning to the ranks of the Leaf Shinobi. Meanwhile the various girls Naruto left behind were waiting for him back at the mansion and because of events outside of their control, almost Naruto's entire Leaf village harem now lived in the Uzumaki compound. Now it's time for Naruto to get a very special welcome back from all of his girls.

AN: in the previous chapter, I mentioned that Tenten fought against Kurotsuchi in the chunin exams during the time period. That was a mistake since I had her as a chunin when she first met Naruto during the Bikochu mission; mea culpa on that one and onto the story.

Virtually the entire chapter will be a lemon so get ready for some beautiful stuff guys.

**LEMON START:**

After closing the door, Naruto turned towards the bed to find that his girls were making their way towards him. First was Ino, who grabbed his chunin vest and slid it off with practiced ease before walking over to his dresser and placed his chunin vest on top of the desk. "So Naruto who's first" Ino teased before taking a spot on the left side of the bed on all fours spreading her pussy so Naruto could see her soaked entrance and turning her head back towards Naruto with a lustful smile on her face.

Tenten walked up to Naruto next her body shining in the light of the room, "We've been waiting for this for so long Naruto" Tenten smiled before grabbing Red Fury and placing it by his bedside before taking her place on the bed's right side taking the same position as Ino.

"That's right and you don't need to worry about foreplay either" Hinata smiled as she bent down in front of him so the young man knew what her intention was.

"I see" a smiling Naruto said happily as he kicked off his ninja sandals allowing Hinata to reach for and pull down his pants which she skillfully tossed into a dirty clothes basket that Naruto had by his dresser before walking back and taking her place in the middle of the bed but unlike the other two girls, Hinata faced Naruto directly. It was obvious to Naruto that the girls weren't going to waste any time getting their taste of Naruto meat.

'**Enjoy brat. You've earned this' Kurama said happily inside him.**

"Thanks Kurama" Naruto smiled as he pulled off his shirt revealing an incredibly muscular frame with a chiseled chest and six-pack abs. His boxers were next to go and his 11 inch monster was ready and willing to enjoy the first of his girls.

"Damn" Ino couldn't help but drool seeing how muscular Naruto was.

"You can say that again" Tenten said happily.

"Damn" Hinata chuckled.

"Glad you approve" Naruto smiled as he took his place in front of Hinata.

"Of course Hinata goes FIRST!" Ino yelped as Naruto slid a finger inside her pussy much to his shock.

"We said that we didn't need fore...PLAY!" Tenten yelped as a finger entered her pussy just like Ino's.

"I know that but I haven't seen any of you for a while and I wanted to make sure you were ready for me." Naruto smiled. He hadn't been with the heads of his harem for a good year and he wanted to enjoy it while he could.

"What about me Naruto" Hinata pouted cutely and Naruto answered by diving into Hinata's snatch with his tongue causing Hinata to yelp out. It spoke to Naruto's flexibility that he could comfortably slide a finger into the entrances of the two girls with their rears in the air while simultaneously eating out his third lover.

"God I miss this" Ino moaned as Naruto continued to toy with her pussy with just his fingers. Sure she had her moment with Naruto a year ago but it was still far too long as far as she was concerned.

"You're right Ino. This is so good" Tenten moaned.

"Yes but this is Naruto, he knows our bodies as well as anybody outside of us." Hinata screamed as Naruto's tongue ate her out. The faithful exams two years ago where she nearly lost because of fan girls was one of the toughest moments of her life but the fact she gained Chunin during that time and got to see Naruto again was all worth it.

"Yes and it looks like you girls are more than ready" Naruto smiled happily as he pulled away from everybody. There was something special about a moment like this and he was basking in the glory.

A smiling Hinata got on all fours like the other girls and spread her pussy for Naruto to enjoy. "So take us Naruto. Remind us why you belong to us and only us." Hinata said happily.

"Of course" Naruto smiled as he lined himself up with Hinata's pussy and slid inside.

"Yes!" Hinata moaned happily as Naruto pierced her at last. Much to Naruto's amusement she was still surprisingly snug despite the fact they hadn't had sex for two years. "Should I be nervous that you still feel so snug Hinata?" Naruto teased as he began moving without any worry.

"Blame Tenten for that" Ino smirked causing Tenten to blush.

"Oh" Naruto replied with intrigue taking the opportunity to knead the fine rears of his other two lovers.

"After a few weeks… we all missed you and I… made a dildo out of your cock." Tenten moaned.

"Is that so?" Naruto smiled as he pulled out of Hinata and made his way over to Tenten.

"Yes but no matter how many times I used it…it didn't compare to the real thing." Tenten moaned as Naruto teased her pussy lips with his cock.

"I see" Naruto said happily as he slid inside Tenten this time.

"Yes! Let my flames of Youth explode!" Tenten roared as Naruto moved inside her at a slow pace but given how long it had been she didn't mind.

"Lucky you Tenten." Ino pouted wanting to get in on the action.

"Oh relax Ino. We wanted Naruto to please us alone so we have to deal with this kind of thing." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah but he's just one… nghh" Ino started to say before she felt a strange sensation inside her pussy.

"Ino are you o... AHH" Hinata started to say before she moaned herself.

"**I don't want to hear you girls complain the whole not so I decided to step in. I used my powers to link your bodies to each other so you each feel the sensation of being with Naruto" Latias said into their minds.**

"Thanks Latias, let's see how well it works" Naruto smiled as he pulled out of Tenten and slid over to Ino sliding inside her before she could mentally prepare herself.

"AHHH!" all three girls roared as Naruto pierced Ino and sent waves of pleasure through all the girls.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Naruto smiled as he pulled out of Ino just to slide into Hinata.

"This is incredible" Ino moaned as the phantom pleasure soared through her body.

"Oh we're just getting started" Naruto smirked as he reached for the girls rears again.

"Yes!" The girls roared in pleasure as Naruto kneaded Ino and Tenten's fears while occasionally slipping a finger or two into their pussies and plowing Hinata from behind.

"Damn you LatiASSS" Ino roared as the combined pleasure seemed to bring her body to the peak in seconds. Oh they had all used the dildo Tenten made from Naruto's member but this was different. It was their Naruto. It was the man they loved and the man they chose.

"This is incredible" Tenten cried out not expecting something like this.

"Well I'm just getting started." Naruto smirked before pulling out of Hinata and using a replacement jutsu to flip his position with his purple haired lover since it would disturb the others.

"You always know how to make it interesting." Tenten snickered before moving on top of Naruto's face.

"Aww man I wanted him to do that" Ino pouted settling for positioning herself by his hand.

"You act like we don't have plenty of time for Naruto to eat you out Ino" Hinata smirked as she lined herself up with Naruto's scalding rod once again.

"True but AHHH" Ino moaned as Hinata dropped onto Naruto and she felt the pleasure.

"Plus our guy is a shadow clone master. He can leave us a few clones to have fun with." Tenten smiled as she dropped onto Naruto's face and before she could say another word began to enjoy Naruto's tongue inside her.

"You two SUCKKK" Ino screamed as the combined pleasure caused her to orgasm for the first time.

"She was definitely looking forward to this." Hinata smirked as she bounced on Naruto's rod.

"I'm surprised you two didn't come also." Naruto mused before returning his tongue to Tenten's folds.

"A lady has to have one or two secrets doesn't' she Naruto" Tenten teased. Thanks to Tenten being her cousin's teammate. Hinata was used to Tenten complaining about Neji after missions. With Naruto gone, those consultations had turned sexual in nature on many occasions.

"True" Naruto smiled having a good idea of what Hinata suggested.

"UNFAIR!" Ino moaned as Naruto's fingers slid inside her soaked snatch.

"It's your fault Ino. Maybe if you treated Sakura better you'd have somebody else to talk to." Hinata teased causing Naruto to get even harder inside her.

"I hate you both." Ino moaned as the pleasure triad continued to wreak havoc on her body. Naruto's fingers teased Ino's needy cunt while his tongue played with Tenten and his dick enjoyed Hinata's tight entrance. Ten minutes and two more Ino orgasms later, it was finally time for Naruto to release his seed.

"Girls I'm about to cum." Naruto said happily.

Much to his surprise, Tenten got off of Naruto's face and moved back in front of him. "Let us have it Naruto" Tenten smiled.

"So this is what we're doing huh" Ino chuckled following suit.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be fair otherwise." Hinata smiled as she got off of Naruto's member and stood in position.

"You girls would do something like this" Naruto chuckled as he leaned up in order to jack himself to the finish.

"Let us have it Naruto."

"We've been waiting so long for this"

"Mark us once again as yours and yours alone." Tenten Ino and Hinata said respectively.

"Absolutely" Naruto smiled as he jacked himself for another minute before spraying the girls with a massive load covering his girl's hair and bodies with his seed and leading Tenten and Hinata to their first orgasms of the night.

"Damn and I thought we were backed up." Ino smirked knowing that a load like this was overkill even for Naruto.

"Oh shut up" Naruto chuckled his erection quickly returning.

Ino Hinata and Tenten looked each other before quickly deciding on something, "As much as we'd love to occupy you for a lot longer. We know the others are waiting for you. Can you leave us about ten shadow clones, Naruto?" Ino smiled happily.

"I don't wanna know do I?" Naruto replied teasingly.

"You'll find out later anyway. Shadow clones share information remember" Tenten teased.

"Good point" Naruto deadpanned before making said clones. He knew the girls wanted all of their holes stuffed and frankly he wanted to get to the others so everybody won.

"Welcome back Naruto." the girls all said once more.

"It's good to be back" Naruto smiled before vanishing via the Hirashin. He would've loved to enjoy his top girls a bit more but the circumstances didn't really allow him to.

(Team Zabuza)

Arriving in Karin's room, Naruto really didn't know what to expect from the next group. Team Zabuza were chunin but unlike the rest of the girls who had to do it via exams, Team Zabuza got it because of their constant work on assassination missions with Zabuza as the leader. They weren't ANBU but wherever they went things tended to happen that reminded everybody of the black ops. Missions for Team Zabuza included one where they had to escort the Leader of the Land of Moon which ended up being almost as chaotic as Naruto's visit with Haruna and Toki. That mission earned the girls the first Naruto visit after his training trip began and they hadn't seen him since then. Now they were team Haku with Zabuza returning to the Mist Village and there was no telling what he'd find. He was pleasantly surprised to see Kin Karin and Tayuya lying on the bed with sultry smiles on their faces and their pussies exposed. Off to the side was Haku who was still dressed.

"I'll be staying out of this one Naruto. I hope you don't mind." Haku said warmly.

"It's a shame but okay" Naruto replied calmly. He wasn't going to force his girls into anything.

Karin Kin and Tayuya made their way slowly over to Naruto each with a sway in their hips, "You won't have enough energy for Haku sensei anyway" Karin teased as she kneeled down in front of Naruto.

"That's right"

"We'll milk you dry" Kin and Tayuya said with sultry voices as they moved to his right and left sides respectively.

"Bring it" Naruto smiled with his rock hard member ready to go. He would worry about the clones with Ino Tenten and Hinata later but right now he had to focus on the three beauties in front of him.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Karin smirked. With almost practiced ease Karin Kin and Tayuya began licking his shaft with their tongues.

"Damn you girls are good. I've heard you guys had some crazy missions." Naruto chuckled as the girls enjoyed their fun.

"We used the same dildos that Ino and the others got." Karin deadpanned.

"That's right. There's nobody with a cock like yours." Kin confirmed.

"What they said" Tayuya said happily.

"I see" Naruto smiled as he simply sat back and enjoyed the fun. As the sweet slurping sounds filled the room, Naruto couldn't help but wonder about the other team of girls who constantly tried to get him off before he left on his journey. He was brought from his musing by a very light bite on his member.

"Please tell me you weren't thinking about Team Anko while we were giving you this beautiful display." Kin frowned having been the one to give Naruto the light nibble.

"Of course not" Naruto said bashfully.

"You're lying Naruto. I can tell by your chakra flow." Karin pouted.

"Well that's fine girls. Let's show him something those little brats will never have" Tayuya chuckled pulling her tongue away and replacing it with her massive breasts.

"Good idea" Kin smiled following suit.

"She has them once in a while" Karin teased.

"Fuck you" Tayuya retorted and the girl's massive tits surrounded Naruto's monster.

"Oh yeah. This is the stuff." Naruto said happily. All three girls had incredibly soft breasts and their technique was splendid. Naruto would be a little concerned if he wasn't so excited by what was going on.

"Come on Naruto. Spray us already." Kin said happily as five minutes passed with Naruto failing to produce his seed.

"This fucker isn't cumming." Tayuya said angrily.

"Keep up the pressure ladies. We've almost got him." Karin smiled as the girl's breasts continued to tease Naruto's member. After five more minutes the girls finally got their wish.

"Here we go girls I'm cumming" Naruto shouted as his member throbbed beneath the trio's efforts.

"Spray us all over" Karin smiled happily ready for the incoming flood.

"CUMMING" Naruto shouted as his seed erupted spraying the girls with their seed.

"That's a lot of cum" Karin gasped trying to get as much of the seed off her hair as she could.

"Yeah but that's only the beginning." Naruto smiled catching everyone off guard by grabbing Tayuya.

"What the" Tayuya gasped not expecting him to be so aggressive. In a flash of speed she was on the bed with Naruto towering above her.

"I think it's time we get started wouldn't you say Tayuya." Naruto said with a predatory smile on his face.

Tayuya smiled back before spreading her legs for Naruto, "Stop talking and start fucking" Tayuya smiled.

"As you wish" Naruto smiled sliding his hardened rod into Tayuya.

"Hell Yeah!" Tayuya roared with pleasure as Naruto entered her at last.

"He would take Tayuya first" Karin smiled.

"Yep and while Naruto's enjoying our fiery teammate we can occupy ourselves with something else." Kin replied.

"What are you" Karin started to say before she picked up a smell of arousal coming from the final person in the room. "Got it" Karin smiled as she walked over to Tayuya.

"What are you… up to Karin?" Tayuya frowned as Naruto slid inside her.

"Helping things along." Karin replied as she got onto the bed and dropped her pussy right above Tayuya's lips.

"Kinky" Naruto smiled as he continued to move inside the first red head as a second one joined him.

"I'll get you for this later Karin but for right now I'll play along." Tayuya said with a small smile as she grabbed Karin's waist and began eating her out.

"God your tongue is good Tayuya" Karin said happily.

"Should I be worried that you're responding so well to Tayuya's tongue Karin" Naruto smiled keeping his pace going.

"Not… at all. Since the only man who can pleasure us is you, we needed to deal with our needs somehow" Karin moaned as Tayuya's tongue teased her inner walls.

"Good to know" Naruto smiled leaning over to peck Karin on the lips while keeping up his pace inside.

While all that was happening, a smiling Kin walked over to Haku as she did her best to ignore the growing pleasure she was feeling. Haku was among the second group of girls that Naruto visited so it had been a while for her as well. "I know you want to join in sensei." Kin whispered as the pair watched Naruto enjoy the two redheads.

"This is all about you girls. We'll have plenty of time later." Haku protested but she wasn't fooling Kin.

"That may be true but come on. You have a front row seat to no doubt the best cock in the elemental nations." Kin smiled as she began rubbing her own tits in anticipation of Naruto going inside her.

"Tayuya you're so lucky. I bet Naruto's making you feel amazing" Karin moaned.

"You're not joking. I'm gonna cum soon and this fucker looks like he's barely warmed up." Tayuya grunted with pleasure.

"I mean if you want me to cum. Just say so Tayuya. You've done this song and dance before." Naruto chuckled. The girls were aware that his control over his release was pretty much down to him.

"Then fuck yeah. Come inside me you bastard." Tayuya confirmed her limit clearly reached. She wanted to feel him inside her again. This was what she trained for, what she worked for. She wanted to see this man again and feel him inside her.

"Alright Tayuya here we go." Naruto smiled happily. He could hold on until every girl came a few times but if they wanted him to come, he would. Picking up speed, Naruto prepared to cum inside his first red-headed lover and a minute later it was time.

"I'm cumming!" Tayuya roared with her limit reached.

"Me too" Karin said happily having enjoyed the scene from the sidelines.

"That makes three of us." Naruto confirmed and slammed a load inside Tayuya's waiting pussy.

"That's the stuff" Tayuya smiled as her body relaxed from Naruto inside her.

"I guess it's my turn now." Karin said happily flipping onto the bed into Naruto's favorite doggystyle as Tayuya basked in her orgasm.

"Works for me" Naruto smiled he lined up his rock hard member with Karin's pussy and slid inside Karin with ease.

"So good!" Karin moaned as Naruto's dick fit snugly inside her and promised plenty of pleasure.

"We're just getting started Karin." Naruto smiled as he began moving inside his cousin. For Naruto there was something special about fucking Karin and he guessed it was because of the fact she was true family. They were cousins in a loose sense but whenever he was with Karin it was different from many of the girls. True Tayuya was also an Uzumaki but Karin, Karin was special.

"God I missed this Naruto" Karin said happily the same feeling coursing through her body. The watching Kin and Haku couldn't help but smile.

"I'm jealous. He always treats Karin and Tayuya differently." Kin pouted wanting to tease Haku some more.

"Oh shut up and come over here Kin. I've got a fresh batch of Naruto jizz waiting for you" Tayuya grumbled as she moved back on the bed to make space for Kin to join in on Naruto's right side.

Kin smiled at the comment and her teammate's actions before walking over to the bed happily, "I'll take your offer with pleasure Tayuya." Kin smiled as she slid onto the bed with her rear right next to Naruto and her mouth right in front of her teammate's pussy.

"Start licking Kin" Tayuya smiled knowing that their sensei was at her limit.

Kin did just that, burying her face in Tayuya's quim as a rutting Karin and Naruto watched with amusement.

"Hey Naruto why don't you make Kin feel good too." Karin suggested.

"Got it" Naruto smiled taking his right hand off of Karin's waist and sliding fingers into Kin's pussy.

"So good." Kin moaned enjoying the feeling of Naruto's fingers after warming up.

"Glad you approve" Naruto smiled. He knew that the girls were trying to lure Haku into joining the party and Naruto picked up speed with his fingers and member hoping to bait Haku further and further.

"Yes. Keep going Naruto" Karin smiled happily.

"Don't forget me Naruto" Kin moaned in pleasure. Both girls were in heaven and a watching Haku couldn't help herself as she watched the group.

"They must feel so good" Haku thought to herself as her team enjoyed Naruto. She wanted Naruto, that much was obvious, but Haku was selfless to almost a fault.

"We do sensei?" Kin said next to her much to Haku's shock.

"What's… oh you're using genjutsu." Haku said knowingly. Kin must've activated a genjutsu as she walked towards the bed or her dragon did it for her.

"That's right sensei. The only person who knows about this conversation is you and me." Kin smiled as they looked at the group enjoying themselves. "You need to stop being so selfless sensei. Zabuza sensei wanted you to stay because he knew how precious Naruto was to you and by denying yourself this moment you're only hurting yourself.

"But" Haku protested before the illusion of Kin kissed her on the lips.

"Not a single one of us would begrudge you for joining in. Hell every one of us wants you too." Kin smiled.

"Are you sure" Haku said nervously.

"That spot on his left is yours sensei but Naruto's about to cum so you'd better join us soon." Kin smiled as the genjutsu faded away and Haku looked at the girls and wondered if she should join them.

"Naruto I'm about to cum. Fill me with your seed." Karin screamed out ready for her load.

"Me too Karin." Naruto smiled giving into his urges once again. He couldn't help himself with these girls.

"CUMMING" Karin cried out as Naruto filled her to the brim just as he had Tayuya. Much to his amusement Kin was still going strong but had yet to cum.

"My turn now" Kin smiled happily as Tayuya slid off the bed and walked over to the right side of the wall before spinning to face the blonde.

"Hey Naruto mind giving me a clone? I need you to replace the seed that Kin took from me." Tayuya smiled spreading herself for Naruto.

"Not cool Tayuya" Kin pouted as she prepared for Naruto with her ass in the air with her tits pressed against the bed.

"Sure why not. What about you Karin." Naruto smiled knowing that his cousin wanted more.

"I'm good for now." I'll just watch and enjoy. Karin said with a smile. Her goal was more to get Haku involved which Kin clearly started and Tayuya was continuing.

Naruto nodded before making the shadow clone that went over to Tayuya, "Shall we milady" Naruto smiled. A nod from Tayuya was all that Naruto needed and he slid inside her with practiced ease.

"That's the stuff' Tayuya said happily as she wrapped her legs around Naruto so he could go deeper inside her.

"Make me feel that good Naruto" Kin said happily.

"Naturally" Naruto replied sliding into Kin with little problems.

"Yeahh!" Kin said happily as Naruto filled her up just as easily.

Over with Haku, the new leader of Team Zabuza couldn't help but see how good her girls felt and wanted that for herself. 'Should I join them? Should I make myself vulnerable again' Haku thought to herself. She never wanted to admit it, but she used Naruto and Zabuza as crutches during her time in the Leaf Village. With Zabuza gone and Naruto still gone, Haku found herself trying to find herself and she had with Team Haku.

"You realize you're just hurting yourself Haku-sensei." Karin smiled having appeared next to her in her distracted state.

"What do you mean by that" Haku replied slightly bothered by the ease as to which she was snuck up on.

"You've worked hard since Zabuza left to become a better person for yourself and to find yourself. You won't lose all of that because Naruto is back." Karin smiled.

"How did you?" Haku gasped.

"Don't worry about that Haku sensei. Just take a look at Tayuya and Kin." Karin chuckled as she focused on her two teammates. Tayuya was as happy as the group had seen her in a long time with Naruto thrusting inside her and Kin was equally so. "Remember that those two were raised in the Sound village, a place where you could die for showing any emotion. Now look at them." Karin smiled.

Haku looked at the girls and the pleasure on their faces and had to admit that Karin was right. Tayuya was normally crass crude and angry at the world but now she had a radiant smile that almost made Haku blush. Kin was not as crude but her anger was fairly obvious to anybody who knew her. "They do seem happy." Haku thought to herself.

"For tonight and for many other nights you can let yourself go and let your inner girl enjoy yourself. Then when it is mission time, be a badass sensei." Karin smiled happily.

"Alright" Haku smiled as she slowly stripped and made her way towards the bed with Naruto and Kin seemingly lost in their own world.

"Damn this feels good" Naruto smiled as he moved inside Kin but even Naruto wasn't prepared for his face to be pulled into a kiss from Haku.

"Took you long enough sensei." Kin smiled despite Naruto seemingly losing track of her for a moment.

A smiling Haku pulled away from Naruto and chuckled. "I've had a tough year." Haku smiled bitterly

"Then lie down and let me make you feel good Haku" Naruto smiled.

"Hey you're still fucking me remember." Kin said angrily.

Haku lied down next to Kin and smiled, "For somebody who was so eager to get me to join in, you're sure acting jealous Kin." Haku teased.

"Well I… ahh" Kin moaned as Naruto grabbed one of her breasts and took a squeeze.

"Before this night is over I'm going to enjoy all your delicious body has to offer Kin so relax." Naruto smiled as he turned towards Haku. "As for you, I'm going to use a lesson that Zabuza taught me to help his apprentice feel really good." Naruto smiled as slid a finger from his left hand into Haku's pussy and focused his chakra.

"KYAA" Haku moaned out of nowhere catching everyone off guard.

"What did you do to her Naruto?" Karin shuddered. That moan was a little extra and if she didn't know any better, she'd think Haku had cum.

A smiling Naruto pulled his finger out of Haku's pussy to reveal that it was coated in water chakra. "This" Naruto smiled before sliding his finger back into the new leader of team Haku.

"This feels so amazing" Haku moaned in pleasure. Her body felt like it was waking up from a long slumber.

"I want some of that" Kin said bluntly. Haku's moans were almost enough to push her to the brim.

"Alright" Naruto smiled as he coated his member with water chakra and continued to please Kin

"Hell yeah" Kin roared in approval. Kin and Haku both moaned with pleasure as Naruto moved inside them. Over to the side Tayuya was equally as excited.

"Now this is an orgy." Naruto smiled as he enjoyed the girl's bodies to their fullest. This was the type of moment he'd be waiting for ever since he returned to the village and he shuddered with excitement as he thought about his next round of girls.

"Naruto I'm about to cum" Kin said happily breaking him from his musing.

"Me too Naruto" Haku said happily.

"That makes three of us" Tayuya said happily.

"Then let's go for one last blast." Naruto said happily.

"You got it boss" the clone smiled as it picked up speed inside Tayuya.

"Welcome back Naruto" Karin smiled as the room was filled with screams of pleasure as Naruto came inside Kin and Tayuya while Haku sprayed her juices on the bed.

"Damn that was amazing" Naruto panted as he pulled out of Kin. The clone inside Tayuya vanished with his task done because there was nothing more to do.

"I guess now it's my turn" Haku said happily spreading her pussy.

"Yes it is but first you have to clean me up." Naruto smiled.

"Gladly" Haku said happily quickly relieving Naruto's member of his semen.

"Damn you're really excited." Naruto smiled as Haku laid on the bed spreading her entrance for Naruto. In a flash Naruto was inside Haku pounding her as he had the other girls.

"So good. I've missed this since you've been gone" Haku said happily. Any doubts she may have had were gone in an instant and all she remembered was pleasure.

"I've missed you too Haku. We've got a lot of catching up to do." Naruto smiled happily.

"Yes we do Naruto" Haku said happily pulling Naruto down onto her body so she could kiss him. As the two engaged in a heated makeout session the other girls in the room were smiling.

"She needs this" Kin smiled happily.

"Hell yeah" Tayuya agreed.

"Well for now let's give her the moment." Karin agreed. All three girls knew how tough the last year was for Haku and it was why they teased her so much.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Haku moaned out loud as Naruto hammered her pussy.

"You feel amazing Haku. I can't wait to fill you up with my seed." Naruto said happily.

"Fill me up Naruto. I want to feel you inside me." Haku said happily.

"Alright Haku. I'm about to give you a big load." Naruto smiled picking up speed. Not even a minute later and it was time.

"I'm cumming" Haku said happily as Naruto filled her with his seed at last.

"That was amazing" Naruto said happily.

"Not that this wasn't fun to watch Naruto but I think you have a whole apartment to please" Karin snickered as she appeared next to him.

"Yep and for that I'm gonna need a pick me up" Naruto chuckled before taking a nice chomp of Karin's nipple in order to activate Karin's special healing powers.

"Ahhhhhh!" Karin moaned as Naruto's bite caused her to cum again.

"I totally forgot about that trick." Tayuya chuckled.

"Gotta go girls but I'll leave you some welcome back gifts." A refreshed Naruto chuckled and each girl got 3 more clones to make them feel good.

"We love you Naruto" Team Haku said happily as Naruto focused on the apartment next door and the Hirashin seal waiting for him.

(Apartment complex)

As he appeared inside the apartment complex, Naruto was pretty sure this would be the most exhausting part of his day and he was certainly right. Three trios of naked women were waiting for Naruto and he was ready to go. Team Anko consisting of Isaribi Sasame and Yakumo made up while Anko Yuugao and Hana made up the second trio of naked women. Finally there was Fu Ami and Ayame.

"Where's Shizune" Naruto wondered since he figured she would be joining in on the party.

"There was an emergency at the hospital so she couldn't stick around. She's upset but I'm pretty sure you'll make it up to her later." Anko said firmly knowing that Naruto could and would do just that.

"I see" Naruto frowned slightly but he was brought from his musing by the feelings of lips on his crotch.

"Worry about Shizune later. Focus on Fu now" the 7 tailed jinchuriki smiled with her lips against Naruto's member.

"Geez Fu you're impatient." Ami smiled as she walked over to Naruto's left side and started rubbing his chest.

"And I thought Fu liked ramen a lot" Ayame chuckled taking Naruto's right side.

"I'm not complaining" Naruto smiled as he snaked his hands down Ami and Ayame's bodies rubbing his hands on their rears.

"Neither am I" Ayame moaned happily.

"Same here" Ami confirmed.

Naruto kneaded the girl's rears with a smile on his face while Fu gave him a blowjob but he knew that it would take forever if the girls simply watched so he got a devious idea, "Hey Team Anko. I was gonna Do with your sensei and her friends next, but if you turn me on enough maybe I'll come to you first." Naruto teased hoping to spurn Team Anko into action.

"Got it" Sasame smiled and Team Anko turned towards each other a plan already in place. Sasame and Yakumo went to the Isaribi's right and left side while Isaribi seemed to focus her chakra.

"You little brat. You're actually using that to tempt him" Anko gasped aware of what was going on.

'What's she talking about' Naruto thought to himself but he soon got his answer as Isaribi's purple hair turned aquamarine and grew down to her breasts while gold and black scales began to form all over her body. "What the heck is that?" Naruto gasped not expecting that.

"Don't forget about Fu so quickly" Fu pouted before surrounding Naruto's prick with her breasts.

"Sorry Fu but I couldn't help it. It's just like Tayuya's transformation." Naruto admitted.

"That's because it is." Anko said turning Naruto's focus towards him. Anko was naked and getting eaten out by Hana from underneath her while Yuugao licked her massive breasts.

"Ex…plain." Naruto questioned as the girls currently surrounding him upped the ante with Ami and Ayame licking his body as Fu continued her movements.

"A month after you left, we took Isaribi back to the hospital for a follow up to make sure that there were no after-effects from the experiments. Turns out, there was a small bit of the power left but instead of getting rid of it. Isaribi asked if she could create a new transformation." Anko explained.

"The inspiration came from a cousin of Anko's dragon Gyarados a serpent named Milotic." Yuugao revealed.

**(AN: Shiny Milotic was the transformation at least a humanoid version**

"I see" Naruto smiled but he was at his limits already. Anko and her two best friends made for an incredible sight, but watching Yakumo finger Isaribi while Sasame kissed her passionately was stunningly erotic.

"You're about to cum huh Naruto" Fu smiled having felt his throbbing erection.

"Oh yeah." Naruto smiled happily. Ami and Ayame moved in front of Naruto as Fu pulled away so the three were in front of them.

"Spray me with your juices Naruto." Ayame smiled happily.

"Me too" Ami added.

"Don't forget Fu"

"I got it girls. Here we go" Naruto smiled as he stroked his orgasm to completion and sprayed each girl with his seed.

"So good." Fu moaned happily but her joy was short lived when she was pulled to the ground by Ayame and Ami.

"I wonder what type of flavor this will be Ayame smirked as she started licking cum off of Fu's breasts.

"It'll be pretty tasty I'm sure" Ami smiled as she licked Fu's stomach.

"Unfair girls. I wanted to enjoy that." Fu pouted not getting a chance to lick the seed off her body. The pleasure she was feeling caused her legs to spread revealing her soaked pussy.

"Don't worry Fu. Those two will give you some later but it's time for a fresh batch." Naruto smiled as he lined himself up with Fu's entrance.

"Hurry up and make Fu feel good" Fu said happily.

"Got it" Naruto chuckled before sliding into his jinchuriki lover.

"Yes! Fu said happily as Naruto pounded her snatch with an impressive vigor.

"Don't forget me Naruto" Ayame smiled sliding her body so Naruto could access her pussy.

"Or me" Ami said happily following suit.

"Got it girls" Naruto smiled as he slid his fingers into yet another pair of pussies and the next round began. Fu's entrance was as welcoming as the others and Naruto was smiling like a loon as he pounded her. Of course like most red blooded men Naruto could only resist the other two girls for a little bit and Naruto pulled out of Fu in order to enter Ayame.

"So good. Slam that monster meat inside me" Ayame moaned as Naruto pounded her snatch this time. After a few minutes of fun he switched over to Ami who was equally pleased with Naruto's efforts.

"Nobody's calling you dead last now. I'm so glad you saved me that day Naruto" Ami cried out.

"Naruto! Naruto! Fu missed you so much Naruto." Fu cried out happily. He could only imagine how tough Fu had it since she was constantly with Sasuke and Sakura.

"I missed all of you girls and I'm about to come." Naruto said happily.

"Just spray all of us. We can let your clones cum inside us" Fu said happily.

"What she said" Ayame and Ami added.

"Got it girls" Naruto smiled before spraying his seed onto their backs and smiling like a loon. Of course Naruto was also watching Team Anko compete for attention with their sensei and Naruto was pleased enough with the efforts of the group.

"Team Anko you're next" Naruto smiled as he walked over to the three girls with a smile on his face.

"I want to ride you Naruto." Isaribi said bashfully.

"Sure" Naruto replied with a smile as he lied down on the floor so Isaribi could do as she wished.

Isaribi nervously straddled Naruto with everything happening around her, "Here I go" Isaribi said shyly before sliding down Naruto's pole and allowing herself to fit snugly.

"Good job Isaribi" Naruto said tenderly as Isaribi tried to get used to his length little by little. While Naruto and Isaribi were getting ready, Sasame and Yakumo were setting themselves up to enjoy the next round.

"Naruto do you mind" Sasame said bashfully as she stood above Naruto's head hoping he would eat her out.

"Sure" Naruto smiled as Sasame straddled his face before Naruto stuck his tongue into her soaked and ready snatch.

"So good!" Sasame moaned happily.

"Why couldn't he use his clones" Yakumo pouted knowing she was left out. She could only watch helplessly as Naruto pleasured her two teammates.

Realizing what was going on Naruto slid his right hand towards the Kurama heiress, "For now you'll have to settle for this but I promise next time you won't be left out." Naruto smiled.

Yakumo smiled before moving towards the fingers, "Okay Naruto" Yakumo said happily.

"This feels so good" Isaribi moaned happily as she bounced on Naruto's member. Team Anko hadn't seen Naruto in around two years so they were glad for the opportunity.

"Yeah his tongue is great also." Sasame said happily.

"So are his fingers." Yakumo moaned. Team Anko moaned happily as they were pleasured by Naruto. Ten minutes of pleasure later and it was time to put this to an end.

"I'm cumming Naruto" Isaribi moaned happily.

"Me too" Yakumo said happily.

"Me three" Sasame said happily.

"I'm cumming" Naruto said happily spraying his seed inside Isaribi while enjoying Sasame's juices. As the two girls collapsed from the fun Naruto wanted to continue, but noticed that Anko was panting after her own orgasm.

"Sorry girls but I think it's time for me to go to your sensei." Naruto smiled.

"Got it Naruto" Isaribi smiled as she got off Naruto and allowed him to get up.

"You owe us later" Yakumo and Sasame smiled as they kissed him on the cheek with Sasame taking his left and Yakumo taking his right.

"Got it. I hope this works for now." Naruto smiled as he left 3 clones for each girl to enjoy.

A smiling Naruto quickly returned to hardness when he took a look at the final group of women with intrigue. Yuugao was hammering Hana's ass from behind using a strap on as Anko ate her out. Naruto couldn't help but notice that Anko's delicious rear was wide open and soaked with juices. "Mind if I cut in" Naruto smiled as he got behind Anko.

"Why are you asking blondie? I'm all yours" Anko said happily.

"Got it" Naruto smiled as he took aim and slammed into Anko's entrance.

"Damn I miss this pussy." Naruto smiled. While there was no doubt that Hinata Tenten and Ino were the top 3 of his lovers, he loved fucking Anko as much as any of them.

"And I miss this big cock of yours. " Anko yelled happily.

"Less talking… more eating me out." Hana moaned happily.

"Naruto why don't you shut Hana up" Yuugao teased as she continued to hammer the Inuzuka's rear.

"Got it" Naruto smiled as he made a shadow clone to go over to Hana's right side.

"You ready for a treat Hana" Naruto chuckled as he placed his dick in front of the Inuzuka's mouth.

"Just for tonight I'll let you get away with that" Hana growled before placing her lips on Naruto's dick.

"Welcome back Naruto. We've all missed you" Yuugao smiled before leaning into the clone and beginning an intense makeout session.

"I've missed you all too" the real Naruto smiled as he pounded Anko's snatch with his member.

"Yuugao that's enough it's time for Naruto to fuck me." Hana insisted.

"Got it" Yuugao smiled as she pulled out of Hana and quickly lost the dildo before moving to the left of the Inuzuka heiress.

"Looks like I need a partner boss." The clone on Hana's right side smiled.

"Got it" the real Naruto smiled before making a third clone. The second clone took a spot behind Hana while the third one positioned itself behind Yuugao.

"Here we go" clone number two smiled as it slid inside Hana.

"Isn't it good to be back" clone three smiled before sliding into Yuugao.

"YES!" the three older women moaned as they completed the Naruto fuck fest. Whether it was the apartment or the two rooms in the main house there was no denying that the name of the game was pleasure and that Naruto Uzumaki was the man who was delivering pleasure to the various girls who changed his life for the better.

**LEMON END**

That's it for Chapter 2 and I know that the last bit wasn't as descriptive but I was running out of space to do what I wanted. Next chapter Naruto's back in the village but there's the little matter of seeing how strong he has become. Get ready because this next chapter is going to be fun.


	4. Sexual Healing and Sealing

Chapter 3 Sexual Healing and Sealing

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 3 everybody. Last time Naruto's girls conspired together in order to give him a special welcome back and now it's time for Naruto to show how much he's grown.

(Uzumaki Mansion)

Naruto Uzumaki was a man with nearly endless stamina, but even he had to admit that the night before was overkill. Unfortunately for him, his work wasn't completely done yet. "What's going on?" Naruto mumbled as he felt the familiar sensation of a pair of tongues against his morning wood. The fact that he was getting a morning blowjob was hardly the problem, the problem, if you could call it one, was the identity of the culprits considering how much fun he had the night before.

"Good morning Boss." a voice said happily causing Naruto's eyes to shoot open immediately when he recognized who it was. His gaze quickly found a naked Moegi and Hanabi teasing his member to start his day off. Moegi was now high A-Cup while Hanabi was sporting an impressive High B-Cup which wasn't bad for her age. Clearly she was blessed in the breast department in the same way her sister but he would focus on that later.

"How did you girls get in here?" Naruto wondered. He wasn't going to complain about the blowjobs since both girls were technically his lovers even if he hadn't taken their virginities yet. Due to a deal Naruto made with Hiashi when Hanabi made her feelings known, he couldn't have sex with Hanabi until she became a chunin. Fortunately for Hanabi, Moegi respected that deal and decided that they'd wait until they both became chunin for a proper addition to his harem but clearly they wanted to welcome him back in their own way.

"After we ran into you, Moegi and I ran over to the compound hoping that my sister would let us use one of the guest rooms and she agreed. We woke up a few minutes ago and quickly snuck up in order to do our part to welcome you back. Are you mad" Hanabi said bashfully.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle since that was sneaky of Hanabi and Moegi. The guest rooms, like every other room in the house, had privacy seals so it was a simple task to hide from his senses. "Well keep at it then" Naruto smiled happily. Even though he went to sleep, his clones kept going which meant he had a painful morning wood to get rid of. Getting a little relief before he dealt with business today would be very much appreciated.

"Okay boss" Moegi said happily as she and Hanabi teased his member with their tongues.

"Damn you girls are good" Naruto smiled as he leaned up to pat the two girls on the head.

"Thanks Boss" Moegi said happily.

"We just wanted to do our part." Hanabi smiled bashfully. His time with the two girls would last another twenty minutes including a good ten in the shower as the two youngest members of his harem helped him recover from his chaotic night.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto arrived in the Hokage's office alone to speak with Tsunade about what he would have to do for his jonin exam. "So Lady Tsunade, I imagine you have something interesting planned for me." Naruto said calmly. The jonin exam was a unique challenge and one he was very much looking forward to.

"Yes I do. Because of your lifestyle growing up, a situation which I'm still rather furious about, most of the conditioning for jonin is already done and your ability to lead a team is unquestioned. The only question I have is your power." Tsunade explained. A few weeks after she left, she decided to finally go over Naruto's file and when she realized what he had been through she was furious at the things he dealt with. It went without saying that Kakashi Jiraiya and her sensei had plenty to answer for that day.

"So what would you have me do to show my power?" Naruto questioned with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"I'm going to have you fight two separate battles against three males of your choice and after a small break three females of your choice in your old stomping ground of Training Ground Seven. The only requirement for the person is that they're chunin or higher. The goal will be to incapacitate your opponents and only incapacitate. Any questions?" Tsunade said rhetorically. Originally she wanted to choose the opponents for Naruto but Kakashi suggested that she have Naruto choose because it would say a lot about his judgement.

"Can we add two individual battles to it?" Naruto wondered.

"Not satisfied with what I've given you already brat." Tsunade chuckled.

"Not at all, the choice for the three males and females is relatively easy. The problem is that there are two people I'd want to fight one-on-one personally." Naruto said calmly.

"And who would those three males and females be?" Tsunade replied with intrigue. One could argue that the first part of the test was this selection.

"For my male opponents, I'd want to face Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee. For the female opponents I'd ask to face Tayuya, Tenten Higarashi and Haku Momochi." Naruto explained.

Tsunade was admittedly stunned by the choices and for good reason. Sasuke and Neji's bloodlines were monsters individually but together they were nearly impossible to deal with for a single shinobi. It was made worse with the addition of Rock Lee, the Leaf's foremost taijutsu expert and one of the fastest ninja in the village with his weights off. The female choices were equally shocking since Haku and Tenten were experts in long range and Tayuya's dragon transformation made her a downright monster in her own right. "If these are the opponents you want to face. Who are the other battles?" Tsunade shuddered.

"Well I wanted to fight Kiba Inuzuka and Fu." Naruto said calmly.

"Why those two of everybody else?" Tsunade wondered.

"Fu is a jinchuriki like me and I want to make sure she's ready for Akatsuki. As for Kiba, I've wanted an excuse to kick his ass ever since his complaint nearly cost me chunin." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"I see" Tsunade sweatdropped since his solid reason for fighting Fu was ignored due to the petty reason he wanted to fight Kiba. Not that she could blame him.

"So is it alright if I fight Kiba and Fu before I fight those main battles." Naruto said calmly.

Tsunade smiled since these battles were interesting in their own way and would provide interesting challenges. "Alright brat but don't come whining to me when you struggle at the end." Tsunade smiled.

"I'll be fine." Naruto smiled.

"Good because now it's time for your checkup. The hospital is waiting for you and if you're late I may just demote you to genin." Tsunade smiled viciously.

"I'll head there now" Naruto replied before leaving calmly much to Tsunade's shock. It was no secret how much Naruto hated hospitals but the idea that he was so eager to go was shocking.

"O…kay" Tsunade said nervously as she wondered why Naruto was so eager to get to the hospital. Then she remembered the events of the night before and the answer hit her like a brick. "Good for you Shizune" Tsunade smiled knowing that her first apprentice would no doubt take advantage of the opportunity she was given.

(Scene Skip)

One of the worst kept secrets about Naruto Uzumaki, outside of him being the fox, was his hatred of hospitals; so to see him smiling as he walked into the Leaf Village's main hospital was downright stunning. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, here for my exam." Naruto said calmly as he walked into the main room.

The attendant looked at Naruto in shock since he was so calm about it all. "Mr. Uzumaki you'll be in Room Nine. Please wait patiently." The attendant said bashfully.

"No problem." Naruto replied as he walked over to room nine which was the farthest room on the floor and one that was impossible to escape from even for Naruto, they had made sure of that. He remember once hearing a comical rumor from Sakura that they called Room Nine the Naruto room since it was the only place where they could keep him without him trying to escape. The doctors all looked at Naruto like he had a second head as he calmly walked over to the infamous room.

'He's actually doing this without protest.'

'What did Lord Jiraiya do in those three years?'

'We're all going to die.' A few attendants whispered and Naruto cheerfully ignored them. As he made his way to the infamous room he sat down on the familiar bed with a smile on his face and kicked off his shoes.

"**So any particular reason that you're so cheerful Naruto. Your hatred of hospitals as not changed" Timaeus wondered.**

"Secret" Naruto smiled. If he knew Shizune the way he did, there was no way that the medic wouldn't turn this into a very pleasurable experience for him. Knowing that, Naruto made the hand signs for a soundproof barrier so his fun wasn't interrupted and a privacy barrier because he was certain that Tsunade and or Jiraiya would be watching by now.

"**Does that answer your question Timaeus?" Kurama said sarcastically.**

"**Yes" Timaeus chuckled aware that his charge was about to have sex in the room. **Naruto's one weakness outside of ramen was intercourse and with the barriers he chose, it was obvious that he was about to have sex.

Naruto sat around for around five minutes before the door opened but much to Naruto's surprise Sakura appeared instead of Shizune and she was dressed rather normally. "Re-apply the privacy barrier Naruto. We don't want the whole hospital knowing what we're about to do." Sakura said calmly.

Naruto did what Sakura asked and then watched as Sakura put her hands together and a puff of smoke appeared, 'What the heck' Naruto thought to himself, but when the smoke cleared Naruto's jaw dropped. Sakura was wearing a pink short sleeved v-cut shirt with a white plus sign inside a red circle on her right breast, white trim on the cuffs of the sleeves, and a white zipper down the middle. The shirt barely went past her shapely ass and completing the outfit was a black garter belt, black heels and a pink nurse's hat. "Wow" Naruto said in shock.

"Glad you like it Naruto. By the way don't worry about the exam until after Shizune and I welcome you back" Sakura smiled as she walked over to Naruto swaying her hips seductively.

"Maybe hospitals aren't so bad after all." Naruto chuckled knowing that he was going to enjoy this.

**LEMON START:**

A smiling Sakura got onto Naruto's lap with her legs dangling over the bed which revealed that she was without panties, "Are you ready for your checkup Naruto" Sakura smiled as she pressed her lips against Naruto's with a fervor that wouldn't lose to any of his other lovers. As they clashed tongues Naruto quickly took control and lead the kiss for a solid two minutes until Sakura pulled away.

"If all my visits are like this, I may actually start enjoying hospitals." Naruto chuckled.

Sakura got up from Naruto's lap with a seductive smile on her face, "Well it's time for your exam Naruto. Please take off your pants." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto got up more than eager to give in to the request, "Boxers too" Naruto chuckled as he slid off his pants revealing a pair of red boxers with foxes on them and an impressive bulge.

"Definitely" Sakura smiled as Naruto slid of his boxers which allowed his monster to flow freely.

"That looks painful." Sakura smiled as she hunched down in front of Naruto's massive member and began licking it.

"Not at all" Naruto grunted happily as Sakura licked his shaft with her tongue.

"That's good Naruto. Just relax and let me do my job" Sakura smiled as she opened her mouth and managed to get 8 inches of Naruto's shaft into her mouth.

"Damn that's good." Naruto moaned happily.

"Just relax Naruto and let me examine you." Sakura smiled before returning to her work. As Sakura bobbed up and down her shaft, Naruto had to greatly resist the urge to put his hands on her head.

Unfortunately for the two ninja the door to the room opened and in walked Shizune with her typical black robe. "Uhh hey Shizune." Naruto said bashfully as Sakura continued to bob up and down his shaft.

"You started without me Sakura. That wasn't very nice." Shizune smiled before a puff of smoke signaled that Shizune was changing into something for Naruto.

"Great minds think alike huh Shizune." Sakura smiled since Shizune was wearing the same thing as Sakura though her outfit was black with white trim and the garter belt and heels were white.

"Okay I may have to start coming to hospitals more often." Naruto smirked before again reapplying the barrier.

"Finish this visit first Naruto" Sakura said with a sultry voice as she resumed her work on Naruto's member.

"I guess I get the upper body." Shizune smirked as she moved next to Sakura and easily pulled off Naruto's chunin vest and black shirt revealing his incredibly toned upper body.

"Where are your instruments Shizune." Naruto teased.

Shizune smiled as she lit up her hands with medical chakra, "Right here Naruto." Shizune smiled as she started rubbing Naruto's chest with her hands while planting kisses all on his upper body.

"Now this is what I call an exam." Naruto smiled as the two medical ninja teased Naruto from above and below.

"You'd better cum soon Naruto. I'm pretty sure somebody will come looking for us soon." Sakura reminded him before Naruto sprayed her with his seed out of nowhere.

"That soon enough." Naruto smiled causing Sakura to twitch heavily and Shizune to chuckle at Sakura's expense.

"You're lucky your dick is so big Naruto" Sakura said angrily. Naruto's surprise creampies were always annoying because she couldn't enjoy his seed and it tended to damage his clothes.

"Yeah I know." Naruto smiled as he slid onto the bed and awaited his two lovers.

"Naruto I'm going to check your tongue." Shizune smiled as she undressed completely revealing her borderline D cups breasts and showing her soaked pussy which was soon perched above Naruto's awaiting mouth.

"Got it" Naruto smiled as he happily began eating out Shizune.

"So good. It looks like your tongue is perfectly healthy." Shizune moaned with pleasure.

"Now let's see if his dick is healthy too" a now naked Sakura smiled as she straddled his waist and much like her partner was soon enjoying Naruto.

"Damn Sakura you're tight." Naruto grunted before resuming his work on Shizune.

"It's not my fault that Ino wouldn't give me one of the dildos and you're much bigger than Sasuke. I mean he's barely nine inches while you're a foot long. It's not fair." Sakura pouted as she bounced up and down his shaft without much effort.

Naruto showed his approval by mumbling into Shizune's snatch, "Is that so" and his member hardened in order to give his old teammate even more pleasure then she was already experiencing.

"Keep going Naruto. I feel so good" Shizune moaned her limit quickly arriving.

"Shizune's gonna cum soon." Sakura smiled deciding to add to her fellow disciple's pleasure by latching onto her nipples with her tongue hoping that earned her an orgasm of her own. Naruto's stubborn nature was something she knew well and Sakura was afraid that if she didn't add something to the mix she would never get her reward.

"Sakura!" Shizune moaned as Sakura's tongue spurned her release and she slumped to the side.

"Sakura I'm about to cum." Naruto said happily feeling as though Sakura earned her release.

"Let me have it Naruto. Fill me up." Sakura said happily.

"You got it" Naruto smiled picking up speed so his old teammate could really feel it

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed in pleasure as Naruto filled her up, leaving her in an erotic daze much like Shizune.

Pulling out of his teammate, Naruto realized that Sakura was out of it and decided to play a prank of his own. At a fairly impressive speed Naruto placed Sakura at the back of the bed and set up Shizune so her face was right at the edge of Sakura's leaking pussy with her ass in the air. "Ready for round 2 girls." Naruto smiled breaking the girls from their haze.

"Wait a minute Naruto. I just came" Shizune moaned as Naruto lined himself up with her entrance.

"Too bad" Naruto smiled slamming into her entrance and causing her to scream in pleasure into Sakura's entrance.

"Shizune eat me out" Sakura moaned pulling her fellow disciples head into her snatch.

"Now this is an exam." Naruto smiled as he hammered Shizune's pussy pressing her further into Sakura.

"So good" Shizune roared trying to keep herself together in between the Team Seven sandwich. Just as before the room was filled with cries of pleasure from the two women and the sweet sound of hips banging. After twenty more minutes it was time for Shizune to get her release.

"I'm cumming inside you Shizune." Naruto said happily.

"Fill me up Naruto. Make me scream your name." Shizune roared with pleasure. Tsunade was going to be angry at her later but this would be so worth it.

"I'm cumming too" Sakura said happily and after a few thrusts from Naruto it was time for the finale.

"I'm cumming" Naruto smiled as he filled Shizune to the brim which caused Shizune to press into Sakura triggering her release which in turned triggered Shizune's release. It was a fantastic end to another wonderful welcome back.

**LEMON END**

"I missed you Naruto" Sakura smiled before slumping onto the left side of the bed.

"Me too" Shizune smiled slumping onto the right side bed but leaving a space for Naruto to cuddle with both girls before Tsunade chastised the heck out of them. Which she was certain would happen in due time.

"It's good to be back" Naruto smiled gladly taking the space in between the two girls and enjoying the moment. Unfortunately the moment lasted all of about five minutes before Tsunade walked in and forcibly woke the group up. The rest of Naruto's morning was particularly unpleasant and his fear of hospitals was restored. As for her two apprentices, let's just say they wouldn't be having sex in the hospital anytime soon unless they wanted to give the true Tsunade another sponge bath.

(Scene Skip)

A frowning Naruto was currently relaxing in the public hot spring after the insane morning. "What a morning" Naruto groaned. As punishment for having sex in one of the hospital rooms, Naruto was forced into helping some of the hospitals newest surgeons practice their incisions. Without his healing factor he'd have been in trouble to say the least.

"**I gotta give the Hokage credit. She really knows how to punish you brat." Kurama chuckled.**

"Yeah but right now I have other things to focus on." Naruto said calmly as he relaxed into the springs to prepare himself for the first of the battles. The good news was that he would be able to fight Kiba and Fu. The bad news is that he'd have to fight Kiba, rest for ten minutes, before fighting Neji Lee and Sasuke rest again, fight Fu and after one final rest face Tenten Haku and Tayuya.

"**I'm still shocked you didn't pick easier opponents. That combination will be a difficult task to defeat even for you." Kurama lectured. **

"It'll be tough but not impossible." Naruto frowned. Neji's Byakugan let him find Naruto from anywhere while Sasuke's sharingan would predict his every move. Lee was a speed demon before and Naruto had no doubt that he would struggle to find many openings. It was truly a test of his skill

"**You'll almost certainly need Kurama's power or that to win." Timaeus reminded him about a trump card.**

"I'll probably use that because it's safer to use and gives me an equal level of power to Kurama's chakra." Naruto replied. He was brought from his musing when his compatriot for the previous three years walked into the springs

"I'm surprised you didn't opt for the springs on your compound." Jiraiya snickered.

"Wanted a change of pace" Naruto shrugged.

Jiraiya calmly walked over and sat next to Naruto with a serious expression on his face, "So did you tell Tsunade what we learned." Jiraiya said sternly.

"I didn't because it wasn't my secret to tell. We both know you won't since the chaos it would cause would be too great even for you" Naruto smiled. Two years into the trip, the group ran into Kurotsuchi as she was returning from a solo mission in a small town near the Land of Earth. After Kurotsuchi and Naruto spent half a day 'catching up', Kurotsuchi revealed a few things to Jiraiya and Naruto that were shocking to say the least. It turns out that Vegetable wasn't the only time that the Tsuchikage used Akatsuki for missions and he was one of the few people who knew all the main members. Kurotsuchi told Naruto and Jiraiya the identities of its members and to say Jiraiya was shaken was an understatement. The man who had nonchalantly dealt with many crazy events in his life, barely left his room for the next week other than to bathe and honestly it was beginning to worry Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto" Jiraiya said timidly since it was a truly sore subject. Most of the trip had been spent seeking out the other jinchuriki and helping to prepare them for what was to come and learning the group's origin was a shock.

Of course" Naruto said calmly.

"On a different subject, I hear that you had quite the welcome back from your girls." Jiraiya smiled perversely.

"I did" Naruto replied with his own perverted smile.

"Good for you kid. I'm just glad you have all these people who care about you now." Jiraiya smiled.

"Yeah and tomorrow will go a long way towards me being able to protect them" Naruto replied with determination in his voice.

(Scene Skip)

After a nice dinner with the girls in the main house, Naruto went over to the apartment complex because there was one girl he absolutely had to speak to before the battles. "Hey Fu are you in there" Naruto smiled as he knocked on the door in question. When the door opened, Naruto almost forgot about the original reason for his visit. Fu was wearing an aquamarine see through nightgown which revealed that Fu slept with no bra but did have a pair of light green panties on.

"I didn't expect a booty call so soon." Fu teased.

Naruto had to shake his head quickly and ignore that thought before continuing, "This is actually a business call Fu. We have something to discuss."

Fu smiled as she opened the door and let Naruto into the simple apartment. "When Lady Tsunade told me you wanted to fight me personally, I kind of figured you'd come by sooner or later. Would you like some tea" Fu said with a wry smile on her face. While Naruto was enjoying Sakura and Shizune, Tsunade gathered the other members of the Rookie Twelve along with Team Zabuza to tell them about the test. There were raised eyebrows all around but the real surprise was the fact he requested to fight Kiba and Fu. Well moreso Kiba, since the girls and a few of the guys understood why he wanted to fight Fu.

"Yes I would" Naruto smiled as he sat down in the living room while Fu made some tea. As he sat on Fu's couch he couldn't help but marvel at the simple place. The living room had a simple brown couch, a small table with a few extra chairs, and a small brown dresser with a few photos on top but nothing else.

"If you're gonna say something about how simple it is, don't." Fu said with a slightly annoyed expression as she gave Naruto the tea and sat down on a separate chair.

"I wasn't Fu. I'm just glad you're doing so well." Naruto smiled as he took a sip of his tea.

"I'm assuming that you're here to talk about Akatsuki right?" Fu said with a surprisingly serious tone. Well for Fu at least.

Naruto put the tea down and smiled, "That's right. Because of how strong I already was and how many techniques I have at my disposal, most of the trip was spent working on the specialty of the Uzumaki clan which is seals."

"So what did you learn?" Fu wondered.

"I learned plenty but what matter's the most for the purposes of this discussion is that I learned more about how we are created" Naruto said calmly.

Fu's eyes widened since this was about jinchuriki, "So what did you learn."

"I learned that the reason that the jinchuriki are sealed in babies is because their chakra networks are undeveloped so they can take the massive influx of chakra that the tailed-beasts possess and work around it without hurting themselves. You can do it as an adult but you'd need a chakra network as massive as the ones that my clan possessed.

"I don't know about massive Karin doesn't seem to have much chakra from what little I saw of her." Fu said calmly.

Naruto smiled since that's a comical point. "Karin isn't an offensive type like me so you rarely see just how much chakra she has but I promise you she has a monstrous amount. Unlike most clans, the Uzumaki don't have one bloodline limit they have three. All three are chakra based and while the individual traits are different, they all have something to do with chakra. The first is absolute power, the second is absolute control, and the third is absolute healing. Karin possesses absolute healing. If you bite somebody with absolute healing, you're healed simple as that. Karin told me stories about how her mother spent most of her day healing ninja from the Grass Village using that power and it wouldn't shock me to learn that she did it a bit herself. I suspect Tayuya manifested absolute control, these people have perfect chakra control and they also happen to be genjutsu specialists." Naruto explained.

"I'm guessing that you're absolute power." Fu assumed.

"That's right. I'd tell you what that entails but I have a feeling you'll find out tomorrow."

Fu pouted slightly but quickly refocused, "Back to our discussion about being jinchuriki"

Naruto's expression went from jovial to bitter very quickly, "I'm not sure if you're aware of this but if you take a tailed beast out of a person, they die and after I learned that I spent plenty of free time trying to discover a way to prevent that fate for us"

"Did you discover one?" Fu said nervously. The idea of dying was not one she was a huge fan of and if there was a way to prevent that, she wanted in.

"Yes I did." Naruto revealed.

"How!" Fu questioned.

"By creating a secondary chakra system that circulates alongside our normal one. If or when the tailed beast is removed, the secondary chakra system would simply replace the chakra that you lost and your functions would resume normally. Typically the reason we die is because the Bijuu in our bodies played a central role in our current system" Naruto explained.

"I assume you tested it right?" Fu smiled knowing that Naruto wouldn't try such a thing unless he had some problems.

"Yeah I did. The system works and I can attach it to you whenever you want." Naruto smiled.

"Good. Then do it after the battles are over" Fu smiled.

"Cool" Naruto replied with a smile.

"I wish you could stay Naruto, but you're gonna need your energy for tomorrow." Fu smiled.

"Yeah I know" Naruto smiled as he left the house to return home. Tomorrow was going to be intense and he wanted to be ready.

(Hidden Sand Village)

Ever since the failed invasion attempt, the Hidden Sand would be lying if they said they owed the Leaf Village their lives and livelihood. No group emphasized that ideal more than the three Sand siblings Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. A chance meeting with Naruto Uzumaki changed all the siblings and for the better. Temari was now a powerful jonin and was in command of the Sands three strongest genin they had. Kankuro was a puppet master who was slowly bringing the art back to the Sand after the mysterious departure of Sasori of the Red Sands. The final member of the trio was Gaara. The jinchuriki of the one tailed beast was once one of the most feared people in the village even though he was barely thirteen. Now, he was the Kazekage and he even had a girlfriend. "Gaara you should really come to bed" Gaara's girlfriend Matsuri smiled as she sat in their bed naked. One of the things the Leaf helped with was helping to create a new Shinobi program and she was one of the first graduates. She had chin length brown hair that was spiky on the edges and coal black eyes. She had a slim frame with low B cup breasts that were currently exposed teasing Gaara into joining her on the bed.

"I will in a moment but I have a bad feeling that things are about to get interesting." Gaara frowned. As the Kazekage it was his job to protect his people and it was a job he did proudly. Unfortunately he had a feeling that his role would soon be put to the test.

"Is this about what Naruto mentioned last week?" Matsuri wondered. The final leg of Naruto's trip consisted of a visit to the Sand Village to see Gaara and discuss life, the threat of the Akatsuki, and his relationships with Matsuri's teammates and their sensei Temari. He and Jiraiya told Gaara what he learned about the bijuu and even set Gaara up with a secondary network himself so he would be more prepared for Akatsuki in every way. It was significantly harder since he didn't have access to the Byakugan, but he ultimately pulled it off with help from some of Suna's medical ninja.

"Yes it is, I'm certain the Akatsuki will come for me sooner and I'm worried." Gaara said calmly. S-Class ninja were no joke and he'd need everything at his disposal in order to win.

"When that happens, we'll fight by your side and I'm sure if Naruto finds out he'll help out too." Matsuri smiled.

"I'm sure he will too" Gaara smiled as he made his way to bed hoping to enjoy the peace while he could.

(Konoha)

A smiling Naruto arrived at Training Ground Seven for his test with Ino Tenten and Hinata by his side for the moment. The girls considered being paraded around the village with Naruto as one of their top perks and they enjoyed it greatly. "Here we go" Naruto smiled with Red Fury at his side since he would no doubt need it.

"When Tsunade revealed the challenge, I was curious who you were going to choose but I still can't believe you chose Sasuke Lee and Neji." Tenten said in shock.

"The biggest surprise was really that he wanted to fight Kiba." Ino said sarcastically.

"Naruto and Kiba have always had a strange relationship" Hinata said bashfully.

"And whose fault is that" Ino teased knowing full well that Hinata played a massive role in Kiba's hatred of the blonde.

"Enough girls. We're about to arrive." Naruto scolded as they made their way to the clearing where the original Team Seven took the bell test.

"I'm surprised you didn't get distracted Naruto" Tsunade teased. In addition to the Rookie 12 and Team Haku, the Naruto ninja corps were at the battle and so were the various sensei and the 3rd Hokage. This was going to be an amazing fight.

"I understand how important this moment is Lady Hokage." Naruto replied diplomatically hiding how pleased he was to be at this point.

"Then let's get started" Kiba said with a smile. Kiba hadn't changed much over the years though his hooded jacket was replaced with a form fitting black leather jacket with various zips over a set of mesh armor and black pants and ninja sandals.

"Arf" Akamaru barked happily next to him. Naruto almost did a double take when he realized that Akamaru was as large as Kiba but he was still eager to fight.

Tsunade smiled as she walked into the middle of the training ground as everyone watching moved to the nearby trees to watch the battle which was sure to be an impressive start. As for Naruto and Kiba they moved in the center of the training area about 30 meters from one another and Akamaru stood at the ready though he was a few meters behind Kiba. "The first battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka is about to begin. Are both fighters ready?" Tsunade said calmly.

"Yes" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah" Kiba said happily.

"BEGIN" Tsunade announced as she moved to the trees as well.

A smiling Kiba made the first move dropping to the floor on all fours, "First moves mine Naruto, **Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu"** Kiba shouted as he dropped to the ground causing his body to light up with chakra and in a flash raced towards Naruto with his hands out like claws ready to strike.

"Not bad Kiba" Naruto smiled as Kiba got to within a few feet of Naruto before the blonde moved to the right in order to prepare his counter. "But not good enough" Naruto smiled as he quickly aimed a powerful roundhouse kick straight for Kiba's exposed flank.

"Shit" Kiba cursed as Naruto's kick landed flush and sent him flying into the forest.

"The All Fours jutsu is a fun technique Kiba but it's utterly useless against an opponent who's faster than you. Seeing as how I was confident that I could fight Lee and 2 dojutsu users at once, it would suggest my speed is nothing to sniff at." Naruto lectured.

"Kids got a point." Anko chuckled from the watching trees

"How fast could he be Anko sensei" Isaribi wondered.

"I couldn't tell ya kid. What I do know is that blondie isn't taking it seriously for some reason." Anko said with a frown.

As the battle continued it was clear that Anko was right. Whether it was the All Fours Jutsu or a series of Passing Fang attacks, Naruto would dodge them and then counter with very little effort. Everybody watching was disappointed by the pathetic effort.

"Stop screwing with me Naruto" Kiba growled as another one of his Passing Fang attacks failed.

"I'm not screwing with you Kiba. I'm just far stronger then you are." Naruto frowned.

Kiba twitched heavily "Yes you are Naruto. For one thing you haven't used a single jutsu since our fight began. Not to mention you're a freaking shadow clone." Kiba growled angrily.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the news and the group watched on as Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke and the real one walked into the clearing.

"Sorry about that Kiba. One of my scout clones noticed that we were being followed so I made a replacement in order to address that." Naruto said bashfully causing Ino Tenten and Hinata to twitch.

"I thought you dealt with his fans" Tenten growled in annoyance.

"I did" Hinata frowned with annoyance.

"Now you know how I used to feel Naruto" Sasuke shouted from the trees.

Kiba could only twitch since like the rest of his age group Naruto's fans had become an annoyance. "Then let's get the real battle started. Come on Akamaru." Kiba shouted as his faithful dog joined him.

"Time for Round 2 huh? I hope you will be a little more dangerous with Akamaru next to you." Naruto taunted. The shadow clone showed him everything he needed to know.

"Oh I will" Kiba shouted as he grabbed two food pills from his pouch and ate one while giving the other to Akamaru.

"Now we're talking" Naruto said happily.

"Take this" Kiba shouted as he grabbed a large smoke pellet and tossed it at Naruto.

'Really Kiba that's your plan' Naruto said calmly from inside the smoke. The watching group couldn't help but groan as well since it was obvious what he was about to do.

"**FANG OVER FANG!" **Kiba roared as he charged Naruto before jumping in the air and spinning like a top. Akamaru was doing the same thing and from the looks of it, Naruto was in trouble.

"Kiba totally forgot didn't he" Anko chuckled with Kiba's very embarrassed sister next to him.

"Oh yeah. Fang over Fang is a powerful technique, but my mom always told him if you're fighting a wind style user, it's one of the worst techniques you can use."

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" **Naruto shouted from inside the smoke. Kiba was helpless as a storm of wind blew from beneath Naruto and towards the spinning Kiba. The sheer power of the attack ruined Kiba's momentum and left him as a sitting duck for a now visible Naruto who had his hands out with a vicious smile on his face.

"Shit" Kiba cursed realizing that he and Akamaru were trapped and at Naruto's mercy.

"I have plenty of ways I can end this but I'm gonna show off a new trick." Naruto smiled as he thrust his palms forward and out popped a gold chain that flew towards Kiba and his prone dog. For the older members of the village it was a pleasant surprise.

"That's" Kakashi gasped knowing the technique very well. The chain quickly wrapped itself around Kiba and Akamaru's stomach.

"**Uzumaki Secret Art: Chakra Chains**. You can't win Kiba" Naruto smirked as he spun the chains and the trapped Kiba and Akamaru for a minute before slamming them towards the ground.

"That's gonna leave a mark" Anko chuckled as Kiba and Akamaru hit the floor with a powerful thud and because of the chains the two were rapidly losing chakra.

"If the kid has the chains this battle is over" Tsunade smiled as she moved to the middle of the clearing and right next to Naruto with a shunshin.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Now get these chains off him kid." Tsunade said with a proud smile.

"Got it" Naruto smirked as the chains undid themselves and returned to Naruto. It wasn't quite the beat down he had originally wanted give but he didn't want to show off too much since his real opponents were next.

(Scene Skip)

The small break Naruto was allowed was pretty peaceful since Naruto really wasn't injured in his fight against Kiba. Admittedly Naruto used the time to nap knowing that Sasuke Lee and Neji would not be fun opponents. Once it was over it was time for the competitors to gather and for things to really get fun.

"This should be a great battle Naruto. Our flames of youth are about to explode." Lee said happily as he stood in front of Naruto. Lee's appearance hadn't changed much though he was slightly taller. His infamous jumpsuit was still on but now a chunin flak jacket was on the upper body.

"Let's see how much you've changed Naruto." Neji smiled as he stood next to his teammate. Neji's appearance had changed significantly with his hair now flowing instead of being held up and his attire consisting of a white kimono-shirt with loose sleeves and matching pants along with a navy-grey apron around his waist and black ninja sandals.

"This should be fun Naruto" Sasuke smiled. Naruto couldn't help but notice that Sasuke had a small blade on his right side and that meant this was going to be fun.

"I agree guys" Naruto smiled. Unlike Kiba this was going to be a real challenge and Naruto was more than ready.

"Alright everybody. Remember that this battle will come to an end when one side of competitors is unable to battle." Tsunade announced.

"Right" Everyone said calmly as they prepared to fight. Lee brought his right arm forward in a calm stance while Neji crouched into the familiar Hyuuga style with his arms out and ready. As for Sasuke he stood proudly with his hands on his hips.

"BEGIN" Tsunade yelled.

"**SHARINGAN" **Sasuke shouted as his 3 tomoe Sharingan appeared and was ready to fight

"**BYAKUGAN"** Neji shouted as his veins bulged allowing Neji to see just what Naruto could do. "What's this" Neji shouted in disbelief.

Naruto couldn't help but smile but Sasuke and Lee were concerned, "What's wrong Neji" Lee said nervously.

"This battle just became much more difficult." Neji frowned. The original strategy for the group was for Lee and Sasuke to chase Naruto towards Neji where he could use the gentle fist to disable him. The problem is that Naruto's second chakra system was changing things and not for the better.

"How so" Sasuke wondered.

"Naruto has a secondary chakra system. Because of it, my gentle fist style will be relatively useless." Neji frowned.

"What!" the watching crowd said in shock since outside of Jiraiya and Fu. Nobody knew about it.

"How will the gentle fist be useless?" Ino wondered.

"If Naruto has a secondary chakra system he can simply use the chakra from that to replace the closed tenketsu that Neji attacks. The gates have a similar principle but not as dangerous" Tenten explained. Being teammates with Lee and Neji she was aware of the few weaknesses that the Byakugan had and how the gates worked.

"That's right" Hinata confirmed. Naruto's decision to face Sasuke Neji and Lee wasn't looking as suicidal as it was and if Hinata knew her man, it was just the beginning of the things he could do.

That's it for Chapter 3 everybody and the fun is just getting started. Next Chapter Naruto takes on Lee Neji and Sasuke in an all-out brawl. This is just getting started everybody and I've got plenty more to show off.


	5. Furious Field Test

Chapter 4 The Furious Field Test

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 4 everybody and things are about to get really fun. Last time Naruto's return to the Leaf forces began with Tsunade revealing that he'd have to take on his comrades in a series of 1 vs 3 battles facing 3 females and 3 males basically back to back. Though Naruto was okay with this, he also wanted to face off with his fellow jinchuriki Fu and Kiba Inuzuka which Tsunade approved of. After a brief romp in the hospital with his ex-teammate Sakura and Tsunade's apprentice Shizune, it was time to take on Kiba. Naruto easily managed to defeat the Inuzuka with a combination of wind style jutsu and his newly revealed chakra chains. Now it was time to face off against the three chosen males: His rival Sasuke; Neji Hyuuga, the cousin of his top mate, and finally Rock Lee, the person who understood his struggle the most. This was going to be a much more difficult battle.

(Clearing)

It was at last time for Naruto to take on the three chosen males and everybody watching was looking forward to it. "Are you guys ready?" Naruto smiled happily as he prepared for a tough battle. He knew how dangerous the three guys in front of him were and that it would take some of his best skills to win which was exactly what he wanted.

"I've been looking forward to this for a while." Sasuke smiled as he walked up with a small blade by his side.

"So you took up kenjutsu huh?" Naruto said happily.

"Yes and the fun is about to begin, **SHARINGAN**" Sasuke smiled as his famous dojutsu appeared in his eyes.

"This will indeed be interesting, **BYAKUGAN**." Neji announced proudly as his dojutsu appeared in his eyes before quickly getting into his stance.

"That's right. Our flames of youth are about to explode." Lee smiled before getting into his stance.

Naruto smiled "Yes they are Lee." Naruto smiled with his hands in his pockets and a calm expression on his face.

Tsunade appeared in the clearing in order to announce the battle, "BATTLE BEGIN" Tsunade shouted and then jumped out of the way of the four boys so she didn't get caught in the crossfire.

Naruto was willing to let the three guys make the first move to see how they attacked, but before he knew it Naruto was sent flying to the shock of the watching crowd at least until he was replaced by a log. Nobody even saw it happen but Lee had moved at almost inhuman speeds and attacked Naruto up close.

"That was a quick substation jutsu Naruto" Lee smiled happily.

"I never thought I'd see the day where somebody pulled a fast one on me. You have your weights off don't you Lee." Naruto chuckled though he was a bit nervous at how quickly Lee could move without his weights.

"That's right and I'm pretty sure you have some kind of weights on you as well correct?" Lee questioned.

"Sort of" Naruto smiled as he started flashing through hand signs. His secondary chakra system didn't just serve as a counter for the Byakugan and other matters.

"Lee you need to attack now" Sasuke said firmly.

"I've already been unyouthful by hiding the fact I'm not wearing my weights. Shouldn't we wish to see what Naruto can really do?" Lee questioned.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance since the honor code was the last thing they needed at a time like this "I was Naruto's teammate for a long time and I know that if you give him an opening, you'll regret it." Sasuke warned as Naruto's seals finished and the group looked on wondering just what Naruto's weights had done.

"There we go." Naruto smiled as blue chakra seemed to flow around his body and his expression relaxed.

"Hmm is that it" Lee said curiously.

"Lee, this battle just got much harder." Neji frowned as his Byakugan saw what Naruto just did.

"Are you sure" Lee said in disbelief having watched Naruto the whole time. All of the sudden it was Sasuke's turn to go flying and much like Naruto before him, Sasuke quickly puffed as a log was revealed.

"Yes he's sure" Sasuke frowned having barely dodged the attack from his old teammate. As for Naruto himself, he was ready for the next attack already.

"That's much better. Shall we continue Lee" Naruto smiled viciously. His secondary chakra system increased his speed to a level that matched Lee's and that spelled trouble for his opponents.

"Yes we shall" Lee replied with a big smile as he charged Naruto again. To the watching crowd Lee and Naruto were practically a blur as they danced across the battlefield in a powerful series of punches and kicks. The pure speed they were showing was insane.

"Is there any room for us to attack?" Sasuke frowned since his Sharingan was barely keeping up with them.

"Yes actually there is. Lee is creating small pockets of space for us to attack and as long as you're careful you'll see the opening." Neji smiled focusing his own chakra since the openings would be extremely quick.

"We'll see" Sasuke frowned. Neji clearly had a plan and Sasuke had to trust them at this point. All of the sudden the opening that Neji was talking about occurred when Lee flew past them out of nowhere and a calm Naruto was taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Now Sasuke, attack. **AIR PALM**" Neji yelled sending a past of chakra towards the location where Lee was for a brief second.

Sasuke quickly blazed through hand signs knowing the opening wouldn't be there for long, "**Fire Style: Fireball jutsu" **Sasuke shouted sending his attack right behind Neji's.

"Nice work guys but that won't be enough" Naruto smirked as he went through hand signs of his own. **"Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard" **Naruto shouted sending a dragon of ice towards his opponents shocking the two dojutsu users. The dragon of ice overwhelmed Sasuke and Neji's attacks and stormed towards them without losing speed.

"Dodge!" Sasuke yelled as he and Neji jumped out of the way of the attack which also barely missed a recovering Lee.

"Lee!" Neji shouted out of concern about his opponent.

"I'm fine Neji. I barely got out of the way." Lee frowned.

"Since when can Naruto use Ice Style" Sasuke cursed.

A smiling Naruto watched the three teens get to their feet and decided to explain his newest trick, "Ice Style is a combination of Water and Wind style's and I spent three months shooting Icha Icha 2 with Koyuki and her bodyguard Fubuki. During some of the free time we had, I asked them to teach me Ice style."

Sasuke chuckled since that made a lot of sense in a backwards way, "I thought you would use the time to have sex with Koyuki and the other actresses that were no doubt charmed by you." Sasuke chuckled.

"I did plenty of that also. Shadow clones come in handy when you're one guy and a bunch of actresses want to sleep with you." Naruto chuckled.

"So youthful" Lee blushed.

"Good to know but we have a fight to finish" Sasuke replied calmly.

"I know" Naruto smiled as he appeared behind Sasuke in a flash of speed planning to kick him in the sides.

"Nice try Naruto" Sasuke smiled having done the hand signs for a certain clone jutsu while they were talking about his sex life.

"Not bad Sasuke but I had the same idea." Naruto chuckled realizing what he was up to.

"Lee we need to move. NOW!" Neji said nervously as the two exploding clones flashed together. A nasty little secret about exploding clones was that when two exploding clones attacked one another the explosive factor increased.

"Right" Lee said nervously grabbing Neji and jumping away as the explosion roared through the battlefield. Luckily, the watching group was far enough away that they weren't impacted but it was clear that this battle was just getting started.

"Naruto's gotten a lot stronger" Hinata said with a smile as she watched from a nearby tree. Next to her were Tenten and Ino each watching with intrigue.

"Yeah but honestly this battle is a bit disappointing." Tenten frowned.

"No kidding, Naruto's vast array of jutsu is useless because of Lee's speed and Sasuke's sharingan." Ino smiled.

"Yeah but the other side is equally handicapped. Neji and Sasuke can't attack unless Lee stays back or they risk hitting him but Naruto's too fast to get hit without being distracted." Tenten reminded her.

"So it's a stalemate. Neither party can really use their full strength" Hinata frowned.

"In other words if Naruto is going to win he has to target Lee and get his speed to drop. Once that happens he wins but until then it's a drag" Shikamaru said from a whole different area having discussed the same thing with Choji. Everyone watching agreed that the battle was a war of attrition and to anybody who knew Naruto, a war of attrition was the last thing you wanted.

Back on the battlefield a smiling Naruto stood in front of his three opponents with a smile on his face, "That was a fun warmup guys. Are you ready for the next round?" Naruto chuckled.

"Yes we are Naruto" Sasuke smiled as he made his way up front.

"So that's how it's going to be huh" Naruto smiled realizing they changed strategies.

"**AIR PALM" **Neji shouted as another air palm attack went flying at Naruto.

Naruto easily dodged that just to find that Lee had used his speed to get behind him. **"Leaf Whirlwind"** Lee shouted aiming to use the opening in Naruto's stance to nail him with a series of powerful attacks but when the first kick hit, Naruto puffed into smoke and the real Naruto was a few feet away with a jutsu at the ready. **"Water Style: Bullets of Chaos" **Naruto shouted as a series of water bullets stormed at Lee.

"Nice try Naruto" Lee smiled as he used his incredible reflexes to push away from the attack.

"Lee look out!" Neji shouted as another Naruto aimed to axe kick Lee from above. The real Naruto was watching with a smile.

"**Fire Style: Fireball jutsu" **Sasuke shouted as a fireball went flying at the Naruto blasting him before he could hit Lee. Naturally it was a clone but the first salvo had been fired.

"That was fun. What's next" Naruto smiled ready for more.

"Next is my turn" Neji smiled having appeared nearby Naruto during the whole thing and in a stance that Naruto was very familiar with.

"Shit" Naruto cursed knowing he was in for a world of pain.

"**Gentle Fist: 64 Palms" **Neji shouted as the onslaught began. The series of powerful jyuken strikes hammered Naruto and there was no way he could defend from the strikes.

"Got him" Sasuke smiled as Naruto was hammered by Neji and when the final strikes arrived, Naruto was sent into the trees with a powerful thud.

"Is it over" Lee wondered.

"I hope so Lee, I hope so" Sasuke frowned as he watched his old teammate get up.

"Damn that hurt like hell Neji. The old me would've been in trouble" Naruto chuckled as he got up and smiled with very little effort.

"Yes but unfortunately the new you is perfectly alright" Neji frowned.

"Impossible" Lee shouted in disbelief.

"Very possible Lee. That seal that Naruto created earlier activated a secondary chakra system around Naruto's body and not only did it increase his power and speed significantly but it created a sort of buffer against my attacks." Neji said bitterly. Because of his Byakugan he could see that the secondary system took the attack so Naruto's primary system was fine. The worst part is the influx of speed and power remained.

"Yep" Naruto smiled happily just as Sasuke appeared from behind him hoping to use the opening that was created to attack.

"You're not getting away this time Naruto." Sasuke smiled as he prepared to stab his teammate in the gut.

"Who said I was running Sasuke" Naruto smiled as the attack landed and Naruto dissolved into a puddle.

"Sneaky bastard" Sasuke smiled bitterly as he swung his blade to the side to deflect a slash from Naruto.

"Thanks. Now it's time to end this" Naruto smiled with one hand on his blade and the other in the air in a way that would've made his former teacher proud. **"Hidden Mist Jutsu" **Naruto shouted as Mist filled the battlefield quickly hiding Naruto.

"I forgot he could do that!" Sasuke cursed. Now his Sharingan was useless and thanks to Naruto's speed he had the field advantage once again.

"Don't worry Sasuke I've got a plan." Neji smiled as he focused his chakra and prepare for another of the Hyuuga's legendary jutsu. **"ROTATION" **Neji roared as he began spinning around much to the joy of the watching crowd.

"Very clever, using the speed of rotation to get rid of the mist" Ino smirked from the trees.

"Yes it's a very Naruto thing to do" Hinata chuckled since Naruto would surely approve.

"Speaking of Naruto, I wonder how he's taking the new development." Tenten smiled as they looked back to the battlefield they were curious what Naruto would do.

As the Mist began to clear a smiling Naruto looked at the group with very little shock and instead of frowning he was smiling, "Well done Neji. Using Rotation to blow away my Mist was genius" Naruto said happily.

Neji frowned at Naruto's nonchalance, "I wish you could at least be surprised by my actions." Neji pouted.

"Well I knew that you could do that with Rotation thanks to some training with Hinata. Luckily for me, I used my time wisely" Naruto said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Neji was curious what Naruto meant but it was Sasuke that panicked, "What did you do Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed. The Mist wasn't around long but it was around long enough for Naruto to do something and there was no telling what he had pulled off.

"I can answer that Sasuke" Rock Lee said with a frown on his face. Neji and Sasuke turned towards Lee just to find that he was held to the ground by chakra chains with a Naruto clone standing behind him.

"Lee!" Neji shouted in shock.

"He tricked us" Sasuke cursed realizing what Naruto was really after. The Mist wasn't to hide Naruto at all it was to ensure that they didn't see him use the chains on Lee until it was too late.

"Yes I did but don't worry the chains draining effect isn't active. Lee is just going to sit there until I finish you guys off. Don't worry though Lee, once I'm done with Sasuke and Neji I've got something special planned for you" Naruto smiled.

"You wouldn't" Sasuke gasped having a good idea of what Naruto was planning.

Naruto smiled viciously at Sasuke's assumption and decided to change his plan motioning for the clone to dispel along with the chains it used to bind Lee. He did want to face the eight inner gates with his new power but he realized that it would wear him out for his next few fights and that would be extremely stupid since Fu was next, "You had the right idea Sasuke but the wrong source." Naruto smirked as he placed his hands together and focused his chakra.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what his teammate was up to. "Lee if you don't open the gates right now we're all toast." Sasuke warned ominously.

"What!" Lee said nervously since opening the gates was incredibly dangerous and this was against a fellow Leaf Ninja.

"What's going on? What's with his chakra" Neji said in shock his Byakugan blazing. Normal chakra inside the body was a light blue but the source inside Naruto was more aqua marine.

"Naruto has the nine-tailed fox imprisoned inside him, we all know that. But Naruto also has a second source of power that is a bit more recent." Sasuke said grimly.

Neji frowned before his eyes widened, "You don't mean"

Naruto smiled as an aquamarine cloak began to form around his body, "That's right Neji. During my three years I found a way to use Timaeus's power as a chakra cloak." Naruto smiled happily. Surrounding him was a cloak of aquamarine chakra with his head shaped like that of a dragon, claws on his hands and a blue tail behind him. It was a way to use incredibly power without worrying about the corrosive effect of a bijuu's chakra.

"Lee you have to use the gates now!" Neji shouted.

'Right." Lee shouted as he quickly focused on opening the gates.

"Yeah I'm not letting that happen." Naruto smirked before using his new speed to storm in front of Lee as a water style Rasengan formed in his hands.

"Shit" Lee cursed before Naruto slammed him in the stomach with the water Rasengan sending Lee flying into the forest and against a nearby tree.

"Damn you" Sasuke shouted before Naruto got in front of him.

"It's over Sasuke" Naruto replied before nailing his former teammate in the stomach with a wind chakra enhanced punch sending him flying into a separate tree and knocking him out cold.

"Sasuke Lee" Neji said in shock. The new cloak made Naruto a force to be reckoned with and thanks to his Byakugan he knew that Naruto's secondary system was reforming.

"Neji why don't you just surrender" Naruto smiled. He wanted to save his energy and this was as good a time as any.

Neji frowned since he truly couldn't win, "I surrender" Neji frowned.

Tsunade smiled as she appeared in front of the group, "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade said with a smile on her face.

The watching crowd could only smile at the powerful display that Naruto gave off and everyone couldn't wait to see the next round.

"Naruto really gave it to them huh" Tayuya smiled from the tree that wasn't far from Ino Tenten and Hinata.

"Yeah but his next battle won't be nearly that simple" Tenten replied.

"I agree" Haku said happily standing next to her pupil. Naruto's next battle was against Fu and she was no slouch at all.

"Everyone there's going to be a slight intermission so sit back and relax." Tsunade announced.

"Works for me" Naruto said happily as he dispelled his cloak and began to meditate which would help him heal from the last battle while Neji walked over to the downed Lee and helped him up. Kakashi took care of Sasuke and brought him over to Sakura for healing.

Over with his next opponent Fu, the mint haired ninja was wondering just how she could take down Naruto. "This is going to be tough." Fu said with angst in her voice. Fu had grown stronger in the last few years, but everyone who knew her was aware of one painful fact. She was a weaker version of the person she was about to face. Like Naruto, Fu was a jinchuriki that used water and wind styles and relied on the endless stamina and incredible healing factor of a jinchuriki to win most of her battles.

"**You'll be fine Fu" Chomei encouraged. **

"Yeah but I can't help but be nervous" Fu said calmly as she hopped down and made her way into the clearing where a meditative Naruto was waiting.

"You can do it Fu" Sakura said happily giving the mint haired girl words of encouragement while going about healing Sasuke.

"That's right. Show him what you can do" Karin smiled.

"Thanks guys. Fu will do her best" the mint haired girl replied to the cheers.

Fu stood in wait as Naruto meditated until the allotted time for Naruto to rest was over, "Break time is over Naruto. Time to fight" Tsunade announced and Naruto finally opened his eyes.

"Got it" Naruto smiled as he got up and stood in front of his fellow jinchuriki.

Fu looked at Naruto calmly and decided to ask the question that was bugging her, "Fu knows why you wanted to face Kiba. She even has a good idea of why you picked the people you chose. Though Fu doesn't know why you wanted to face her." Fu admitted.

"It's really simple Fu. We're both jinchuriki and it's only a matter of time till Akatsuki comes for you also. Fighting the others was about seeing if I'm ready to face Akatsuki. Fighting you is to see if YOU are ready for Akatsuki" Naruto said calmly as he unsheathed his blade and got into a swordsman stance.

"I see" Fu smiled aware of what it meant. If he used his Kyuubi chakra this would be an easy battle, the same was true of the form he used to defeat the guys. He was going to face Fu like a normal person. Well as normal as you could get with Naruto's incredible skills.

"That's right Fu. I'm going to fight you with just my regular skills. If you force me to use the fox's chakra or my Dragonic cloak it's your win." Naruto smiled.

"Bring it" Fu smiled back.

Tsunade appeared in between the group and smiled. "Battle begin" Tsunade signaled before getting out of the way.

The first move was Naruto's and he immediately pulled his hand into the air, "**Hidden Mist Jutsu**" Naruto shouted and the familiar mist filled the air.

Instead of panicking Fu started going through hand signs, **"Hidden Art: Wings of Fury" **Fu shouted as a two sets of thin blue wings appeared from her shoulder blades. A single flex of the wings blew away the mist but Naruto was gone.

"Nicely done Fu" Naruto smiled from in front of Fu.

Fu quickly realized that a clone was going to attack just as it did when he fought Sasuke and Lee, "Sorry Naruto, but you should know better than to try the same trick twice." Fu taunted using her wings to soar into the sky.

"Who said I tried the same trick twice." Naruto smiled before snapping his fingers.

"What are you?" Fu started to say before she was blasted from below by a powerful stream of water catching her off guard. The opening was enough for Naruto to get underneath her with his hand on his blade and ready to attack.

"Gotcha Fu, **Wind Style: Rising Dragon" **Naruto shouted before slashing upwards and sending a blade of wind chakra towards Fu that would've done tons of damage if she didn't vanish in a puff of smoke due to a quick replacement jutsu.

"That was close" Fu gulped as she stood on the other side of the clearing. Naruto's last attack destroyed her wings but she was still in good shape otherwise.

"Well done Fu" Naruto chuckled noticing how quickly she used the replacement after his attack and putting his blade back in the sheath.

"Thanks but we have a fight to finish" Fu smiled as she began making hand signs.

"Alright" Naruto smiled doing the same. Rather ironically the two of them were after the same thing

"**Water Style: Bullets of Chaos**"

"**Wind Style: Bullets of Chaos**" Fu and Naruto shouted respectively sending blasts of air and water towards the other. Unfortunately the two attacks cancelled each other out and caused smoke to fill the battlefield.

"Not bad" Fu groaned grabbing a kunai and tossing where Naruto should've been but when she didn't hear a counter, immediately realized something was wrong.

"Same to you" Naruto chuckled appearing behind Fu.

"That won't work" Fu growled attempting to hit Naruto with an elbow just for him to block it and him immediately countering with a strike to her stomach that sent her flying.

"Same to you." Naruto chuckled as Fu balanced herself.

"You're really strong Naruto. I guess I'll have to take this seriously." Fu chucked before focusing her chakra. Naruto's eyes widened when a very familiar cloak appeared.

"Fu are you serious. You're actually using Chomei's chakra" Naruto said nervously.

"Why not? You wanted me to see if I'm ready to face Akatsuki and I'd almost certainly need Chomei's power to fight those bastards." Fu smiled. Where Naruto's cloak was like a mini fox. Fu's was more like a beetle with four chakra wings similar to her Wings of Fury Jutsu and a small tail.

"Good point" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Now get ready Naruto. I'm about to give you a real fight." Fu smiled as she charged Naruto with the increased speed.

"No kidding" Naruto chuckled as Fu nailed him from his right side. The attack would've done some serious damage if Naruto hadn't been replaced by a log himself. "**Shadow clone Jutsu**"an unharmed Naruto shouted from nearby. Fu watched as five clones appeared next to the real Naruto and each charged Fu.

"You should know better than that Naruto" Fu chuckled as she swung her wings and sent a blast of wind chakra towards the clones easily destroying them.

"Nice" Naruto chuckled as he started making hand signs himself. "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**" Naruto shouted sending a water dragon at Fu.

"Try again" Fu shouted before blasting the water style technique with her wings once again.

"Nah I'll pass" Naruto smiled before putting his palms together.

"No jutsu you have will work Naruto. You're too far to do anything and you can't get close because of my cloak. This is my win" Fu smiled.

"Yes and No" Naruto smiled viciously

"What are you" Fu started to say before she noticed the spot on her back where Naruto hit her light up. "This is"

"That's right Fu. When I hit your back I placed a seal on you and it's going to be quite devastating" Naruto smiled. He knew that Fu would eventually need the cloak to overcome his power so he nailed Fu with a seal that would drain it.

"AHHH" Fu screamed as her demon cloak was pulled into the seal causing Fu to slump to the ground from the sudden change.

Naruto walked over to the prone Fu and smiled as he flicked his wrist and the legendary Uzumaki chakra chains ensnared Fu ending the battle. "Against normal ninja our cloak is a weapon but Akatsuki knows about that. They'll be ready to counter it and that means you have to be much smarter." Naruto smiled.

"I see" Fu frowned accepting her defeat.

Tsunade appeared from the clearing and smiled, "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki"

"Great battle Fu" Naruto smiled before undoing the chains.

"Yeah" Fu frowned as Naruto pulled her into a large hug.

"You've become a lot stronger Fu. I know you'll be ready if Akatsuki does strike." Naruto said happily before rewarding Fu with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" Fu blushed.

"Naruto you're going to have a small break again before you have your last fight." Tsunade smiled.

"Hold on a minute Lady Tsunade." Haku interrupted as she appeared in the clearing.

"What's the matter Haku?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"While I'm sure Naruto is capable of facing us right now, I'd like to postpone the final battle until tomorrow." Haku said calmly.

"And do the others agree" Tsunade frowned since Haku wasn't the only one fighting.

"Honestly yeah. Blondie may look fine but he's used way too much chakra and energy." Tayuya explained.

"I kinda agree also. If we're going to face Naruto, we want to do it at full power or close to full power. It wouldn't be as fun otherwise" Tenten smiled.

Tsunade found the suggestion irritating since the point of back to back battles was to push Naruto, but as a medical ninja it was the right call. Naruto's movements against Fu weren't nearly as crisp as the ones he used at the beginning of the day. Plus she was aware that replacing the secondary system would've significantly drained Naruto. "Fine, we'll postpone the battle until tomorrow morning." Tsunade said reluctantly.

"I don't get it but okay" Naruto frowned. Tenten and Tayuya weren't wrong but all Naruto would've needed was a small nap to heal himself. Like that everyone dispersed and the first battles had come to an end.

(Sand Village Outskirts)

Nightfall arrived in the area just outside the Hidden Sand Village as two figures slowly approached the village. The first figure was taller with fair skin and spiky blonde hair that was somehow parted to the side but that was all that you could see due to his outfit which consisted of a long black cloak with red clouds all over it and a straw hat. The second figure was hunched over and like the first had the same combination but all you could see of them was a pair of black beady eyes and brown skin with bags below their eyes. "How does it feel to be back in the Sand Village after all this time Sasori, hnh." The first figure said with a clearly male voice that couldn't hide the person's whimsical nature.

"Be quiet Deidara. Just remember your mission." the second figure grunted angrily with a much deeper voice.

"Don't worry my man, I've prepared everything. So is your spy waiting for you." the now named Deidara chuckled.

"He should be but I don't see him yet." The now named Sasori said with a hint of annoyance. The two were supposed to be met by one of his old spies who would weaken the Sand's defenses so they could infiltrate relatively easily, but the person wasn't there. In fact there were no guards at all.

"Something seems off about all this" Deidara said nervously.

"We'll see" Sasori replied as they slowly walked into the village. Taking the slow walk through the entrance the two members of Akatsuki were met by a smiling Yukata.

"Looks like Lord Kazekage's instincts were right" Yukata smiled happily. The three years had been very kind to Yukata with her long hair still framing her face but her outfit had changed. Before Yukata imitated her current sensei Temari because she wanted her crush to notice her. Since Naruto had done just that, Yukata decided to show off her own style which consisted of a red sleeveless vest above a black long sleeved shirt which showed off her B cup breasts and black ninja pants which held her tools and the two short swords that she got from Naruto after the whole kidnapping saga.

"Who are you?" Deidara questioned, but Sasori was more nervous about something else.

"Girl what do you mean by your Kazekage's instincts were correct?" Sasori asked nervously.

"Well Lord Sasori, if you want to know the answer please follow me." Yukata replied calmly turning her back to the ninja and smiling.

Sasori and Deidara were both stunned by the fact that the girl knew who he was, "Very well" Sasori replied as Yukata led them through the village. As they were led around the two members of Akatsuki were confused.

"So tell me little girl. How do you know who I am and more importantly what does this have to do with your Kazekage?" Sasori frowned.

"Let's start with your first question. Our Kazekage is the host of the one-tailed raccoon, which is why you two are no doubt here. He had a gut feeling that you would be coming for him soon so he sent me and my teammates to watch over key members of Suna to ensure that you didn't have any spies. Around an hour ago, I noticed Councilor Yura making his way towards the entrance of the village for no reason and when he was about to attack our guards I killed him with these blades.

"I see and then you told the rest of the guards to leave the post because you knew we'd be coming." Sasori replied.

"Correct and because we knew that our opponent was an S-Class ninja we decided to greet you and bring you to a place where you can properly fight Lord Gaara without the village being destroyed." Yukata smiled cheekily.

"Screw that we should just kill her now and get on with it" Deidara said angrily.

"Stop Deidara. She's giving us what we want and plus that girl is a clone of some kind." Sasori replied angrily.

"How did you guess?" Yukata smiled.

"Because if you how powerful we were, you would never allow your real self to confront us. That wouldn't be smart." Sasori replied with as close as he could call amusement.

"Well said" Yukata replied and the group continued their walk.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto returned home hoping to get a solid night of rest before facing the girls tomorrow morning. After the battle was over, Naruto was invited to barbeque by Choji and the guys and he gladly indulged, but afterwards he returned home since he had a promise to keep. "It's time to keep my word to Fu." Naruto smiled as he walked into the apartment complex of his fellow bijuu. Naruto promised to give Fuu the secondary chakra system like he had and now it was time to pay up.

"It's hard to believe just an hour ago you and I were fighting against one another and now we're doing this." Fu smiled as she sat at her desk.

"Yes but I'm curious why the change of outfit." Naruto said cheekily. Fu was back in the aquamarine see through that she usually wore to bed and this time her panties were dark red, an odd but arousing contrast.

"I figured it would be easier for you to do the chakra system if I was naked so I changed out of my clothes." Fu smiled before walking up to Naruto and wrapping her arms around him pressing her body against his.

"Good girl" Naruto smiled before using the Hirashin to return to his room since he needed one more bit of help for this. When he arrived at his room he was pleased to see that Hinata was waiting for him but he was even more pleased when he saw what she was wearing.

"Hello Naruto Fu" Hinata said with a smile. Hinata was wearing a purple see through negligee that showed that she was only wearing a black pair of panties.

"Not that I'm complaining but what's with the outfit." Naruto smiled having let go of Fu a moment ago.

"I figured that I could get a reward of my own since you need my Byakugan to make the system." Hinata smiled.

"True enough" Naruto replied before kissing Hinata on the lips.

"Let's do this already" Fu said with a pout. She was mad that Hinata did that since Hinata was the definition of a boob monster and she wanted to appeal to Naruto in some way.

Naruto knew why Fu was pouting and decided to have a little fun with her, "Alright Fu I need you to lay on the bed. Hinata's going to point out your Tenketsu for me." Naruto smiled.

"Okay" Fu said happily sliding her negligee off and lying on the bed in just her panties.

"You didn't have to get naked Fu. I can see them just fine with your negligee on." Hinata chuckled.

"Now now, Hinata let's stay focused." Naruto teased well aware of Fu's motivation and Hinata's slight annoyance.

Hinata rolled her eyes knowing that Naruto was going to use this to his advantage, "Right, Byakugan" Hinata smiled as she looked over the chakra points, "Naruto, why don't you start with the point right here." Hinata smiled as she pointed to Fu's stomach right around her seal.

"Alright" Naruto chuckled as he pressed his finger against the spot that Naruto pointed to and created the small seal.

"That stings a little bit" Fu pouted.

"Sorry about that Fu. Let me make it feel better." Naruto smiled before leaning down to kiss the spot causing Fu to shudder a bit.

"Much better" Fu smiled as Hinata rolled her eyes knowing where this was going.

"Okay it's time for the next one" Naruto smiled as Hinata pointed out the second tenketsu

(Sand Village)

After a long walk, Yukata brought the two members of Akatsuki to the school's training ground and standing in front of them with a smile was the person they had come to hunt and his two siblings. Gaara had grown a little bit in the last three years but he was mostly the same. His current outfit consisted of a long crimson cloak with a grey vest with a single strap over his shoulder and two grey straps underneath to hold his gourd. Completely the outfit was a pair of dark trousers and ninja sandals. Next to him was Yukata's sensei Temari the three years hadn't changed Temari's appearance much though her previously low C-Cup breasts were a low D. Her outfit consisted of a short-sleeved black kimono that covered her whole body though there were slits at the legs that showed off her impressive legs and a red sash which held a small pouch that held the scroll for the blade she received from Naruto along with a pair of ninja sandals. Finally there was Kankuro still wearing his famous war paint and sporting a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist. Kankuro had a new puppet ready to go but he was well aware that this wasn't his fight.

"Finally we've found the target" Deidara chuckled.

"And a few interesting other opponents as well" Sasori smiled as he looked over the group.

"I do hope you're referring to me Lord Sasori. It's an honor to meet the legendary puppet master." Kankuro said with a slight bit of respect.

"I'm amazed you can refer to a guy trying to kill your brother with any level of respect." Yukata smirked.

Kankuro sweatdropped a little bit before replying, "I can't help it. It's not every day you get to meet a master of puppets like him." Kankuro admitted. There was another master in the village but Lady Chiyo was such an enigma that it was practically impossible to know if she was sane.

Sasori and Deidara were in a bad spot and they knew it. Deidara was the one who was going to fight the jinchuriki but they were led to this area for a reason. "Sasori my man I'll take the jinchuriki" Deidara said happily as he reached into his cloak.

"I don't think so" Yukata roared as she charged Sasori while Temari began flashing hand signs.

"Nice try girlie." Sasori retorted before blasting a gas cloud towards them.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" Temari shouted sending a blast of Wind chakra towards the gas cloud instantly evaporating it. Unfortunately for the group, Deidara used the opening to use his own techniques.

"That was close but now it's my turn" Deidara smiled as he stood on top of an oddly shaped bird.

"Damn it" Temari cursed since Deidara had activated his signature jutsu.

"Sorry girlie but you can't stop me now." Deidara smiled as he took to the air.

Sasori smiled since now this was back in their favor. "Now what will you do Kazekage. Deidara can attack your village easily from the air and I doubt either of these two can fly." Sasori said happily.

"I'll do nothing" Gaara replied with a smile.

"What!" Sasori said in disbelief.

"That's right. I'll take care of your buddy" Temari smiled happily as she focused her chakra and a small tattoo appeared on her left forearm.

"Temari sensei you're actually using THAT!" Yukata said in shock.

"That's right Yukata." Temari smiled as she bit her finger and slid it across the tattoo before flashing hand signs for the summoning jutsu. **"AWAKEN FLYGON" **Temari shouted as she pressed her hand on the ground and the familiar summoning matrix appeared.

"This isn't good" Sasori scowled in annoyance.

"What's going on?" Deidara said nervously.

Temari smiled happily as she stood on top of a slightly insectoid, bipedal dragon that was currently the size of a small horse though its true size was that of a miniature boss summon. It was primarily light green with a pair of large rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim, toeless hind legs, and skinny arms with three-clawed hands. Its tail has several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end. It has large eyes with red covers that prevent sand from sneaking in, and a pair of green antennae that point back. "This is Flygon and it is how I'll stop you Akatsuki" Temari said with a smile as she took to the air herself.

That's it for Chapter 4 everybody and the fun is about to start. Next chapter the battle between Akatsuki and the Sand Village continues with Temari taking on Deidara and Gaara taking on a surprised Sasori.


	6. The Akatsuki Attacks at Last

Chapter 5 The Akatsuki Attacks at Last

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 5 everybody and I hope you've enjoyed yourselves thus far. Last time Naruto began his field test against his fellow Leaf ninja in order to determine his jonin status. His first battle against Kiba was a simple victory for Naruto who simply overpowered the Inuzuka with his skill. The next battle was against the three strongest young ninja in the village outside of him and managed to overcome them after an intense battle. Finally Naruto challenged his fellow jinchuriki but chose to go without his own powers in order to prepare her for the upcoming battle with Akatsuki. Once again Naruto proved his strength but before he could face his final test, the girls interrupted saying that they wanted to wait for the next day.

(Uzumaki Mansion)

It took Naruto and Hinata roughly thirty minutes to finish the secondary system for Fu and when it was finally done, Fu came up with the perfect plan to test the new system much to Naruto's amusement. "How do you feel Fu" Naruto smiled as he hammered Fu's pussy from behind in a doggystyle position. Hinata wasn't left out of the fun since she was draped on Naruto's right side continuously peppering his upper body with kisses with Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Fu feels so good." Fu moaned happily. The combination of the rush of chakra flowing through her body and Naruto's member pounding her insides gave Fu an incredible pleasure that surpassed anything she had before.

"You're such a pervert Naruto. You were just trying to help Fu and now you guys are having sex." Hinata teased as she planted a kiss on his cheek for fun. Considering how many times Naruto kissed Fu's body when they were making the system it was any wonder she was so horny.

"Hey I can't help it if Fu is such a beauty and just look at these babies." Naruto smirked taking the chance to grope Fu's breasts with his other hand.

"And what about my babies" Hinata replied pressing her massive breasts against Naruto's chest.

"They're wonderful too but let me finish with Fu before I properly enjoy them." Naruto replied before turning his focus back to his fellow jinchuriki. He was more than ready for another night of pleasure, but sadly it wasn't too be.

'**Naruto I hate to interrupt your fun, but we have a major problem.' Timaeus said from inside Naruto.**

'I'm kinda busy Timaeus.' Naruto frowned.

'**I'm aware but unfortunately we have a Code F.' Timaeus revealed.**

"Shit" Naruto cursed out loud since that was a problem.

"What's wrong Naruto" Hinata said nervously. Her nerves only increased when Naruto abruptly let go of her and pulled out of Fu. Naruto always left his girls satisfied and if he was pulling out now, that meant major trouble was on the way.

"Something's happening right now and I need to go." Naruto frowned before making a single shadow clone that was as naked as he was. "The clone will have to finish you girls off, I need to go see Tsunade immediately." Naruto frowned as he moved to get dressed. The girls just stood there in shock but it all changed when Naruto grabbed Red Fury.

"What's going on?" Hinata said nervously noticing.

"Forget that. I never got to finish" Fu pouted.

The clone was aware of what's going on but figured he'd attend to his duties first, "I'll tell you girls after we finish. Tonight's about to get pretty ugly for the boss." The clone frowned as Naruto left the room via his Hirashin.

(Leaf Village)

"I didn't think it would be this soon." Naruto groaned in annoyance as he arrived at a special room inside the tower that Tsunade set up for Naruto and his lovers to Hirashin to. It was linked to the office so Tsunade knew that he was on his way and would be ready to act.

Code F was short for Code Flygon and it was not something Naruto wanted to hear from Timaeus. It meant that Temari had summoned the dragon that she was given upon being added to the ranks of the women with Naruto's mate marks during the final leg of his journey home.

Despite having multiple lovers outside of the village, including a few Daimyo, the only people who were given true mate marks and thus access to the dragon summons were the women who lived inside the Leaf Village. That changed when Naruto asked Tsunade for permission to give a dragon to Temari after his encounter with Kurotsuchi. Knowing that Gaara was the Kazekage, and that Akatsuki would come for him, Naruto sought to give his friend extra protection particularly since he had a fairly good idea of which members would go after Gaara. Based on the information he was given, the only logical opponents for Gaara would be Deidara of Iwa and the former Sand Ninja Sasori of the Red Sands.

Deidara of Iwa was a ninja who created animals from clay that acted as bombs. That meant that outside of Kisame Hoshigake he was the perfect candidate to fight Gaara since the bombs could theoretically get around his absolute defense if he did it right.

Sasori of the Red Sands was a puppet master and if Orochimaru was any indication, had some connection to the village remaining to ensure that he could get into the village without too much trouble.

"**Luckily for us Flygon is a perfect opponent for Deidara if Kurotsuchi's information is accurate." Timaeus reminded him. **Ironically enough, Deidara was Kurotsuchi's former teammate and she told Naruto that he always made a clay bird to act as transportation while he created the animals using a mouth he had on his hand. Temari's dragon would allow her to fight him in the air and Flygon could destroy the bombs before he could activate them.

"I know but I still want to make sure that both of them are alright" Naruto replied as they arrived at the Hokage's office. When the secretary noticed him she quickly buzzed him in.

"What happened brat" Tsunade said sternly aware that he had Hirashin'd over. The fat he smelled of incomplete sex, and as a nurse she knew the difference, meant that this was a major problem.

"Code F." Naruto revealed much to Tsunade's annoyance.

"I see and I assume you want to go help" the Hokage replied trying to hold back her annoyance.

"That's right but I want to know your decision first." Naruto said calmly. He owed it to Tsunade to at least wait for permission since he had plenty of Hirashin seals around and inside the Sand Village.

Tsunade knew Naruto well enough that if she told him to stand down that he would. However, she also knew him well enough to know that if something happened to Gaara because he wasn't able to help, it would lead to all sorts of trouble. "You may go Naruto, but if the situation becomes dire you leave and return home immediately." Tsunade ordered.

"Of course" Naruto replied before focusing in on the Hirashin seal in Yukata and Sari's apartment. One of them would surely know what was going on and could brief him once he arrived. In a flash, Naruto was gone.

(Sand Village)

A smiling Gaara watched as Temari took to the air. Since Deidara was occupied the only issue now was ensuring that everyone had evacuated, "Kankuro, Yukata make sure that all of the villagers have evacuated and get the ones who didn't over to the shelters." Gaara ordered. The minute that Yukata revealed Yura's movement, he had his ANBU evacuate everyone into the safety bunkers that were created just for such an occasion. A mad bomber that could hold his whole village hostage was a problem.

"Right" Kankuro and Yukata replied before each vanishing in a shunshin leaving Gaara with the former traitor.

"You're far too prepared for us. How is that possible?" Sasori wondered. His spy was no doubt dead and it appears as though they knew what he and his partner could do since he had the villagers evacuated to safety bunkers, a concept never necessary due to the desert acting as a natural defense. The fact that this was a rotten matchup didn't help his bad mood.

Gaara smiled since he didn't see the harm in revealing the truth, "Your attack on Vegetable hurt your organization far more than you could've ever imagined." Gaara smiled.

Sasori frowned since the operation in Vegetable was actually a success because they retrieved the Yonbi, but then his eyes widened when he realized what Gaara was getting at, "So that's how you figured it out." Sasori cursed coming to an annoying revelation.

Gaara knew that Sasori figured it out and there was no sense lying to him, "That's right and thanks to the information I know that I have the advantage." Gaara smiled as the sand slowly appeared out of his gourd.

"You'd do well not to underestimate me boy. You're not the first Kazekage that I've faced." Sasori smiled as he prepared to attack. Normally Gaara would have been a horrible matchup, but he had a secret weapon that should help him a fair bit.

(Deidara vs Temari)

"This is getting annoying" Deidara groaned as he flew through the Sand Village trying to get away from his latest opponent. One that was tailor made to give him problems.

"Come on Flygon get going" Temari yelled out as she rode the dragon that had become her newest weapon.

"**FLY" the beast roared ready to attack.**

'This is bullshit.' Deidara thought to himself. His battle style consisted of using clay creatures that acted as miniature bombs to get to his opponent and while it was a perfect for a static opponent like Gaara it was a rotten opponent for his current opponent. "Take this bitch" Deidara roared as he tossed the latest creation from the mouth on his hand, a small clay bird.

"That won't work" Temari roared back as Flygon blasted the bird with an air bullet destroying it before it could even do anything.

"Damn you bitch. How are you countering me so perfectly?" Deidara roared.

"You should focus more on how you're gonna stop me" Temari yelled happily as Flygon focused again.

'**Master should I destroy the bird' Flygon said mentally. **

'No. If he gets to the ground this will become a whole lot harder.' Temari replied. As long as he was in the air and she could see the attacks Deidara had no chance against her and she knew it.

"Get ready girlie because this is about to get a whole lot harder" Deidara smiled as he jumped off his beast and went to the ground.

"Damn you" Temari yelled since that was the only option

"**Don't worry I've got eyes on him." Flygon said sternly watching the Iwa nin as he dropped to the ground.**

"No you don't, **KATSU**" Deidara roared before his clay bird exploded forcing Flygon to use a **Chaos Shield** to protect it and Temari and allowing Deidara to escape into the city.

"You'll pay for that Deidara" Temari cursed. Luckily for her, she was pretty sure some backup was on the way.

(Sasori vs Gaara)

"You're getting real annoying brat" Sasori growled in annoyance. His senbon were getting instantly blocked by Gaara's defense which meant that his current puppet was useless.

"Thank you." Gaara smiled as he went through some hand signs. **"Sand spikes" **Gaara announced forcing Sasori to dodge yet again. So far the battle between puppeteer and jinchuriki was a draw and that spelled trouble for Sasori since as a puppeteer he had limited weapons.

'Damn this brat. I can't do a thing against him.' Sasori cursed mentally. If he continued on the path he was on it would be nearly impossible for him to win unless he used his trump card. The problem was that Deidara gave up his transport which meant he wouldn't get backup any time soon. "You're pretty good brat. So much so that I'll have to use my secret weapon" Sasori admitted realizing that there was only one way he could win.

"I see" Gaara frowned aware of what was coming. He was well aware of the fact that the real Sasori was protecting himself via a puppet so when it poofed out of existence he wasn't shocked. What did shock him was the figure that stood in front of him. It was a young man medium height with messy red hair and greyish brown eyes. Something was wrong

"The fact that you forced me to reveal myself without losing Hiruko speaks to your skill Lord Kazekage. However, even you will have a hard time dealing with this current foe." Sasori smiled as he unfurled a new scroll. A puff of smoke later and a new puppet appeared ready to fight. The puppet had long blue spiky hair and gold eyes with a gray face and large gray cloak hiding the rest of his frame.

"It can't be" Gaara gasped well aware of who the new puppet was. When he learned that one of the members of the Akatsuki was Sasori of the Red Sands, Gaara sought out Lady Chiyo one of the elders and Sasori's grandmother. She told him about Sasori's experiments with human puppets and how dangerous it could be. Knowing that he may have to face an opponent like that Gaara researched many famous ninja who had disappeared over the years and the one that still bothered many was that of the man in front of him.

"That's right, may I introduce to you the Third Kazekage. I must admit that he was one of the hardest puppets for me to obtain." Sasori admitted causing Gaara to frown.

"**Gaara we have a problem." Shukaku warned.**

'I know' Gaara growled internally. The Third Kazekage's famous iron sand was lethal and it could overpower Shukaku's sand in an instant. That meant that his famed defense was useless. This battle just got a whole lot harder.

"Are you ready Lord Kazekage? It's time to see how you fare." Sasori smiled.

(Naruto)

Naruto appeared in the living room of the small apartment owned by his Suna lovers with a serious expression on his face and ready to face off against the Akatsuki, "I've been expecting you Naruto." A smiling Sari said happily as she leaned against the wall with a smile on her face. Sari had large brown eyes with long brown hair that parted in a bang. She was in her standard outfit a beige-high-collared shirt that nicely showed off her solid B-cup breasts and a purple skirt with slits on the side that showed off an impressive pair of legs. Her Suna headband was very much wrapped like a bandana and she had bandages around her waist thigh-high stockings, arm guards and ninja sandals.

"Hello Sari. What can you tell me about the current situation?" Naruto smiled back focusing on the mission at hand.

"You actually just missed Yukata Naruto. Lord Kazekage is at the school battling against that Sasori guy and sensei is facing that Deidara guy somewhere in the city. Yukata heard an explosion as she gave the update which means Deidara has abandoned his ride and will be a lot harder." Sari explained causing Naruto to twitch.

"So instead of staying where it's safe. Yukata is backing up her sensei." Naruto deadpanned.

"Yep" Sari chuckled.

'**Based on the information we have Temari and Yukata will be fine. I'd focus more on the man fighting against Gaara. As a member of the Sand he would be more familiar with the strengths and weaknesses of Shukaku' Timaeus replied.**

'Got it' Naruto replied before focusing back on Sari. "Well I'm off to help Gaara. I'm sure Temari and Yukata will be fine" Naruto smiled.

Sari smiled before walking over to Naruto and wrapping her arms around his waist, "Good luck" Sari smiled before leaning up to kiss Naruto who happily responded. The pair kissed for a nice minute before Naruto pulled away.

"See you" Naruto smiled as he focused on the Hirashin mark in the school and vanished in a flash.

(Temari and Deidara)

Deidara ran through the city hoping that he could create an opening but the village was empty. It was something he did notice before but he figured that the girl escorting them to Gaara simply chose a vacant area, "What the hell is going on. There's nobody in this fucking city." Deidara cursed.

"Well there is one person." a smiling Yukata said happily as she appeared in front of Deidara.

"Who the heck are you" Deidara said angrily. Things were getting more annoying by the minute.

"My name is Yukata and it's my job to stall until Temari sensei finds you." Yukata smiled. Thanks to Flygon and the empty village, finding Deidara would be easy. She just needed to help out for a little bit.

"Girlie you have no idea who you're up against." Deidara growled. It was absolutely ridiculous that a girl fresh out of the academy thought she could face him.

"Actually I do. You're the mad bomber of Iwa who can create explosive animals out of clay that you mold with that weird mouth on your hand." Yukata smiled.

Deidara was furious that she knew about him, but kept his calm since he managed to sneak some clay into said mouth before the girl arrived, "So tell me something girlie. Did my old home betray us?" Deidara wondered. While he did love his art, Deidara was also very intelligent and he realized that the only way they could be so well prepared to face him was if his old village, revealed the information that they held on the Akatsuki.

Yukata noticed that he was stalling for time as well and simply played along, "Yes and No. Maybe if you manage to beat me. I'll tell you." Yukata teased.

"Tough talk brat. Let's see how you deal with this" Deidara shouted as he shot a large amount of clay out of the mouth on his hand.

"What the" Yukata gasped as a large clay dragon appeared in the middle of the street.

"Sorry girlie but My C2 Dragon is a different beast from my usual weapons" Deidara taunted.

"Yes but now you've painted a large target on your back." Yukata replied.

"Yeah right" Deidara scoffed but all of the sudden a blast of blue energy hammered the new construct destroying it before he could show it off.

"Yes she is right." Temari smiled appearing with Flygon. When Deidara vanished Temari was tempted to dispel her dragon, but she was reminded that Deidara's small bombs weren't the only source of his power. She simply had to wait for him to use a larger construct and that would lead her to him.

"Damn you" Deidara cursed since his weapon was destroyed before he could do anything and now he was trapped again. They weren't going to let him escape a second time.

(Gaara vs Sasori)

The tables had quickly turned for Gaara and he knew it. "So this is the power of the Third Kazekage." Gaara huffed as he struggled to deal with his newest opponent. Thanks to the Third's Iron Sand his once impenetrable defense was no longer so and even the thick layer of sand that acted as a second skin was gone. Luckily for him, Shukaku quickly dealt with the poison or he'd be in real trouble.

"That's right. Frankly I'm lucky you're a jinchuriki because the poison would easily kill most people." Sasori preened as the Third Kazekage's puppet stood ready to strike.

"**Hey Gaara, how about we show this guy what you can really do?" Shukaku cackled.**

"I agree" Gaara said calmly as he started making some hand signs.

"One last jutsu huh? I doubt it will help." Sasori smiled viciously.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." Gaara roared with the hand signs complete as he remembered the gift his first friend had given him just recently.

_(Flashback)_

"So let me get this straight. You're going to give me a secondary chakra system that will not only increase my strength, but make it so if somebody were to steal Shukaku it would keep me from dying." Gaara asked skeptically as he sat in his home with Naruto. His girlfriend Matsuri was over with Sari and Yukata having a girl's night because Naruto said he had a gift for Gaara and it was a special surprise.

"That's right. The Akatsuki are coming and my gift would make sure the Sand doesn't lose their Kazekage." Naruto replied with a smile on his face. His journey was almost over and while Jiraiya was busy getting drunk, Naruto was talking shop with his old friend.

"And you're sure it's safe." Gaara asked skeptically.

'Yeah I did it on myself. It works like a charm too." Naruto smiled happily.

Gaara did want to protect the Sand and Naruto had done plenty for them already including Yukata's blades and the dragon he gave to Temari earlier in the day. "Alright Naruto let's do it." Gaara said happily or what counts for happy with him.

_(Flashback end)_

Sasori looked on as the once haggard Gaara's injuries faded and blue chakra surrounded his body, "What's going on." Sasori said nervously. It clearly wasn't the power of the jinchuriki since he wasn't healing himself before.

"I'm changing the stakes." Gaara smiled happily as he flashed through more hand signs before pressing his hand against the gourd on his back.

"That's enough" Sasori roared as the Third Kazekage charged Gaara the claw on his left hand ready to strike.

"Not this time Sasori" Gaara smiled as a shield made from Gold Dust appeared to block the attack.

"That's" Sasori gasped as his iron sand was blocked.

"That's right, **Secret Art: Gold Dust. **One of the few good things that my father ever did for me" Gaara announced.

'**Not cool Gaara.' Shukaku said angrily since his father was the one who put the beast inside him.**

'You know I don't mean it like that Shukaku. Now why don't we show him what we can really do?' Gaara replied mentally. Sasori watched in absolute shock as Gold dust rushed from the gourd that Gaara was using and surrounded him in a cocoon.

"This is bad. I didn't think he could use his father's gold dust." Sasori cursed. The Third Kazekage didn't have the weapons to get around the Gold Dust's power and that meant he was once again at a disadvantage. The only chance he had was to find Deidara and hope they could team up. At least that was his plan until a third eye appeared above them.

"I'd stay right where you are Sasori." Gaara muttered ominously from within the cocoon.

"Or what" Sasori scowled. He got his answer when a portion of the gold dust cocoon shot towards him in a powerful spear that just barely missed skewering Sasori's most valuable puppet.

"The next one won't miss." Gaara growled and Sasori knew this might just be his last battle.

"Very well" Sasori frowned aware that the Third Kazekage would soon be useless. The red headed warrior dispelled the Third Kazekage and slowly undid his cloak revealing that his own body had become a puppet with the only trace of his humanity as a small white core with the symbol for human on it on the right side of his chest. Sasori's new body was filled with dangerous mechanisms which quickly showed themselves. His chest cavity opened to reveal a large cord which was dripping with poison and from his hips two poles quickly extended into five pronged blades. On his back was a scroll holder which no doubt contained other weapons that he could employ if needed. Sasori was truly a weapon to behold.

It was a good thing he activated his newest trump card because the gold dust cocoon vanished to reveal that Gaara had transformed into a miniature version of his tailed beast with gold fur instead of the usual tan. A clear sign that Gaara was ready for battle **"So Sasori of the Sand are you ready to face your death." **the Shukaku Gaara hybrid roared in a deep gruff voice.

"We'll see" Sasori smiled as the final round began.

(Scene Skip)

"If I didn't know better I'd say I came here for nothing." Naruto pouted as he watched the action unfold from inside the school. Thanks to his **Wind Cloak**, he could stay hidden but it may not matter at this point.

"**You may have, but your information changed everything." Kurama reminded him.**

"Yeah, though I gotta admit the Gold Dust surprised me." Naruto admitted. Still he would keep watch just in case particularly since he was well positioned to finish off both Akatsuki with sneak attacks if the situation allowed it.

"**Well let's watch and enjoy" Kurama smiled as the pair sat down and waited for Gaara to attack.**

"**Die" S-Gaara roared sending its sandy claw at the new Sasori.**

(AN: S-Gaara refers to Shukaku Gaara)

"Take this" Sasori roared as he opened his palms and out of nowhere a small nozzle appeared that sent a powerful stream of water at the new jinchuriki that despite the new enhancements shredded his arm off.

"**Chaos Shield" S-Gaara roared and the blue shield appeared in front of him. **

"That flimsy shield won't help you" Sasori roared as he fired the stream at his opponent. The war of attrition was on as the pressure stream slammed towards Gaara and when it was finally over the shield held firm. The worst part for Sasori was that while he was attacking the broken sand arm squirmed closer to him and was poised to attack

"**My turn now, Sand Cocoon." S-Gaara roared before the gold dust that made up his form surrounded Sasori trapped him in a cocoon not so dissimilar to the one Gaara used before.**

"Hah it's been a long time since somebody's pushed me this much." Sasori smiled happily from inside the cocoon. All of the sudden, the cocoon broke and not only was Sasori Freed but surrounding him were 100 puppets of various designs each with strings attached to them from a core on his chest cavity.

"**What the" S-Gaara exclaimed.** Even the watching Naruto was shocked by the new technique.

"This is my ultimate jutsu. **Red Secret Technique: Performance of A Hundred Puppets.**" Sasori cackled as the new jutsu arrived. The hundred puppets meant that Gaara was at a serious disadvantage so much so that Naruto considered stepping in for a moment.

"I've gotta do something." Naruto said nervously as he watched the technique from a hidden area.

'**Hold on kit. I don't know about you but I wanna see how this goes' Kurama said from inside him.**

"Are you crazy!? How is Gaara supposed to deal with that!?' Naruto exclaimed.

"**That is how" Kurama replied with happiness **

Naruto focused on the battle again and he smiled when he realized what Gaara was up to.

"**Since you're going all out, perhaps I should as well." S-Gaara smiled as a swirl of wind chakra formed out of nowhere.**

"Not gonna help" Sasori roared as the puppets charged.

"**That's where you're wrong. BOOM BUBBLE" S-Gaara smiled as the attack finished forming and was quickly fired towards the puppet master.**

"Shit" Sasori panicked as the attack shredded through the puppets he sent towards Gaara but kept up speed. IF that attack hit he might be at risk due to his one weakness, the chakra core that was where his heart should be. Moving quickly, Sasori had his puppets block the coming attack.

"**Take that" S-Gaara smiled happily as the Boom Bubble hit the mark causing a massive explosion.**

"I must admit, you're much more annoying than I originally thought." Sasori growled as the smoke cleared. While he was relatively unharmed his puppet collection was not. He lost more than half of his collection to the strike and he knew it was only a matter of time till another strike finished the other half.

"**Good" S-Gaara chuckled. **The battle was in his favor and now he just needed to find a way to get to the core on his back.

"You little bastard you'll" Sasori started to say before a very familiar blade appeared from the core that housed his chakra.

"I saw an opening that seemed to scream out attack. So… I did." Naruto smiled as he pulled Red Fury out of Sasori's chest cavity.

"The Kyuubi, that's impossible." Sasori gasped as the slow realization of his death arrived.

Over with Gaara, the leader of the Sand Village was slowly returning to normal from his Golden Shukaku form. "Back so soon Naruto" Gaara said in his best form of sarcasm. He was aware of his best friend hiding in the school which is the only reason he didn't use a more powerful attack that may have finished off Sasori's full collection.

"Protocol Lord Kazekage. Now let's go see how the others are doing." Naruto replied with a large grin. This battle was over and now it was time to focus on the other fighting.

(Temari vs Deidara)

The most frustrating moment of Deidara's life was when he found himself at the mercy of the genjutsu prowess of Itachi Uchiha. To see someone disregard him so much was utterly infuriating and even now he still remembered Itachi's cold eyes as they stared him down. The battle he was currently involved in, was quickly becoming a close second. "Damn you brats" Deidara roared as he summoned more clay birds to attack with. Now that he was tethered to the ground, Deidara was hoping to employ a sneak attack by using his birds but the second he tried they were destroyed yet again. The girls also damaged his cloak quite a bit leaving him in a simple mesh. To say that he was in trouble was an understatement.

"Not gonna work" Temari smiled her dragon having snuffed them out. Even with Yukata backing her up Temari was almost bored with how easily she was having it. It was a wonder why Naruto didn't use his dragon more in his battles. Then again Naruto was far stronger than she was.

"When I get my chance you are dead. You hear me!" Deidara roared still trying to maneuver around the village. Unfortunately whenever he tried he would be met by Yukata who used her blades to quickly destroy his creations before an ambush could be setup. He was under siege and knew it.

"You won't get that chance." Yukata smiled as she grabbed one of the blades and swung it sending a blast of wind at Deidara just as he summoned more birds.

"DAMN YOU!" Deidara roared angrily knowing that he was running low on clay.

"Give up Deidara, if you leave now we might just let you live." Yukata said smugly as she appeared behind him again.

"THAT'S IT" Deidara roared in fury. Quickly grabbing his mesh he tossed it to the side revealing a large mouth in the middle of his chest.

Temari's eyes widened when she realized what that could, "Yukata stop him. That mouth can use the clay as well" Temari yelled nervously.

"Right" Yukata yelled as she charged Deidara and stabbed the man in the stomach. Unfortunately for Yukata, the body turned to clay meaning that it was a clone and one that could do some real damage.

"Yukata!" Temari yelled realizing that her student was trapped.

"You have bigger problems girlie." Deidara smiled with the mouth now free and ready to go. Grabbing more of the clay, Temari was caught between a rock and a hard place. Save her student or stop Deidara.

"Sensei I'm a clone. Just stop him" Yukata yelled aware of the danger that Deidara was about to unleash.

"Right" Temari yelled as she and Flygon turned towards Deidara just to find that it was too late.

"Sorry girlie but you're done." Deidara smiled as his body slowly became transparent.

"No. He's going to detonate." Temari said nervously.

"My final work of art is ready. An explosion that will destroy your little village." Deidara roared as he began to explode.

"Damn it all" Temari cursed. She could easily protect herself but without knowing the range of the explosion she couldn't do a thing otherwise.

"**Don't worry Lady Temari I've got this" Flygon smiled. With a proud roar the beast created a large Chaos shield that surrounded the exploding clone. **The beauty of the Chaos Shield was that it blocked attacks from the outside but could be used in reverse as well.

"Thanks Flygon." Temari said happily from outside the bubble as the explosion was muted by the incredible orb of protection.

"**Of course. I believe my work is done." Flygon replied before vanishing.**

"That was close. I'm glad I made that clone." Yukata smiled as she walked towards her exhausted teacher. The reason she was able to catch up with Deidara so easily was due to a group of clones she created after she left her apartment.

"Yeah but let's find Gaara. He probably needs our help." Temari said nervously.

"Sensei is fine. He already won his battle and is waiting with a good friend of ours." Yukata smiled since another clone ran into Gaara and a certain blonde.

Temari couldn't help but wonder what Yukata meant but remembered that she summoned Flygon. "I see" Temari smiled.

(Sand Village Academy)

An exhausted Deidara slowly made his way towards the academy praying that his one lifeline was still available. His suicide attack had failed, the lack of an explosion was proof of that, but the fact his only victory came against a genin brat was not comforting. "I can't believe I lost to those brats. Hopefully Sasori fared better." Deidara mused as he arrived at the battlefield.

"Unfortunately for you, he did not." A smiling Naruto chuckled as he stood right by the dead puppeteer's body. He sent a clone with Gaara to greet the girls who would no doubt want a victory celebration but he wasn't quite convinced that the battle was over yet.

"There's no way you could be here brat. The Leaf Village is 3 days away even for an expert ninja." Deidara cursed. Their attack started a few hours ago and there's no way that they could've alerted the Leaf Village or anybody else that quickly.

"My name isn't brat Deidara, it's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. As a former Leaf ninja you should know what that means" Naruto smiled telling the former Iwa ninja his name.

Deidara's eyes widened when he heard the mention of Namikaze, "Hah that explains how you got here so quickly. I assume your master is the one who told the Sand about the Akatsuki."

"Not quite." Naruto smiled viciously.

"What do you" Deidara questioned before another flash appeared in front of them. One that caused Deidara's eyes to widen even more

"It's been a long time Deidara." A frowning Kurotsuchi said as she stared down her fellow Iwa nin dressed her standard gear despite it being late at night.

"Kuro" Deidara said in shock. Before Deidara was a member of the Akatsuki he was part of Kurotsuchi's genin team along with Suzumebachi under Roshi.

"Yeah it's me. I still can't believe Akatsuki has taken two people I care about from me." Kurotsuchi said bitterly as Naruto and his clone looked on.

"What they did to Roshi-sensei wasn't my idea. I had no clue about it until after the fact." Deidara protested. Honestly a part of him wanted to go blow up old man Onoki's office after he heard the news but he couldn't get away with it on his best day.

"Well that doesn't matter now. You betrayed Iwa and now it's time to face your punishment." Kurotsuchi said angrily prepared to dish out her own punishment to her former teammate but just as she started making the hand signs for her lava dragon, Deidara's head was cut off by Naruto.

"That's quite enough." Naruto frowned as he re-sheathed his sword.

"What the fuck was that for Naruto." Kurotsuchi exclaimed as she watched her former teammate's life come to an abrupt end.

Naruto walked over to the annoyed kunoichi, "You tell me Kurotsuchi. You were about to use your very distinct lava jutsu in the middle of the sand village. You know damn well you're not supposed to be here and the only reason you are is because of our deal." Naruto frowned. When Kurotsuchi gave him the information on the Akatsuki she made him promise to tell her specifically when he found Deidara.

Kurotsuchi paused when she realized what a mistake she nearly made particularly since he called her Kurotsuchi instead of Kuro like had become his habit, "Sorry Naruto. It's just"

"I get it. Deidara was your first love and his betrayal must've hurt. However showing off your lava release would've led to tons of headaches for all parties involved." Naruto frowned. He was actually lucky Gaara gave him free reign in the Sand Village. Then again, Gaara was also one of the few people who knew about the real source of his information.

Kurotsuchi could only frown since it was true, "Alright Naruto take me back to my room." Kurotsuchi frowned.

Naruto looked at the clone that was still there and nodded his approval. "Alright Kuro and we can even have a little fun to make you feel better. It's just a clone but that'll have to do for now. I'll make sure they send Deidara's body back to Iwa soon enough" Naruto smiled.

"Alright" Kurotsuchi smiled as she went back to the clone and Hirashin'd away.

"Now for the cleanup" Naruto smiled. This was going to be a long night for Naruto, but considering everything that happened, it was well worth it. Gaara was safe and they managed to kill two members of the Akatsuki in one day.

That's it for Chapter 5 everybody and I hope it was worth the wait. I did some different stuff with Akatsuki but since Sasori and Deidara ultimately die anyway it wasn't a major deal. A bunch of people may have noticed that I didn't include the spy bit which means no Sai and Yamato but considering their roles were mainly due to evil Sasuke that doesn't kill me. I may add Yamato later on but I'm not doing Sai, I don't particularly like his character. Next chapter will contain the fallout from the battle with the Akatsuki and things are about to get extremely fun.


	7. Reflections

Chapter 6 Reflections

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 6 everybody and I hope you've enjoyed the fun. Last time the Akatsuki finally made their move and went after Gaara much to Naruto's annoyance forcing him to go to the Sand Village to act as backup in case it was needed. Rather ironically, Naruto wasn't needed the Sand Village proved their power by taking out of the Mad Bomber Deidara and Sasori of the Red Sands with Temari taking out Deidara with a dragon of her own and Sasori falling to Gaara's enhanced Bijuu, though both ultimately were killed by Naruto. Now that the Akatsuki has lost two members and Naruto's back in the Leaf Village. There's a lot to be discussed.

(Uzumaki Mansion)

The real Naruto woke up late in the morning due to the annoyingly long night that caused him to return to the Leaf Village at 4 in the morning. After returning to Gaara's mansion there was a small party held by Gaara and family due to them defeating the two S-Class ninja. During that time, Naruto handed the scroll's that contained Sasori and Deidara's body to Gaara requesting that the Kazekage send Deidara's to Onoki for him. Gaara agreed, deciding not to question why due to their friendship and the party lasted for some time. When the party was over, Temari and Yukata wanted a reward for beating Deidara and Naruto gave them one which led to his late departure from the Sand Village. "What a night" Naruto groaned in annoyance. Normally he enjoyed being with Temari and Yukata, but the whole night he was still bothered by Kurotsuchi's clear feelings for Deidara. He couldn't quite explain why it bothered him, but it did.

"Somebody had a long night" Hinata smiled from the edge of his bed dressed in her typical outfit.

"Yeah, sorry about last night." Naruto said bashfully aware that he interrupted their night to go help out the Sand.

"Just get dressed Naruto. Lady Tsunade wanted to see you the moment you woke up" Hinata smiled.

"Got it" Naruto replied as he got dressed and prepared to deal with the Hokage's request. She would no doubt want an update among other things so Naruto wasn't going to mess around.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Hokage's office they were quickly ushered in and Naruto was shocked to find that Ino and Tenten were there also. "Care to explain what's going on?" Naruto said calmly.

A smiling Tsunade reached into her desk before revealing a jonin flak jacket and placing it on the desk, "Congratulations on making jonin, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Tsunade announced much to Naruto's confusion.

"Hold on. I thought I needed to face Tenten Tayuya and Haku first." Naruto questioned. He didn't mind at all but he was really looking forward to battling the girls.

"At first I was planning to do so but after thinking about the reasoning for your alternate matches I realized it was enough." Tsunade smiled.

"How so" Naruto wondered.

"While the battle with Kiba was done out of petty revenge, and don't you dare deny it wasn't, you showed impressive instinct and power. The battle with Neji Sasuke and Lee further showed how skilled you were and that was enough. When I said your power was the only question, I wasn't lying." Tsunade smiled.

Naruto was confused on the change but before he could say anything he was interrupted. "Now Naruto, why don't you show us how cool you look as a Jonin?" Ino smiled.

"I've got a better idea." Tenten said happily as she walked over to Naruto and moved behind him before pulling off his chunin jacket. Naruto realized what was going on and just let his girls go to work.

"I like that idea better" Ino said happily aware of what Tenten was after. Ino grabbed the jonin flak jacket off the desk and walked over to Naruto with a swing of her hips before putting it on him, but not completely zipping it up.

"Why thank you Ino." Hinata smiled before finishing the task.

With his jacket now on, Naruto couldn't help but bask in the jonin glow. This was a moment he had been waiting for since the trip ended and now it had arrived "Thank you Lady Tsunade. I promise that I won't let you down." Naruto said gratefully.

"I know you won't Naruto. While you won't have a team any time soon, I'm positive that you'll continue to be an asset to the Leaf Village moving forward." Tsunade said happily.

"Of course" Naruto replied as the girls clapped for his achievement.

With the matter of his jonin exam over, Tsunade had to find out just what happened in the Sand Village. "Jonin Uzumaki I need your report on the situation in the Sand Village." Tsunade ordered.

"Of course Lady Hokage" Naruto replied before beginning to explain his role in the events in the Sand Village. The girls were pleasantly shocked to learn that Naruto's role was minimal and that Temari and Yukata took out Deidara while Gaara fought Sasori by himself.

"I can't believe that they were able to beat two S-Class ninja." Tsunade said in disbelief. Temari was on thing since she was an A-Class but Yukata was a genin.

"It's all about matchups Lady Tsunade. Honestly, Temari was only able to win against Deidara because his battle style is a horrible matchup for her thanks to Flygon." Naruto admitted.

"What do you mean?" Hinata wondered.

"Deidara uses creatures made out of clay bombs to attack, but if they can't get close they're useless. Temari's dragon can simply destroy the bombs as Deidara creates them which is no doubt what she did." Naruto revealed. Without Flygon, Temari would have a battle on her hands, but depending on how she managed she might be able to win.

"I see and what about Gaara vs Sasori." Ino wondered.

"Most puppeteers use poison as their main weapon and that's useless against a jinchuriki so Sasori would have one hell of a time beating him." Naruto admitted which was the plan from the start.

"In other words by having Temari fight Deidara, Gaara is free to fight the much easier matchup." Ino replied.

"Correct." Naruto confirmed.

"What did you do with the bodies?" Tsunade wondered. Two S-Class Ninja bodies was a big deal particularly with the bounties involved.

"I left Sasori's body with Gaara since he was a member of the Sand Village, as for Deidara I left it with Gaara and asked that he send it back to Iwa on the condition that they deliver the bounty to me once it was collected."

"That's an odd choice." Tsunade admitted since Iwa wasn't exactly Naruto's favorite place after the events in Vegetable.

"It was part of the deal I made with Kurotsuchi when she gave me the info on Akatsuki." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Alright" Tsunade replied understanding that Naruto had it covered. "You're all dismissed and Naruto you get a week off to relax and get ready for your new life as a jonin" Tsunade replied.

"Right" the foursome announced and everyone went their separate ways.

(Hidden Stone Village)

As the sun shone on the Hidden Stone Village, Kurotsuchi Iwa got up from the bed in her simple apartment with a look of sorrow on her face. The events over in the Sand village were still bothering her more than she cared to admit due to having to see Deidara again. "Hey Kuro are you decent" Suzumebachi said cheekily just outside her bedroom door.

"I'm not, but you can come in anyway" Kurotsuchi replied with a hint of annoyance. Fortunately or unfortunately for her, Naruto's clone dispelled after planting two rounds in her pussy so she couldn't enjoy a much needed after sex cuddle. A smiling Suzumebachi walked into the room but a frown formed on her face when she realized that her friend was naked and that there was a very familiar smell of sex in the room.

"The Old Man is calling us in. I get the feeling you know what he wants to tell us." Suzumebachi said grouchily.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened but she quickly regained herself. "Yeah I do" Kurotsuchi replied trying to keep her feelings together.

"When we get back we have some stuff to discuss." Suzumebachi replied with a slightly disapproving tone.

"Got it" Kurotsuchi smiled as she got up and went to shower ensuring that the old man didn't smell Naruto on her.

(Scene Skip)

When the two girls arrived in the office, Kurotsuchi immediately flinched because not only was Akatsuchi in the office but the 3rd Tsuchikage was utterly furious if his expression was to be believed. "Lord Tsuchikage what did you need from us." Kurotsuchi said nervously. She couldn't even call him gramps because she was so terrified of him.

Onoki heard the terror in Kurotsuchi's voice and managed to calm down, "I just received a message from the Kazekage of the Sand Village. He informed me that two members of the Akatsuki attacked him in the middle of the night yesterday" Onoki revealed to the confusion of Suzumebachi.

"And why would he contact us specifically." Suzumebachi wondered.

Onoki paused for a moment because he knew that the next words out of his mouth would seriously bother the people, "Because one of the men who attacked was Deidara."

"I see and if he's contacting us I assume that means that Deidara and his partner are now dead." Kurotsuchi said solemnly.

"That's right. After defeating him they sealed his body in a scroll that they will send back to us. In exchange all we need to do is send the bounty that's on Deidara's head to them." Onoki said with a sour expression on his face.

"Wait a minute, that's it. This is an S-Class ninja and all they ask for is the bounty." Akatsuchi said in disbelief. S-Class Ninja particularly missing ninja are major assets. To basically get one for nothing was almost unheard of.

"That's correct. I don't quite understand why, but I'm not going to complain." Onoki replied his age showing from how disturbed he was.

"So you're going to accept their offer." Suzumebachi wondered.

"Yes I am. Getting back an S-Class ninja without much fuss is rare and while I doubt his predecessor would be so kind. I'm not so foolish as to turn them down since it's being sent via courier bird instead of us having to waste a mission to retrieve it." Onoki replied keeping his cool.

"I see" Kurotsuchi said with a smile finally forming on her face. She was almost positive that Naruto set this up to keep their deal in tact which showed that he did care about her.

"That's it as far as this report goes, but I want Kurotsuchi to stay behind." Onoki ordered.

"Me!" Kurotsuchi said nervously aware she wasn't out of the woods just yet.

"Yes and that means everybody leave." Onoki ordered also referring to the ANBU he hid in the room. Moments later everyone was gone and the old Tsuchikage activated a privacy barrier knowing that people would be curious what they were about to discuss.

"What's going on Old Man?" Kurotsuchi said nervously. This was a problem and she knew it. The problem only worsened when the Tsuchikage's stared at her with a cold expression that she almost never saw.

"Did you know that the number of people left in the ninja world who are skilled enough in seals to seal a person inside a scroll can be counted on one hand?" Onoki revealed.

"So what" Kurotsuchi said defiantly even though internally she was sweating bullets.

"One of those people that I know of is Jiraiya of the Sannin and I'm wondering if his student has become another" Onoki questioned.

"How would I know? I haven't seen that damn Uzumaki since the Vegetable debacle a few years ago." Kurotsuchi said angrily trying to keep her composure.

Onoki frowned since he knew that was a lie, "Please don't lie to me Kurotsuchi. I'm well aware that the Namikaze boy was the one who convinced you to return to the Village after what happened with Roshi. I'm also aware of the fact that you are the one who gave him and by extension Jiraiya, the information I saved on the Akatsuki which is almost certainly the reason that Deidara is now dead." Onoki revealed causing Kurotsuchi's eyes to widen.

"How!?" Kurotsuchi replied in shock aware that the jig was up.

"I knew you were reeling from what happened with Roshi, so I sent an ANBU that I trust on a long term mission to watch over you while you recovered. If things became desperate he was to bring you home by force, but otherwise I was willing to let you stew." Onoki explained

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and the rest was obvious. "I see" Kurotsuchi frowned since it was a careless mistake of her to make. She met in Naruto with public because she assumed nobody from the village was watching her.

Onoki looked at the guilty girl, but managed to keep his calm since he understood how she felt to some extent. "I only have one question for you Kurotsuchi. Are you spying on us for the Namikaze boy?" Onoki asked calmly. He hated to ask his own granddaughter that but it was a legitimate question given the major information she already gave him.

Kurotsuchi breathed a sigh of relief before replying, "No I'm not. While I did give Naruto information on the Akatsuki because I was grieving and I couldn't take revenge for what happened with Roshi-sensei, that is the only information I gave him. Otherwise I don't know what he's doing or where he is right now"

Onoki was pleased by the news but he also knew Kurotsuchi wasn't being completely honest about that also. Ever since the Hirashin devastated his forces, he had a special barrier put around the village that alerted him any time a space-time ninjutsu was used in the village. Said barrier went off three times the night before and each was after around an hour. Since Kurotsuchi wasn't being as troublesome as she was before and Naruto convinced the Kazekage to give Deidara back without a fuss, Onoki decide to overlook their relationship for the moment. He wasn't a huge fan of the man having sex with her but if she was happy and comfortable, he couldn't exactly complain. "Very well" Onoki replied deciding not to call his granddaughter out just yet. As long as they kept it a secret, he wouldn't do a thing.

"If that's all I'm going to be going Gramps. I've got a lot to think about." Kurotsuchi replied glad that the old man wasn't giving her grief about her obvious relationship with Naruto.

"Of course" the old Kage replied and the conversation came to an end.

(Scene Skip)

Kurotsuchi was met at her apartment by Suzumebachi who had a frown on her face. "So how'd it go Kuro" Suzumebachi said calmly hiding the annoyance she was currently feeling.

"It went fine. Gramps just wanted to check in on me because of Deidara." Kurotsuchi lied smoothly.

"So it didn't have anything to do with the fact that you saw Naruto last night." Suzumebachi replied angrily causing Kurotsuchi to look at her friend in disbelief.

"You really used your bees to check my room." Kurotsuchi deadpanned figuring that's how she was discovered.

"That's not important Kuro. What's important is that you saw and FUCKED Naruto without me" Suzumebachi said angrily.

"Really Suzu, THAT's what you're worried about." Kurotsuchi chuckled.

"Of course it is silly. Naruto is my lover as much as he is yours. Luckily for you the old man doesn't know about it or I doubt we'd be talking right now." Suzumebachi replied.

"Oh he does know, but he's not complaining because I'm not being a pain anymore." Kurotsuchi replied with a bittersweet chuckle. The fact that her change in attitude was so great that her grandfather could overlook sleeping with the village's mortal enemy bothered her far more than she cared to admit.

Suzumebachi paled slightly since that could've ended horribly for her, "Good grief Kuro. Well next time Naruto comes by, let me know." Suzumebachi smiled.

"Well if I remember correctly the next chunin exams is in the Leaf Village. I'm sure that we could arrange some fun with him during that time." Kurotsuchi smiled making a suggestion for the young woman.

"Alright that's a plan." Suzumebachi smiled as the girls relaxed for now.

(Unknown Location)

The events in the Sand Village had long reaching impact around the ninja world however for one group of ninja the impact was particularly brutal. "Unbelievable. So Deidara and Sasori are both gone." Kisame chuckled as he sat in the middle of a dark cave with his partner Itachi. Around him were various holograms but each of them were wearing a similar outfit to the one Kisame and Itachi were wearing. This was the Akatsuki and they just learned about the failure of the mission to the Sand Village.

"That's right. They both fell in the mission to obtain the one tails. I couldn't see the fight due to some odd barrier, but I do know they're both dead" One of the figures replied. This figure was odd looking in that it looked like a Venus flytrap head with a split in the middle of the face. This was Zetsu and he was a specialist in Earth jutsu.

"Hah those idiots deserve it. If they worshipped Jashin like me they would've won." Another taller figure smirked. This was Hidan and his unique jutsu along with his immortality made him a major threat to anybody.

"Be quiet Hidan" the figure next to him scolded outside of the cloak all you could see was a mask. This was Kakuzu, Hidan's partner and he was the oldest member of the group by far having fought against the First Hokage before he became a member of the Akatsuki. Due to a kinjutsu that he stole from his former home the Waterfall Village, he was practically immortal. He and Hidan were known as the Zombie duo due to the difficultly required to truly kill them.

"At any rate. The loss of those two changes quite a bit and we must be careful. Sasori and Deidara are not opponents that can be beaten easily. I believe somebody has information on us." A figure said in a grave voice. Through the hologram all you could see were his eyes which had a unique ripple to them. This was the Leader of Akatsuki, a man simply known as Pain.

"I'll see what I can dig up. No doubt they'll seek the bounties on those two and we'll strike when that happens" Kakuzu replied agreeing with Pain's sentiments. Zetsu may not have known what happened but one thing was clear. If somebody has information on them, they needed to find out and fast. The only way for Deidara and Sasori to lose to Sand Ninja would be if Sasori was forced to fight the Kazekage. A scenario that he was certain was not part of the original plan.

"Alright" Pain replied before ending the conversation. With the talk over the two partners stared at each other quickly before Kisame turned to his partner and smiled.

"So how much you wanna bet that our Kyuubi friend was behind the success of the Sand Village." Kisame chuckled.

"Possibly. I know he has connections to the Kazekage but I don't believe he knows that much about us." Itachi explained.

"Well I suppose we'll know soon enough." Kisame chuckled.

"Yes, yes we will." Itachi replied.

(Leaf Village)

The next day a smiling Naruto was relaxing in his room due to the week off. Now that he was a jonin he didn't need to worry about too much and right now he was thinking about the previous battle. "It's amazing to think how far the Sand Village has come." Naruto smiled as he thought about the encounter with Akatsuki. While Naruto didn't attack himself he did ensure that nobody could spy on the battle by using one of his seals to block the whole battlefield.

"**Yes and I doubt the Akatsuki will make any major moves for a while. Groups like that tend to hate when they're attacked back." Timaeus replied.**

"Good because I could use the time to relax." Naruto smiled. The various things that happened wore him far more than he cared to admit.

"**Bad news kit, I just received a very interesting message from one of my siblings. They wish to meet with you" Kurama revealed much to Naruto's shock.**

"Which one?" Naruto questioned. For Kurama to receive a message was a rarity since his connection was to the fellow jinchuriki. Unlike with Timaeus the bijuu were not that close.

"**My sister Matatabi. Though you would know her as the two-tailed cat Nibi?" Kurama revealed.**

"Got it" Naruto replied before quickly going through hand signs to create a privacy barrier that would ensure nobody interrupted him. Going into Kurama's mindscape was easy but dealing with a Kumo ninja was not. When Jiraiya went around offering information on the Akatsuki, Kumo refused to listen. The fact that Kumo was reaching out now was surprising and Naruto couldn't help but wonder why.

"**Ready" Kurama wondered.**

"Yeah" Naruto replied as he got into the lotus position and prepared to meet with the Nibi and her jinchuriki.

(Kurama's Mindscape)

Arriving in the Forest that was his partner's mindscape Naruto was dressed in his typical outfit though the jonin vest replaced the chunin one**. **Quickly appearing behind him was the Kyuubi in all its glory with a large grin on his face. **"Are you ready kit? This should be fairly interesting." Kurama chuckled.**

"Yes it should" Naruto nodded. It didn't take long for two new figures to appear in the mindscape in front of them and each was eye popping in a different way. The first figure was a massive two-tailed cat whose fur was dark blue flames and was around the size of his school Not quite boss summon but certainly very large. The second figure was an older woman with red lipstick and long dirty blonde hair that was bound with bandages. Her outfit consisted of a purple nightgown which while not showing off much did hug her impressive body very well. Jiraiya mentioned that the two tailed jinchuriki was a beauty and Naruto couldn't help but agree.

"**It's been a long time Kurama." Matatabi said with a mix of happiness and bitterness. **

"**Yes it has sister. So what brings you to see my host?" Kurama wondered.**

"**My host was informed that Shukaku's host alongside a few members of their village managed to take out two of that wretched group that's after us." Matatabi replied with clear disdain in her voice.** While the Raikage did not want the specific information on the group, Kurama did decide to tell their siblings that the group existed so they would be ready. It was one of the reasons why Shukaku was a lot more amicable with Gaara recently.

"**I see and you remembered that my host's teacher went to the Raikage about such a thing, but was turned down." Kurama chuckled.**

"Correct but not anymore. Lord Raikage believes that the information that you gave them helped to ensure their victory and he wanted to see if the information is still available to us." Yugito said bashfully not really wanting to wear the nightgown. 'Dammit why not just send Samui to the damn village instead of forcing me to do this crap.' Yugito cursed mentally. She wasn't meant for this type of thing and she knew it.

"I'll answer you in a moment but how about Miss Nii gets into something more comfortable."

"Pervert" Yugito growled catching Naruto off guard.

Naruto mentally cursed the double entendere that he used before regaining himself "I mean get into regular clothes. I would've helped you regardless of what you wore." Naruto smiled.

Yugito blushed slightly before using a transformation jutsu to change into her regular outfit, a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them. Finishing the outfit was purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand the standard Kumo protector, ninja sandals and a kunai holster on her right thigh.

"Now as for the answer to your first question. I'll gladly give you the information. I don't want any of us to get hunted but you have to answer one question for me before I do."

"What?" Yugito wondered.

"That battle took place not even 2 days ago. How in the world could you guys in Kumo have found out already?" Naruto smiled.

"Uhh well…"

"**Quit screwing around kit. You know every village has spies all over the place" Kurama groaned in annoyance.**

"Right. Well I'll talk to the Hokage about sending the information your way." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you very much." Yugito smiled and the conversation came to a simple end.

"By the way. You looked lovely in that other outfit." Naruto said cheekily just as the Kumo pair vanished.

"**Well this is going to be interesting." Kurama smiled.**

"Yep" Naruto replied before leaving the mindscape and preparing for a very unpleasant day.

(Scene Skip)

There were many things that Naruto missed about the village. but the one he did not miss was the meetings with the council. Karin took care of them while he was gone but now that he was back, it was time to deal with them himself. As a child, it was the civilian council that drove Naruto up a wall but now it was being in the presence of one Danzo Shimura that drove him crazy. He never liked the man before and learning that it was his covert actions that turned the once peaceful Akatsuki into a den of monsters was not a pleasant thought. Ironically enough, the discussion was going to be about that group and revealing most of what he knew to his fellow Leaf Shinobi. "Here we go" Naruto frowned as he walked into the council meeting place for the first time in a while. When he opened the door he could see the smile on the faces of his fellow ninja who were pleased to have him back and he also noticed the looks of annoyance on the civilian side as he took his place next to Hiashi and the other ninja clans.

"Now that Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze has arrived we can begin." Tsunade said calmly at the head of the room. The large room was practically empty outside of the ninja involved. The ninja clans were on the left side with the civilians on the right and the elders opposite of Tsunade. Naruto held back the urge he had to kill Danzo, but knew that his time would come.

"So what's this all about Tsunade?" Danzo questioned and both Naruto and Tsunade had to hold back their annoyance.

"Two nights ago the Kazekage of the Sand Village was attacked by two members of a rogue organization known as the Akatsuki." Tsunade revealed causing the ninja side of the group to gasp.

"Isn't that the rogue group of S-Class ninjas that was responsible for that mess in Vegetable?" Hiashi said nervously.

"Yes they are. At the time Akatsuki was an unknown quantity but due to diligent research by our resident spymaster Jiraiya and a source that shall remain a secret for the moment, we have managed to gain a far greater understanding of the group."

"Why won't you tell us the source? We have a right to know." Danzo insisted.

"Danzo is right. If we don't know the source, how can we be sure the information is correct?" Homura added.

"We know the information is correct because that information is the reason the Kazekage is still alive." Naruto said defiantly.

The group was stunned at Naruto's words since it implied something else. "Do you mean to tell me that you shared information with our enemies, before you shared it with your own village?" Danzo said angrily.

"Yes I did and that's because I don't immediately consider others enemies. It's that type of mentality that led to most of the problems in the shinobi world and Akatsuki are a major threat that needs to be stopped." Naruto lied smoothly in order to infuriate the man in front of him. When he first got the information from Kurotsuchi he brought it to Tsunade and asked her to verify as much as possible compared to Bingo books to ensure it was accurate before getting her permission to distribute it to others. Of course he wouldn't say much more because he wanted everyone to see the type of person Danzo was.

"You naïve fool, you've doomed us all. Who's to say that one of the villages won't use Akatsuki to attack the Leaf and after killing us all, take you and Fu as their prize?" Danzo yelled angrily.

"Because doing so would spell their doom instead." Naruto smiled viciously.

"I don't see how" Danzo growled.

"The Sand Village and the recently restored Hidden Mist are both my allies due to personal connections and the same can be said for the Land of Spring Birds and Vegetable. That means the only people who would attack us are The Land of Earth or Land of Lightning and considering how much the Land of Earth fears my Hirashin I'd say I'm fine. If Kumo attacks, well my dragons would certainly make it so there aren't many things that can stop us." Naruto smiled victoriously.

"Putting aside the potential threat of other villages, can we get back to these Akatsuki?" Hiashi pleaded hoping to keep the peace.

"Of course" Naruto smiled reaching into his pocket and pulling out a large scroll. A puff of chakra later and a series of manila folders appeared. "Inside these folders, is the information on the Akatsuki and everything the source was able to give Jiraiya and me. While I won't reveal the source, what I can tell you is that Sasori and Deidara are now dead thanks to the information so it's validity is confirmed." Naruto revealed.

A nervous Danzo grabbed the folder and looked through the data. As he did so he realized that this all traced back to his activities in the Land of Rain and some brats that were gaining a rebellion. His one eye practically bulged out of his skull when he saw a message on the final page.

'Master Jiraiya and I decided not to reveal the truth about the leader of the Akatsuki and the fact that you secretly worked behind the Third's back in order to get rid of them leading to the formation of the group that now threatens us. Tsunade Jiraiya and I know the truth and as long as you behave, we'll let you live.' Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Danzo was fuming at the words as he closed the file, but the next statement was enough to drive him insane.

"Excuse me Naruto, your source seems to have information on everybody but the supposed leader of the group. Surely you have that as well." Hiashi wondered.

"I do but it isn't listed due to the main concern being the members instead of him. The Leader won't move until absolutely necessary and if that time ever comes, I'll reveal it then because if the Leader himself is moving, we have a major problem. " Naruto smiled before looking very subtly at Danzo in a way that only a few would recognize, namely Hiashi and Inoichi.

"I see" Hiashi smiled aware that they were basically trapping Danzo by not revealing the truth.

"Well if that's all we should move onto other business." Tsunade smiled bitterly aware of the growing need to finally deal with Danzo.

(Leaf Village)

As the meeting continued the Leaf Village's true spymaster was nowhere to be found. However, instead of peeping at the local baths the Toad Sage sat down on the top of his sensei's carving in the Hokage monument reflecting on what could've been and once was. "Where did I go wrong?" Jiraiya cursed to himself as he thought about the true nature of Akatsuki's leader.

"Many men greater then you have asked themselves that question and found themselves unable to answer Jiraiya." A surprising voice replied at the top of the monument. The old Sage turned behind him to find that his old sensei was standing in front of him.

"Sensei" Jiraiya said in shock wondering how he was discovered.

"I heard the news about the Akatsuki and your unfortunate connection to the group Jiraiya." Sarutobi said calmly. Admittedly he was shocked to learn the story behind the orphans and how they went from peaceful kids to the monsters that now threaten the ninja world. When Tsunade and Orochimaru returned after that fateful battle, the third feared the most before Tsunade simply told him that Jiraiya was on a personal mission and would return in due time.

"I assume Naruto told you." Jiraiya pouted since he hoped to keep this a secret from his sensei.

"Not at all. It was actually Tsunade right after you brought that information to her."

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the news but that didn't matter, "What could I have done sensei? I thought for sure Nagato could change the world." Jiraiya replied.

"And he has but not because of what you've done. Frankly both of us are to blame for Akatsuki's rise because of how relaxed we were. I knew that Danzo was acting behind my back and restarting ROOT but I allowed it to continue. If I had kept better track of him perhaps I could've prevented him from going after your students."

"But if you had you would've started a civil war. Because Danzo would only hold back for so long" a clone of Tsunade's frowned as she appeared behind the two talking men dressed in her traditional garb.

"That is why I didn't do it, and why I allowed the Uchiha Massacre to take place." The Third replied with sorrow in his voice. He at least told Sasuke the truth when he became a chunin which was what the young man deserved for staying away from Orochimaru's influence. It was the least the old Kage could do for Itachi.

"Sensei" Jiraiya said softly knowing his teachers pain.

"The truth is that Danzo should've been stopped long ago but wasn't. He was a threat that I allowed to grow and it created more monsters then we could've ever imagined." The third admitted showing even more pain.

"Yes and it's our job to make sure that those monsters are stopped. Whether it's Orochimaru and his surprisingly quiet Sound Village, or Danzo and his ROOT organization, they need to be stopped before I give up the hat to Naruto because we all know he should be the one to succeed me." Tsunade said confidently knowing that she and her old teammate could and would do just that. Naruto was the natural choice for the next Hokage but they needed to stop Danzo at the very least before he was given the hat.

"Well for now we relax. Danzo won't move unless he sees an opportunity and after we stopped him a few years ago, Orochimaru has been silent." Sarutobi smiled.

"Yes but for how long. Orochimaru isn't the type to stand by and wait and whatever he's waiting for has to be special." Jiraiya said nervously.

"Speaking of Orochimaru, it's probably a good thing that you didn't bring Nagato and those kids back to the village after you were done training them." Tsunade mused.

"And why's that?" Jiraiya frowned since he wondered if that was just that.

"Can you imagine if Orochimaru got his hands on Nagato?" Tsunade mused before she froze in fear at the mere suggestion of such a thing. Based on Jiraiya's information Nagato was now in possession of the Rinnegan, a legendary dojutsu that originally belonged to the Sage of Six Paths. Orochimaru would've done anything for that power and if he got it, the Leaf would've probably been doomed

"Just for making me imagine that, I'm going to get a drink." Jiraiya paled.

"I'm with you." the Third acknowledged.

"Me three" Tsunade replied before dispelling so the real Tsunade could join the group once the council meeting was over. The mere thought of Orochimaru getting his hands on Nagato was enough to terrify the three strongest ninja in the village and fortunately, that would never happen.

That's it for chapter 6 and again I hope you liked this little treat and how it really screws with Naruto canon for various reasons. Will Jiraiya eventually confront his former student, I don't know but I am thinking about it. Will I eventually put Konan into Naruto's harem… probably but again I don't see it happening for some time. Will I kill off Danzo, yes but not yet, I feel like he's got a role left soon. Will Yugito and other Kumo characters join the harem? Eventually yes and I'm thinking Yugito and Samui only again this is all TBD so that may change and if you ask me too much about this I may not do it at all. Now onto the fun question of where does this leave us in the story since Sai is basically not happening and neither is evil Sasuke and the answer is with Shion from the Shippuden movie. That will start next chapter and I've got some fun planned for that one.


	8. The Fickle Mistress of Fate

Chapter 7 The Fickle Mistress of Fate

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 7 everybody and the fun is just starting. Last time the ninja world was lit ablaze with the news that Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki had fallen. Over in Iwagakure, Kurotsuchi discovered that her supposed secret relationship with Naruto was anything but. Fortunately for her Onoki seemed to accept it due to how it changed her attitude. Back in the Leaf, Naruto revealed some of the truth's about Akatsuki to his fellow councilors and later the two tailed jinchuriki. What will happen next to Naruto, well you'll just have to find out.

(Uzumaki Mansion)

As the sun shone on another day in the Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki was starting his day in a way that had become very familiar to him. "Damn Hinata you're way too good at this." Naruto smiled as his top lover licked his member while being completely naked.

"Well I've gotta do my part since I'm still the only Hyuuga you're sleeping with. Which was your fault to begin with" Hinata teased causing Naruto to pout slightly.

"Don't remind me." Naruto frowned thinking back to the chunin exams that had just finished and his monumental screw-up. Tsunade asked Naruto to be proctor for the Second Exam in order to make the exam more challenging after so many team passed last time. Naruto decide to set up sealing arrays in the Forest to act as additional traps and after running into 3 of those arrays, the scrolls you had would be destroyed. Of course, Naruto actually made it too challenging and not only did Konohamaru's team fail but nearly every team had. In fact it was so challenging that one day in only 3 teams were left and he was forced to pass everyone who made it because they wouldn't have been able to have a third exam otherwise.

"Well they learned a valuable lesson and the world learned just how dangerous you were." Hinata chuckled before resuming her work.

"Yeah and I got an earful from Konohamaru and Hanabi after the test was over." Naruto chuckled as he enjoyed the very familiar feeling of Hinata's tongue around his morning wood. Hanabi in particular was furious at him because Naruto had to take her off Konohamaru's team due to one of the teams from Grass complaining about the unfair advantage. In truth he could've easily ignored it but he wanted to teach Konohamaru a lesson about relying on Hanabi too much. Before long the morning routine was done and Hinata's mouth which allowed him to deal with the person waiting outside patiently.

"What's up Tayuya?" Naruto asked calmly knowing she was waiting for a few minutes. He was actually surprised she didn't try to join him for the morning fun since she no doubt knew what was happening.

The door opened to reveal Tayuya dressed and ready for a mission. "The Hokage wants you to join us for a mission." Tayuya replied with a slight blush on her face after interrupting his 'morning routine'.

Naruto was surprised by that news for a few reasons, but he wasn't going to refuse a mission, "I'm in. Just let me go get ready." Naruto smiled. Naruto was definitely curious what the mission entailed.

(Scene Skip)

Arriving at the Hokage's Office with Red Fury by his side he was quickly led to where Team Haku was waiting patiently. "I've been told that you want me for a mission with Team Haku." Naruto said with a mix of excitement and nervousness. He hadn't had a team mission in some time and from what he learned, Team Haku's missions were usually fun.

"That's right and this mission is an interesting one. Your client is a young priestess from the Land of Demons named Shion. Shion's mother sealed a legendary demon named Mōryō away, placing his spirit in the Land of Demons and his body somewhere in the land of Swamps. Your mission is to guard Shion on the way to the Land of Swamps to ensure they don't get to Mōryō's body and if they do, stop him" Tsunade explained.

"Well at least I'm being warned this time." Naruto groaned his amusement fading.

"Huh" Tayuya wondered.

"Oh that's right. Naruto's bodyguard missions tend to be a bit more interesting than usual." Haku chuckled since their relationship began on one such mission.

"Yes and with the danger level already high adding Naruto isn't something I'm a fan of, but from what I've heard Shion's personality makes her a bad matchup for Team Haku and I hope you can act as a calming presence." Tsunade relented.

"Yeah I would agree with you on that?" Naruto replied with a bitter smile recalling some memories of his own. One of the actresses from the Icha Icha movie was a resident of the Land of Demons and told Naruto all about Shion.

"Are we missing something?" Tayuya wondered.

"One of the actresses from the Icha Icha Movie was from the Land of Demons and she told me about her. To put it nicely, Shion is an extreme version of what Neji used to be before Hinata's dad talked some sense into him." Naruto groaned in annoyance remembering what a prick Neji was.

AN: I may not have written the conversation between the two into the original Ero-Ninja but Hiashi did talk to Neji about his father after the war. It's the same conversation as from the show in case you were wondering.

"I see" Karin moaned knowing how annoying that would be. Tenten told her stories about the old Neji and man she was glad that Tayuya rarely saw the guy because they would have tons of problems. If Shion was a more extreme version of that, then this was going to be ugly.

"So what should we expect?" Tayuya wondered.

"She believes heavily in fate already being decided and it's made worse because she can see people's deaths in the future. She's the living embodiment of a self-fulfilling prophecy." Naruto revealed.

"Pretty much" Tsunade confirmed.

"So this is going to be a pain." Tayuya moaned.

"Oh yeah" Naruto groaned.

"Well let's get going. It takes us a few days to get to the Land of the Demons so Naruto here can help us mentally prepare." Haku smiled. Of course by mentally prepare she means have Naruto fuck them stupid.

"Got it" Naruto replied well aware of what Haku was suggesting. He wasn't going to complain about the quality time.

"So pack your supplies and meet at the East gate in an hour." Haku ordered.

"Yes ma'am" the group replied.

(Land of Demons)

In the main temple in the Land of Demons, young woman was sat alone on a large bed. Her name was Shion and she was the Priestess and defacto leader of the Land of Demons. She had blonde hair that fell past her waist and was normally tied with a blow but thanks to her current task, her hair was sprayed all around. "Mhmm keep going Lord Menma" Shion moaned. The young woman was currently naked on her bed with her C cup breasts fully exposed with her brown nipples erect from pleasure and two fingers plunged inside her snatch. She was the Icha Icha movie and pleasuring herself to a particular scene. In the scene, Naruto's character had fallen ill and had to spend a few days a temple in order to recover. In the scene Naruto's character was having sex with the black haired priestess who ran the temple having been seduced by her over the past few days. Her pleasure was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Shion I know it's a bad time but we have a situation." a voice called out to her

An angry Shion paused the movie she was watching and moved to get dressed in her formal clothes, a lavender kimono with her hair tied back and a yellow crown. Once she was done and back on her throne she focused on her new mission, "This better be good Kagome. I was at the best part." Shion pouted.

As the door to her room opened Shion was met by a young woman that was medium height with long black hair and blue eyes wearing a white hakama top that held back her B cup breasts and long red pants with white socks and black sandals. "Sorry sorry, but I'm sure you rather I'd interrupt, instead of my cousin Taruho. He would go nuts if he knew about your little hobby" the now named Kagome chuckled.

"I'm surprised you never complain about it." Shion huffed.

"Well I think it's hilarious that you pretend that you're me." Kagome countered. Rather ironically the woman in front of her was the very actress whose scene she was pleasuring herself to moments ago. Kagome was Shion's hand maiden, while her cousin Taruho was head of the guard. Kagome actually wanted to be an actress so when the Icha Icha movie came calling she was more than eager to accept with Shion's blessing. It was a bit awkward at first getting used to everything, but Naruto made up for it.

"So what's so important that you'd interrupt me during my private time?" Shion pouted. The fact she was close to cumming made it all the worse.

"Well I thought you'd want to know that we just received word that the Leaf Village guard will be arriving in three days." Kagome smiled causing the young woman to light up with glee.

"Do you know if Menma will be part of the guard?" Shion wondered with glee. Shion had developed a bit of a crush on the actor who was with Kagome after watching the movie a few times for amusement. When she went to her hand maiden to find out more, Kagome told Shion that Menma was a ninja from the Leaf Village but she refused to tell her anything else.

"I don't know, but I've heard rumors that he can teleport large distances so maybe we can get him to visit if he isn't." Kagome smiled.

"Well that's good." Shion replied happily her bad mood fading.

"There is some bad news though." Kagome frowned knowing her charge wouldn't like the next bit of news, mainly because she also knew the problems it could lead to.

"What?" Shion said with a hint of annoyance.

"Apparently your advisors also reached out to Iwagakure since they're experts on earth jutsu and they're sending a pair of people as well." Kagome frowned.

"Hopefully there's no trouble" Shion replied calmly. Iwa's odd relationship with the Hidden Leaf was well known to both women and to anybody who lived in the region.

(Team Haku)

The trip to the Land of Demons was going to take around three days and two nights for the group to complete which meant that there were two nights that the girls could use to enjoy some personal time with Naruto. The one currently enjoying her Naruto time was Tayuya and she and Naruto were lying in her tent naked with Tayuya resting against Naruto's bare chest. Unfortunately their moment of bliss was about to be ruined.

"**Naruto Tayuya, I hate to interrupt the moment but there's something important you need to know." Hydreigon said out loud much to the red heads shock.**

"What's going on Hydreigon?" Tayuya wondered in reply. Unlike with Timaeus, Hydreigon rarely reached out to Tayuya. For him to do that meant something very bad was on the way. Nar

"**Just gather everyone. There's something you need to know about the demon Mōryō" Timaeus added out loud.**

"Got it" Naruto said nervously. Since Timaeus and Hydreigon were telling them about something, it meant that Mōryō was involved with the dragons and that meant this mission just got really fun and not in a good way.

Naruto and Tayuya quickly got dressed and gathered the rest of the team including Haku in order to discuss what's going on.

"**I've summoned you all to tell you that Mōryō is not a normal demon. He is actually one of our siblings that went astray" Hydreigon revealed much to the shock of the group.**

"Impossible" Tayuya exclaimed.

"**I very much wish it wasn't the case but it is. Many years ago one of our siblings was attacked by a powerful demon that used a dark version of what we now know as chakra. While he won, my sibling was infected with the dark chakra and it warped him into what we now know as Mōryō." Hydreigon continued.**

"So how do we stop him?" Tayuya wondered.

"**If I remember correctly, the priestess in the area is able to counter the dark chakra but she can only seal him away."**

"So what would you have us do?" Naruto wondered.

"**When you eventually confront Mōryō, summon us and allow us to fight him. We wish to save our sibling if at all possible and now we have the means to do it since the dragon summons has multiple members. This sibling is extraordinarily powerful so just one of us won't be enough" Hydreigon revealed.**

The group all widened at the request, since summoning the dragons was something they never did. Team Haku used the power that they got from the dragons but rarely had need for the dragons themselves. Tayuya looked at Haku and when the ice user approved Tayuya smiled, "Alright Hydreigon but don't you dare lose." Tayuya ordered.

"**Of course milady. For us this is personal and because of that we will not lose." Hydreigon boasted.**

"Good" Tayuya said happily. Things just got a lot more interesting for the group.

(Scene Skip)

Shion lived in a compound in a massive shrine with houses nearby for her hand maidens and some of her guards. They were met at the compound's entrance by a young man with short shoulder-length brown hair and red rectangular glasses. His outfit was a green vest with grey armor over a white and light purple collared kimono jacket, purple hakama, sandals and a black eboshi.

"It's a pleasure to meet our guests from the Leaf Village, my name is Taruho and I'm the head of Lady Shion's guard." The young man said calmly.

"Thank you very much. My name is Haku and I'm the resident jonin and Leader of Team Haku. The three girls are Tayuya, Kin, and Karin. Accompanying us as extra help is Naruto Uzumaki a fellow jonin." Haku said calmly before pointing to the other four as the group did a collective bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but before we continue, there's something I wanted to tell you about." Taruho said calmly.

"Of course" Haku replied respectfully.

"Joining you on your mission will be two ninja from Iwagakure. They will be arriving tomorrow morning. I hope that's not an issue at all." Taruho explained.

Internally Team Haku was furious that they brought more ninja along, much less ninja from Iwa. Naruto wasn't the only one who had a bad relationship with the Iwa ninja as Team Haku had been sent to deal with plenty of issues involving the nation while Naruto as away and developed a great hatred for Iwa due to their constant scheming. The only Iwa Ninja that they actually liked were Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi and that was due to Naruto being their shared lover.

Tayuya was on the verge of cursing up a storm but Naruto discreetly had his hand on her back. Kin and Karin were equally furious but held back in order to stay focused. "That should be fine." Haku replied calmly trying to keep her cool as the leader of the team.

"Excellent, Lady Shion is this way" Taruho replied calmly.

'This is going to be a long mission' Naruto thought to himself as they made their way into the compound.

After around ten minutes of walking they arrived in the room where Shion was waiting and Taruho left them to talk to the priestess alone. The room she was in was a fancy room but not too showy and sitting on a slightly elevated alter was Shion herself. Naruto had to admit that Shion was extremely pretty and if it weren't for the personality flaws that Kagome mentioned he might actually go for her. "Welcome members of the Leaf Village, I am Shion and it's a pleasure to meet you." Shion said happily.

"Greetings Lady Shion. I am Haku and this is my team." Haku smiled once again pointing to the group who all bowed for the priestess.

"Welcome to the Land of Demons. I'm sure Taruho has informed you of the ninja from Iwagakure and that they'll be arriving tomorrow. Until then please enjoy my hospitality." Shion said calmly.

"Thank you very much Lady Shion." Haku smiled.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.' Naruto thought to himself until Shion's next words destroyed that thought.

"Kagome, please bring these Leaf ninja to the rooms we've prepared for them." Shion announced.

Naruto mentally swore as the very girl who told him all about Shion appeared in the room. When she noticed Naruto her eyes widened, but she kept her composure. "Of course Lady Shion." Kagome said happily.

"**Looks like your record continues kit." Kurama chuckled. **

'Yep and I get the distinct feeling it won't end with just Kagome.' Naruto groaned mentally as they were led to the rooms they'd be staying.

(Scene Skip)

Since they had a few hours until dinner, Naruto decided to relax in the room he was brought to by Kagome. The room was relatively small with a simple bed and a dresser but Naruto didn't mind since he could always Hirashin back home if he wanted to stay in opulence. The news about Mōryō combined with Kagome meant that the trip to the Land of Demons was going to be much more troublesome than he wanted to admit, but he should've expected that since his bodyguard missions were always annoying. His musing was interrupted by a knock on the door. Using his senses he was pleasantly surprised to discover that his visitor was Kagome herself.

"Naruto may I come in." Kagome asked timidly.

"Sure" Naruto replied as though it wasn't a big deal. The door to his room opened and Kagome walked in with a smile. She wanted to walk over and embrace Naruto but he held out a hand to stop her for the moment.

"I take it you're mad at me huh." Kagome smiled bitterly aware that she lied to him.

"Not at all since deception is a part of the shinobi way. I'm actually glad you came to see me since I wanted to ask you about Shion." Naruto said calmly.

"What do you want to know" Kagome frowned.

"I wanted to know if Shion was the same person you complained about during the movie shoot or if she'd changed." Naruto asked calmly. If Shion was the same person it would make things a royal headache, particularly since Iwa ninja were involved. During the three days he learned about how little the girls cared for Iwa and he knew Tayuya's temper would become a major issue if Shion was the same.

Kagome's frown quickly faded and turned into a small smile which Naruto noticed, "She's improved a whole lot actually. I daresay you guys might actually get along" Kagome admitted.

"Really, so what caused her to change?" Naruto wondered aware that a person doesn't go from as selfish as she was to being respectful very easily. Neji's change was due to his father revealing the truth of what happened that night but since there was nothing like that for Shion, he couldn't help but wonder what happened.

"Don't worry about it." Kagome said hastily but Naruto couldn't help but notice the small blush that appeared on her face.

"Okay then." Naruto replied calmly aware that she was hiding something.

"I'd love to stay and chat but Shion might get angry at me if I stay away from her too long."

"I thought things changed." Naruto questioned.

"They did but she's still very hard to handle. Heck if I know her, Shion's probably going to beg me to join her for the mission to ensure she has somebody familiar to her." Kagome chuckled.

"I understand" Naruto smiled as he got up from his bed.

A smiling Kagome walked over to Naruto with a bit of a sway in her hips. The young handmaiden wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and had a big smile on her face, "It's been far too long Menma." Kagome chuckled using Naruto's alias.

"Yeah yeah, now get going." Naruto chuckled.

"Bye" Kagome smiled as she left the room.

'**So we're all in agreement. The incident that changed Shion become friends has something to do with Naruto.' Timaeus chuckled.**

"**Obviously." Kurama retorted.**

"That's one problem out of the way. Now with any luck our Iwa issue won't be a big one either." Naruto shrugged.

"**You realize you just jinxed yourself right?" Timaeus chuckled again.**

"Oh shut up" Naruto deadpanned and he took a moment to nap until dinner.

(Scene Skip)

As she walked through the compound late at night dressed in a simple purple nightgown, Shion was feeling incredibly confused. The reason for her confusion was due to the odd vision she had as she slept in her chambers. It involved her naked on one of the guest beds with Kagome and the blonde ninja from the Leaf Village and she and Kagome were having sex with him. The fact she had a vision about sex was one thing, but Kagome seemed to only be interested in Menma and Shion knew nothing about the young man to explain why she was sleeping with the two of them. She had to get answers and this was the best way. "Hopefully she's not too mad at me for waking her up." Shion mumbled as she walked towards her friend's room. As she got closer she heard a sound she was very familiar with, female moans of pleasure.

"So big!" the familiar voice of her handmaiden roared and Shion couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

Shion opened the door slightly hoping to find that her friend was just masturbating after the long day but that isn't what she found. It was something much better.

"Keep going Menma" Kagome moaned happily as Menma Ryukaze himself slammed into her from behind. If Shion remembered correctly it was the doggystyle position but that didn't matter.

'Impossible. What is Menma doing here?' Shion thought to herself as she watched the young man hammer Kagome's pussy with incredible speed and precision.

"Man I've missed you Kagome. Koyuki definitely picked a winner when she chose you." 'Menma' smiled pulling back and revealing his massive member which stunned an already dazed Shion before he slammed back into the young woman. Naruto was well aware of the priestess's arrival and decided to make things a little more fun which was why he revealed his length.

As she watched the two have sex. Shion couldn't help but reach into her nightgown and begin playing with herself in order to gain some pleasure out of this. Her glazed eyes watched as 'Menma' hammered Kagome and more and more Shion wanted to interrupt them and see if she could get involved, but she thought about her duty as a priestess instead of her growing arousal. A hand on her breasts became a powerful grip and before long Shion was fondling her breasts and pussy to the sweet sounds of her friend's moans with completely erect nipples and a positively soaked pussy.

Ten minutes later Kagome finally reached her limit shouting, "Menma I'm cumming" As for Shion she already teased herself into two orgasms and a third was on the way.

"I'm gonna cum inside you Kagome get ready." 'Menma' replied with a smile.

"Please fill me up Menma. I've missed you and your big cock" Kagome roared unaware of their little spy.

"I'm CUMMING" 'Menma' roared as he painted Kagome's insides with his seed as she and the watching Shion each orgasmed from the display.

"That was so amazing" Kagome moaned in pleasure as she collapsed onto the bed.

"Yes it was and I'm sure Shion would agree; wouldn't you Shion." Menma smiled as Kagome and Shion both went bright red at the same time. The latter took a moment to make her appearance a little bit more presentable before walking into the room aware of what she was walking into.

"Oh for the love of, what are you doing here Shion?" Kagome said in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

'Menma' smiled before kissing Kagome on the cheek and saying, "Based on what I smell, she was enjoying a live action version of our sex scene in the Icha Icha movie." 'Menma' chuckled.

Kagome was crimson red at the idea of her master getting a live action version and Shion's face practically turned pink at being called out for her peeping. The room was practically silent for a few minutes before Kagome finally spoke. "So what do you want Shion? It's not like you to come to see me late at night." Kagome asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Ummm ….I…." Shion stuttered. Confessing that had a vision featuring her and the blonde that was guarding her was a bit embarrassing particularly in the presence of her secret crush.

"If you want I can just go. This feels like a private conversation." 'Menma' smiled.

"Yeah get out of here Menma. " Kagome frowned getting an annoying feeling in the back of her head.

"See ya" 'Menma' smiled before walking away so the girls could talk.

Once 'Menma' was gone Kagome turned to the still embarrassed woman and asked the question that was driving her nuts, "What happened Shion?" Kagome wondered in a calmer voice.

"I wanted to ask if you would accompany me on the mission tomorrow." Shion replied hastily deciding not to bring up what happened with the blonde ninja among other things.

Kagome twitched something fierce knowing that Shion was hiding something but she wasn't going to turn down a chance to spend time with Naruto. "Of course" Kagome replied with a hearty smile.

"Thanks." Shion replied before leaving without saying anything else.

(Scene Skip)

As the group sat down for breakfast, Shion couldn't help but go over the events of the night before. Kagome and Menma had sex that much was hard to forget but it was how he got there that had Shion on edge. During dinner the night before, Shion learned about her guard's powers and discovered that the red head Karin was an incredible sensor whose range was practically the entire compound they were staying at. "Excuse me Miss Karin, did you sense anything odd last night." Shion wondered.

"No not at all. Why do you ask?" Karin replied calmly. She didn't consider Naruto and Kagome having sex odd so her answer wasn't a lie. She did find it odd that Shion was actually nearby the pair last night but it was bad form to bring that up.

"No reason" Shion replied hastily.

"Alright" Karin nodded though internally she knew that Naruto was to blame.

The group was interrupted by Taruho walking into the breakfast hall, "Lady Shion, the delegates from Iwa should be arriving very soon." Taruho said calmly.

"Thank you Taruho" Shion replied and the young man bowed before leaving the group alone.

"Lady Shion, do you mind if I ask about the Iwa ninja. As you're aware the Leaf has had some odd dealings with the village." Haku spoke up as the leader of the group. Knowing who they were dealing with would help matters very nicely.

"Unfortunately, I don't know much about who is arriving. I apologize" Shion admitted.

Haku twitched heavily but kept her cool since her team's reputation was on the line. "That's fine. Well let's hope they can stay focused on the mission." Haku said calmly though it was clearly a shot at Naruto who she knew had a fascinating encounter with Shion the night before thanks to Karin's early morning report.

"That's going to be a tad bit harder than you think Lady Shion." Karin frowned interrupting the group.

"What did you sense Karin." Haku said calmly. Karin had been sending shadow clones to watch over the situation just as Naruto would for the Leaf and clearly something had come up.

"One of my clones just popped because they recognized the signature of the 'help' from Iwa." Karin groaned in annoyance.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' Naruto thought to himself since he could only think of one person from Iwa who would annoy Karin this much.

"**And Noivern just confirmed it with me" Timaeus revealed.**

'Of all the people that could've joined us on the mission it would be those two.' Naruto thought to himself. This mission was about to get even more fun and not the good kind.

(Scene Skip)

Kurotsuchi Iwa was in an odd position as she approached the main compound of the Land of Demons. She and Suzumebachi were sent on this mission by the Tsuchikage, but something about the whole mission stunk. According to what she was told, a group of men went after the body of a demon named Mōryō that had once rampaged across the area but was sealed away by the local priestess. If her grandfather wanted her to guard the women that was one thing, but just her and Suzumebachi didn't make sense "Hey Suzu any idea what's going on?" Kurotsuchi asked as they approached the compound.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon." Suzumebachi replied as she arrived at the entrance and were met by a calm Taruho who quickly identified them by their headbands.

"I assume you are the ones sent by the Tsuchikage." Taruho said calmly.

"Yes we are. I am Kurotsuchi Iwa, granddaughter of Lord Tsuchikage and this is Suzumebachi Kamizuru head of the Kamizuru clan. We understand Lady Shion is expecting us."

"Yes she is, but I want to inform you of something ahead of time." Taruho said calmly as he opened the door.

"What's going on?" Kurotsuchi wondered as Taruho led the girls through the compound. The area reminded her of a Daimyo's palace.

"Mōryō's attack has us wary so you will be guarding Lady Shion with a group of Leaf Ninja. You'll be meeting them shortly along with Lady Shion." Taruho smiled before opening the door. As the two girls walked through the large doors they quickly looked in front of them and froze. Not because of Shion who was sitting elegantly on a throne of sorts, but because of the group of ninja surrounding her.

"Welcome members of Iwagakure. I've been awaiting your arrival." Shion said calmly.

The two women approached and when they were around 10 feet from the young woman kneeled in reverence, "We thank you Lady Shion. We hope to help you in any way possible." Suzumebachi said calmly.

"Of course but I hope there isn't a problem working with these ninja of the Hidden Leaf." Shion replied calmly.

"We should have no problem." Kurotsuchi replied with her head still down.

"I agree" Haku smiled innocently. Fortunately for them, the girls they would be working with were ones they already got along with but it was going to complicate the mission even more.

(Scene Skip)

While the preparations were easy for the ninja, the person in charge of the mission was surprisingly nervous. "Why am I still thinking about this" Shion cursed as she looked through her regular clothes to find something to wear.

"Shion is everything okay" Kagome said from outside the girl's room.

"No it's not Kagome. We need to talk." Shion frowned since this was going to be humiliating. The door opened and she found her friend ready to go. Kagome was still wearing the same priestess top she usually employed but she added mesh armor underneath to protect herself and a pair of black ninja pants and black sandals with a bow and arrow on her left shoulder. She also had a small blue backpack that held more supplies.

"What's… wrong." Kagome said calmly as she walked in on her leader in just a bra and panty set. Clearly her charge was struggling with finding an outfit but she couldn't think of a reason why.

"Do you remember how I walked in on you and Menma having sex?" Shion said bluntly.

Kagome couldn't help but blush at that reminder, "Yes why do you ask?"

"The reason I was in your room that night wasn't to ask you to accompany me on the mission, though I was going to do that anyway." Shion admitted a blush growing on her face. "I came because I had a vision that you and I were in bed sleeping with that blonde ninja Naruto and I was wondering how that was possible."

Kagome was initially stunned by the fact she was having such a vision but couldn't help but chuckle. "That makes sense." Kagome chuckled at the comical situation.

"How!" Shion questioned in disbelief.

"Because Naruto IS Menma Ryukaze. He was part of the group that helped Koyuki regain her power and he's been responsible for tons of craziness. When Koyuki asked him to be a part of the movie, he had to create a false name in order to participate and not cause even more headaches" Kagome revealed to the shock of the girl.

"So I'm doomed." Shion groaned aware that 'Menma' was told all about her during the latter's private time. She was also aware that for Koyuki to personally ask him to play the role of her love interest indicated feelings of her own. She had no chance of getting anywhere with the crush and it made the vision a near impossibility of coming true.

Kagome smiled as she walked over to her charge and wrapped her arms around her, "Naruto is a reasonable guy and I already went to see him and told you that you changed when I went to speak to him yesterday." Kagome chuckled.

"Really" Shion asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah. Now let's get you ready because if you're gonna change his opinion more it starts with a nice outfit." Kagome chuckled as she looked through the girl's clothes to find something for her to wear to charm Naruto.

"Why would you help me? I thought you had feelings for him." Shion wondered. She didn't mind but she was curious.

"Trust me when I say that Naruto has room in his heart for others." Kagome chuckled remembering her time on the Icha Icha set. There wasn't an actress in that movie that hadn't slept with the blonde and his lovers included Koyuki and her guard Fubuki among others.

"Okay" Shion smiled as she looked forward to this mission for multiple reasons. Perhaps she could kill two birds with one stone. After all she did need to have an heir and Naruto was turning out to be the perfect candidate.

As for the man in question, Naruto was busy helping Team Haku prepare for the mission by doing what he did best, having sex. Best to have them happy and satisfied considering what an interesting mission they were about to have.

That's it for Chapter 7 guys and it's about to get fun. I hope you guys liked the changes I made to the movie setup and so you're aware Kagome's hand maiden outfit is based off of Kikyo's from Inuyasha with the Kagome name being another reference. Next chapter Shion must deal with the odd feelings she has for Naruto and the group targeting him makes their move.


	9. Of Demons and Desires

Chapter 8 Of Demons and Desires

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 8 of Eroninja everybody. Last time Naruto was asked to join team Haku on a mission to the Land of Demons. The mission was to guard the priestess Shion as she prepares to fulfill her duty to seal away a legendary demon. However there were a few interesting complications to the mission. One was that Shion's handmaiden was actually an actress that Naruto met on the set of the Icha Icha movie. The second was the appearance of Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi, who were there on behalf of Iwa. Once again Naruto's mission was not going to be easy.

(Forest Area)

When Naruto learned that they were guarding the priestess of the Land of Demons, he was nervous because he knew that her seemingly selfish personality would clash with Tayuya's. Now he was nervous for a very different reason. "I'm not too heavy am I Naruto?" Shion asked cutely from Naruto's back as they moved through the forest. The priestess exchanged her kimono for a white bra like top mustard yellow jacket that was a size too big and baggy red pants that cuffed at the knees.

In the first hour of the trip the group had to stop three times due to Shion's lack of stamina and pace. Kagome was actually in pretty good shape having done some training for the movie and keeping it up when she returned but Shion was another story. The priestess made it clear that she needed to be carried otherwise they would never make it. When Kagome suggested that Naruto carry her, there were multiple protests but when Shion agreed, Naruto had no choice but to carry the girl with her.

"Not at all." Naruto replied with a calm demeanor as the group moved towards the Land of Swamps. Shion's arms were wrapped around Naruto's neck as he held her up and they kept moving. Admittedly it was a bit distracting since Shion's breasts were pressed against his back. They weren't as massive as some of his lovers but they were large enough that it was distracting.

"I don't know what's more impressive. That a hand maiden can keep up relatively well with ninja or that Naruto is keeping his pace with Shion on his back." Suzumebachi said with a bit of mirth at the situation.

"I train with my cousin and his guard once in a while, granted it's taking everything I have to keep up." Kagome admitted.

"Maybe we should get some lunch. I'm sure everyone's hungry." Kurotsuchi suggested realizing things would get more troublesome if they didn't rest.

Are you sure?" Shion said nervously since that seemed like a mistake.

"I'm sure" Kurotsuchi replied. Honestly she did it more because she was sure Tayuya was going to snap any minute now considering the way she was glaring daggers into the young woman's skull.

"Fine" Shion pouted having grown to enjoy her time on top of Naruto. Luckily for the group they were right near a nice clearing.

"I packed some food for us we just need to get a fire going." Kagome smiled.

"Tayuya, Naruto, why don't you two watch over the area while we wait for the food to finish cooking." Haku suggested knowing the red head was tense and Naruto was the perfect person to help her.

"Sure" Naruto and Tayuya nodded and they left the group alone.

(Scene Skip)

Twenty minutes had passed and the food the girls brought was nearly ready. That meant it was time to get Naruto and Tayuya back, "Can somebody go grab Naruto and Tayuya for me" Haku requested.

"I'll do it" Shion said firmly. She was a bit upset that she was the one holding them up and wanted to make up for it.

"Lady Shion we can't have you going out alone." Kurotsuchi insisted.

"Don't worry about it. Naruto's a sensor like I am and I'm sure if he senses something bad happening he'll act." Karin smiled deviously.

"She's right. Go on Lady Shion" Haku said calmly.

"Okay" Shion smiled as she left the group of girls. Once it was clear she was out of distance, Kurotsuchi turned towards Karin with fury.

"What are you playing at!?" Kurotsuchi yelled angrily as she turned towards Karin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Karin smiled innocently.

"Yeah, just like we all don't know that Naruto and that red head are having sex as we speak." Kurotsuchi said angrily.

"Then that should make this interesting." Kagome spoke up causing Kurotsuchi to look at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell. You're telling me that you're perfectly okay with him sleeping with your boss." Kurotsuchi said in disbelief.

"Yes and that's because Shion has a crush on Naruto. Since I'm the one who helped her get it I can't exactly say anything" Kagome chuckled bitterly.

"How's that possible" Kurotsuchi complained.

All of the sudden Kin shouted out, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You were in the Icha Icha movie with Naruto weren't you."

"The what!?" Kurotsuchi said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah that's right. She doesn't look as dolled up, but I see the resemblance now." Suzumebachi chuckled having seen said movie during a mission outside of Iwa.

"What are you talking about Suzu" Kurotsuchi groaned.

"During his 3 year training trip, Naruto starred in the Icha Icha movie with the Land of Springs Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana. Koyuki brought in women from around the elemental nations to star with Naruto and one of them was this girl." Haku explained.

"That's fine, but what does that have to do with Lady Shion." Kurotsuchi countered. Thanks to Hinata, she knew about Naruto's various lovers so she knew he was with Koyuki among many others. The knowledge that the three Daimyo that were involved in their second meeting were all his lovers was an infuriating thought.

"Because Lady Shion heard about the film and despite what others may have wanted, I showed it to her." Kagome explained with a devious smile.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened since she realized what that meant, "Don't tell me"

"Yep she fell in love with Menma and although I didn't tell her everything at first, I did tell her he's from the Leaf Village. When Mōryō attacked, we went to the Leaf Village hoping that Menma would be a part of the team." Kagome nodded.

'So that's why he's here.' The remaining members of Team Haku thought to themselves. Tsunade's reason always seemed off to them since Haku and Kin could reign in Tayuya somewhat if they wanted to. Tsunade must've learned of the interest in Menma and added Naruto knowing his track record would lead to this moment.

"Unbelievable." Kurotsuchi huffed since she realized something herself. Unlike the Leaf Ninja, Kurotsuchi was aware of the fact that Shion needed to create an heir. Clearly the Leaf was setting up Naruto to be the father of that heir even if he didn't know it. Not that he would complain.

Over with Shion, the priestess approached the clearing where Tayuya and Naruto should've gone and she was shocked at how far she had travelled thus far. The young woman was about to call for the pair before she noticed something she certainly didn't expect to see. "What's a privacy barrier doing here?" Shion wondered as she approached the translucent barrier. With her own knowledge of barriers she quickly realized what a marvel the structure in front of her actually was. So much so that she didn't notice a Naruto clone sneaking up behind her and snaking his hands around her waist.

"Curiosity isn't always a good thing Ms Shion." A Naruto clone whispered into her ear.

Shion's initial shock was replace with embarrassment and it took every bit of her training to stay focused on what was going on, "So what's going on behind that barrier Naruto?"

Naruto noticed that Shion didn't particularly resist his hold and settled for keeping his hands around her waist as he answered, "The boss and Tayuya are having a little chat. For all her pride, Tayuya is amusingly jealous." The clone answered.

"What could she be jealous of?" Shion wondered as her body shuddered in anticipation of Naruto's next move.

"Not what Shion. Rather ironically it is who, and the answer is you." the clone smiled just before letting go of Shion much to her disappointment.

"Why would she be jealous of me?" Shion asked in disbelief. The idea that Tayuya was jealous of her seemed ridiculous. Naruto was about to answer before the barrier broke and he clone vanished in a puff of smoke. Moments later, Tayuya and Naruto appeared from the barrier.

"Is everything okay Lady Shion" Tayuya said calmly her chat with Naruto having worked wonders.

"Yes it is. Haku called you guys for lunch." Shion replied calmly trying to hold back her blush. Tayuya might not have realized it but her outfit wasn't quite as immaculate as before so Shion quickly realized why the barrier was up.

"Ahh crap, I hope the foods not cold." Naruto exclaimed.

"Well if it is, that's on you Naruto." Tayuya replied with a huff as they walked back to the area where the group was waiting.

"Yep" Naruto shrugged realizing there was nothing they could do.

Shion didn't say anything else as the group returned to the clearing and how could she after what she discovered. For the longest time Shion's whole life was about sealing Mōryō, and finding somebody who would give her an heiress to continue her duty. The original plan when she had her advisors call the Leaf was for Menma to appear and if he didn't send the request to the leaf Village afterwards. With Menma now here, she wondered if the next time one of these breaks occur, she could be the one having a 'chat' with the blonde warrior.

(Scene Skip)

After lunch was over it was time for them to get going. This time Tayuya was the one who was forced to carry Shion since her appearance all but confirmed what happened between her and Naruto. "So what exactly are we up against here Kagome." Naruto wondered as they moved through the forest.

"Admittedly I don't know much since my cousin Taruho did most of the fighting. What I do know is that these guys are working for the man who stole Mōryō's spirit." Kagome admitted.

Kagome was the one who quickly answered. "Mōryō's followers are practitioners of dark chakra. They use medical ninjutsu to super charge themselves and it makes them difficult opponents."

"That's fine with me. We have 4 jonin and three special jonin here. There aren't many people who can take us on."

"So you two are both jonin now." Naruto smiled not having focused much on the two since their appearance.

"Yep. Kuro had it a bit harder because of her little bitch fest, but she made jonin recently" Suzumebachi teased.

"Why are you telling them that Suzu" Kurotsuchi blushed in embarrassment.

"Because Naruto knows all your secrets and the others might as well know, since we're all connected." Suzumebachi retorted.

"Actually that is something I'm curious about also. I've heard relations between Naruto and Iwa aren't exactly rosy. How come you guys aren't at each other's throat?" Shion asked calmly causing Kurotsuchi to twitch.

"We've run into each other on a few missions." Kurotsuchi replied not wanting to explain to Shion that the only one who hasn't slept with him in this group was her.

"I see" Shion wondered as Tayuya snickered well aware of the true nature of their relationship.

"Sorry to interrupt the fun, but we have company and I think they're using that dark chakra because they feel off." Karin said nervously.

"How many Karin" Haku wondered.

"I sense four of them though one person has far more than the others. I'm guessing he's their leader." Karin said calmly.

"Got it. Prepare for battle everyone." Haku ordered

A few minutes later, four figures appeared in front of the group and ready to battle. "Surrender now and we may let you live." Kusana the leader of the group said calmly. He had fair skin long pink hair and pink eyes. His outfit consisted of a grey top and a pair of long grey pants with grey lines that were either broken apart or connected with a black belt that contained their tools and dark blue, black gloves, a belt with two shuriken holsters, and martial artist shoes with golden anklets.

Team Haku immediately moved forward and decided to take control. "Lady Shion do you mind if we face them" Haku ordered.

"Of course" Shion said calmly before getting off of Tayuya and retreating towards Naruto. They had a clear numbers advantage and Shion did want to see the people who attacked her men fall.

"Then I guess we're on defense." Naruto smiled before looking at the Iwa duo and Kagome.

"Boring but okay" Kurotsuchi frowned taking the left side with Suzumebachi on the right and Naruto in front with Kagome in the rear.

"Aww these guys look weak." Tayuya taunted more than ready to take out her annoyance on the new foes.

"You'd do well not to underestimate us. Gitai get them." the leader said calmly as he turned towards a larger man with pale white skin, white shoulder-length hair and red eyes. He had a blue cloth around his mouth and martial artist shoes to go along with the grey outfit that the whole group used.

"Got it" the now named Gitai replied before going into hand signs. **"Earth Style: Earth Corridor" **

"Heads up" Haku shouted and Team Haku jumped far away as Naruto and the team protecting Shion were surrounded by a large cavern with only one way out.

"Poor fools. Now they're trapped" The leader chuckled as he watched Team Haku look down at the damage.

"Let's get him" Setsuna the third member of the team said happily. Setsuna had fair skin, long blue hair and light-colored eyes, the same grey outfit as the others members.

"Got it" the final member and only women of the team said calmly. Her name was Shizuku and she had fair skin, orange shoulder-length hair, and black eyes offset by blue lipstick. She wore the same outfit as the others outside of a shuriken holster on her right leg.

"Oh no you don't" Tayuya frowned as she was about to attack before Haku stopped her.

"I'm curious what Naruto will do" Haku smiled as the two shinobi began making hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Running Fire" **

"**Wind Style: Divine Wind"** Shizuka and Setsuna announced sending a powerful combined attack towards the one entrance.

As the combined attacks roared into the cavern, the group watched in shock as the cavern exploded with flames. "It's over" the leader chuckled but his shock was short lived when the group appeared unharmed and behind a large shield.

"Not bad" Naruto smiled as the four enemies looked in shock behind the Chaos Shield jutsu.

With Naruto's safety confirmed it was time to get started. "Now it's time to end this" Tayuya smiled as her skin darkened into her dragonic form.

The leader's eyes widened when he realized this was going to be a harder battle than expected. "Retreat" the leader cursed before using a great amount of speed to get away. Tayuya was about to chase them but Haku stopped her.

"Let them go. They realized that they had no chance against us." Haku smiled.

"Damn" Tayuya groaned undoing the **Dragon's Blessing**.

"Don't worry Tayuya, we can track them easily now that I know what to look for." Karin smiled.

"Got it" Tayuya frowned knowing that the first battle may have gone their way but the war was far from over.

(Scene Skip)

The group stopped in a mountain range that was about a half a day's walk from the Land of Swamp and decided to make camp there. While it offered very little protection the fact remained that they had two powerful sensors in Naruto and Karin. After dinner it was time for the most important question of all, "So how are we handling the watch" Kurotsuchi wondered. Each group had their own tents including Kagome who revealed that she got a few storage scrolls as a gift from Naruto after the Icha Icha movie which were held in the backpack she brought with her. The only reason her bow and arrow were not inside was because she felt more comfortable with it out. The question was who would watch with Naruto and how much fun would they really be able to have with the impending battle tomorrow.

"I'll take the first watch alone and my shadow clones will take over from there. Everyone else can get some rest" Naruto said calmly.

"If anything it should be Karin since she is the better sensor of the two of you. Plus with her shadow clones she can cover far more ground." Haku protested.

"Maybe so but Karin can't recover chakra as easily as I can. Plus her healing powers will be essential for the upcoming fight and we need her to have as much chakra as possible." Naruto reminded her.

"Fine but be careful." Haku said nervously.

"Got it Haku" Naruto smiled resisting his desire to kiss her for the moment, but he did have a plan to get rid of her other concern. 'If you're worried about getting some Naruto time, don't be. I'll come visit you girls tonight.' Naruto said mentally.

'Alright' Haku replied calmly before looking towards her team with a subtle glance.

"If that's decided let's pack up for the night." Shion announced unaware of the agreement that had been made between Naruto and Team Haku.

(Unknown Area)

While Naruto and gang were preparing for the battle to come; the ninja they fought off were meeting up with the real leader of their group.

"I'm sorry boss. We were unable to defeat Lady Shion" Kusana said nervously. In front of him was a man with fair skin, long black hair, light tan eyes with black pupils, and a facial goatee. His outfit consisted of a long sleeved grey shirt and long pants alongside a long black trenchcoat and martial arts shoes. This was Yomi the leader of the group and the man who had Mōryō's spirit imprisoned inside of him which allowed him to give the dark chakra to his followers. The Dark chakra gave his body a very intimidating glow.

"It's fine. Since Shion and her group are headed to the body anyway, we will simply lie in wait for them over there.

"Of course and we will not fail you this time." Kusana said with determination in his voice.

"I should hope not. Mōryō hungers for their souls and I intend to give him what he wants." Yomi said in a dark voice and Kusana swore a demonic shadow appeared behind him.

(Scene Skip)

A few hours later and Naruto was enjoying the first watch. "Three years may have passed, but those girls never cease to amaze." Naruto chuckled. The clone he sent over to Team Haku's tent was quickly convinced by Haku into returning to the leaf for a proper fuck and thus he had used the Hirashin to leave the campsite.

"**Considering all you've done for them I don't know why you're so surprised." Timaeus reminded him.**

"**Plus they're all aware that you're going to have sex with that Shion girl. It isn't a matter of IF it's a matter of when. I'm sure you realized that" Kurama added.**

Naruto chuckled at the truth of the matter 'Speaking of which.' Naruto said happily as he sensed Shion approaching. "Hello there Shion" Naruto smiled while not looking towards the young woman. He smiled slightly when she froze in place.

"Umm, do you mind having some company?" Shion said nervously. With the battle with Mōryō the next day she wanted to get her feelings out in the open.

"Not at all" Naruto smiled as he patted the area next to him. His smile grew when Shion sat next to him. "So what's up Shion?" Naruto questioned.

Shion gathered herself and simply went for it, "Naruto I want you to sleep with me." Shion said boldly much to Naruto's admitted surprise.

"Really. Where did this come from?" Naruto said with mild surprise.

"As Kagome told you already, I was a selfish brat who believed in destiny for a long time and many people died because of that belief." Shion said with a bit of reluctance. Clearly she was not a fan of her past behavior if her mood was any indication.

"I'm aware. Kagome told me quite a few stories about you during the movie shoot" Naruto deadpanned slightly causing Shion to blush.

"After watching the Icha Icha movie that Kagome was in, my view of the world changed. I saw how Menma fought against the various forces that tried to get in his way to save the princess instead of giving in and that inspired me."

"I see and what does that have to do with you wanting to sleep with me" Naruto said calmly. Normally he didn't ask many questions, but he was strangely curious.

Shion felt a blush come forward since this was the awkward part, "I fell in love with your character and one day Kagome discovered me… well…" Shion fidgeted as she tried to explain what happened.

Naruto smiled quickly realizing what was going on, "She discovered you masturbating to the sex scene in the movie between me and her." Kagome did say that an incident changed things and now he knew what the incident in question was.

Shion's face lit up when Naruto called her out on it but gathered herself, "She did but instead of tease me she told me some of the stories you told her." Shion blushed. Those stories if nothing else changed her even more since she knew that Menma/Naruto had overcome circumstances nearly as horrible as her own.

"And my stories made you realize that instead of being spoiled, you should never give up and always stay strong." Naruto smiled.

"That's right and since I'm just going to be married off in the future, I want my first time at least to be special. There was actually a part of me that hoped you would join the mission when I sent the request to the Leaf Village in the first place so admittedly I was disappointed at first. Luckily for me, Kagome told me the truth so I decided to show off a bit" Shion revealed to Naruto's joy.

"Alright Shion but before we do I want you to grab my hand and close your eyes until I say otherwise." Naruto smiled. Shion deserved more than just a simple fuck in the forest for her first time and he had the perfect way to give her an experience she'll never forget. Shion nodded and took her hand and in a flash they were gone.

(Unknown Area)

Shion opened her eyes at Naruto's instructions and when she got over the small headache from being transported over such a long distance; she was stunned by where Naruto took her, "It can't be?" Shion gasped in disbelief. She was in a perfect replica of the room in the Icha Icha movie where the scene with Kagome took place

"Oh but it can. We're currently in a perfect replica of the place where the priestess and the hero had sex in Icha Icha the movie. Though of course you knew that." Naruto smiled from the front of the room having moved there just after they arrived.

"How is this possible and how did we get here. For that matter where is here?" Shion said in shock. Plenty of questions were popping through her head and she needed answers.

"Here, is a mansion that Koyuki created for me the Land of Spring. When I had you close your eyes, I used one of my special skills to go to this room. I figured that having your first time here would be better than the middle of the forest." Naruto smiled. Even he was shocked when he learned that Koyuki commissioned the mansion and when he discovered that the eight locations that he had sex in the movie were all replicated in rooms inside said mansion it was even better.

Shion blushed at the thought but when she looked towards the closet an idea popped into her head, "Do you have the costume also?" Shion wondered curiously.

"Yep, it's in the closet" Naruto said happily. Koyuki really went all out and Naruto wasn't going to complain.

"Then…. Can I dress like her while we…?"

"Of course" Naruto smiled before walking out of the room to allow her to change.

"Where are you going" Shion said bashfully.

"You've seen the movie right. I'm supposed to walk in on you Shion… or should I call you Lady Kikyo." Naruto smiled as he left the room.

"Right" Shio said bashfully as she looked towards the closet and walked over. This was going to be a first time to remember and she was definitely looking forward to it.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto stood outside the room as he waited anxiously for Shion to knock and confirm she was ready. Naruto's hair was changed from spiky blonde to long black hair with bangs in the front of his face and his outfit consisted of a large red v cut robe and sandals.

(AN: His appearance is basically that of Inuyasha's human form)

"**This is happening sooner than you planned kit." Kurama chuckled.**

"Yeah but I honestly won't say no. Shion knows what she's getting into and she wants it. We can worry about her having kids down the road just like with the others." Naruto replied as he awaited Shion's knock which would lead him to beginning the scenario.

"**The fact Team Haku is enjoying you back at you home doesn't hurt." Timaeus chuckled.**

"Yeah but I feel bad for Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi. They've been left out at this point."

"**I'm sure you can work something out." Timaeus said smiling.**

Naruto was about to reply but he received a knock on the door. After waiting a few moments for Shion to return to the bed Naruto opened the door calmly and walked in. Just as he expected Shion was sitting on the bed her outfit having been replaced with the costume from the movie. Shion was dressed in a classic priestess outfit with a white jacket with cords through the sleeves tied together with small strings and an extremely long red hakama with a red ribbon tying it up. Naruto barely held back some drool since Shion had a better figure then Kagome meaning the jacket showed off a small bit of cleavage. "Priestess what are you doing here?" Naruto said calmly getting into character. His name in the movie was Kurama which was an ode to the nine-tailed fox just as his acting name was an ode to Timaeus. It was an amusing touch by Koyuki and one he totally approved of.

Shion got up from the bed and walked over to Naruto just as the priestess did in the movie and gave her lines that she had seen Kagome take so many times. "I understand you'll be leaving us tomorrow Kurama. However I don't want you to go. You've only been here for a few days but I'm happier than I've ever been and the others are the same." Shion replied pressing her body against him.

"I must go priestess. Princess Fūun is waiting for me to save her." Naruto replied the passion in his eyes hard to miss.

Shion looked down bashfully since this was the hard part, "Well then if you must go. Please go with my blessings" Shion replied as she leaned onto her toes and kissed Naruto briefly giving the man her first kiss, just as the priestess had in the movie. As she pulled away the feelings she had for Naruto were slowly overlapping with the real situation.

"I understand priestess." Naruto replied happily as he walked over to the blushing Shion aware that this was where the fun started.

**LEMON START:**

Naruto wrapped his arm around the priestess before pressing his lips against her once again and much like in the movie this kiss was more genuine. Unlike with Shion though, Kagome was used to kissing by the time they shot the scene and when Naruto tried to slide his tongue into her mouth Shion hesitated slightly before giving in. As the pair clashed tongues, Shion's inexperienced showed and she was quickly dominated as Naruto's tongue explored her entire mouth forcing Shion to pull back after thirty seconds to gather herself.

"That was amazing. I can't believe Kagome made it look so easy in the movie." Shion gasped.

Naruto smiled breaking character for a bit, "By the time we shot this scene Kagome and I had practiced for some time so she was used to kissing." Naruto explained. It went without saying that they also had sex quite a few times by the time that scene happened.

Shion frowned slightly but she had to focus on her time with Naruto. Deciding that she would do this on her terms Shion hunched down in front of Naruto and slowly undid his robe before sliding down his boxers to reveal his length. What Shion did not expect was how big Naruto was and his member slapped her in the face unexpectedly. "Huge" Shion gasped as the large beast stood in front of her.

"I get that a lot" Naruto shrugged bashfully.

Shion felt her body shudder at the knowledge that soon it would be deflowering her but she decided to call on some of the things she learned from the movie. Shion licked the bulbous head curious what it would taste like before wrapping her lips around his member hoping to give him some pleasure. Slowly pushing as far as she could go, Shion ultimately got 4 inches into her mouth before her gag reflex kicked in.

"It's okay Shion." Naruto nodded patting her head. He mentally remembered Kagome was able to do four as well the first time they practiced blowjobs but telling her that would be bad form.

"I want to make you feel good Naruto." Shion pouted wanting to stand out and failing to do so thus far.

"You are making me feel good Shion. Just take your time and do your best." Naruto instructed.

"Okay" Shion replied and she tried again this time getting six inches before it became too much for her.

"There you go" Naruto smiled as he slowly placed his hands on her head. She was doing well but Naruto knew it would be a long time before she actually got some results.

"Can I try something else? Shion said nervously aware that her current efforts were doing nothing. Based on the reaction to Tayuya's state of dress it was obvious that she was the only member of the current group Naruto slept with. Combined with the Icha Icha movie it told her that Naruto was very used to bedding women and she wanted to stand out.

"Of course. This is all about you Shion." Naruto smiled not worrying about the lackluster effort.

Shion gathered herself and undid the ties to her top sliding it off and revealing her C cup breasts. Naruto was pleased as Shion heaved her breasts around his member and began to move them, "I know they aren't the biggest, but I want you to feel good Naruto." Shion said meekly as she slid up and down his shaft.

"You're doing fine Shion." Naruto groaned with pleasure. Amusingly enough Shion was actually on the upper side of his lovers so her titjob was actually pretty effective.

'He's actually enjoying this. I can't believe it' Shion thought to herself. The heat coming from Naruto's body was unlike anything she ever felt and she was getting wetter and wetter from the movements.

"Keep going Shion." Naruto said happily. Unfortunately for Naruto like most good things, this one came to an end and a rush of memories from his clones efforts overwhelmed him causing his load to rush into Shion's unsuspecting mouth. The force was so great that Shion's whole upper body was sprayed with cum and most of it fell onto the floor. "Shion are you okay" Naruto said nervously as the young woman tried to gather herself.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe I made you feel this good." Shion admitted.

Naruto couldn't just tell her that it wasn't her at all but he went with it, "How about I return the favor" Naruto smiled happily hoping to change the subject.

Shion's face went pink aware of what that meant and nodded her approval. Getting up from her hunched position, Shion undid her bottoms revealing a pair of soaked white panties which she quickly removed as her naked body was at last exposed.

"Beautiful" Naruto couldn't help but admit. The glow of the room made Shion look incredibly exotic and his member was rock hard.

"You're lying to me" Shion said bashfully.

Naruto smiled as he undid his own outfit revealing his naked form as well. "No I'm not and I'm about to worship this body."

With a blush adorning her face, Shion dropped her body onto the bed and quickly spread her legs for Naruto to enjoy, "Please Naruto. Make me yours like the others." Shion moaned exposing her pussy for Naruto to enjoy.

Naruto towered over her body. His left hand massaged her sides as he pepper her upper body with kisses while he used two fingers from his right hand to tease her entrance.

"So good" Shion said happily.

"We're just getting started Shion." Naruto said happily before licking her hardened nipples.

"Keep going Naruto." Shion pleaded as her body quickly gave into Naruto's ministrations.

"I'm far from done." Naruto smiled adding a third finger to the mix.

"Yes!" Shion cried out her body getting closer and closer to the orgasm she craved. The one she wanted ever since she saw Naruto with Kagome.

"Cum for me Shion." Naruto teased as he added a little water chakra to the mix and for the inexperienced Shion that was enough.

"CUMMING" Shion roared as her juices flew onto the bed as a smiling Naruto got up and placed his hands to the side towering above her.

"It's time Shion" Naruto said softly.

Despite recovering from the orgasm, Shion managed to gather herself and spread her lower lips knowing that Naruto was ready to go. "Claim my virginity Naruto." Shion pleaded hoping throughout hope that her body could handle what was coming.

"Okay" Naruto said calmly before lining up his member and sliding into the young woman's pussy.

"AHHHHHHH!" Shion cried out as her virginity was claimed at last and another orgasm rushed through her body.

Naruto realized how much trouble the young woman was in already and knew this was going to be a unique experience, "I'll give you a second or two Shion. You clearly need it." Naruto smiled hoping to show that he was okay with her clearly shaken display.

"I'm…fine" Shion said sternly trying to prove herself. Her body was at its limit, but she wanted to at least last one round before she collapsed.

"Alright" Naruto nodded as he began moving inside her. She was tight, but Naruto managed to get a slow languid pace that would satisfy the obviously weakened Shion and him.

"Yes! Yes! Keep going" Shion said happily using every ounce of strength she had to keep going.

"You feel amazing Shion. Your pussy is so tight." Naruto grunted. Her body may be at her limit but her pussy was holding on for dear life trying to milk his seed out.

"Naruto! I know you can do more. Let me have it." Shion insisted. For her this was more than she could've ever hoped, but she wanted more. She didn't want her first time to end because she was so weak.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you" Naruto smiled as he picked up speed.

"YESSSS" Shion said happily her body barely able to contain itself. As Naruto's beast of a member hammered her pussy, Shion knew that Naruto was the one for her and nobody else would ever be able to get her the pleasure he had.

"Hang in there Shion I'm almost there" Naruto roared ready to give the young woman her reward.

"Naruto cum inside me please." Shion cried out desperately wanting this to come to an end and wanting to experience his seed inside her before she collapsed.

"Alright Shion. I'll make this one count" Naruto smiled as he prepared to fill the young woman to the brim.

"Naruto I'm cumming again!" Shion cried out getting her fifth orgasm in ten minutes.

"Shion here we GO!" Naruto roared as his release arrived, slamming Shion's womb with a torrent of cum which led to a sixth and final orgasm.

"Incredible" Shion mumbled before she collapsed in exhaustion. It was almost a shame that it had to end so quickly but Shion was no match for Naruto.

"Yeah it was." Naruto replied with a smile as he laid down himself and wrapped his arms around the priestess. It was a good night and he knew it wouldn't be the last time.

**LEMON END**

That's it for Chapter 8 and I hope you liked this nice little chapter. Yeah the Shion lemon wasn't my best work, but I wanted to get that one in there. Don't worry I am going to feature a threesome scene with Kagome before this arc was over but I figured this would be a nice start to Shion's fun. Next chapter the gang makes it to the temple and the time for the battle with Mōryō has arrived


	10. Round 2

Chapter 9 Round 2

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: This is chapter is part of a double release as an apology for yesterday. I posted chapter 10 and skipped this one so I'm posting this along with the chapter I already released to give you guys a double release.

Welcome to Chapter 9 everybody and I hope you're enjoying yourselves with this new story. Last time the groups trip to the Land of Swamps and the body of Mōryō became far more interesting due to an attack by a group of shinobi working to free Mōryō, though round 1 went the way of the escort group, there was little doubt that they would be back for more. Meanwhile Shion's growing interest in Naruto escalated when Shion revealed that her attitude changed after watching his Icha Icha Movie debut and the type of person his character was in the movie. Naruto responded in a way that only he could, taking Shion to a room that was a virtual copy of the room where he had his romance scene with her aide and promptly took the priestesses virginity. Now it was time for the final battle and everyone was ready.

(Naruto's Land of Spring mansion)

Yet another day began with Naruto's morning wood being teased by a young woman. In this case it was Shion who decided she wanted another shot at giving Naruto a proper blowjob. She couldn't explain how she knew, but she realized that the night before her blowjob wasn't enough and that something else caused the massive release. "Good morning Shion" Naruto smiled as his eyes opened to find the priestess bobbing up and down his shaft.

"Hello Naruto. I hope you don't mind but I wanted a second chance at giving you a proper blowjob since I couldn't handle the last one." Shion said bashfully.

Naruto smiled at the thought particularly since it wasn't her fault and figured why not, "Alright but remember we need to shower before heading back. I doubt the girls want to take you to the temple if you smelled like sex." Naruto chuckled.

"As long as you join me." Shion smiled back deciding she could have a bit more fun with this.

"Deal" Naruto replied and a smiling Shion finished what she started and then a little more.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto and Shion arrived at the camp and both were smiling after their morning romp. Waiting for them was the rest of the group and a piping hot breakfast "I assume you two are hungry after your night together." Haku said with a flat tone.

"Yes I am. Naruto is something else." Shion said calmly as she and Naruto walked towards the breakfast area. As they got dressed, Naruto confessed that he was in a relationship with everyone else on the trip. For Shion that was comforting since something felt off the entire time.

"We know" Karin chuckled before handing the pair a bowl of food each.

"So now that our client is back. We can get going towards this Mōryō guy right" Kurotsuchi huffed as the group sat and ate.

"Yeah but we should probably discuss strategy first. The guys from before will no doubt, try to stall us on our way to Mōryō." Naruto said calmly.

"What did you have in mind" Haku replied curiously. She had a few thoughts of her own but Tsunade wanted to see how Naruto strategized in the field.

"Our focus should be on the four that got away. The guy whose body contains Mōryō's spirit is a separate matter entirely." Naruto said calmly.

"Sounds good to me. If I remember correctly, one used Earth Style one fire and one wind. The pink haired guy strikes me as a medical nin also." Kurotsuchi spoke up.

"That makes it easy. Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi take the Earth Style user. Haku and I can fight the pink haired guy. The wind user is for Karin and Kin, and Tayuya can take the fire style user."

"That's bull, why am I the only one fighting alone." Tayuya said angrily.

Naruto had to concede that it was a bit unfair to Tayuya, "Fine then. Tayuya and Haku can fight the fire user and I'll fight the leader." Naruto shrugged. It didn't matter to him really and to be honest he could easily fight all four if they surround them again. He just wanted the girls to shine a little bit.

"Hold on. Why not hold a few back so when you get to Mōryō you have some people at full strength?" Kagome asked nervously. It was a logical question but one Naruto had covered.

"Team Haku and I have a special plan for Mōryō? One that allows all of us to fight without too many issues" Naruto replied.

"Care to fill us in" Kurotsuchi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not particularly since it involves an S-Rank Secret." Naruto said calmly causing Kurotsuchi's eyes to widen."

"Alright, but I don't like it" Kurotsuchi frowned.

Naruto vanished in a show of speed and appeared behind the Iwa kunoichi with a smile on his face, "I know Kuro and I also know that I haven't been fair to you" Naruto smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kurotsuchi blushed heavily at the move but kept her cool, "We can do this later. Right now we need to focus on Mōryō" Kurotsuchi blushed.

Naruto could only smile at the response before kissing her on the cheek, "Deal"

"Hey what about me" Suzumebachi pouted.

"I'll get you too Suzu" Naruto smiled before walking over and kissing Suzumebachi as well.

"That's enough loverboy. We have a mission to finish" Tayuya snorted. He had those girls wrapped around his fingers and he knew it. It was kind of funny in truth.

"Got it" Naruto replied before rolling his eyes. Strategy time was over and it was time to go get Mōryō.

(Scene Skip)

The group moved towards the Land of Swamps with a relatively calm pace with Karin and Haku up front, Kin and Kagome in the middle along with Shion who was being carried by Kurotsuchi. Naruto and Tayuya were in the back and everyone was waiting for the first move to be made. "Hold on a minute" Karin said nervously causing everybody to stop.

"What's going on?" Haku wondered as the group stopped not too far from a cliff side area with a river below.

"I sense somebody whose chakra is similar to one of the group we fought before but it's off slightly." Karin said nervously.

"Off in what way" Tayuya wondered.

"The person is kind of like the fire user but instead of fire chakra it seems like water." Karin frowned.

Naruto smiled since this was a fun development, "Alright change of plans. I'll fight the apparent water user and Karin and Haku can fight the pink haired dude." Naruto said.

Karin chuckled since she knew Naruto was itching for a fight this whole time. "Go for it, we'll take good care of Shion while you're gone." Karin smiled as the group splintered off.

"Yeah. I'll meet you girls at the shrine" Naruto said happily as he continued down the path towards the now water style user. He was itching for a fight and this was the perfect time to get it. Continuing down the river path he was pleased to see that it was the fire user that Karin sensed. Why her chakra felt like water didn't matter but it would make things interesting.

"Where is the rest of your group" Shizuka questioned with an amused look on her face.

"We knew you were waiting so I decided to fight you alone." Naruto smiled placing his hand on Red Fury. This was the type of battle he preferred and he was more than ready.

"Your funeral" Shizuka smiled ready to fight.

(Team Haku)

Team Haku and the Iwa group continued on but until Karin found the next opponent they didn't have anything to discuss. The awkward silence was broken by Shion herself who was curious how one man could have so many lovers, "So how did you guys meet Naruto." Shion wondered curiously.

"I was his enemy on his first mission outside the village." Haku admitted with a smile.

"We were trying to destroy his village." Kin and Tayuya said at the same time with no hesitation.

"I saw him screwing one of his lovers under a genjutsu and then he saved me in the Forest of Death." Karin said bluntly.

"Hold on a minute. That means all of you were his enemies before you became his lovers." Shion said in disbelief. Even though the Iwa pair hadn't explained their story, it was obvious that it didn't start well. It seemed that she and Kagome weren't the only ones Naruto influenced, even if it was a movie in her case.

"Pretty much" Kin Tayuya and Haku said at the same time.

"I wasn't quite his enemy, but we weren't exactly comrades. Our Iwa friends have an amusing history with Naruto as well" Karin chuckled

"Thanks to you?" Kurotsuchi yelled angrily recalling how Karin tricked the two girls into giving into Naruto.

Karin smiled as she recalled that night and decided to have some fun with the Iwa nin, "You should be thanking me if anything" Karin retorted aware of a secret that the girls didn't know.

"What's that supposed to mean." Suzumebachi said angrily.

"Think about it for a second. Do you honestly think when Naruto went over to see Kurotsuchi here that he didn't have a plan ready in case of an ambush?" Karin reminded her.

Kurotsuchi thought back to the night and froze when she remembered that night and Naruto's annoyance at Karin revealing Suzumebachi along with the clone that took her anal and actual virginities, "You're right" Kurotsuchi frowned. It was very likely that clone was the one who originally appeared and if they did try something, his response wouldn't have been nearly as nice.

"Man that must've been crazy. I guess I'm lucky that I met him as a friend." Kagome smiled recalling the movie.

"You are because Naruto is not the type of guy you want to be an enemy" Kin chuckled.

"Tell me about it" Kurotsuchi frowned recalling their original meeting in the bikōchū habitat. Naruto could've easily killed or raped her that day but he spared her to the point that she still owed Naruto a favor.

"So do you girls think that kunoichi he's fighting will be his latest conquest?" Suzumebachi wondered. Naruto's other lovers mentioned his habit of getting new lovers on missions and considering they were once enemy kunoichi it made sense.

"Nope, he's satisfied with these two. Plus I'm pretty sure he wants to fuck you two properly before the mission is over." Tayuya shrugged. Naruto may have a ton of sex on his missions but he was surprisingly noble when it came to handling things.

"I see" Kurotsuchi blushed slightly. She was actually planning to see Naruto the night before but Shion beat her to it.

"As much fun as it is talking about Naruto's love life. Our next opponent is nearby." Karin smiled causing the girls to stop in the middle of a forest.

"Which one" Haku questioned quickly.

"The big guy" Karin chuckled.

"Guess it's our turn huh Suzu" Kurotsuchi frowned since she had to let go of Shion in order to fight.

"I'll take her" Haku said calmly aware that she was the best person to take over.

"Alright" Shion replied walking over to the ice user. The girls kept moving until they found a large clearing and waiting for them was Gitai.

"It's about time you arrived. So who's my victim?" Gitai chuckled.

"That would be me buddy" Kurotsuchi said angrily with Suzumebachi at her side.

"Your funeral girls. You're no match for me." Gitai scowled.

"You should consider yourself lucky big guy. We'd crush you if we were still there" Tayuya shouted before leaving with the others.

Kurotsuchi twitched heavily at Tayuya's jest but focused on her battle, "Despite what she says, you're still getting creamed" she replied as she prepared to fight. Her pride as an Iwa kunoichi was on the line and she wasn't going to make it easy.

(Naruto)

Naruto and Shizuka were fighting right near a cliff with a river and a few wooden pillars below. For a water style user it was the perfect place to fight since even if they fell off the cliff, the pillars would provide a stable place to stand while focusing on the water below. Naruto focused on staying up top for now since it would make things much easier for him. "You're not bad" Naruto shouted as he continued to dodge every attack thrown his way. Shizuka may have been using water style now, but that only made life easier for him.

As for Shizuka she was not pleased that Naruto wasn't struggling at all, "Quit dodging you bastard" Shizuka shouted as she sent another **Water Bullet **at Naruto.

"Fine but it won't help" Naruto shrugged blocking the bullet as he decided how to counterattack. With Red Fury available to him the options were practically unlimited but he didn't want to win too quickly or the girls wouldn't have their chance to fight.

"**Stop playing around. If you truly want to help those girls finish this fool off." Kurama groaned.**

"**For once I'm in agreement with Kurama; Mōryō's awakening has to be coming soon." Timaeus said angrily.**

'If those idiots actually wanted to awaken Mōryō they'd have done it already. They're waiting until Shion arrives because they want to finish her off as well. I'm sure Haku and the others picked up on that also.' Naruto replied. The two demons were silent since Naruto had a point. It's been nearly a day since the last fight and it shouldn't have taking that long to get to the shrine.

"**You're right but get ready. I think your opponent is done playing." Timaeus said calmly.**

Looking up Shizuka was going through some serious hand signs. "It's over now you bastard." Shizuka chuckled focusing the dark chakra inside her.

"Yes you're right" Naruto smiled gripping his blade and vanishing.

"What the" Shizuka gasped as she completed her signs but her opponent was nowhere to be found.

"It's over for you" Naruto smiled viciously as he slammed his bade into Shizuka's heart from behind.

"Bas-tard" Shizuka gasped as Naruto removed Red Fury and simply chuckled.

"You were never going to beat me." Naruto said coldly as Shizuka collapsed as blood poured out of her wound and onto the ground.

Well aware she was going to die Shizuka decided to get one final message out, "Mōryō … will… destroy… you" Shizuka gasped as her life ended there and then.

"Doubt it" Naruto smiled before sheathing Red Fury. It was a simple battle and Naruto didn't mind that but a part of him wanted to have a real challenge. Oh well that's how it went sometime.

(Kurotsuchi)

As she stared down her opponent Kurotsuchi Iwa was not impressed. He was a big guy for sure, but she could tell he wasn't that strong. "Alright big guy show me what you've got" Kurotsuchi scoffed.

Gitai smiled as he began making hand signs ready to finish this off quickly, **"Earth Style: Earth Armor Jutsu" **Gitai shouted as the earth around him surrounded his body.

"Seriously this just became too easy. Suzu sit this one out" Kurotsuchi groaned.

"Sure sure" Suzumebachi smiled aware of the same thing as her friend. This battle was in the bag

"What's that? Do you honestly think you can handle my earth armor?" Gitai taunted.

Kurotsuchi flashed through hand signs of her own a smug grin on her face, "Yes. Yes I do. **Lava Style: Lava Armor jutsu" **Kurotsuchi replied before pressing her hand to the ground just as Gitai had and the large ninja watched the lava armor form.

"Impossible. You're a lava style user." Gita shouted.

"Yes and that means you're done." Kurotsuchi smiled as she charged him. The Lava armor meant she would easily be able to take out her opponent since the added fire would make the earth armor pointless.

"We'll see!" Gitai replied as he charged back. To the surprise of nobody the two armors clashed and Gitai was sent flying cracks in the armor already showing

"Told ya" Kurotsuchi said smugly. This battle was hers to lose and she knew it.

Gitai was not happy at all. His earth armor was clearly useless and that spelled trouble for him. "Well I may lose here but you'll all be killed by Mōryō" Gitai said smugly as he flashed through more hand signs.

"Doubt it big guy" Kurotsuchi smiled having gone through her own signs.

"**Earth Style: Grand Quake" Gitai shouted and he pressed his hands against the floor. **A large seismic shockwave rushed towards Kurotsuchi but the Iwa kunoichi was finished with her hand signs and ready to counter attack.

Jumping into the air, Kurotsuchi unleashed her technique, **"Lava Style: Lava Dragon Jutsu" **Kurotsuchi shouted firing the burst of lava from her mouth.

"Shit" Gitai cursed not expecting the quick counter and he was helpless as the lava dragon slammed into him. Because it was done from above the Earth Armor was useless and the Lava dragon overwhelmed him.

"That had to hurt" Suzumebachi chuckled as the familiar smell of burnt flesh filled the area. As the smoke cleared the two girls noticed Gitai's body was burnt to a crisp.

"That'll teach him" Kurotsuchi replied with a smile. She had won her battle and now it was time to meet the others at least she would've done that if a very familiar face appeared in the clearing.

"Not bad Kuro. You got this guy good." Naruto smiled.

"You won your battle fast." Kurotsuchi chuckled as she released the lava armor.

"Well I'm a clone but I doubt the boss is far away." The now revealed clone smiled.

"Were you worried about little ole me." Kurotsuchi teased putting her hand on her hips.

"Just the opposite. I was hoping you'd win quickly so we could have some fun before the final battle."

Kurotsuchi was surprised by the offer but even more so that he was so willing to mess around, "Sounds fun but what about Mōryō?" Kurotsuchi frowned. They already took enough time.

"Mōryō can wait." Suzumebachi interrupted having already begun to strip.

"Really Suzu" Kurotsuchi deadpanned.

"Give me a break Kuro. We know how much of a horndog Naruto is and yet he hasn't done anything to us yet while the fucking priestess and her handmaiden got some. We're due for a little loving and if he's got a plan that means we're good" Suzumebachi said with a lustful smile.

Kurotsuchi couldn't help but chuckle since she agreed with her friend, "Alright, let's do it" Kurotsuchi said happily before beginning to strip down herself. Even if it was a clone, getting some Naruto time was worth it.

(Scene Skip)

As Team Haku got closer and closer to the Land of Swamps, Shion and Kagome were getting more and more nervous. "Are you guys sure we can do this?" Kagome said nervously.

"Oh yeah. Team Haku is the best non-ANBU assassination squad in the Leaf. Honestly without Naruto and those Iwa bitches this would've been easy." Tayuya said confidently.

"Speaking of Naruto. How are he and the others going to catch up? We're pretty far ahead." Kagome questioned.

"You can't see it right now but there's a special mark on our bodies that Naruto gave us. Part of that mark is the seal for the Hirashin, a jutsu that allows Naruto to transport anywhere he wants as long as the marker is there." Karin smiled.

"I see" Kagome replied with a smile.

"Do those other girls have the marks?" Shion wondered referring to the Iwa ninja

"No they don't but that's fine since Naruto has a few shadow clones that have been following us ever since we left the village. He'll probably use one of them on the Iwa girls." Karin replied.

"By the way, how are you girls okay with sharing Naruto like that?" Shion wondered deciding to ask the question that had been bugging her ever since she learned about Naruto's relationships on the mission.

"We're not completely, but we have no choice. Back at the village, there's an entire apartment complex of girls who are Naruto's lovers and a few others that live in his mansion with him. Naruto won't abandon any of them which means we have to adjust or it'll be impossible" Kin said bitterly.

"I see" Kagome blushed at the amount of competition she already had.

"Well enough of that talk. We have a mission to finish and those topics are best left to Naruto himself." Haku chided. She was no fool and Shion and Kagome both wanted far more of Naruto then they had so far. Not that she could blame them.

"Right" Karin Kin and Tayuya shouted and the girls kept moving. A half a mile later and it was time to fight at least.

"Looks like the final battle is here." Karin frowned. The wind style user AND the guy with the medical chakra were in a forest up ahead and that changed things.

"I don't see the problem. We have more than enough people to fight both of them and have somebody guard the girls" Tayuya scoffed

"True. Haku can fight the medical guy and Tayuya can fight the wind user. Karin, you and I can guard Shion and Kagome while they fight" Kin smiled.

"Good point" Karin smiled. Now everything was in place and the girls were all set.

"Why am I fighting alone again?" Tayuya whined. She could easily do it, but fighting alone was annoying.

(Scene Skip)

The girls smiled as they approached the final two ninja and the two ninja couldn't be cockier. "Looks like that brat from before is gone." Kusana said with a smile.

"Aww, I wanted to fight him." Setsuna chuckled.

"You'll have to settle for us." Tayuya said confidently as she and Haku walked slightly forward while Karin and Kin stayed around the priestess and Kagome.

"No I won't" Kusana smiled vanishing in an impressive show of speed.

"Fast" Tayuya gasped not expecting him to be that good.

Kusana appeared right in between the guard of the girls and before the girls could react, a series of tentacles appeared from his back. "Goodbye Lady Shion" Kusana chuckled and slashed at the priestess just for her to vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry but you lose" Karin smirked and Kusana looked on in shock as the three other figures lit up.

"What the" Setsuna gasped Kusana was swallowed in a powerful inferno.

Using the distraction, Tayuya got behind the stunned Setsuna and attacked; "Now it's your turn" Tayuya growled slamming into the man with a roundhouse kick that sent him flying away.

"Damn you" Setsuna cursed quickly recovering from the attack but realizing that instead of six people there were only two.

"Gotta love exploding clones." Tayuya smiled. Kin Karin Kagome and the real Shion were actually on the way to the shrine having been replaced by exploding clones. It was actually a pretty common combo that the girls used that set them up for the next fights.

"Yes but this time they didn't quite do their job." Haku frowned as the smoke cleared to find Kusana only slightly charred.

"Well that's fine by me. I want a good fight" Tayuya replied.

"You bitch. You'll pay for that" Kusana growled not expecting these girls to be so skilled. The explosion barely damaged him but worse off their target was gone.

A smiling Haku appeared in front of the man having already begun weaving hand signs for her first strike. **"**It's over now. **Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors" **Out of nowhere the legendary dome of ice appeared to surround the pink haired ninja.

"Boss" Setsuna roared but he had a bigger problem as Tayuya appeared in front of him ready to strike and hand signs already flying, "Sorry buddy but it's over **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**" Tayuya shouted before leaning her head back and expelling a large fireball that roared towards her opponent.

Setsuna frowned since this was not a good matchup for him at all. However he did have a plan to help his otherwise trapped boss, "You're good girlie but you won't win" Setsuna taunted hoping to get the girl to act reckless again.

Tayuya smiled since she knew what he was after and simply reached into her pocket for her black dagger, "Yeah I will and I don't even have to do anything else." Flashing through some hand signs Tayuya did something that the man didn't expect, **"Summoning jutsu: Doki" **The three demons appeared and prepared to attack.

"What!" Setsuna gasped not expecting the large demons.

"I'm no fool buddy. Haku's ice mirrors are nearly impossible to break unless a powerful fire style technique is used but I'm not gonna let you trick me into using them. I'll just crush you with the Doki." Tayuya smiled as she began playing her flute and attacking. Sure she could've used the dragon transformation but she thought this would be more fun.

Setsuna grit his teeth as he began dodging the various attacks of the Doki and watched a smiling Tayuya. Realizing that he had no chance unless he could trick the women and free his teammate. Flashing through hand signs the man prepared to attack, **"Wind Style: Divine Wind"** Setsuna roared sending an attack at one of the Doki.

"Nice try" Tayuya smiled and with a sound from her dagger the Doki dodged the attack with ease.

"Impossible" Setsuna gasped wondering how the large beast was able to dodge his attack so easily.

"Yeah. I haven't used these guys in a while but I still got it." Tayuya smiled happily.

Over with Haku and Kusana, the ice mirrors were doing their job and Kusana couldn't find a way out. "Damn you bitch you'll pay for this." Kusana cursed as Haku's signature senbon pierced his body.

From inside the Mirror Haku was smiling happily knowing that it was only a matter of time till she grew tired of the games. "Yes but I believe it's time for some more fun" Haku smirked from inside the mirror as she flashed through hand signs.

Kusana smiled because at long last it looked like an opening was finally available, "Gotcha" Kusana smiled sending the long tendrils that nearly killed Shion earlier towards her.

"Not at all **Ice Style: Crystal Flash**" Haku chuckled as the mirrors glowed even more so and served to blind her opponent.

"Damn you" Kusana growled now unable to see as Haku moved next to him and struck his arm briefly before standing right in front of her legendary mirrors.

"It's over now. You've lost" Haku smiled ready to finally put an end to this.

"No it's not bitch I" Kusana started to say before he found himself unable to move.

"What you're looking at right now is the paralyzing seal I managed to put on your arm while you were blinded. I have no doubt that whatever dark chakra you employ could help against normal tricks but this isn't a normal." Haku smiled. Learning to do seals with Karin was difficult but thanks to it, Haku was far more powerful and dangerous.

"You bitch." Kusana growled as the paralysis spread.

"Thank you." Haku smiled before flashing through one final set of hand signs that saw her vanish back into the mirror. **"Ice Style: Yuki-onna's kiss" **Haku said coldly. All of the sudden, the large mirrors seemed to combine into a single dome of pure ice and as Haku left their safety Kusana was blasted with snow that flash froze him. He couldn't even scream as his life was brought to an end with the simple attack.

"I don't like to kill, but I'd like to think I'm pretty good at it when I try." Haku smiled as she turned her attention towards the other battle.

"Damn sensei, that was brutal." Tayuya smiled as her Doki continued to make Setsuna's life miserable. It was easy to forget because of her kind personality, but she was trained by the Demon of the Hidden Mist and a master assassin in his own right.

"Just finish him off already Tayuya. We've messed around too much." Haku chided.

"Fine" Tayuya chuckled before going back to her flute and playing an odd melody that sounded less like a flute and closer to a trumpet's call. All of the sudden the three demons glowed before transforming into something new entirely.

"What's this" Setsuna gasped as the three new creatures appeared. These creatures had a blue body with four stubby legs with three claw-like toes and purple skin right next to the legs. They also had two heads that were at the end of a long neck that was covered in black fur. One head had an open mouth that revealed two teeth and the other mouth was closed revealing a small mouth. Its eyes were covered by the same black fur and it had 2 small wings protruding from the sides.

(The Pokémon Zweilous. In case everyone's forgotten Tayuya's dragon is Hydreigon. The flute sound is supposed to mimic the dragon zord summoning from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as was her new flute which was modeled after Tommy's dagger. So Tayuya's getting dragon power)

Tayuya smiled viciously as the dragons glared down at Setsuna ready to rip him to pieces, "These are my pet dragons. They're cute little creatures who have one job. Tear you apart." Tayuya smiled playing the flute one last time.

"NO!" Setsuna cried as the dragons did exactly that. Tayuya smiled viciously watching the final moments of their last enemy. With their work done the dragons vanished and victory was at last achieved.

"What did you think Naruto? How did Team Haku perform?" Haku smiled as she looked towards the open area. Out of nowhere the wind seemed to part revealing a smiling Naruto. Well a clone of Naruto's since the real one was back at his own battle.

"You ladies were excellent. I was a bit nervous when he got in between Kin and Karin but clearly she's learned a few tricks from me."

"You can blame Ino and Hinata for that. Karin isn't naturally a fighter so Ino and Hinata taught her some of your tricks to supplement matters." Tayuya smirked as Naruto walked towards the girls.

"Sounds good. By the way, they made it to the shrine with Shion in tow. They're just waiting for us to get there." Naruto smiled reaching out his arms. The Iwa ninja weren't aware of it, but after Team Haku's orgy the night before they discussed a plan of attack for the trip to the shrine. True they didn't expect the one to change styles or the double team but it all worked out.

"Then let's go" Haku smiled as she grabbed Naruto's left arm with Tayuya taking he right. A moment later and the group was gone ready to finish Mōryō for good.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto's clone appeared on the top of a hill. In front of them was a massive shrine that according to Shion housed Mōryō's body. Tayuya and Kin were the last to arrive with everyone else waiting with a smile, Naruto's clone vanished alerting the real Naruto to their presence. "I'd ask what took you girls so long but I already know." Naruto teased as he turned towards the two girls.

"So is anybody else not seeing the obvious trap they laid for us?" Kurotsuchi deadpanned. In front of the shrine was a series of terracotta statues that weren't moving but were obviously more than window dressing.

"It's hard to miss. The question is should we trigger them. Kin and I didn't get to fight and knowing Tayuya she's probably still eager for a fight." Karin replied making sure to tease Tayuya in the process.

"I'm surprised you're so nonchalant about all of this. Mōryō is a dangerous demon" Shion lectured. Sure she was aware that Naruto and the group were monsters in their own right but triggering a trap like that seemed foolish.

Naruto turned towards the soldiers so the girls couldn't see his eyes as they changed into molten gold with a black line in the middle with blue eye shadow seemingly surrounding him, "Yeah but we're pretty dangerous also. In fact, why don't I show you just how dangerous I am?" Naruto smiled ready to show off his trump card. Everyone watched in shock as a large spiral of energy began to appear above Naruto and the spiral was one that most of the group recognized but what the group didn't expect was the humming noise that followed.

"Holy hell, you actually completed that thing." Kurotsuchi gasped. As an Iwa ninja she was well aware of the legendary Rasengan, the ultimate shape manipulation jutsu of the Fourth Hokage, but also aware that it was incomplete.

"Yes I did Kurotsuchi and I'm about to show it off." Naruto smiled as blades of wind appeared on the sides of the large ball turning it into a weapon of mass destruction.

"Fuck that looks like it'll hurt" Tayuya gasped.

"Oh it will, it definitely will. **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, **it's one of my most powerful techniques." Naruto said happily as he tossed the ball of power right into the middle of the soldiers. The girls watched on in absolute shock as the dome of power expanded and shredded the soldiers into pieces. The powerful shockwave even reached the group and everyone looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"Remind me not to piss him off" Kurotsuchi sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah" Suzumebachi said in shock. It was obvious that the technique he just used took a lot of juice but the fact he could do it to begin with was scary.

"Yeah, but something that powerful has to come with drawbacks." Kin smiled.

"Yeah it does but I can handle it" Naruto smiled before turning towards the girl his eyes were back to their normal blue.

'What was that change in his chakra.' Karin thought to herself as she watched her cousin walk down nonchalantly. As a sensor she felt Naruto's chakra change briefly just before he fired that massive attack. Now it was back to normal and she had no idea how he did it or when.

"**That's Sage chakra Karin. It's a level of power that's far ahead of where you girls are now. If Timaeus is teaching him that then Naruto is truly a monster." Karin's dragon Noivern replied.**

'So now he's some all-powerful monster.' Karin said nervously.

"**All-powerful, no, but he is one of the most dangerous human beings on the planet." Noivern replied.**

'Well at least he's on our side.' Karin said calmly.

"You coming Karin" Tayuya smiled and Karin shook off the odd feeling and moved down towards the shrine. Her cousin was terrifying and she knew it.

(Scene Skip)

With the terracotta soldiers destroyed the group was able to waltz into the shrine. "I sense a powerful energy ahead and one smaller one." Karin said calmly.

"That's probably Mōryō and the man who currently holds his spirit." Shion suggested.

"Well let's get this over with. This mission has been kinda dull honestly." Tayuya scoffed. With Naruto and the Iwa kunoichi they've had no trouble at all. That and they're opponents were all weaklings once they were isolated.

"Hey at least you got a chance to fight. I haven't done anything." Kin grunted.

"Well that's how it is sometimes." Naruto smiled. The group continued to walk until they arrived in a massive cavern and at the end of that cavern was the man who no doubt led the group. Looking up the man seemed to smile as though he was waiting for the moment.

"It would seem you've defeated my soldiers" the man said with a dark voice. He had fair skin, long black hair, light tan eyes with black pupils, and a goatee. His outfit consisted of a grey shirt and pants with a long black trench coat and martial arts shoes.

"Yep and now it's time for us to play with big ugly behind you." Naruto smiled referring to Mōryō.

"**You'll pay for that boy" a dark voice said from inside the man in question.** The voice was Mōryō's spirit taking over and clearly ready to fight.

"Mōryō! I will defeat you." Shion shouted.

"**Well priestess why don't you come and try" Mōryō taunted.**

"I'll" Shion started to say before a hand was put on her shoulder by Naruto.

"Sorry Shion but we're taking over." Naruto smiled before kissing her on the cheek and walking forward with Karin Kin and Tayuya.

"**Ohh! Some little brat thinks to challenge me. Very well." Mōryō's spirit chuckled before turning the black haired man around. **All it took was a few hand signs and the seal on Mōryō's body was freed at last and the demonic beast burst from the final servant's body causing him to fall limp to the ground.

"Here we go" Naruto smiled as the earth below them rumbled.

"Mōryō has awakened." Shion stated with fear in her voice but a calming hand from Kagome and Kurotsuchi took care of what little fear she had.

"They've got it under control" Kurotsuchi assured her.

"Alright" Shion smiled even as Mōryō's true form was revealed. He was a massive beast with five demonic heads and large wings. He towered over the small group but instead of terrified Kin Karin Tayuya and Naruto were amused.

"Nice" Tayuya smiled.

"Yeah, now let's go" Naruto smiled exposing his arm as the dragon mark revealed itself.

"Yeah" Karin smiled following suit.

For Kin and Tayuya their marks just appeared on their arms and the stage was set.

"It can't be" Suzumebachi said in shock recognizing the mark and realizing what was going on.

"What's wrong Suzu" Kurotsuchi questioned.

"Back when I fought the Hyuuga girl in the bikochu's forest. She had a similar mark on her arm and used it to summon some crazy beast. I didn't say anything at the time because I doubted the Old Man would believe me but I guess I wasn't seeing things." Suzumebachi revealed.

Having overheard her Naruto spoke up, "You're right Suzu we're summoning something special and Hinata has one too. I'll tell you more later, but we have a fight to win." Naruto smiled as he bit his finger and swiped blood against the mark before flashing through hand signs. It was time at last for the dragons to fly again.

"**Come: TIMAEUS"**

"**Take Flight: NOIVERN"**

"**Roar: HYDREIGON"**

"**Appear now: ALTARIA" **

The rest of the group watched in awe as the smoke cleared and the four dragons revealed themselves. The four majestic beasts could be any size in battle and for the moment they were each the size of the ninja academy. Not too large but for this battle it would do "Incredible" Shion said in shock.

"You're telling me" Kagome gasped. Even the Iwa kunoichi were speechless at the majestic appearances of the dragons.

"**It's been a long time since we've fought together." Noivern chuckled.**

"**Yes but we have work to do" Hydreigon said sternly. **

"**Gozu! We will free you my brother." Timaeus roared shaking the room to its core**

"**My my this should be interesting" Mōryō chuckled and the final battle began.**

That's it for Chapter 9 and a lot happened in this one. Next time the dragons battle Mōryō in the hopes of freeing him and when the dust settles things will change in the Land of Demons.


	11. Dragons and Demons

Chapter 10 Dragons and Demons

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: This is chapter is part of a double release as an apology for yesterday. I accidentally posted this chapter instead of chapter 9 so I'm posting the right chapter along with this one today.

Welcome to Chapter 10 everybody. Last time the gang finally made their way towards the Land of Swamps where the body of Mōryō was waiting for them. Along the way the gang took out the four ninja who attacked them before and Naruto got to spend some quality time with the Iwa ninja that he neglected so far. Finally arriving at the shrine, the gang was met by a trap of terracotta soldiers who Naruto made quick work of before they entered the shrine ready to defeat Mōryō once and for al. After watching Mōryō kill the man who previously housed his spirit, Naruto Kin Karin and Tayuya summoned their dragons and prepared to take on Mōryō. Let the fun begin.

(Konoha)

Ino Yamanaka was done with her training for the day and decided to watch a movie along with Tenten and Hinata. Ironically enough, the movie the girls chose to watch on this day was the Icha Icha Movie starring their shared lover Naruto. As they arrived at the scene where he meets Kagome's character for the first time Ino's eyes widened for a moment, "Hey girls isn't the actress in this scene from the place where Naruto's at for his mission." Ino smiled as they saw the moment that Naruto met Kagome for the first time.

"Oh yeah she is." Hinata smiled before her expression soured when she realized something else.

"He's going to add her and that priestess he's guarding to his growing harem isn't he." Tenten groaned as she smacked her head in annoyance.

"Oh yeah. Especially since it's a bodyguard mission." Hinata groaned in annoyance. Luckily for them Naruto rarely went on bodyguard missions anymore at their request because of his track record before he left.

"Well let's hope these lovers actually stay in the Land of Demons." Ino chuckled since that was a distinct possibility also.

"You jinxed it Ino. You freaking jinxed it.

(Mōryō)

As the dragons and Mōryō prepared to face off most of the group was focused on the new power that Naruto and the three girls had summoned but Shion was focused on something else, "Did that creature just say Gozu!" Shion exclaimed at Timaeus's words.

"Yes he did. Why do you ask?" Naruto replied.

"According to an ancient legend, Gozu was the former guardian of The Land of Demons. According to the legend, the first time Mōryō appeared Gozu sacrificed most of his power to seal Mōryō away and provided the priestess with a means to continue where he left off.

Overhearing the story Timaeus flew towards the group catching them off guard, **"That story is only partially true. Mōryō was a demon that came to these lands millennia ago and my brother Gozu fought against the demon and won, but was infected with the demon's miasma during the battle. In his weakened state he knew the miasma would lead to him becoming a demon so he used the last of his sanity to teach one of the priestesses of the land how to seal him away. I believe the priestess told everyone it was Mōryō to save his reputation" Timaeus explained.**

"I see" Shion frowned since that was a major problem.

"Well we don't have to worry about that anymore." Naruto said proudly.

"**Of course. We will save our brother and free him from that accursed miasma." Timaeus smiled as he flew towards them.**

"**Are you done yet" Mōryō taunted.**

"**Yes, it's time to fight" Timaeus roared before flying back towards Mōryō.**

"**I'll stay behind to protect the children." Altaria announced as she flew in front of the kids and created a chaos shield around the watching group. ** Considering how much collateral damage could come from this type of fights it made sense for one of them to stay behind and make sure the ninja and priestess were safe.

"**Well this should be interesting." Mōryō taunted as four heads fired a burst of demonic energy at the dragons.**

"**DRAGON BREATH" Timaeus Noivern and Hydreigon roared firing dragonic energy of their own that served to counter Mōryō's strike. The massive explosion that resulted shook the room and thanks to the shield the non-combatants were okay.**

"**Not bad." Mōryō smirked before soaring towards them.**

"**I'll take the lead" Hydreigon roared as it charged Mōryō directly. **Mōryō responded by charging back.

"Get him Hydreigon" Tayuya shouted from behind the shield. She rarely summoned her dragon but she appreciated its fierce spirit from their many conversations.

Hydreigon responded by colliding with Mōryō and its three heads each chomped at the neck of one of Mōryō's.

"**You'll pay for that" Mōryō replied as three of the heads bit back as the other two charged to attack.**

"**Hydreigon!" Timaeus said nervously as it flew quickly to save the seemingly trapped beast.**

"**Too late!" Mōryō smiled and he blasted Hydreigon with demonic energy close in sending him flying.**

"Hydreigon!" Tayuya shouted nervously.

"**Don't worry, he's made of stronger stuff then that" Altaria assured her brother's host.**

"I hope so. I'm more worried that whatever energy infected Mōryō will get Hydreigon." Tayuya admitted.

"**Oh that's not a concern. Hydreigon is a demonic dragon himself so demonic energy won't have the same effect. That it did for Gozu" Altaria explained. **Sure enough Hydreigon got up calmly and prepared himself for round 2.

"**Not bad" Hydreigon grunted the damage showing slightly from the attack. **

"**Oh, you held up well." Mōryō smirked as it prepared to attack again.**

"**Don't forget us, HURRICANE" Noivern and Timaeus shouted blasting two powerful gusts of wind at the five headed dragon. One attack might not have done much, but the two were definitely making it interesting. **As the paired gusts cut through Mōryō the great beast shouted in pain for the first time since the battle began.

"There we go" Naruto smiled happily proud that the dragons were going strong.

"**Yes things are going well, but it's far from over. I wish we had some of the others." Altaria said in disappointment.**

"Others" Kurotsuchi wondered since this was news to her.

"Yes others Kurotsuchi. However that's all I'll discuss." Naruto frowned.

"Oh come on. I stole information on Akatsuki from the Tsuchikage for your benefit. You owe me some leeway Naruto." Kurotsuchi said angrily.

Naruto wouldn't give in but Karin wasn't as cruel, "The dragon summons is an Uzumaki clan summons. The only people who can get it are those who have Uzumaki blood or those who have been marked by an Uzumaki in this case Naruto." Karin explained.

"Karin!" Naruto chided.

"Oh relax. She's not getting a mark herself and she's smart enough to know that trying anything would end horribly for her. Plus Gaara would probably be dead if not for information"

Naruto couldn't completely argue that point, "Whatever" Naruto replied focusing on the battle again. Timaeus Hydreigon and Noivern were doing everything they could but the battle was even. This was not good.

"**Naruto, did Timaeus tell you about THAT during your three year vacation." Altaria wondered.**

Naruto's eyes widened before he smiled, "Yes he did."

"**I need Critias and Latias." Altaria said calmly and Naruto understood what Altaria was suggesting.**

"Got it" Naruto replied before closing his eyes for a moment. He was about to prepare one of the secret jutsu of the dragon summons, the Dragon Gate. Typically, Naruto could only summon Timaeus since he was his personal partner. However if he slid his chakra over somebody else's mark he could temporarily summon their dragon. Naruto was looking for Ino and Hinata since they were the ones whose dragons he required. Fortunately for him, they were together. **"Shadow clone jutsu" **Naruto shouted and a single clone appeared before leaving via the Hirashin.

(Hidden Leaf)

As Naruto burst into Ino's room the three girls were stunned by his appearance particularly since he should be on a mission. "Naruto what are you doing here" Ino said in shock.

"Yeah you're interrupting the best part." Tenten smirked causing Naruto to turn around and find that it was the part where he finally slept with Kagome's character.

"As much as I'd love to discuss the movie, I need Ino and Hinata for something." Naruto's clone said seriously causing Tenten to pause since Naruto was dead serious.

"What is it Naruto" Hinata said nervously.

"I need you girls to show me your dragon marks." Naruto said calmly causing the girls to look at him sideways.

"What's going on?" Ino replied.

"**I believe I can answer that" Latias said from inside Ino's mind. **

"What's going on Latias?" Ino said nervously.

"**I believe Naruto is going to use the Dragon gate jutsu. Though for you to require two of us means that you're fighting a fiercesome opponent"**

Naruto anticipated Latias might figure it out and luckily he knew what to do, "Yes. The others are fighting Gozu as we speak. Altaria said she needs your help."

"**Do it Ino! You too Hinata!" Latias exclaimed quickly.**

"Okay okay" Ino said nervously focusing her chakra so her mark appeared on her left arm. Latias was never that nervous and clearly something major was going on.

"Should we be worried?" Hinata said nervously. Fortunately for her, her jacket was already off so she just needed to focus her chakra and her mark appeared on her right arm.

"Not at all." Naruto smiled as he bit his hand and slid the blood across both marks.

"Hey Naruto if the other dragons are going, can Haxorus." Tenten asked cutely.

"Sure why not" the clone smiled unable to resist Tenten. The more the merrier they say and considering how powerful they're opponent was it couldn't hurt. He would be exhausted later but it would be worth it if they stopped Mōryō

"Good" Tenten smiled as she slid the sleeve of her left arm up and revealed her mark for Naruto to use.

"Alrighty then." the clone said happily before making another shadow clone that quickly vanished.

"What was that for" Ino wondered since nothing happened yet.

"That was to alert the boss of the changes. The dragon gate takes a ton of chakra to use and the more dragons the harder it is."

"I see" Ino smiled. A moment later the girl's marks all began to glow and although the girls winced in pain it quickly vanished.

"All good" the clone finally said before vanishing in a puff of smoke leaving the girls disappointed.

"And here I thought he'd stick around for a little fun." Tenten pouted slightly.

"He'll be back in the village soon enough." Ino reminded her. Naruto wouldn't be summoning the dragons unless it was the final battle.

"Fine" Tenten pouted and she resumed the movie choosing to focus on that instead of the major elephant in the room. Naruto was asking to use their dragons when he already had access to four. Anything that forced him to do that was a major threat.

(Mōryō's cave)

When the clone vanished the girls couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was thinking. "What's this big jutsu you're about to perform.' Kurotsuchi questioned deciding to speak for the group.

"It's called **Dragon Gate **it allows me to summon another person's dragon and it's a tricky jutsu to perform."

"What do you mean another person's dragon?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"With normal summons you sign a contract and can summon any of the summon creature that you want. With this summons, I can only summon a single dragon that's chosen for me by the Dragon King.

If I mark a girl she can get the same privilege but like me she can only summon the dragon chosen for her" Naruto explained.

The two Iwa ninja's eyes widened at the revelation but focused on another matter, "So this Dragon Gate jutsu is a technique that lets you summon somebody else's." Suzumebachi questioned.

"That's right. In order to do it I need to swipe my blood against their mark and then perform the summoning jutsu that way. It takes a massive amount of chakra to do also so using it is a last resort if ever there was one" Naruto replied before smiling at the memory of his clones getting what he wanted..

"I take it you got what you wanted." Karin smiled.

"Yeah and a bit more" Naruto smiled as he began flashing through hand signs quickly. This was going to be fun and he knew it.

"**By the way Naruto. Am I to assume that the blonde haired girl is the latest priestess tasked with sealing Mōryō away" Altaria questioned looking at Shion.**

"That's correct. I assume you have a plan involving Shion." Naruto said calmly still focusing on the hand signs. The Dragon Gate required way more hand signs then the normal summoning jutsu so he had to stay focused.

"**Yes but that will have to wait until my sister gets here." Altaria smiled as she focused on the battle. **The other dragons were going strong and Mōryō was slowly weakening. As for Naruto the hand signs were complete and he had a smile on his face.

"Alright it's showtime, **Uzumaki Sacred Art: Dragon Gate jutsu"** Naruto smiled before pressing his hands down. Everyone turned towards the young man and was shocked when three large circles appeared underneath him**. **To the shock of Mōryō the figures of Critias Latias and Haxorus appeared in the room.

"**It would seem we've been summoned with the dragon gate. How interesting" Critias chuckled.**

"**Yes and we have an important person to face." Latias said regally.**

"**Let's go. I'm not sitting this one out." Haxorus grunted.**

Timaeus could only frown but Mōryō was furious. **"What is this? More pests to face me."**

"**Are we sure he's Gozu, this guy's kind of a jerk." Haxorus bellowed.**

"**Yes he is Haxorus. Now go help the others. Critias you take over the shield. Latias and I have to prepare the finishing blow." Altaria shouted.**

"**Yeah yeah" Haxorus frowned as Critias took Altaria's place in front of the group and created the new shield. Latias flew towards Altaria while Haxorus joined the others already attacking.**

"So what's going on Altaria?" Naruto wondered leaving the safety of the shield for the moment. With the dragons nearby he would be safe in case anything happened.

"**If I combine my power with the priestesses I may be able to save Gozu, but first I need Latias to get close enough to Gozu to invade his mind and separate him from the demonic miasma." Altaria explained.**

"How is that possible" Shion said in confusion since she shouldn't be able to combine her chakra with a beast like Altaria's.

"The dragons can merge their chakra with yours in order to either use attacks or boost attacks. In this case, Altaria is going to use the unique chakra that Shion has in order to attack. Meanwhile I'm going to go with Latias and get inside his mind. I might not be Ino but I at least have some experience with this because of Yakumo"

"**Correct Naruto" Latias smiled as she leaned down for Naruto to get on her back.**

"Let's do it" Naruto smiled getting on Latias's back.

"**Let's go guys. It's time to really up the ante" Timaeus roared.**

"**About freaking time. I was getting tired of holding back." Hydreigon grunted. **

Up until now the dragons had been only stalling using basic attacks since they wanted to save Gozu and not kill him. Now it was time to go on the offensive.

"**So boys shall we do this" Haxorus smiled.**

"**Yeah" Timaeus and Hydreigon bellowed.**

Each dragon focused a huge amount of chakra causing Karin to flip out.

"What are they about to do" Karin said with her eyes wide open she had never seen so much chakra formed in one series of attacks.

"**Their trump card. Lucky bastards." Critias frowned.**

"**DEVASTATING DRAKE" the three dragons roared before blasting a powerful dragon towards Mōryō. **

"**Bastards!" the large demon roared as it tried to hold back the energy but failed miserably. The attacks collided and caused a massive explosion that would distract Mōryō. **

"**Now!" Altaria shouted and Latias flew towards the recovering Mōryō in order to invade his mind. They only had around five minutes to find and free Gozu before Latias was in danger.**

"**What are you!?" Mōryō shouted but it was too late to stop it.**

"**Mind Scan" Latias shouted before tapping Mōryō's recovering body and with Naruto's hand on her back it was time to go to work.**

(Mindscape)

Mōryō's mindscape was darkened and it reminded Naruto of Yakumo's before he saved him. "So what now Latias?" Naruto smiled with Latias's human form next to him.

AN: As a reminder for those who don't remember it Latias's human form is Bianca from Pokémon Heroes.

"**Now we find where Gozu is trapped and free him from the demon's miasma. We don't have long before Mōryō fully recovers and then we have a major problem." Latias frowned.**

"Got it" Naruto smiled and the pair quickly moved through the mindscape headed for the central door that would contain Gozu's consciousness.

"**Shit" Latias cursed when she fell to the ground briefly.**

"What happened" Naruto said nervously.

"**Mōryō is recovering at a faster rate than I thought. If we're not careful we might get infected next" Latias explained.**

"Got it" Naruto replied and they quickly moved through the mindscape until they arrived at the final room. The large room was as dark as the night sky and equally as vast. The only occupant was a miniature dragon that was barely taller than a small house with a golden body and large tail behind it. The dragon, that Naruto assumed was the real Gozu had five unique heads made up of the elements earth fire water air and Lightning. Each head along with his body was surrounded by dark chains. "That's not good" Naruto frowned at the sight in front of him.

"**Gozu!" Latias shouted causing the creature to open his eyes.**

"**About time sis. This asshole demon has been using my power to aid his recovery for millennia. It's finally about to drain" Gozu smiled bitterly as the chakra continued to drain him.**

"**Gozu I'm going to save you." Latias shouted desperately.**

"**Sorry sis but it's too late to save me. Your best bet is to fully destroy me and let me return to our world but hurry because he's almost fully recovered." Gozu smiled.**

"**Right" Latias said tearfully aware that she was dooming her brother. **

"Time to go" Naruto frowned and they left Gozu in the mindscape. It was an unfortunate failure, but those happened once in a while.

(Cavern)

Latias quickly opened its eyes just as Mōryō was nearly finished reforming and teleported back to the group with a depressed look on her face.

"**What happened?" Altaria said nervously aware that something happened.**

"**We failed. Gozu is too far gone so we have to kill him to have any chance of saving him." Latias said bitterly.**

"**Then that's what we'll do" Critias said firmly.**

"**But" Latias said nervously.**

**Timaeus flew over to the group aware of the same thing, "If we destroy Gozu completely father can use his power to eventually revive him. It may take a few thousand years but it's better than having him be at the mercy of this rotten demon" Timaeus frowned.**

"**Then let's do it" Latias frowned letting Naruto off and within moments he was back in the safety of the shield.**

"Critias should join in on this also." Naruto smiled already flashing through the hand signs for the Chaos Shield to protect everyone.

"**Thank you Master Naruto" Critias smiled aware that they needed all the power that they could.**

"Go get em" Naruto smiled as the group of dragons all focused on the now recovered Mōryō.

"**You will pay for that" Mōryō groaned.**

"**No Mōryō, you will pay for imprisoning our brother." Timaeus said proudly.**

"**Yes and now we're going to get him back." Critias added. **

"**Now let's finish this" Latias shouted proudly.**

"**For Gozu" Altaria roared.**

"**For Gozu" Haxorus bellowed.**

"**For Gozu" Hydreigon roared.**

The group of ninja watched as the dragons chakra truly exploded and this Devastating Drake was going to be enough to finish the job.

"**For our brother Gozu. DEVASTATING DRAKE" Timaeus shouted and the other dragons followed through. **

"This is gonna suck. Karin Kin Tayuya, I need some backup." Naruto shouted. His Chaos shield was powerful but this was a different monster

"Right" the girls said nervously before focusing their chakra on the edge of the shield in order to reinforce it as the group of Devastating Drakes hit Mōryō together.

"**NOOOOOO" Mōryō screamed as the combined drakes proved to be too much even for him.**

The massive explosion that resulted shook the room like a massive earthquake. For the four dragon holders, the Chaos Shield they created barely held back the shockwaves of the incredible onslaught.

"This power is unreal" Tayuya grunted trying to hold on. Kin and Karin were having similar troubles but they held firm. It took around a minute for the shockwaves to end and despite having barely fought the girls were exhausted.

"Is it over" Shion said nervously as she saw the gigantic chasm created by the attack. Shion got her answer when Timaeus flew over to them.

"**Yes it is. Gozu will return to the dragon's realm and hopefully father can restore him. Though you may want to check on Naruto" Timaeus smiled before vanishing in a puff of smoke. The other dragons weren't far behind.**

"Uhh what's that supposed to mean" Kurotsuchi said with a frown before Naruto simply collapsed.

"Naruto!" Shion and Kagome said nervously before running over to the blonde.

"Don't worry. That idiot just used way too much chakra." Karin smiled.

Tayuya smiled herself before walking over to the blonde and putting him on her back. "Let's find a place to rest for a bit before we go home." Tayuya chuckled.

"Alright" Shion smiled happily. Mōryō was defeated and now she could focus on the next part of her life. A part of her life that she hoped would include the blonde that was currently snoozing.

(Scene Skip)

The long trek back to the Land of Demons was delayed slightly because Tayuya had to carry Naruto, but after an hour the blonde was good to go. Since there weren't any agendas the group arrived back at Shion's compound in order to celebrate Mōryō's defeat. That was two days ago and Naruto was relaxing in his room after wishing Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi well on their journey back to Iwa. "I don't know whether to hate Haku or be thankful to her." Naruto smiled knowing that they could've gone back also but Haku insisted that they stay an extra day. Thanks to Timaeus and Kurama his body had easily recovered but they didn't need to stay for this long as far as he was concerned.

"**Thankful. The girls aren't aware of this, but holding four dragons for as long as you did took a lot out of you." Timaeus revealed.**

"**That combined with the trip back did a number on your body. I was able to get you going but you weren't fully recovered. Plus your mates were also pretty tired." Kurama reminded him.**

'Alright' Naruto said mentally as he relaxed on his bed. His latest attempt to relax was interrupted by a knock on his door but Naruto didn't feel like trying to sense who it was. "Come on in" Naruto smiled. Unsurprisingly Shion walked in wearing the outfit she wore while they were on the trip.

"Are you busy right now?" Shion wondered nervously.

"Nope and I'm fully recovered." Naruto smiled causing Shion to blush slightly.

"Now that I don't have to worry about Mōryō, I'm planning to take full control of Demon Country and become the new Daimyo." Shion revealed much to Naruto's pleasure.

"Good for you. I'm sure you'll do great." Naruto said happily. He was going to make sure to send word of the new Daimyo to his group of lovers since they'll be incredible allies for Shion.

"Thank you but before I do that I want to personally thank the man who changed everything for me." Shion said with a blush on her face.

Naruto moved to the edge of the bed and smiled, "You could've just said you wanted to have sex Shion." Naruto teased as he waited for her to make the next move.

"I want to have sex Naruto." Shion blushed as she walked towards Naruto. Just as Naruto was about to wrap his arms around her waist, the door to Naruto's room was flung open and Kagome walked in.

"Damn it Shion, we were supposed to do this together." Kagome pouted.

Naruto smiled at the notion and he wasn't opposed to a second joining them, "You still can Kagome come on." Naruto waved beckoning her towards him.

"Let's do this" Kagome smiled since she was looking forward to this ever since she learned of Shion's feelings for Naruto.

**LEMON START:**

"Now where were we" Naruto smiled as he leaned in to kiss Shion. This time, the pair wasn't interrupted and Naruto's lips pressed against hers in a soft kiss. Naruto slid his tongue into Shion's mouth and she quickly accepted hoping to make a better show compared to their first kiss, unfortunately for Shion that wasn't the case and Naruto easily dominated her once again. It was only due to sheer determination that she lasted a minute before pulling away for air.

"My turn" Kagome said happily.

"Then come on Kagome." Naruto smiled and Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and went in for a kiss. Just like with Shion, Kagome allowed Naruto's tongue to enter her mouth but unlike Shion, Kagome was able to fight back. The many hours of kissing practice they had on the set of the Icha Icha movie paid off and Kagome actually fought back slightly with Naruto but after two minutes she had to pull away leaving an incredible trail of saliva.

"Still an amazing kisser I see" Kagome smiled happily

"Yes but we're just getting started." Naruto smiled back.

Kagome bent down in front of Naruto sliding his pants off with his boxers not far behind in order to get to his shaft, "Somebody's eager for this." Kagome chuckled.

"Can you blame me Kagome? I have two lovely women servicing me." Naruto replied causing Shion to blush.

"You flatterer" Kagome deadpanned but not before wrapping her lips around his exposed shaft.

"That's the stuff." Naruto smiled as Kagome quickly went to work wrapping her lips around his beast and bobbing up and down with practiced ease.

"What should I do" Shion said nervously.

"Just start making out with him again." Kagome instructed and Shion nodded as she slid to the right of hand maiden and pressed her body into Naruto's.

"Shall we Lady Shion" Naruto smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again. As Kagome bobbed up and down his shaft, Naruto managed to keep up a calmer pace with Shion allowing her to get used to kissing him. And this time Shion pulled away after two minutes.

"Move over Kagome." Shion said firmly much to the surprise of both.

"Come on Shion. Maybe together we can actually get this bastard to cum." Kagome groaned in annoyance as she moved to the left side of Naruto's shaft so the right side could go to her master.

"Alright!" Shion said with a steeled gaze as she bent down on Naruto's right side ready to prove herself to the man she fell in love with. Shion began licking his shaft slowly wanting to tease Naruto the way he had teased her.

"Atta girl" Kagome smiled as she followed suit taking his right side.

"Nghh. That's good girls" Naruto grunted in approval as the girl's tongues teased his member sliding up and down his length but never interacting with one another. It was actually pretty impressive for two girls who had never worked together before.

"Then how about this" Kagome smiled leaning his member towards hers so she could envelop it with her lips.

"I guess I've got these guys." Shion pouted settling for licking his balls.

"That's what I'm talking about." Naruto smiled happily as the foreplay lasted for a few more minutes before Shion pulled away with a frown on her face. Both girls knew it would take forever to get Naruto off and they wanted to get to the good part.

"I'm tired of this. Fuck me already Naruto" Shion insisted causing a grin to form on Naruto's face at the girl's insistence.

"Then get on the bed Shion and let me make you scream." Naruto said happily.

Shion nodded her approval and hopped up quickly discarding her clothes showing that her nipples were extremely hard and she was really wet. "Damn Shion you really want this don't you." Kagome chuckled pulling away herself so Shion could have some Naruto time and so she could disrobe herself.

"Yes I do. Now don't keep me waiting Naruto. I'm a busy lady." Shion said haughtily getting onto the bed spreading her legs for Naruto.

"As you wish milady" Naruto said with a vicious grin. He wanted to tease her a little bit more but Shion was so wet that it wouldn't matter. Lining up with her entrance Naruto slid into Shion causing her to scream with pleasure.

"Can I get in on this" a now naked Kagome smiled as she got on top of Shion pressing her body against hers and making for an incredible sight.

"Sure but Shion goes first." Naruto smiled as he slid into the priestess happily.

"YES!" Shion said happily.

"Unfair" Kagome pouted wanting to get some of her own.

"Don't worry Kagome I've got plenty for both of you." Naruto smiled as he began moving inside the priestess.

"Yes! Yes! So good!" Shion moaned as Naruto's member combined with the feeling of Kagome's breasts on top of her had pleasure coursing through her veins.

"Let me have some Naruto. It's not fair that Shion gets it all." Kagome frowned.

"Fine fine" Naruto smirked as he pulled out of Shion just to slam into Kagome.

"Yes! Here we go" Kagome said happily as Naruto moved inside her for a bit. For the next hour Naruto made sure to give each girl a few minutes of pleasure before switching to the other and eventually the girls reached their limit.

"Naruto I'm going to cum. Fill me with your seed." Shion pleaded.

"No, cum inside me Naruto." Kagome begged wanting to be the one who got the ultimately reward.

"Don't worry girls I got ya" Naruto smiled as he focused on Shion for a bit hammering her for a little bit before sending a stream inside of her and quickly switching to Kagome.

"CUMMING!" both girls roared as they were given a healthy amount of Naruto's seed.

"That was amazing girls" Naruto smiled

"Yeah" Shion and Kagome said happily collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion. Both girls were as happy as they'd been in some time, but that didn't last long.

**LEMON END**

"Hey lover boy. You forgot the privacy seals. The whole floor could hear those two screaming your name" Karin said from outside the room.

"Oops" Naruto said bashfully though he didn't really forget.

"Naruto you're an ass" Kagome pouted well aware that he didn't forget them.

As for Shion, she was blushing heavily since now everyone knew about her relationship with Naruto. "How embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. From what I could tell, most of the floor was happy for you Shion. The hand maidens all knew about your crush on Naruto and when Kagome told them you showed up they all expected this." Karin said from outside. "By the way you've got an hour until dinner."

Kagome frowned since she had a feeling Naruto knew this would happen, "Hey Shion up for another round." Kagome shrugged.

"Sure why not." Shion shrugged back.

"And don't worry. I'll use the privacy seals this time." Naruto chuckled before making said seals.

(Scene Skip)

Morning arrived and Team Haku along with Naruto was dressed and ready to leave Demon County. With their business done Team Haku wanted to return home. With them was Shion dressed in her priestess robes and a very annoyed Taruho. "Thank you for everything you've done for our home." Shion said with a smile looking towards Naruto and Team Haku.

"It was our pleasure Lady Shion. Things may have been a bit more interesting than planned, but we were glad that it all worked out in the end." Haku smiled.

"Yes it has. Lady Shion is now free of Mōryō's burden and she can now focus on making Demon Country better." Taruho said professionally hiding his annoyance at Shion's new relationship.

"Hey where's Kagome. I didn't think she'd want to miss the goodbye." Karin chuckled.

"That's the thing." Shion said bashfully as Taruho twitched something fierce aware of what was going on.

"Am I too late!?" Kagome herself yelled out as she ran towards the group. Everyone was shocked to see her in the same outfit she wore during the trip.

"No Kagome you're fine." Shion chuckled to Naruto's confusion.

"Am I missing something?" Naruto said in confusion.

"Yesterday afternoon, Kagome came to me and asked if she could come to the Leaf Village and become a ninja like us." Haku revealed to the shock of Naruto and her team.

"Not another one." Tayuya groaned in annoyance.

"Well alright." Naruto smiled happily since Kagome joining the Leaf Village would solve a problem that was getting on his nerves for some time.

"You will come visit me right." Shion said hopefully.

"Of course I will. Naruto left a mark in the room he was staying in, so he can visit anytime we want." Kagome smiled causing Taruho to twitch even more.

"You will alert us ahead of time correct sis." Taruho said sternly.

"Probably not, but Naruto won't be here for you anyway." Kagome chuckled causing the young man to twitch heavily.

"Okay okay, let's get going" Tayuya groaned knowing that she was getting another rival.

"Tayuya is right. Goodbye Lady Shion Taruho." Haku smiled.

"Goodbye everyone and thank you." Shion smiled.

"Bye" the group waved as they left Demon Country after the chaotic mission.

(Dragons World)

As Team Haku made their way back to the Leaf Village, there was an important gathering taking place in the home of the dragon summons.** "I'm glad that all of you could make it." Ddraig the father of all dragons bellowed as he stood in a massive white hall that stood in the middle of the dragons palace.**

With him were the dragons that fought against Gozu, as well as Gyarados the partner dragon of Anko and Flygon Temari's dragon. **"Father we have to know. Is Gozu alright" Timaeus asked nervously. **

"**Yes how is our brother" Critias echoed.**

"**Gozu is fine. He will need some time to fully recover but he will be back in time." Ddraig revealed.**

"**That may not be good enough. That group the Akatsuki is dangerous." Timaeus bellowed.**

"**Timaeus relax, the Akatsuki will never release what they seek to release unless they claim Naruto and there's no way that'll happen because of how powerful he was." Latias reminded him.**

"**That's right. On the off chance they do capture him, his girls will do everything in their power to save him and so would you." Haxorus added.**

Timaeus took a deep breath since the other dragons were correct. Naruto had become insanely powerful, his use of the dragon gate proof of that. **"Forgive me. It's just that I never imagined we'd get Gozu back and I don't want us to lose Naruto after all he's done for us." Timaeus revealed.**

"**I agree. Ino cares so much about him it's almost scary and I'm sure the others are the same." Latias admitted.**

"**Yes it's true. Kin wouldn't have become as powerful as they were if not for him." Altaria said softly.**

"**Tayuya is the same. Naruto truly is a treasure." Hydreigon chuckled as the rest of the dragons nodded in agreement.**

"**Well for now we will watch over Naruto and if and when Akatsuki makes a move against him be prepared to fight." Ddraig seemingly ordered.**

The dragons nodded before returning to their places inside the mindscapes of their current masters. They would worry about how to deal with the Akatsuki later.

That's it for Chapter 10 guys and the end of the Demon Country arc. With Kagome joining the Leaf things are about to get fun. Next time, Kagome's arrival leads to Naruto finally getting a team of his own.


	12. Naruto sensei

Chapter 11 Naruto-sensei

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 11 everybody. Last time the battle in Demon Country came to an end with a group of dragons working together to take out Mōryō and free their sibling Gozu once and for all. With that task accomplished, Demon Country was back to normal and Shion could focus on preparing herself to become a daimyo and spending more time with her new love in Naruto. With the Demon Country trip now behind him, Naruto and Team Haku returned to the Leaf with Kagome joining them in order to become a ninja herself. As for the dragon's themselves, they were focused on the Akatsuki due to their threat to Naruto.

(Uzumaki mansion)

The sun shone on another day in the Hidden Leaf Village and once again Naruto's day began with a beautiful woman in his bed and enjoying his company. Granted, this one was more of a recent addition, "Tsunami I'm cumming." Naruto grunted as he emptied the load from his morning wood into the naked Tsunami's mouth.

**AN: That's right guys Tsunami, is back. I neglected her quite a bit and I'm making up for it right now. Oh and it gets better from here.**

A naked Tsunami smiled happily as she swallowed his load with no effort at all, "So Naruto sensei, are you ready to start your day now." Tsunami teased.

"Yes I am and I need to get ready. Why don't you go make a lunch for Inari, I'm sure he'd like that." Naruto chuckled knowing that Inari was in an amusing situation of his own.

When Kagome made her desire to become a kunoichi known, it complicated things rather nicely. Since she was a civilian, she'd have to enter the ninja school and that could take years for her to finish which she was certain the girl didn't want since she was interested in Naruto now. It was Haku that came up with a solution that was acceptable to Tsunade. Haku and the rest of Naruto's harem would teach Kagome everything they know and she would take a test after a month that would determine her capabilities. If she passed, she would be made genin and join Naruto directly. The problem was that if Kagome was guaranteed one spot who would become the other members of his team since the foursome of Team Konohamaru all wanted to be a part of Naruto's genin team. The solution to their problem came in the form of Inari though that brought with it complications of their own.

During the last part of his three year training trip Naruto was in Wave and Inari revealed his desire to become a ninja as well. Naruto declined since he wasn't a jonin at the time and he wouldn't be able to look after him, but promised when he made Jonin he would return for him. Now he was and that meant he could fulfill his promise so while Team Haku helped Kagome move into one of the guest rooms in the main Uzumaki mansion, Naruto went to wave to grab Inari and discovered that Tsunami wanted to join Inari in the Leaf. Her father was doing well now and with the village stable she didn't have much to do. Naruto naturally accepted and Naruto returned to the Leaf with Tsunami and Inari who were quickly integrated into the Leaf and alongside Kagome was taught everything they needed to know by Naruto's harem and Iruka who figured having a legitimate teacher would make things a little easier for the new ninja with Naruto's harem taking care of Kagome's physical training and Naruto himself doing Inari's physical training.

Unfortunately, things became more complicated when Tsunami took the final guest room in the main mansion since it meant Inari and Kagome had nowhere to stay near Naruto which was pretty much a given considering their situation. Naruto ended up building another guest house which was similar to the first one. The new guest house was occupied by Kagome and Inari along with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon along with the amusing addition of Hanabi Hyuuga. The revelation that Moegi was going to be closer to Naruto drove Hanabi crazy and the younger Hyuuga heiress begged her father to move into the new complex. Hiashi realized that his daughter would be insufferable so he allowed her to move in but under the condition that they keep up with the current agreement that Hanabi wasn't allowed to have intercourse with Naruto until she became chunin. Naruto agreed and after a week the second complex was built with the help of Naruto's lovers including Ami who became the caretaker of the second complex after getting permission from her parents to do so. He wanted to bring in Ayame but she still wanted to look after her father. That was a little over three weeks ago and Inari and Kagome completed their training which meant it was time for them to join the ninja corps.

The next problem became who would make up Naruto's new team. Inari was obviously going to work with Naruto but now you had five people competing for two spots. That problem was solved in the form of Hinata who had recently become a jonin herself. Hinata took care of Moegi Hanabi and Kagome while Naruto took care of Konohamaru Udon and Inari. That decision was all worked out the day before and now it was time for the new arrangement to begin.

"Well here we go" Naruto grunted as he made his way towards Training Ground 9 which would be the training area for his team. Boy did he give Tsunade a dirty glare when he found that out. One Tsunade gave back with a smile since Naruto wanted his team and now he had it. It was the third and Fourth teams that Naruto created and the Civilian council hated the power he seemed to wield.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto arrived at Training Ground nine ready for his first official training session with his students. Much to Naruto's amusement training ground nine was very similar to Training Ground Seven with a large forest and small lake and a large open area. "Here we go" Naruto chuckled.

"Nervous aren't you Naruto" Kakashi smirked as he appeared in front of him in a shunshin catching Naruto off guard for once.

"Damn it Kakashi-sensei did you have to do that?" Naruto exclaimed very much shocked.

'He's not the only one kid." Jiraiya of the Sannin smiled having appeared in a shunshin himself.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you guys, but what are you doing here?" Naruto frowned.

"It's your first day as a jonin teacher. I'm sure if sensei was still around he'd want to be here for this moment too." Kakashi beamed with pride.

"Kakashi is right kid. Minato was ironclad as a person to a terrifying degree, but he was extremely nervous in the days leading up to your birth. He told me all about what it would be like to begin your training and teaching you all that he could. The fact that you've become a jonin would've made him so proud" Jiraiya smiled.

"I see" Naruto said bitterly as he thought about his father and mother and how his family would've felt on this day.

"You've become a splendid ninja Naruto and it's time that you teach the next generation. Just as your father did and just as Master Jiraiya did." Kakashi smiled as he reached into his pocket and gave him two bells.

"This is" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Those are the same bells the third Hokage used on me and the Sannin when we were training and that I used on your father." Jiraiya said with pride.

"The same ones sensei used on me and obviously the ones I used on you." Kakashi smiled.

"It's your job to pass down all of our traditions and teach the next generation." Jiraiya said with pride.

"Do I have to teach them about Icha Icha or being late?" Naruto teased causing both of his teachers to face fault.

"I'm much better now" Kakashi protested which was the truth. According to Fu, Kakashi was almost always on time after he left on his training trip. He wanted to ensure that they got stronger and being late wouldn't help that.

"You're gonna complain about Icha Icha when you taught a kid that wasn't even in ninja school a jutsu that lets you transform into a naked woman." Jiraiya yelled referring to the sexy jutsu he taught Konohamaru long before he left.

"I'm just kidding guys. Now get out of here because they're almost here" Naruto smiled happily.

"Yeah yeah" Jiraiya frowned before vanishing in a shunshin.

"Good luck Naruto" Kakashi smiled as he left as well. Naruto's two major teachers were gone and he would be sure to make them along with his father and mother proud.

(Scene Skip)

At last it was time for Naruto to have his first training session and his three students stood before him he was beaming with pride. Konohamaru and Udon were the same but Inari was a different story. The shrimp from when he first met the kid in wave was gone. Inari was a little taller than Konohamaru and his light skin was now tanned no doubt due to spending time in the sun and his spiky black hair flowed down to just below his chin. His outfit consisted of a Dark blue short sleeved shirt with black ninja pants and black ninja sandals with a kunai holster on his right hip. Naruto had to admit that the puny kid from before was gone and he could tell Inari was now very strong, then again Tsunami did tell him that Inari was working hard on his studies and Naruto's training regimen. "So Naruto Ninja Corps are you ready to go?" Naruto smiled referring to the name that Konohamaru and the team used as a youth.

"Yeah boss, so are we doing the famous bell test?" Konohamaru said happily.

"What's the bell test" Inari wondered in a gruff voice.

"The bell test is a test that was given to me as a genin. Amusingly enough, Kakashi sensei took the bell test under his teacher the Fourth Hokage, who learned it from his teacher Jiraiya of the Sannin, who learned it from his teacher the Third Hokage, who learned it from the First Hokage"

"So what's the test consist of." Inari wondered. A test handed down from the Hokage and a member of the Sannin was bound to be difficult.

"The test consists of you three trying to take two bells from me, but I figured I'd do something a little different." Naruto chuckled.

"Aww man! Boss I've been waiting for this for weeks." Konohamaru pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll still get the bell test, but it's my version of the test." Naruto smiled having prepared something after Kakashi sensei left in the few moments he had.

"It won't be like the chunin exams will it boss." Konohamaru paled remembering that horrible day. Even Udon looked nervous for a moment.

"No, but eventually we will do training like that" Naruto smiled causing Konohamaru to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm confused." Inari admitted which didn't surprise Naruto.

"Don't worry about it Inari." Naruto said dismissively. "Anyway are you guys ready for your test.

"Bring it boss" Konohamaru said confidently knowing he had a better shot in this test then the last one he dealt with.

Naruto smiled happily since he knew this would be good, "Your goal is to get both bells just like the typical bell test, but instead of me having them, they're held by 2 of my shadow clones that are hidden around the training ground. Your task is to find the shadow clones, pass their test, and bring the bells to me in five hours." Naruto smiled.

The three ninja looked at each other and smiled, "Right" they said together.

"Bell test begin" Naruto smiled as the ninja departed.

As the three ninja moved around Konohamaru and Udon slowed their pace so Inari could get used to running at these speeds, "Inari you gotta get stronger bud. Udon and I can go twice as fast." Konohamaru groaned.

"Well excuse me for only starting ninja training a month ago. My grandfather's a bridge builder not the Third freaking Hokage." Inari pouted in annoyance. The group ran around the ground for close to an hour before arriving at the large lake where Naruto's first clone was waiting.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Naruto's clone teased.

"Forget about that boss. Just tell us what our task is." Konohamaru said hastily.

The clone smiled before walking to the edge of the lake and eventually standing a few feet in front of his genin, "Your task is very simple. Tell me why you wanted to be a ninja." Naruto said much to the others shock.

"What the hell boss!? That's stupid." Konohamaru said angrily much to the clone's annoyance.

"Actually there's a very serious reason I asked that." Naruto frowned before poking Konohamaru on the shoulder. Konohamaru wanted to ask why but he got his answer when a seal formed on his shoulder.

"Boss you're not gonna use one of your seals on me are you." Konohamaru said fearfully having learned a healthy respect for Naruto's seals.

"Yes I am Kono." Naruto smiled as he snapped his fingers and Konohamaru was given a massive shock of electricity.

His two teammates saw the look of pain on Konohamaru's face and realized that their normally friendly boss meant business. "So what's the reason Naruto-sensei?" Inari said nervously as Konohamaru tried to recover.

"It's because of a lesson I learned from my old genin team." Naruto smiled as Konohamaru gathered himself.

"What lesson is that?" Konohamaru said respectfully out of fear of being shocked again.

"When I first met Team Seven, Sasuke was an avenger who only cared about killing his brother to take revenge for slaughtering the clan and Sakura was a fangirl who would've done anything Sasuke wanted even if it meant ignoring her teacher. An event that happened later that day that put an end to Sakura's fangirl phase and eventually led to Sasuke forgetting all about revenge but I got lucky in that regards. Without it we would've had major problems moving forward and there's no way I'm going to let that happen to us." Naruto admitted. Looking back he shuddered at would've happened if Ino hadn't hypnotized Sakura and had her watch them have sex and Sasuke had discovered Icha Icha like Kakashi and found a willing and horny fangirl the next day to sate his newly found lusts.

"What was the event" Konohamaru wondered.

"That's not important. What is important is that you need to have a realistic goal as ninja or you'll never succeed. Sure sometimes it works but you need to have something that drives you; something that will make you want to be strong. So what I want you guys to do is tell me the genuine reason you want to be ninja." Naruto smiled.

The three boys thought about it for a few minutes before Konohamaru spoke up first, "That's easy Boss. I want to be Hokage after you're done." Konohamaru said proudly causing Naruto to frown.

Inari spoke next, "I want to be a ninja because I don't want anybody to go through what I did when I was a kid."

"What was that" Konohamaru wondered having not spent much time with Inari before now.

"Before I moved here I lived in a place called the Land Of Waves. My home was taken over by a tyrant named Gato and he terrorized my home, killing a man who was like a father to me just for resisting him." Inari said solemnly.

"Oh wow" Udon said in shock.

"Yeah. Naruto-sensei and Team Seven were the ones who saved us and ever since then I've wanted to become a ninja and protect people the way sensei did for me and my home."

"That's a great answer, your turn Udon." Naruto smiled.

Udon looked a bit guilty since honestly he never thought about it. "I'm sorry sensei but I don't have a reason. We were the Naruto ninja corps and all that mattered was hanging around you. I guess I don't have a goal other than continuing those happy times." Udon admitted. The happiest times he had during the last three years were when Naruto would come back for his visits and the three of them would talk to Naruto about what they've done. He was their idol and all that mattered to Udon was enjoying those times.

The clone smiled bitterly since he had a feeling that was the case, "I'm glad that Inari found his strength and I hope to help you achieve that strength. As for you Konohamaru and Udon because you failed my quiz you'll have to make me dispel in order for you three to get the bell. Inari can't help."

"Oh come on boss" Konohamaru frowned before getting shocked again despite standing a different spot.

"By the way, no more boss. If you keep calling me that you'll get shocked by the seal. From now on I'm not your boss, I'm a fellow shinobi and even if it kills you I'm going to get rid of that mentality." Naruto frowned.

"Oh boy" Konohamaru groaned as he prepared to fight his idol.

(Scene Skip)

The five hours had come and gone and much to Naruto's disappointment his charges failed their first test. Now Konohamaru and Udon were already genin so the fact Inari passed was good enough. Seeing t Konohamaru and Udon walk back with their heads held low was a bittersweet feeling but in the long run it would help. "It would seem that Inari passed the first test, but since Konohamaru and Udon did not you guys fail the bell test. Luckily for you I can't send you back to the academy but I am disappointed."

"What were we supposed to do Bo…Naruto sensei, you're too strong." Konohamaru pouted. To his credit he didn't say boss this time. The shocks during their training did the job for now.

"Yes and that's because I'm a jonin and you guys are genin. Here's the deal Konohamaru, Udon and even you too Inari. My goal as your teacher isn't to make you like me. My goal is that you are going to surpass me. I know that it's tough and I know that it might seem insane, but my goal is for your generation to surpass mine and it starts with you guys. So starting tomorrow we'll do D-Rank missions and in a week we'll try this again." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks sensei" Udon smiled knowing that his boss was still there.

"Got it sensei" Inari smiled.

"Of course sensei" Konohamaru finished.

Naruto smiled as he walked over to his students and ruffled their heads starting with Konohamaru and Udon and ending with Inari. "By the way Inari, since you passed my test you can take off the gravity seals. It's time you show the world what you can really do Inari." Naruto smiled causing Inari to beam happily.

"Gravity seals he had those the whole time" Konohamaru said in shock.

"Oh yeah, he had a decent level of strength already because of the construction work he did was his grandfather but Inari was way behind you guys on a speed level. I've had him wearing 20 pounds on each of his legs in order to get into shinobi shape speed wise." Naruto smiled before slowly undoing the seals so Inari's body had a chance to relax.

"So how fast are you really?" Konohamaru wondered.

"You'll find out soon Konohamaru." Inari smiled. Now he was truly ready to become a ninja

"I'll see you guys later" Naruto smiled as he vanished in a shunshin it was a long day and he was definitely looking forward to seeing how his students progressed.

(Scene Skip)

After the long day Naruto decided to relax in his exclusive hot springs on the Uzumaki property. The hot spring was fairly large having room for multiple people and the grey rocks surrounding it suited the property nicely. The springs and the area around the spring were heated by seals that kept the temperature at a perfect level and various privacy seals around the area made sure nobody could watch him and his girls as he relaxed. The only people allowed in this spring were him Hinata Ino and Tenten which made it even better. Sure there were multiple hot springs on the property, but this one was for Naruto and his top three girls. "What a day" Naruto chuckled as he bent down in the water. He didn't bother with a towel since it was his property and the only people who could enter were his top lovers who were already used to him being naked.

"You're telling me. I never thought our sensei had it this bad." Hinata smiled as she walked into the spring right behind him. Just like Naruto she was without a towel and her wonderful body was on display.

"Care to join me for a dip." Naruto teased.

"But of course. That's why I'm here Naruto." Hinata smiled and she got into the spring sitting on the right side of her longtime lover.

"So how were the girls? I hope they didn't give you too much trouble." Naruto smirked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"They were fine. I think Hanabi is a little better since she's in the compound but she really wanted to be a part of your team. At least Dad let her move in with you, well sort of" Hinata chuckled remembering the conversation with Hiashi. He was pretty sure if Hanabi wasn't allowed to move in she'd start pranking people like Konohamaru and Naruto used to and he didn't need that.

"It's not my fault that one of the few things that the ninja world actually frowns upon is jonin genin relationships." Naruto chuckled bitterly.

"Well it's your fault for being such a ladies man. I can only imagine how poor Anko and Zabuza felt having to look after your girls" Hinata teased. Team Anko and Team Zabuza/Haku were basically created by Naruto's influence. Hell her being paired with Ino and Tenten for the one exam was due to their connection to Naruto as well even if nobody said anything. Naruto had has much influence as anybody and it showed. I mean a girl who was a hand maiden and had a tryst with him during an admittedly perverted movie was trying to be a shinobi to spend time more time with him. Hinata did find it slightly amusing that she was a practical twin to her former master but that was another subject for another day.

"Yeah but there's nothing I can do. The girls will get stronger and when they get chunin, they'll get their Naruto time." Naruto shrugged.

"And they'll be very motivated this time around. By the way, I hear the next exam is in Iwa." Hinata revealed.

"Really" Naruto said in shock since that was unexpected.

"Yeah, something about how they want to make up with the world and the Tsuchikage wants to show that he can change for the better." Hinata teased. When Shizune told them the rumor a few weeks ago the girls all suspected it had something to do with Naruto and his connection to Kurotsuchi but that was one running theory.

"Well that should be fun. Anyway I'm just glad I get to relax for a while. All these crazy missions are exhausting." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah but now you have to deal with D Ranks again." Hinata reminded him.

"Yeah but I have shadow clones so I can have them do them." Naruto chuckled. He was already planning to have his clones do the missions so he could spend time around the house with his girls. The real him would do the training obviously, well once they passed his test but he was fully planning to abuse his clones.

"And you think Tsunade will just let you do that." Hinata chuckled having a good idea of what Naruto wanted to do.

"Well I guess I'll have to find out." Naruto smiled as he and Hinata enjoyed their time together.

(Scene Skip)

The next day the group arrived for their first missions with Tsunade. "Good Morning Lady Tsunade. The Naruto ninja corps is ready for their first mission." Naruto smiled causing Iruka and Tsunade to face fault.

"And here I thought you'd use Team Naruto, oh well. It's time for your first mission." Tsunade smiled handing him a scroll.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle since it was a classic mission. "Okay guys it's time for a genin tradition the Tora mission." Naruto chuckled causing Konohamaru and Udon to pale.

"Good lord not that" Konohamaru frowned.

"What's the Tora Mission?" Inari said in confusion.

"Tora is a cat that belongs to Madam Shimiji who's the Daimyo's wife. The cat runs away all the time and it's pretty much a rite of passage for any genin team to deal with it." Naruto explained.

"Got it." Inari smiled happily.

"You don't seem bothered Inari. Most ninja no matter how skilled hate it." Iruka said with intrigue.

"Yeah but it sounds like a speed mission and that's good enough for me." Inari replied happily. Naruto worked on his speed as much as anything since that's where he was lacking and he was incredibly fast with his seals gone.

"Well good luck" Tsunade smiled and sent them off.

(Scene Skip)

"Well that went well" Naruto chuckled as he relaxed in the less private Uzumaki hot springs with his team after a mission well done. This one was similar to the main one in every way aside from the privacy seals and the fact that everyone on the compound could use it. The Tora mission took the group only thirty minutes thanks to Inari's new speed and since you weren't allowed to do multiple D ranks a day, Naruto's group got the rest of the day off.

"You're telling me. I those gravity seals did wonder for you Inari." Konohamaru said happily recalling the new young man's speed.

"Yeah but it sucks because I feel like I could do much better." Inari frowned.

"Well you guys will take the bell test again in a few days. Maybe I'll actually fight you guys this time" Naruto chuckled causing the genin to pout.

"But sensei I thought we failed because Kono and Udon couldn't answer the question about what type of ninja they want to be." Inari reminded the group.

"Konohamaru and Udon were experienced genin, but as much as anything I wanted to know what your motivations were and Kono failed because he wanted to be a mini-me. I figured Udon was in a similar situation but he acknowledged that he needed to change. Honestly the second clone would've fought you guys anyway once you passed the first test." Naruto smiled.

"I see" Inari chuckled as Konohamaru pouted even more.

"Unfortunately the conversation time is nearly over." Naruto smiled bitterly having sensed a few familiar presences coming.

Before Konohamaru could answer who, Hinata's team walked into the springs with smiles on their faces and towels wrapped around their bodies for the moment. "Heya boss, looks like Hanabi was right." Moegi smiled as the girls approached the springs.

"Byakugan duh" Hanabi said haughtily. Since she saw four silhouettes she alerted the girls and they ran over to their apartments in order to prepare something special. Luckily for them this spring, wasn't too far from the younger ninja's new home.

Konohamaru and Udon looked at each other before moving to the other side of the hot spring before motioning for a confused Inari to join him. "By the way why can Moegi call you boss and I can't?" Konohamaru pouted as he got settled in his new spot.

The girls slid off their towels revealing themselves to the world. Hanabi was wearing a black bikini that showed off her body. Moegi was wearing a blue one piece that hugged her frame and Kagome was wearing a dark red bikini that much like Hanabi's showed off an impressive body. "Because I was always bosses favorite Kono." Moegi teased taking the spot in between Naruto's now spread legs with Kagome taking his right side and Hanabi taking the left. Hinata was next to Hanabi and smiling at the comical interaction. The girls may not be able to be affectionate with Naruto in public but inside the compound was another story as long as non-harem guests were around which would be a rare occurrence.

"Actually Kono was the favorite and in truth he's right. I'm no longer the boss who would play ninja with you guys because you were just academy students. You're all proper shinobi and it's time you started acting like them." Naruto explained.

Moegi pouted but she acknowledged that she was right. "Fine I guess I'll just call you Naruto sensei like Kono Udon and Inari." Moegi smiled.

"Good girl" Naruto smiled before rewarding Moegi with a peck on the cheek.

"So Kono how was your training today." Hanabi questioned curiously.

"It was fine. Inari caught that stupid cat really quickly. He's gotten strong." Konohamaru smiled.

"Good for you. I heard that cat is a terror." Kagome chuckled.

"Thanks" Inari blushed slightly at the praise. He was aware that Naruto was in a relationship with the four girls next to him and many other girls including his mother, but this was the first time he really got to experience it for himself. A part of him was actually jealous since the girls were very attractive.

"We had to help Old Lady Miku with her shopping. It's boring but D Ranks usually are." Hanabi pouted.

"We'll be in the chunin exams in a few months. I'm sure Naruto and Hinata sensei will make sure we're ready."

"Yeah and this time sensei won't make it impossible for us like last time." Konohamaru pouted causing Naruto to twitch.

"Do I want to know" Kagome asked curiously.

"Nope" Hanabi replied cheekily.

"Well for now why don't we just relax? You never know when things will change." Kagome smiled.

"Yep and that's what makes the ninja world so interesting." Naruto shrugged as the group relaxed and enjoyed the hot springs session.

(Scene Skip)

The week was over and to celebrate Naruto did something he rarely did and go out to the local jonin bar for a drink. During his training trip he spent a lot of time in bars and brothels so he was used to the atmosphere and Kurama and Timaeus made it impossible to get drunk so he was alright. "A penny for your thoughts" a voice said as it sat next to him. Amusingly enough it was his former sensei again.

"My thoughts are worth far more than a penny but alright." Naruto retorted.

Kakashi frowned slightly but continued, "So how does it feel knowing that you're the leader of a squad now."

"It feels good, but I kinda wish things were a bit different." Naruto admitted.

"How so" Kakashi wondered.

"Konohamaru still seems like he's chasing my shadow and that's not good. Udon is definitely improving but he needs to take the next step. Inari is great but he's still not quite used to the shinobi lifestyle yet himself." Naruto frowned.

"Well you'll figure it out eventually. I certainly did." Kakashi smiled.

"Was that before or after I made your job much easier?" Naruto reminded him causing Kakashi to sweatdrop. The infamous Team Seven threesome made things so simple that Kakashi couldn't do anything. Sasuke wasn't as focused on revenge and was much easier to manage and Sakura focused herself since she wanted to prove herself worthy. Whether it was to Sasuke or Naruto was a question only she could answer but Kakashi's life was certainly made easier regardless.

"After. If anything it was Fu's arrival that changed everything. The fact she was a second you in a sense pushed them far more" Kakashi replied.

"Well that's good." Naruto smiled. Team Seven were his friends and he did wonder how they managed without him.

"As much fun as it is talking about the old days there's a much more current problem that needs to be addressed.

"You mean the proposed chunin exams in Iwa. Yeah that's got me hesitant too." Naruto frowned. Despite his fantastic relationship with Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi, the rest of Iwa was another story. The ninja world is famous for grudges, something Orochimaru highlighted in that he formed a village just to destroy the Leaf. Iwa hated the Fourth Hokage and If Naruto took his Team to Iwa for the exams there was no telling what type of trouble they'd have. Hinata's team would have similar issues since his connection to Kagome was well known due to Iwa being close neighbors to the Land of Demons. He wanted them to go especially after what happened in the last exam but Naruto knew they would be in danger.

"You're stuck between a rock and a hard place" Kakashi smiled.

Naruto deadpanned at the joke but acknowledge the truth of that, "Yep. If it was in the Sand Village that would be one thing but Iwa is still a wildcard." Naruto groaned.

"I'm sure Iwa will behave because they're aware of all of that. That exam isn't going to be for a few months so you should relax for now" Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah I" Naruto started to say before a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Sorry Kakashi but I'm stealing this one. He owes me and a few friends of mine some time." Anko Mitarashi said with a smile before tilting her head over to find Hana and Yuugao sitting at a table.

"I see. Well just make sure not to wear him down too much" Kakashi chuckled well aware the night was ending in sex.

"He can handle it" Anko smiled as she dragged Naruto away. Naruto's night was ending in glory and it was the best type of night for somebody like him.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office along with his team ready for their newest mission. As expected, the previous night ended in a foursome between him Anko Yuugao and Hana and the girls showed how much they missed them. Unintentionally, Naruto had been neglecting his older lovers and this was a stern reminder not to do that. He was truly worn out for once after dealing with the trio and he loved it. However he had to focus on the task at hand. "Are you guys ready for your D - rank for the day." Naruto smiled.

"Of course sensei and if we get it done you'll let us try the bell test again." Inari smiled.

"I can't wait. I get to fight boss for real" Konohamaru said happily before he was once again shocked by Naruto activating the seal that he put on Konohamaru when training started.

"And you were doing so well Kono" Udon sighed aware that the habit wasn't completely gone.

"Sorry" Kono said bashfully as they arrived at the Hokage's office. He was getting much better but he still called Naruto boss when he got excited. At least the shocks didn't hurt as much.

Quickly arriving to the mission area, he was met by Tsunade and Iruka who were ready to give them their latest task.

"So guys what will it be? You've got fence painting. Minor construction work or going shopping." Tsunade chuckled as though it wasn't obvious.

"Construction work" Konohamaru and Inari both agreed. As the son of a bridge builder Inari felt right at home with construction and Konohamaru's clones made it stupidly easy.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto smiled.

"**Unfortunately kit, you have something else to do." Kurama interrupted catching him off guard.**

Naruto's expression turned to a frown as he prepared to reply, 'What happened Kurama?' Naruto said nervously.

"**It's Isobu, he's back." Kurama revealed.**

'I see' Naruto frowned before focusing back on the Hokage and his team.

"Something wrong" Tsunade frowned.

"Yes it is Lady Hokage. You and I need to talk and we'll need Team Anko to join as well." Naruto said sternly.

Tsunade frowned for various reasons but first of all was the task at hand, "What about your mission." Tsunade wondered before Naruto created a shadow clone to handle it.

"This will have to do." Naruto frowned knowing that his team wouldn't like it.

"What's going on sensei?" Konohamaru asked nervously.

"Something has come up and my clone will have to do the main mission." Naruto frowned as he left with Tsunade. Luckily for them, Yuugao was already there as ANBU Neko so it was a simple task to get Team Anko and bring them to her office.

Once everyone had gathered in Tsunade's office, the Hokage turned her focus back on Naruto. "Since this is your information, why don't you tell everyone what's going on." Tsunade frowned. She rarely liked having very little information, but Naruto was the type who had a ton of connections that he could call on without telling her. Fortunately for her, he tended to make sure to let her know ahead of time instead of leaving via the Hirashin which he could easily do.

"The Sanbi is back." Naruto said bluntly and Tsunade and Anko's eyes widened. Of all the things he could say, this was not what he expected.

That's it for Chapter 11 which was a nice look into Naruto's new team and how things are set up now. I admit that most of this was about getting Tsunami back and getting Kagome set up. The Iwa chunin exam is something I'm going to do but it won't be for a while since I've got some stuff to do before that. By the way I'm not writing the limelight filler but I am going to reference it. As for the next chapter, the Sanbi appearance brings Team Anko into the fold but they aren't the only ones interested in the now revived beast. It's about to get fun.

AN: I'm going to remind people once again that the person who decides the harem is me and me alone and I'm making it clear right now that Guren will NOT be a part of the harem and neither will Tsunade.

Another thing that I'm going to explain is Naruto's relationship with the girls on Hinata's team since it's a bit complicated. Because they are Leaf ninja, Naruto cannot be publicly affectionate with Hanabi Kagome and Moegi since it's frowned upon. In the privacy of the Uzumaki compound, which now contains the entirety of Naruto's Leaf village harem aside from Ayame, the girls won't care for the most part. Granted Hanabi still can't have sex since it's due to an agreement Naruto has with Hiashi. Moegi and Kagome can have sex inside the compound, but Moegi has had an agreement with Hanabi that she wouldn't go all the way and Kagome has been roped into it since she spent so much time with Naruto's harem during her training which although I didn't say it included Hanabi and Moegi. In other words while in public nothing will happen but all bets are off when they're in the privacy of the compound all bets are off.


	13. Three Tailed Three-Way

Chapter 12 Three Tailed Three-way

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 12 everybody and there's plenty of fun to come. Last time Naruto made his debut as a jonin sensei with Inari (who moved from Wave in order to become a ninja) Udon and Konohamaru as his new pupils. Their first major lessons was determining what type of ninja they wanted to be and while Inari was positive, Konohamaru and Udon proved to be less so particularly Konohamaru who seemed to want to be Naruto Jr, a habit Naruto intends to destroy. Things got even more fun when Kurama revealed that the three tailed Turtle had returned and it was a problem that needed to be addressed.

(Hokage's Office)

News of the three tails return was met with mixed reactions. Tsunade and Anko were stunned because they knew of its significance and what it meant to the ninja world and Naruto. However the same could not be said for the members of Team Anko who had been brought along, "Umm Naruto, what do you mean the Sanbi is back." Yakumo wondered.

Naruto frowned since this was going to be a headache to explain but he had to do it. "Remember how I told you girls that the Kyuubi was sealed inside me when I was a baby a while back?" The girls all nodded so Naruto simply continued. "What I didn't tell you and what most of the ninja world doesn't know is that the Kyuubi is the strongest of nine creatures known as Bijuu." Naruto explained.

Yakumo's eyes widened since she was the only one who at least had some knowledge of the fox due to how it affected her family and the various families of the Leaf Village. "You mean there are eight other creatures like the fox." Yakumo exclaimed. Isaribi and Sasame were slightly confused but that was to be expected.

Naruto nodded and kept his calm despite the interruption, "That's right, these Bijuu are massive beasts made of pure chakra and each one has a specific number of tales starting with one and going all the way up to nine; the one-tailed raccoon or the Ichibi, the two-tailed cat the Nibi, the three-tailed turtle the Sanbi, the four-tailed monkey the Gobi, the five-tailed horse the Gonbi, the six-tailed slug the Rokubi, the seven-tailed beetle the Nanabi, the eight-tailed ox the Hachibi, and finally the nine-tailed fox the Kyuubi. When the Hidden Villages were just beginning to take shape, the First Hokage managed to use his Wood style and the sealing prowess of his wife Mito Uzumaki in order to capture the beasts and gifted them to the other villages to make peace." Naruto explained.

"So if another village had them, how can one of them have resurfaced? That would suggest something happened to it that shouldn't have" Isaribi questioned.

"Nicely done Isaribi" Anko praised the leap of logic even if she didn't quite know all the details.

"Indeed" Tsunade acknowledged.

Naruto also approved of the question and answered it quickly, "The villages sealed the Bijuu into children to use as tools of war known as jinchuriki and when the time came to replace them with another." Naruto explained.

"So what made the turtle so different?" Sasame asked curiously beginning to slowly understand what was going on.

"The turtle wasn't any different actually. The problem was that, this time the host of the turtle died before they could switch hosts and the Sanbi's chakra was forced to reform on the outside world."

"Who was the last host" Isaribi said ominously as the reality was slowly beginning to slip in. Based on what Naruto was saying the village would've never allowed that to happen.

"The previous host of the Sanbi was the Fourth Mizukage. He was killed by the current Mizukage during the last war" Naruto revealed causing Team Anko's eyes to collectively widen including Anko herself. Tsunade was having gotten the information from Jiraiya and when she learned about that she was stunned.

"Hold on, so you're telling me the guy in charge of a purge of bloodline users was actually holding onto a tailed beast. That makes no fucking sense." Anko said in disbelief.

"We can discuss that later Anko, but Naruto isn't quite finished." Tsunade frowned. She Jiraiya and Naruto agreed that something was very wrong with that and in truth they were waiting for the Sanbi to resurface hoping to find out more.

"Sorry" Anko said bashfully.

"Anyway, because the Fourth Mizukage was killed the Sanbi's chakra was released into the world and according to the fox he's finally managed to reform" Naruto continued and gave the girls a few minutes to gather themselves. Honestly Tsunade needed it too because it didn't take much to figure out what Naruto wanted them to do. The threat of the Akatsuki was one thing, but there was another threat that hadn't made themselves known in a while and who would do a lot of damage with a bijuu should he ever get it. That person being Tsunade's former teammate and Anko's sensei Orochimaru.

"I'm assuming you have an exact location or is it just an estimate?" Tsunade wondered getting out a map of the elemental nations.

Naruto paused for a few minutes in order to ask Kurama for an exact location and after a minute opened his eyes, "Yeah. According to Kurama it's right here." Naruto pointed at the location on the map. It was a Lake that was in the North Western part of the Land of Fire. It was two days away which was fine but it was also around two days away from the Land of Rice Paddies the rumored location of the Sound Village. In other words it would be a race between them and Orochimaru once he learned about the beast.

(AN: Admittedly I don't recall if they ever said exactly where the Lake was where they found the Sanbi so I made up a location. If there was an actual one I can edit it in to the story later)

Tsunade gathered herself since the next move was obvious, "Alright, Naruto and Team Anko your mission is to make your way to that location and capture the Sanbi. Because of the dangerous nature of the mission a backup team will be sent once more is determined. Naruto will act as lead and he'll inform me when you arrive. Once backup arrives you will work together to seal the Sanbi and bring it back to the Leaf" Tsunade ordered. The first task was to get to the Lake and find out just where the Sanbi was. The second task of course was getting a backup team ready in case Orochimaru or god forbid the Akatsuki arrives.

Naruto took a breath before looking at Team Anko, "Alright guys meet me at the North Gate in an hour. Be prepared for a crazy mission." Naruto said calmly.

"Right" Team Anko and their leader replied

(Scene Skip)

A bittersweet smile formed on Naruto's face as he prepared for the mission with Team Anko. "Here we go" Naruto said bitterly as he packed his bags but he had to stop when the door to his room opened to reveal Fu with a frown on her face.

"I take it you heard the news about the Sanbi" Naruto said calmly. Thanks to the Bijuu's connection Chomei the seven tailed beetle would've known also.

"Yeah Chomei just told me and I rushed back hoping to see you before you leave." Fu admitted.

"Well I'm going and unfortunately we may have to capture Isobu ourselves." Naruto groaned in annoyance. Akatsuki was a threat, there was no doubt of that but the real concern was Orochimaru. The Sound Village had been disturbingly quiet in the past three years to the point one wondered if it still existed. Naruto and Jiraiya guessed that Orochimaru was waiting for something to happen before he attacked against and this was the type of thing that could change the scales. Getting the Sanbi and putting it into one of his men or Orochimaru himself would make the Snake Sannin a major threat.

"Yeah but I'm curious why Anko's team. Why not use Haku's team since she has ice powers among other things." Fu questioned.

"Because Team Anko is best suited to face it" Naruto insisted. Based on what he learned during his brief period helping the rebellion the Sanbi was a large turtle that also possessed great skills with illusions. Isaribi's ability to use water style made her an obvious counter and Yakumo's knowledge of illusions and ability to deal with them was just as valuable. He fully expected Team Haku to act as a backup so he wasn't worried about having them in the picture.

Fu frowned since Naruto was hiding something, but she trusted him to make the right call, "Alright but be careful." Fu said nervously before leaving.

"I will Fu" Naruto replied keeping a smile on his face.

(Scene Skip)

"So Naruto what's the plan for when we arrive? Do you have some special high level seal that can trap the Sanbi or are we gonna have to do it ourselves?" Anko wondered as they moved through the forest. Naruto was a monster in his own right but a bijuu was a different beast.

"I know a few seals that can do the job but it'll be tough. Sealing a bijuu requires an enormous amount of chakra so I'll have to be focused on that." Naruto groaned.

"I see and what about the other elements." Anko mentioned carefully referring to Orochimaru who they knew would be coming.

"There's a plan in place for that." Naruto smiled. The backup team that Tsunade talked about was almost guaranteed to be Team Haku so they could deal with Orochimaru's goons while Anko's team helped him with the Sanbi.

"I see" Anko smiled back.

"So can you give us any more specifics about the Sanbi? I mean so we have a plan of attack." Sasame wondered. As an enormous turtle its specialty was obviously water style but anything else of note would help the girls prepare.

"To be honest the plan of attack is pretty simple. Have Anko summon Gyarados and let it lure the Sanbi out of the water. Once he's on dry land Isaribi and I will attack it with Yakumo and Sasame as support. One of the reasons I brought you girls is because Yakumo is great with illusions and Isaribi has the transformation" Naruto shrugged.

"I see" Sasame frowned since she wanted to be more useful to Naruto then just support.

"Don't worry Sasame. Every once in a while you have a mission like this." Anko smiled knowing the young women wanted to show off. Not having any special powers like Isaribi or clan powers like Yakumo hurt Sasame and while she had worked on wind style jutsu with arrows. The Sanbi was a bit too much for her. Honestly if Anko was being honest she felt this mission was a bit too much for her girls.

"Alright" Sasame frowned.

"The sad reality is sometimes certain ninja aren't used in certain situations. There are some areas that even I'm only a support ninja." Anko admitted.

Anko's response didn't brighten things for Sasame at all, "It's not being a support ninja that bothers me, but I feel like I'm a failure. Yakumo is a genjutsu master and Isaribi is becoming one of the strongest water style users in the village. I just have a few wind jutsu and my bow and arrows." Sasame pouted.

"In that case how about when we take our next break. I give you some jutsu to work on" Naruto smiled.

"Wait a minute, you're not going to teach her _that_ are you?" Anko said in shock.

Naruto knew exactly what she was talking about and knew better, "The Rasengan is a bit tricky and now isn't the time for that. I'm just gonna talk with Sasame about giving her some more firepower." Naruto smiled.

"I see" Anko breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto was at least smart enough not to overkill it.

"Well let's get going. It'll take us another day to arrive." Naruto frowned knowing this was going to be a pain.

(Hidden Sound Village)

Team Anko and Naruto weren't the only ones aware of the Sanbi's return. "It would seem the time has finally arrived Kabuto. The Sanbi is back" Orochimaru of the Sannin smiled as he sat in the throne room of the Sound Village. Ever since his defeat and failure to capture Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru's had to change his plans significantly.

"Yes and thanks to Yukimaru we can claim the Sanbi for ourselves." Kabuto smiled.

"Yes, the boy may be weak now but soon he will become our greatest weapon." Orochimaru cackled.

"Yes I'm aware. What team should we send?" Kabuto wondered.

"Guren and her team should do. I know you don't like her but she's the strongest warrior we have and any ninja who goes up against her will find her to be a rather difficult opponent." Orochimaru smiled.

Kabuto's usual smile soured at the mention of the women but his master's word was law. "Very well Lord Orochimaru. I'll summon Guren and her team."

"Excellent Kabuto." Orochimaru smiled happily.

(Location in between the Leaf and the Sanbi's Lake)

With nightfall approaching it was time to stop and rest. They were around half a day away from the Lake but it wouldn't do them any good to be exhausted when they arrived. Luckily for them, they managed to find a nice clearing that they could use with the forest around them to act as protection. After they set up camp, Naruto dragged Sasame away for some training as promised, "So what are you going to teach me Naruto?" Sasame wondered as they found a space not too far from the campsite where they could work on jutsu.

"First I want you to tell me what wind jutsu you already know?" Naruto questioned.

"I can use **Great Breakthrough, Bullets of Chaos,** and I can augment my bow and arrows with wind chakra." Sasame explained. It was a simple setup but it did the job especially with the others around.

Naruto smiled since it made his job slightly easier, "Alright Sasame. The jutsu I'm going to teach you is **Wind Style: Wind Cloak**." Naruto smiled before making the hand signs and showing the jutsu. Sasame watched in shock as wind chakra seemed to appear slowly out of Naruto's body and soon it surrounded him in a protective shell.

"So how does it work?" Sasame wondered. The jutsu would give her some extra defense which was admittedly something she lacked.

"The jutsu works by pouring wind chakra out of your chakra points and using it to create a shield. It's the same idea as the Rotation jutsu that Hinata and other Hyuuga use." Naruto explained.

"Okay so how do I learn it?" Sasame wondered.

"To start off I want you to strip." Naruto explained. Sasame stripped completely naked in seconds wondering what Naruto was after.

"Okay now what?" Sasame questioned to Naruto's amusement.

"I want you to focus your chakra and feel how the wind feels around your body. Then slowly try to push the wind chakra out of your body." Naruto smiled his gaze never leaving Sasame's magnificent body.

Sasame did as Naruto wanted and focused on the chakra but unfortunately Naruto's heated gaze proved to be too much of a distraction and every time she tried she lost focus, "Naruto can you help me?" Sasame said bashfully. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't her being greedy and wanting some personal time. Team Anko rarely saw Naruto so this would be a chance for some training of a different kind if she played her cards right.

"Alright" Naruto smiled and he walked over to her.

'**You're evil kit. She can easily create the armor without being naked. You just wanted an excuse to feel her up' Kurama chuckled.**

'Ehh the first few times it is actually easier naked. By the way I never need an excuse to feel up one of my women.' Naruto reminded him. If he was being completely honest the main reason he brought Team Anko is because of their lack of time together recently. Team Haku was a much stronger version of Team Anko and he knew it. As Naruto walked over to Sasame her blush intensified no doubt wondering how Naruto would aid her. Sasame watched eagerly as wind chakra flowed from Naruto's fingers and surround his hand. "This is just a taste of what the chakra feels like so concentrate slowly." Naruto smiled as he walked behind Sasame and wrapped his arms around her waist while pressing her body against his.

"Nghh" Sasame moaned feeling Naruto's length press against her rear but trying to focus on the feeling of chakra around her since that was what Naruto was after.

A smiling Naruto slid his chakra coated hand up her body making sure Sasame knew somewhat how the chakra felt against her. "You can feel the chakra right?" Naruto said calmly.

"Yes and it feels so good" Sasame moaned she couldn't concentrate at all and it only got worse as Naruto made it to her breasts.

"Focus Sasame?" Naruto said sternly aware of how he was torturing her but knowing she had to overcome it.

"Right" Sasame said sternly and she managed to get her hands into the Tiger Hand sign so she could focus herself. As Naruto's hands trailed up her body she felt the chakra from her own body more and more like it was teasing her, which in truth it was. Most people didn't understand instinctively how the chakra flows from outside their body the way Naruto did because of the fox and Timaeus augmenting his own chakra with their cloaks. The Hyuuga were the obvious exception because they trained that way but he wanted Sasame to get used to it so she could use the wind cloak.

"You're doing good Sasame. Now keep focused on how your body feels so you get used to the chakra." Naruto smiled well aware that he had company watching them. Luckily that was covered.

"Lucky bitch" Isaribi grunted hiding in the forest not too far from them.

"Yeah but we knew it was coming." Yakumo cursed right next to her. Naruto's training for the girls was always sexual in nature and this was no different.

"If you wanted some private time you should've said something Isaribi" a Naruto clone smirked from behind her.

"Same with you Yakumo" a second clone smiled.

"Naru" the two girls tried to say but had their mouths were silenced by their respective clone's hands.

"How about we go somewhere a little more quiet and 'train'" the clones smiled before dragged Isaribi and Yakumo away.

Back with the real Naruto and Sasame the feeling out period was over and Sasame was horny, "Hey Naruto can you show me how the wind armor works when it's used in battle." Sasame blushed slightly hoping Naruto would get what she wanted.

"Sure" Naruto smiled pecking the former Fuuma ninja on cheek before pulling away. Naruto quickly stripped putting his clothes to the side before making the familiar hand signs. **"Wind style: Wind Cloak Jutsu"** As the winds gathered around Naruto's body in particular his large member, Sasame knew this was going to be one of the better training sessions she had in a while.

(Scene Skip)

Despite a late start the next day due to Anko wanting some Naruto time of her own, the group eventually got going and made it to the lake by the middle of the afternoon. The massive lake seemed to stretch forever and the forest and cliffs around it made for an incredible view. "So the Sanbi is supposed to be here huh. Sense anything Naruto?" Anko wondered.

"Interestingly enough no. According to Kurama, the Sanbi is here but I can sense a thing." Naruto groaned.

'**That's because we Bijuu are aware that sensors exist and some of us have way around that. In Isobu's case he hides himself in a separate dimension." Kurama explained.**

'Makes sense' Naruto replied mentally before focusing on the girls. "The Sanbi is hiding itself from us. We're going to need to draw him out much more than originally planned" Naruto explained.

"Fine but let's set up camp for now." Anko suggested.

Naruto agreed but he had a better idea, "We could set up camp. Or we could relax in style." Naruto smiled.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto's definition of style was a log cabin made by Inari during his month long training. Inari could get stronger by using physical activity the same way most young ninja did with D Ranks. Of course in Naruto's case they were for him and his girls, "You're telling me one person made this masterpiece" Anko smiled as they sat in the living room of a log cabin nearby the lake where the Sanbi was sitting in wait. The mostly wood cabin had two floors with the first floor consisting of a large living room dining room with three couches to relax on and a large table in the middle. The stairwell on the left side of the room led to the second floor which had 3 bedrooms with a king sized bed in each and a small bathroom so they could shower. Inari made the cabins but Naruto provided the furniture and the plumbing using seals. Jiraiya spent tons of time training him but he also spent a fair bit peeping and Naruto used the time to create seals for nearly everything a person could need.

"That's right and his name was Inari. He was the grandson of the bridge builder I helped in Wave during my first mission. He wanted to be a ninja and I brought him back a month ago" Naruto smiled.

"Isn't he one of your genin now?" Yakumo questioned having heard the rumors of him taking a team.

"Yes he is. I may have had him make a few of these for me during his training to work on his strength." Naruto smiled.

"I don't know whether to call you a genius or an asshole Naruto." Anko smiled.

"Doesn't matter, but we need to talk about the elephant in the room, or in this case the turtle." Naruto said sternly to the girl's disappointment. "Instead of simply staying at the bottom of the ocean the Sanbi is actually in another dimension. That means he's going to be significantly harder to get out then I originally thought" Naruto frowned.

"Why don't we relax for a little bit while you think up a plan? Plus you need to tell Tsunade that we're here." Anko reminded him. "We'll do some training in the meantime." Anko smiled.

"Alright" Naruto frowned as he made his way over to his room in order to relax.

(Leaf Village)

Tsunade sat at her desk wondering what the best way to proceed would actually be. All things considered sending Team Haku would provide her the firepower needed to take care of anything Orochimaru could send against them but Naruto was a virtual army himself so there was no need for that. "So what will you do Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked calmly.

"I have an idea but I get the feeling Naruto's not going to like it." Tsunade mused.

"What's that idea milady" Shizune wondered.

Tsunade turned towards her longtime apprentice and smiled since this would be a nice chance for them if Naruto was the person she thought he was, "Shizune I'm sending you and… as backup for Naruto." Tsunade explained causing her old apprentice to look at her in disbelief.

"What!" Shizune exclaimed since this was a wild idea even for Tsunade.

(Scene Skip)

"I wonder what Lady Tsunade came up with" Naruto said calmly as he stayed in his room. The Sanbi being in a different dimension changed things drastically and he really needed to know who Tsunade was sending as backup in order to formulate a plan. Granted he expected Team Haku but there was no way of knowing for sure what the Hokage would do.

"**Would you like to know Naruto" Timaeus wondered speaking up.**

"Yes I would." Naruto replied calmly.

"**Lady Hokage is sending…." Timaeus explained much to the annoyance of Naruto.**

(Leaf Village)

Tsunade was sitting in her office just minding her business when a flash appeared in her room, "Hello Naruto, you discovered that faster than I thought." Tsunade smiled well aware Naruto would be coming sooner or later.

"What's the deal Lady Hokage, why would you send those three?" Naruto said with annoyance.

"Why Naruto, I thought you had faith in your girls and they'll do just fine." Tsunade smiled.

"Oh I know they're strong but why not send Team Haku." Naruto suggested. Considering who was being sent Naruto was getting a solid team but one that changed the whole dynamic of the mission.

"Which is more important Naruto, stopping Orochimaru or sealing the Sanbi?"

"Sealing the Sanbi so Akatsuki and Orochimaru can't get it." Naruto replied.

"Exactly. With your recovery ability and the skills of Team Anko you can easily deal with Orochimaru while they deal with the Sanbi. Plus they're not exactly slouches in battle either." Tsunade smiled.

"I hope you're right Lady Tsunade" Naruto said calmly before teleporting away. Naruto wasn't happy but there was nothing he could do. They were coming and he couldn't stop them at this point.

Tsunade smiled happily since that conversation wasn't as bad as he thought, "He took that pretty well." Tsunade chuckled. Then again considering how much Naruto truly owed her she could silence him pretty quickly if he complained more.

(Unknown Area)

The team that Tsunade suggested made their way towards the lake and they were all nervous about the mission. "So girls are you ready" Shizune smiled dressed with a blue long sleeved shirt under a jonin flak jacket and black ninja pants.

"Sure" Ino smiled dressed in her favorite outfit.

"Let's do it" Sakura smiled happily dressed in her outfit.

"I can't wait" Fu smiled also.

This was an odd team for sure but Tsunade's plan was simple. Since Fu holds the Nanabi, she could be extra help against the Sanbi and possibly help convince the beast to join them safely since Naruto's statement suggested that the jinchuriki were connected just like the dragons. Ino and Sakura would provide extra muscle and even some healing powers since both girls were learning from her. The only major danger would be Akatsuki, but if that happened Naruto would just take Fu and Hirashin away. Orochimaru was a minor threat considering how little he had done over the past years at least as far as she was concerned. If her teammate had a Trump card that was truly that dangerous he would've done something by now as far as the Slug Sannin was concerned.

"Hey Ino has Naruto been told about us." Sakura wondered since she was curious what her old teammate thought about them being selected.

"Timaeus should've told Naruto and knowing him, he probably flipped out on Lady Tsunade." Ino smiled. Knowing Naruto he would've wanted Team Haku but in addition to their skillset there was a second reason for her sending these three girls. Now that he was an active jonin, Naruto's time with his girls would be virtually non-existent outside of the mansion. This was just Tsunade's way of helping those girls, one of whom was their current captain and her apprentice. Naruto actually did something similar with Team Anko which is why she was certain Naruto would understand the plan.

"Do you think Naruto will be mad that Tsunade chose us instead of Team Haku?" Fu pouted since she hadn't spent much time with him at all.

"Maybe, but Naruto needs to realize we aren't damsels in distress anymore" Ino chuckled. Temari's battle with the Akatsuki was further proof of that.

"Yeah but that's Naruto." Sakura mused. Naruto cared a bit too much and it was his greatest weakness even if it was one of his best traits.

(Cabin)

As for Naruto himself, he was still in his room cooling down after his meeting with Tsunade. Anko was pleasantly surprised at Tsunade's plan but like Naruto went with it. **"Naruto we have a situation." Timaeus said nervously.**

"What's wrong Timaeus" Naruto questioned wondering why the dragon was seeking him out this time.

"**The host of my brother Hydreigon wants to speak to you. It's apparently urgent." **

"Got it" Naruto replied and before long his mind was pulled to the castle of dragons.

When he arrived he was pleased to see Hydreigon in all his glory and Tayuya waiting for him, "So what's up." Naruto said calmly.

"I just received word from my spy inside the Sound Village that Orochimaru is sending a team towards a Lake in the Northern part of the Land of Fire. His target is the Sanbi and he's sending one of his elite units to capture the beast"

"I'm aware of the Sanbi's return Tayuya in fact I'm already at the Lake." Naruto shrugged.

Tayuya took a deep breath since that meant they were ahead of the game, "Well since you're already there I guess I should warn you about the Team that Orochimaru is sending your way.

"It can't be that bad. Orochimaru hasn't done anything for a long time. If they were a big threat he would've acted" Naruto said nonchalantly.

"That's where you're wrong Naruto. This team is known as Team Guren and each member of the group is incredibly strong. In fact, if Orochimaru had brought them along for the Leaf invasion he may have won"

Naruto was stunned by that news since it didn't make sense, "Why didn't he then." Naruto wondered. If they were this dangerous, then he should've brought them.

"I'm guessing that he figured they wouldn't be necessary, but that's not important. What is important is that I tell you about the team." Tayuya said calmly.

"Alright" Naruto said calmly.

"The team consists of six members. One is a user of bats whose tricky if you're not careful with him. A second manipulates smoke and he works well with a third that uses Rocket launchers to attack. A fourth wears a slime suit that makes him a pretty annoying opponent. The fifth is a pure hulk. However the sixth one is a monster."

"I assume that's Guren" Naruto replied. As it is they were in trouble since Team Anko was a bad matchup for the group because of how they fought.

"Yeah and Guren is a user of crystal style jutsu." Tayuya explained.

"That sounds like fun."

"It definitely is for her. Her crystal style allows her to crystalize practically anything including people. She might be Orochimaru's most dangerous soldier and that's saying something."

Naruto's eyes widened since that was a problem, "I see" Naruto frowned. That meant water and fire style was probably out. Luckily his wind style techniques should still work as long as he's smart.

"Just wanted to tell you as soon as possible?" Tayuya smiled.

"Thanks Tayuya, I'll tell the others."

"Good and be careful. We don't want to lose you." Tayuya blushed slightly.

"Of course" Naruto smiled warmly as he left the large palace and returned to the real world.

The moment he did he gathered himself ready to go meet with Team Anko but he was surprised to sense 4 new presences in the area. Not because he didn't know who they were but because they shouldn't have been here nearly this fast. Making his way outside he couldn't believe that Ino Fu Sakura and Shizune were here already.

"The answer to the question you no doubt want to ask is Latias. She told me that you were summoned to the palace by Tayuya's dragon and that meant something had changed. So I found a private area and had Latias use a power that's similar to your Hirashin to appear by your side so we could be told as soon as possible." Ino smiled.

"Alright, that saves me a little trouble I guess." Naruto chuckled.

"No hello to the rest of us Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"Hey there Sakura, Fu, Shizune." Naruto smiled happily at the sight of the other girls. Whether he liked or not they were here so he had to be professional.

"That's a pretty boring hello." Sakura teased slightly.

'Well considering I gave Ino a normal greeting, I couldn't exactly give you girls anything special." Naruto smiled.

"Then how about we get to the special greeting." Ino smiled about to walk towards Naruto before Anko stepped in.

"You'll have plenty of time to enjoy lover boy later. Why don't we get to the important stuff first?" Anko chided. The girl's excitement to be around Naruto was understandable. Hell her own team was bouncing off the wall when they learned that Naruto needed them even with his track record of missions.

"Fine" Ino pouted pulling away from Naruto. She would have her Naruto time but not now.

(Unknown area)

Team Guren was Orochimaru's new elite unit and the Snake Sannin had spent the last few years developing the group from some of his remaining soldiers. The leader Guren had fair skin with light blue hair kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands framing her face and red lipstick. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one above a one piece red suit, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar, brown gloves and calf length brown sandal boots. The crystal style user was one of Orochimaru's favorite soldiers outside of Kabuto but much to her annoyance she was held out of the invasion. "Get ready guys, we should be arriving at the lake in another day." Guren ordered as she looked back at her team.

"Oh relax Guren, with the team we have setup we can't possibly lose." a man said with a laid back attitude. This was Rinji and he was Guren's second-in-command. Rinji had slightly tanned skin with dark brown hair and black eyes. His outfit consisted of a purple loose fitting vest that showed off his chest with bandages wrapped around and tan pants with dark brown sandals. He also wore a light blue poncho like item around his neck and black wrist warmers. Despite being the second-in-command Rinji had designs on Guren's leadership role but her power was simply too great.

"That's enough Rinji." A third man grunted. This was Gozu one of the brawlers of the group. Gozu had short slicked combed back black hair and grey eyes along with massive arms that seemed to go down to his knees. His outfit consisted of a grey sleeveless karate gi top with red trimmings and green ninja pants with grey socks and ninja sandals. The normally quiet man was very loyal to Guren and the rest of the group knew it.

"Calm down guys. We should be confident. We're Lord Orochimaru's best." a fourth man said. This was Kigiri and if Gozu was Guren's biggest supporter he was Rinji's. Kigiri had medium-length dull-purple hair and grey eyes. His outfit consisted of a black cloak with a black under-shirt under with lavender pants sandals and a large gas mask that covered the bottom part of his face.

"Let's just get there and worry about the rest afterwards." The fifth man said calmly. This was Nurari and all you saw of him was his always open eyes green lipstick and what appeared to be a pink mohawk. Nurari wore a full-body slime suit which pretty much gave away his whole battle style.

"This should be good." The final member said calmly. This was Kihō and he was the final member of the new squad. Kihō had pale, pasty-looking skin and white hair with dark, blue-framed glasses with orange lenses. His outfit consisted of a dark purple cloak with orange outlines with blue pants and wore tan geta with black stripes.

This was the illustrious Team Guren and Orochimaru's goal was simple. Whether it was the Leaf ninja or the Akatsuki somebody would lure out the Sanbi in due time. Team Guren's job was to ambush them and claim the beast for themselves. Would they be up against elite opponents? Yes, but Guren was formidable and the members of the team offered unique challenges. Gozu was a brawler and Nurari's slime suit made him a tricky opponent. Guren's crystal style being the biggest challenge of them all.

"Hey Guren why are we leaving Yukimaru behind?" Rinji asked calmly. Yukimaru was a young man that Orochimaru was grooming to be the container of the Sanbi. Due to his time in the Akatsuki, he knew about Yagura's jinchuriki status and he also knew what it meant when he was killed during the Civil War. It was an opportunity he desperately needed and one Orochimaru absolutely intended to take advantage of.

"Because Yukimaru isn't a fighter. Can you imagine how Lord Orochimaru would react if the Leaf captured him or if something happened to him?" Guren countered.

Rinji winced since Guren was right. If they got the Sanbi but lost Yukimaru it would be a problem. Jinchuriki weren't something that just grew on trees and Orochimaru's sealing abilities were impressive, the cursed seal was proof of that. However, even he couldn't just turn a normal person into a holder of the beast. "Well let's hope for the best." Rinji replied. They would arrive there tomorrow and be ready to fight immediately. Who they were fighting didn't quite matter yet.

(Lakeside)

"Wow… just wow" Ino said in shock as Naruto finished explaining what he learned from Tayuya to everyone in the middle of his cabin. The crystal style user was a major problem and Ino was starting to wonder if having Fu there was a good idea. If Orochimaru managed to get a hold of Fu, which was a distinct possibility if she went up against the crystal style user, it would be a huge blow to the Leaf.

"Yeah, this is a problem." Shizune frowned unsure of how to proceed.

"Damn it, we finally get a mission with Naruto and this happens." Sakura cursed.

"For now I say we go into the cabin and relax. It's not like Tsunade won't come up with a decision by tomorrow." Naruto smiled before putting his hands into a very familiar cross shape. The girls looked on as a Naruto appeared to his right and to his left.

"So you're making the scout clones now huh" Sakura smiled.

"Nope. The one on the left is gonna have fun with Anko and Shizune, the one on the right is going with Team Anko. I'm staying with you and your team Sakura." Naruto smiled causing the girl's faces to light up.

"Really Naruto, aiming for sex already?" Sakura teased. She wasn't against doing so but the timing was certainly odd.

"If you don't want to come along that's your problem Sakura." Ino said happily grabbing the real Naruto and pulling him towards the stairwell. Anko and Shizune took one clone with Team Anko taking a second and Team Shizune taking the second.

"Wait for me." Sakura yelled following behind with Fu smirking as she followed them.

"Have fun girls. Remember it's a clone so you gotta be careful." Fu chuckled.

"Let's go Shizune." Anko chuckled as she grabbed the clone in question for her and the black haired apprentice.

"Shall we girls" Yakumo smiled as she grabbed the third Naruto. They would worry about how to stop Orochimaru and the Sanbi tomorrow. For now, it was time for the girls to spend some time with Naruto and worry about the mission later.

That's it for Chapter 12 and there are a few very obvious changes I've made to the story mainly around Team Guren's inclusion and with Yukimaru being involved in this part of the story. Next time, Naruto decides to take the situation with Isobu into his own hands and discovers some terrifying information. Meanwhile Team Guren arrives and the leader proves to be just as terrifying as he thought.


	14. The Turtles Truth

Chapter 13 The Turtles Truth

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 13 everybody and things are about to get fun. Last time Naruto revealed that the Sanbi had resurfaced and along with Team Anko made their way towards said lake. However they weren't the only ones interested in the Lake as Orochimaru made his own power play sending a powerful team of shinobi himself. Meanwhile, Tsunade sent a sealing team consisting of Sakura Ino and Fu to back up Naruto and Team Anko. What will Naruto do now that the gauntlet appears to be thrown?

(Lakeside)

As the moonlight shone on the lake where the Sanbi lay dormant, a single figure could be seen approaching the area, "Here we go" Naruto Uzumaki said calmly aware that what he was doing was reckless and stupid but that it was necessary.

"**I don't know whether to call you bold or foolish for this plan of yours partner." Kurama chuckled well aware of his hosts plan.**

"**I'd say foolish considering this isn't necessary. Wait until the morning and you'll have the help of multiple mates including my sister Latias. The Sanbi is no match for our combined power." Timaeus added in.**

"**I should be offended by that, but it's the truth. You dragons have proven that you are a force to be reckoned with." Kurama said bitterly. The bijuu have been the strongest existences on the planet for some time and knowing the dragons were equal to him was a shock.**

"If it was simply a matter of catching the Sanbi I probably would but we both know that things aren't nearly as simple as they appear." Naruto reminded the group. During his training mission, Naruto spent time in Kiri and he and Jiraiya played a major role in helping the rebellion finally topple Yagura. To keep his role in the battles a secret, Naruto made a deal with the new Mizukage Mei Terumi. Rather ironically Mei Zabuza and Yagura were teammates as children. The idea that he would order the bloodline purges never made sense and the only explanation she could have was that something happened with the Sanbi. Naruto agreed that when the Sanbi reformed he would find out what happened and tell her. If he was going to do that his only chance would be before the girls sealed him away.

"**Then let's begin. I take it your clone took care of the preparations." Timaeus said calmly.**

"It's on standby." Naruto said with a smile.

"What's on standby" a voice said out of the blue and Naruto's smile turned to a frown when Fu appeared from out of nowhere.

'Lovely, Fu knows how to use wind cloak. Now what do we do' Naruto internally cursed since now he had some opposition to his plan. "What's up Fu?" Naruto said calmly hoping to get her to ignore the obvious fact that he was planning something dangerous and reckless.

"I should ask you the same thing. What are you planning to do Naruto?" Fu said with her attempt at an angry glare.

"If you must know, I'm planning to use a special jutsu to go down to where the Sanbi is hiding and speak to it directly." Naruto smiled since the glare failed miserably.

"Anko was right that something was wrong with Isobu's last host huh?" Fu smiled bitterly aware of what it might mean for her or Naruto.

"Yes, but I can't tell you much more until I speak with the Sanbi itself so if you don't mind I'm going to get going." Naruto smiled. It was time to use the Dragon Gate jutsu to summon Gyarados.

"Alright but just be careful. If Team Guren arrives and you're not back, we could be in danger." Fu smiled walking back towards the room.

"**Is it just me or was that too easy." Kurama said calmly.**

"It was but let's focus on that later." Naruto frowned sending the mental order to his clone. It took Naruto a few seconds but the clone dispersed confirming that its task was done.

"**Alright let's go" Timaeus roared and Naruto made the familiar hand signs for the Dragon Gate jutsu.**

(Team Anko and Team Shizune)

Inside the log cabin, Ino Yamanaka's eyes shot open like a canon. Thanks to her training she had a healthy fear of mental attacks. As a result, Latias always told her whenever mental communication was happening around her. What was odd was that according to Latias it was a communication between Naruto and one of his clones. Ino frowned when she looked to her right and saw that Naruto and Fu were gone. "What did he do now?" Ino said angrily aware that Naruto had done something behind their back. Fu being gone could mean a few things but Ino suspected she was just trying to discover Naruto's plan and she would report back to them.

'**This is bad very bad' Latias said internally catching Ino off guard.**

'You mean that Naruto is gone. Yes I know but I have no idea where he is.' Ino cursed mentally.

'**Yes and I do. He just used the Dragon Gate jutsu to summon Gyarados.' Latias replied.**

Ino was confused at what Naruto was planning until she realized that Fu was gone also, "Oh no he's not going to." Ino gasped having a good idea of Naruto's plan. When the door opened to their room and Fu walked in Ino's suspicion was pretty much confirmed.

"He's a real jerk that lover of ours. Going to see the Sanbi alone is insane." Fu smiled. The Sanbi was sealed at the bottom of the sea so there were two ways to draw it out. One of those was using the dragons but thanks to Gyarados there was a second way. By using the dragon gate Naruto could directly go to the Sanbi and talk with it. Considering he was a Jinchuriki there was a chance it would speak to him alone and that was Naruto's goal.

"Yeah and Anko and Shizune are going to be pissed when they find out." Ino smiled before pulling the sheets in out so Fu could hop in. At this point there was nothing they could do so getting some rest was the right idea.

"If he only did what people liked he wouldn't be our guy now would he?" Fu chuckled before joining Ino in the bed and before long curled inside Ino's arms. Naruto's desire to do what was right by him was an admirable but infuriating trait and the girls knew it. He would get an earful from them later but for now he clearly had a plan. The girls just had to hold out until he returned.

(With Naruto)

As they drew closer to the bottom of the lake Naruto couldn't help but wonder why in the world he was going this far. Naruto was currently sitting on the head of Anko's Dragon Gyarados with the pair of them surrounded by a massive ring of water as they slowly made their way towards the bottom of the Lake by this point they were close to 20000 feet under the sea if not more. Honestly the only reason Naruto was even alive was due to said barrier since the pressure would kill a normal person, "This is amazing" Naruto admitted as he saw the view of the ocean.

"**Yes it is but be very careful young Naruto. We are so deep that if you weren't inside this bubble you would likely be dead. As it is you're taking a great risk by doing this." Gyarados warned. **

"Yes I know" Naruto frowned well aware that the girls would be waking up any minute now. When Anko discovered what was going on she'd be pissed at him. There's no way that Ino wouldn't have known since he had to use a mental communication to alert his clone.

"**However this is the right move. Even with my help, defeating the Sanbi will be herculean and if Orochimaru's forces arrive as expected you will be in trouble." Gyarados reminded them.**

"Yeah. My scout clones are doing their best and I even reinforced a few but this is going to be a tough battle." Naruto replied. As they continued to sink further, they finally saw a flash of light that seemed unnatural. Getting closer, the light was actually a large rift that was around 100 feet long.

"**There it is. I believe that Isobu is waiting for us there." Kurama spoke from inside him.**

"**I agree but the question is what now. I doubt Isobu will just allow us to speak with him freely." Timaeus replied from inside Naruto.**

"**You'd have to send my energy to Isobu somehow. That should make him want to speak to us." Kurama replied.**

"**I can handle that. Place your hand on my back young Naruto and I can send a pulse towards him without worrying about the pressure." Gyarados replied lowering the Aqua Ring so it surrounded Naruto. Gyarados could easily survive the pressure so it wasn't at risk**

"Got it" Naruto replied before placing his hand on Gyarados's back and focusing Kurama's chakra.

"**This should do" Gyarados smiled before a small pulse of red energy appeared in his mouth and was shot at the rift.**

The pair watched as the energy vanished and now the question remained, "Did it work?" Naruto wondered waiting for something to happen. All of the sudden a vortex of water shot up from the rift and surrounded Naruto and Gyarados seemingly pulling them into the rift.

"**I'd say yes." Kurama replied cheekily. **As the group was pulled into the rift, phase one of Naruto's plan was complete.

(Team Anko and Team Shizune)

The door to Ino's room burst open waking up her Sakura and even Fu each of whom was perfectly comfortable in their positions, "What happened" Ino said groggily just to come face to face with an irate Anko.

"Our shared boyfriend is crazy." Anko roared angrily. Anko was woken up by a sharp pain from her dragon mark and when she tried to communicate with her dragon, Anko discovered he was gone. Normally she would've panicked, but Anko remembered Naruto mentioning the Dragon Gate Jutsu and realized he summoned it. From there realizing that he was attempting to see the Three-tails alone and needed Gyarados to do it.

"Go get the others and we can talk about." Ino groaned realizing that this conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon. 'I hope you get back soon Naruto because this is going to get annoying without you.' Ino thought to herself.

(Scene Skip)

Everyone gathered in the family room of the log cabin and Anko was notably furious at what happened. Naruto being gone also bothered Team Anko quite a bit. "So Ino give me one good reason why I shouldn't be furious at Naruto for ditching us to go to the Sanbi." Anko yelled.

Ino frowned since Anko had a point and he was putting them in danger. However she could spin this in another way, "If you were up against that crystal style user would you be able to win?" Anko wondered.

"No I couldn't and for that matter neither could my team" Anko said bitterly. Her battle style is horribly suited for that user based on what they know about her. Hell her entire team is practically useless against her and that includes Isaribi with her water style.

"We're the same. Fu is our best shot but we have to be extremely careful in sending her against somebody who could trap her the way the crystal style user was.

"Wouldn't the same be true of Naruto?" Yakumo pointed out. As a jinchuriki himself, Naruto would be in danger against Guren and god forbid Orochimaru got him and learned about the dragons.

"Naruto is significantly stronger than I am. His water style is on another level from mine, but he's got his reasons for seeing the Sanbi." Fu explained causing everybody to stare at her.

"And they are." Anko said with a raised eyebrow. Out of nowhere, one of Naruto's scout clones appeared in the room.

"Wha... Naruto" Sasame said in shock.

"I'm a scout clone. I just wanted to tell you guys that the boss is visiting the Sanbi for a private reason. He left a few of us to help out and we're boosted with a bit more chakra than usual so we can act as nice distractions." The clone explained.

Anko frowned but this was good enough, "So was Naruto able to get a hold of the Sanbi." Anko wondered.

The clone stopped for a moment and closed his eyes trying to mentally link with Naruto, "Yeah he did. Oh and before you try Ino, you can't send him a mental link because he's in a different dimension. Sadly it also means if we pop he won't know what's going on."

"So how will we communicate with him?" Ino said nervously.

"The dimension he's in is similar in concept to the one the dragons share so Fu should be able to contact them but only do it in case of emergencies Fu. That means no bright ideas." The Naruto warned.

'Darn he saw that coming' Fu thought to herself since she was going to try and join in on the conversation herself. "Alright" Fu pouted to Naruto's satisfaction and the confusion of the others.

"Good now I gotta get back to my watch. I'm not quite as good as Karin but my sensory abilities are up there. I'll give you a warning sign if I sense team Guren." The clone said calmly before vanishing in a Shunshin.

"So much for all of that" Ino frowned.

"Yeah I guess we just wait" Anko frowned as well. Naruto was stubborn when he wanted to be and this was no different. The girls just had to hope it wouldn't be too late.

(Isobu's dimension)

After being pulled in by the whirlpool, Naruto found himself in a large rock cavern that seemed to go for hours. Looking around he noticed that Gyarados was gone and seemingly not in a human form. "Here we go" Naruto groaned as he moved through the cavern. Thanks to his sensory powers he knew Isobu was waiting for him so he simply moved towards the energy he sensed.

"**For somebody who's in a mysterious cavern you're rather calm." Kurama chuckled.**

"Yeah because Isobu clearly called us here and wonders what's going on" Naruto replied as he continued to move towards the powerful presence. Eventually the cavern faded and Naruto found himself in a large room that seemed to stretch to the sky with a large lake in the middle. Naruto smiled happily aware that he found what he was looking for but he was waiting to see what the turtle would do next.

"**Now what" Timaeus wondered.**

"We wait" Naruto smiled. A few more minutes passed before a presence appeared from the water and Naruto finally got a good look at the 3 tails. The Sanbi towered over Naruto at around 50 feet tall. It looked like large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. His face is concealed between a large forehead and lower jaw both of which are spiked and red eyes with yellow pupils. Naruto watched as the large beast glared down at him and roared.

"**What are you doing here boy" Isobu said angrily.**

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the host of the nine-tailed fox. I've come seeking answers from you." Naruto shouted.

Isobu looked at Naruto and charged a powerful blast of water but Naruto stood still without flinching. Even when the attack was fired Naruto did nothing as the blast went above him. "Is that all you've got." Naruto frowned.

"**You are bold boy. Kurama certainly has a good host this time. However I have nothing to say to you." Isobu frowned.**

"Yes but I have something to say to you. While I have no designs on you myself there are others who do. One is a man named Orochimaru and another is a group of men in black cloaks with red clouds. If they get you, you will be sealed again." Naruto said calmly.

"**Did you say black cloaks with red clouds?" Isobu said angrily catching Naruto off guard.**

"Yes I did. They're known as the Akatsuki."

"**Them again" Isobu growled causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.**

"What do you mean again?" Naruto questioned with a concerned look on his face.

"**I dealt with one of them while I was sealed in Yagura. That man changed everything for us." **

Out of absolutely nowhere Kurama manifested outside of Naruto. Because they were in a bijuu dimension he could do so safely, **"What man and speak now Isobu" Kurama growled with rage in his voice.**

"**A man with an orange mask that had a hole where his left eye should be came to Yagura as a friend. However, his real plan was to hypnotize us with his bloody Sharingan so he could control our actions. It was because of this man that Yagura initiated the bloodline purges and in the few moments of clarity he had, Yagura lamented everything before them man appeared again." Isobu revealed causing Naruto's eyes to widen.**

"Kurama isn't that" Naruto gasped.

"**Yes, the same man who attacked your mother and father. Clearly the Akatsuki have more secrets then even we already knew." Kurama replied.**

"Yes and that means we have to be even more careful. With them" Naruto frowned.

"**If that is all, goodbye boy." Isobu said sternly. He had enough of the conversation.**

"Of course but how am I supposed to return? You kind of got rid of my ride." Naruto said cheekily.

"**I will send you back. How you return to the surface is on you."**

"Rotten turtle" Naruto grumbled.

"**Oh relax Naruto. You and Gyarados have simply been in stasis for the past hour while Isobu spoke with you." Timaeus reminded him**

"Oh…. Wait the last hour. I've gotta get back." Naruto said nervously. He couldn't help but be worried about his girls

"**Good luck boy" Isobu smiled as his eyes shone for a moment and Naruto found himself once again surrounded by water.**

'Hope everyone's okay.' Naruto thought to himself

(One hour earlier)

"So Naruto's currently with the three tails huh? Hey Fu can you see what they're talking about?" Ino asked the seven tails.

"I could easily do it but you girls heard Naruto tell me not to. He made it very clear that this was a private conversation." Fu pouted.

"What could Naruto be talking about that's so important that he can't tell us? It's strange even for him" Sakura wondered.

Ino was about to respond but she heard a massive explosion, "What was that" Sasame screamed nervously.

"My guess is it's the signal." Ino replied nervously. The girls all ran outside and even though it was a fair distance away the girls could tell that Naruto ran into the enemy from the smoke in the air.

"We should help him." Yakumo said nervously.

"No we wait." Ino said calmly.

"Why!" Yakumo protested.

"Because that might be a clone fighting but it's still a Naruto clone. Our guy is pretty freaking dangerous when he fights alone" Ino smiled happily.

"Fine" Yakumo pouted. She didn't like it but she knew that Naruto was powerful.

Ino was actually more right then she realized because Team Guren hadn't run into Naruto himself, but into one of his trap fields. "You gotta be kidding me. That's another one" Guren growled as she had to dodge the series of kunai that flew towards their group. To prepare for Team Guren's arrival Naruto's clones planted seals laced with traps all around the lake. That way they could wear the Sound village squad down before engaging in actual combat.

"Whoever set this up must've known we were coming." Kihō stammered. This was not good for their group and they knew it. Whoever was against them was clearly strong and if they could do this with seals. It meant that it would be an utter disaster once they actually arrived.

"Yeah they did, but we gotta keep going. Lord Orochimaru has been waiting for the Sanbi's return." Rinji groaned. If they failed here, there would be major consequences.

"That's enough" Guren growled before putting her hands in a very familiar set of hand signs. All of the sudden two more Guren's appeared and it was clear what the plan was. "Trigger as many of the traps as you can." Guren ordered and the clones nodded.

A watching Naruto clone couldn't help but chuckle since this was the right move. "I don't know whether I should be angry that they figured it out so easily or glad that we have such a smart opponent." Naruto chuckled. The fact she was able to work around her traps was brilliant.

Back with the girls the large explosions got closer and closer and the girls were getting nervous. "Is Naruto losing" Sasame wondered.

"Nope I'm not even fighting" Naruto smiled as one of the clones shimmered into existence.

"But how are you not fighting if there are all those explosions." Isaribi questioned.

"Remember when I was the proctor of the chunin exams and pretty much all the students failed before I had to stop everything."

"Yeah and that was a blast to watch" Anko chuckled recalling the screams of terror.

Naruto deadpanned slightly before replying, "During the exam I used my sealing ability to set up traps for the genin to deal with. Tayuya told me the area that the Sound team would be coming from and I set up traps around that area to slow them down and force them to waste chakra. Unfortunately, it looks like Guren figured out that using clones will trigger the traps and keep them safe." Naruto frowned.

Ino smiled until she thought of something else, "Hey Naruto, is the reason you took Hanabi from Team Konohamaru because she'd notice the array with her Byakugan." Ino wondered.

"Yep. Hanabi learned a little bit about seals from me and Hinata and if she saw one array she'd easily realize what I had done. I couldn't have that" Naruto smiled.

"We need to focus Ino. Those guys will be here any minute." Sakura frowned focusing them back on the task at hand.

"Yes but I ca assure you that Guren will lose a ton of chakra by the time she arrives and the same is true of everybody." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Either way we should stay focused." Sakura replied admonishing Naruto for his nonchalance.

(Scene Skip)

Team Guren finally made it through the hellish forest and they were frustrated but deep down they knew the battle was just beginning. "Whoever that is, will pay dearly." Guren growled in annoyance.

"Oh relax Guren. We got through it all and if the person is creating those kinds of defenses they can't be that strong." Rinji replied.

"He's right. Let's just calm down and use that seal Orochimaru gave us to get the Sanbi and call it a day." Kihō added. Orochimaru was no fool and the hardest part of their journey would be luring out the Sanbi. Admittedly having Yukimaru, the boy who was supposed to be the next host, would've been easier. However the snake knew that exposing resources was never a wise move unless necessary and gave the group a seal that would serve the same purpose.

"We've got company." Gozu said nervously causing all of them to focus forward and they saw a smiling blonde waiting for him.

"Not gonna lie, I didn't expect you guys to get around my seals so easily." Naruto's clone smiled.

"Heh you're just one brat. Gozu get him." Guren ordered.

"Right" Gozu grunted before charging Naruto and increasing the size of his left arm so he could send a hammer blow at the young man.

"Not bad but not good enough" Naruto smiled before simply bringing his hand into a half ram. The group looked on as a vine appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Gozu.

"More seals" Rinji cursed.

"Damn you" Gozu cursed as the vine snared him and to his horror began sapping his chakra.

"We won't lose" Guren shouted before swinging her arm and firing crystal shuriken at the vines. Unfortunately the vines stayed strong.

"Nice try. These vines are made of stronger stuff so you won't be able to stop them without getting rid of me." Naruto smiled just as Rinji appeared behind him at speed.

"You mean like this" Rinji chuckled as he prepared a roundhouse kick from behind.

"You shouldn't have said anything" Naruto smiled before he vanished in a puff of smoke again.

"What the" Rinji gasped before a seal appeared below him and similar vines got to them.

"Rinji" Guren said in shock.

"I've had enough for one day so I'll just end this." Naruto smiled before flashing through hand signs.

"No chance" Guren growled flashing through her own signs but slightly faster. Unfortunately for the clone, Guren won their little round. **"Crystal Style: Crystal Dragon" Guren roared as a dragon of crystal appeared in front of him.**

As the dragon approached Naruto the clone could only smile since he made it in time, "It's too late. **Uzumaki Secret Sealing Art: Plant Prison Jutsu" Naruto roared. **

When they realized what the clone said the group's eyes widened, "Run!" Kigiri screamed but it was too late and a group of vines like the ones that trapped Rinji and Gozu appeared from the ground and snagged the group just before the crystal dragon hit the clone.

"What the hell!" Guren exclaimed since the Naruto vanished but the jutsu wasn't over. The team of Sound ninja was helpless as the vines completely drained them of their energy. Even Nurari and his slime suit were no match for the vines and team Guren was neutralized.

(Team Anko and Team Shizune)

Over with Ino and the girls a Naruto clone appeared with the group. "So what happened" Shizune wondered.

"One of the scout clones trapped the group in a virtually unbreakable trap of vines that'll drain their chakra and is designed to get stronger the more chakra it drains. I'd have used my chakra chains but I'm a clone so they wouldn't have lasted as long" the Naruto explained

"Damn Gaki that's brutal." Anko smiled appreciating the sadism.

"So how long will they be stuck." Ino wondered.

"For a fairly long time. This technique was specifically designed for people like Orochimaru's goons. If they try to use their cursed seals it'll drain those too and while it won't kill them, it'll buy us time for the boss to get back." The clone revealed.

"Aww why not kill them." Anko pouted.

"Because we need to get a better idea of what Orochimaru is planning. Haku's team gives us some stuff but not everything. If I kill them we can't really interrogate him." Naruto explained reminding Anko about Team Haku's constant hunts for information on Orochimaru.

"That was almost too easy but I'll take it." Ino smiled.

(Scene Skip)

The vines ultimately vanished after draining the group of their chakra for close to three hours. Fortunately for them they weren't dead but unfortunately for them they were out of chakra. "Damn that brat. He'll pay for that" Guren growled as she slowly got to her feet. She had never been this tired before and she couldn't believe that her vaunted Crystal style failed.

"Relax Guren, we know what to expect next time so we'll be able to prepare better." Rinji smiled.

"Don't be so sure Rinji. That was a clone right, that means the real one will be stronger." Kigiri reminded the group.

"Well either way. My bats found a cave nearby we can rest in while we recover." Rinji smiled.

"Good work… Rinji" Guren huffed hoping to gather herself. This was a setback but not a disaster and they would make the blonde pay.

(Team Anko and Team Shizune)

The real Naruto walked into the cabin knowing that he was probably in the dog house. Going to see Gyarados was reckless and not telling Anko that he was using her dragon was just as so. Luckily for him, the moment he returned to the surface his clone's dispelled meaning he was aware that Team Guren fought against one of his clones and that they were incapacitated for now. "Welcome back Naruto" Anko said angrily as she sat on the couch that was straight at the door.

"I assume you're pretty pissed." Naruto frowned.

"At first I was but since you took out Orochimaru's goons with a seal I forgive you. Still I'm hoping for an apology since what you did was incredibly dangerous" Anko smiled.

Naruto sighed since Anko was right but he had his reasons, "I did and I should've told you. Next time I'll talk to you guys before doing something crazy." Naruto said calmly.

"Okay" Anko smiled and a moment later the rest of the girls appeared and sat down. Team Anko was on one couch with Ino Sakura and Fu on the final one. Shizune was next to Anko with a smile on her face.

"I didn't think he'd give in so easily. You were right Ino." Sakura chuckled.

"Considering how much time I spend with Naruto, I know a lot more about him then you do." Ino said smugly causing Sakura to twitch. It was a friendly reminder that Ino had her beat in this part of their rivalry.

"Oh relax Ino. We all knew Naruto would apologize. Now the question is what did he learn?" Fu chuckled focusing on the task at hand.

"So what did you learn Naruto." Shizune wondered as everyone looked at Naruto expectantly. As Naruto begin to explain what was going on. His clone back home was already reporting to Tsunade on what he had learned and Tsunade was not going to be happy

(Leaf Village)

"You can't be serious" Tsunade said angrily as the clone that had been watching Team Konohamaru explained what Naruto learned from Isobu. The shadow clones ability to transfer memory was something Naruto abused as well as anybody.

"Yes I can Lady Hokage. The same person who attacked my mother on the night of the Kyuubi attack is responsible for what happened to Yagura and the worst part is that they're connected to the Akatsuki and Jiraiya's former students." Naruto frowned.

Tsunade was furious at the news since it meant that whoever was behind the two attacks was still out there and was still a major threat. A part of Tsunade wanted to throw something or punch something but she kept her cool for now. "Thanks for the update Naruto. When Jiraiya gets back I'll tell him what you've learned. As for what you can tell the team at the Lake, seal the Sanbi using Team Shizune and we'll figure out what to do from there" Tsunade said calmly before they received a knock on the door.

"Lady Tsunade may I come in." Tsunami said from outside. With Shizune gone on the mission, Tsunade needed an assistant and Tsunami filled in perfectly for the role.

"Come in" Tsunade shouted and the former housewife walked in as calm as can be. Her outfit was a pink dress shirt and a black dress that went down to her knees both pieces hugged her body nicely which made for a very sexy image.

"Hello Tsunami, are you doing a good job as Tsunade's assistant." Naruto smiled.

"Of course, but seeing as how this is a private matter you should probably get going." Tsunami chuckled.

"Got it" Naruto smiled before kissing the assistant on the cheek and leaving. With Tsunade alone it was time to discuss shop.

"What happened Tsunami?" Tsunade said calmly.

Inari's mother put the folder on the desk and opened it ready to explain its contents. "The fire temple sent something to us saying that they wanted to speak with Asuma. Somebody has gone after the tombs of former members of the guardian twelve." Tsunami frowned.

"Understood" Tsunade frowned before turning towards the wall, "Bear please grab Asuma along with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi along with Sasuke Uchiha. Tell them to prepare for a long mission." Tsunade frowned.

"Right" Bear nodded before appearing and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"It seems as though things are going to get interesting." Tsunami frowned.

"Yes but this is the ninja world and that happens far more then I care for." Tsunade replied calmly.

(Scene Skip)

Asuma Sasuke and the other two members of the former Team 10 stood in the middle of the room ready for their mission. "What happened Lady Tsunade?" Asuma said nervously.

"Somebody is going after graves of the former members of the Guardian Twelve. I figured you'd want to find out more given your history with them.' Tsunade revealed causing Asuma to scowl.

"You're sending us to go look into it correct." Asuma hoped. Somebody was ruining his friend's legacies and he wouldn't have that.

"Yes." Tsunade replied sternly.

Asuma turned towards the team and with a cold look in his eyes stared at the group, "Meet me at the West Gate in an hour ready to go" Asuma ordered.

"Right" the three boys said firmly. This mission was personal and they knew that if Asuma was doing all of this. He wanted answers and soon especially since they were leaving so late at night.

(Unknown Area)

The Akatsuki have gathered again and despite the recent loss of Deidara and Sasori the group was going strong. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake stood on the fingers of a large statue with the rest of the group acting as holograms. Down below was the prone figure of Han of Iwa, the latest jinchuriki to fall into their grasp. It took very little convincing for Onoki to give up the Gonbi's jinchuriki after the debacle in Sand and with another beast in their grasp it was time to focus on the next beast they could get.

"So now that we've got this guy down whose next." Kisame smiled.

"I've received word that the Sanbi has resurfaced. He's in a lake in the Northwest part of the Land of Fire" Pain revealed.

"The Sanbi's back huh. That brings me back to the good old days." Kisame smiled. Very few people knew just how connected he was to the Sanbi and Yagura and he loved it that way.

"Itachi Kisame I trust you can retrieve it." Pain ordered.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure." Kisame smiled. He was also aware there was a chance they could find the nine-tails in the process and that was a beautiful thing also.

"Excellent. Now be on your way." Pain ordered as the group faded once again.

"I guess a stop at the bounty office for this guy is next and then we go say hello to an old friend of mine. We may even see your good friend too Itachi."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at Kisame's words, "What are you suggesting Kisame" Itachi scowled or what was a scowl for him.

"Nothing at all Itachi. Nothing at all." Kisame smiled. He didn't want to expressly voice it but considering who was left, the only people who could be betraying Akatsuki were the fence sitter Onoki, the only major Kage to know their inner workings or other members. Pain and Konan obviously wouldn't do anything. The mummy duo wouldn't either since Hidan wasn't one for secrecy and the money they made satisfied Kakuzu to the point that he wouldn't give that up. That left him and Itachi and he obviously didn't squeal.

"Alright" Itachi frowned before they left the cave allowing Zetsu to grab Han's now dead body and bring him to a bounty office. Things were beginning to move again and that spelled trouble for whoever was involved next.

That's it for Chapter 13 and things are getting very interesting all around. Next chapter Team Guren arrives at the Lake and while Team Shizune goes about sealing the Sanbi. Team Anko and Naruto face off with Guren in an intense battle.


	15. Showdown For the Sanbi

Chapter 14 Showdown for the Sanbi

**I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.**

Welcome to Chapter 14 everybody. Last time Naruto journeyed deep into the Lake to speak to the Sanbi about the current threat with the hope of securing his allegiance to make the sealing process easier. What he discovered was that the same man who ruined his life, was also behind Yagura's mental breakdown. Meanwhile Team Guren finally arrived at the lake but they were stopped by one of Naruto's shadow clones using a series of seals alone to take down the powerful group and buy enough time for the real Naruto to return. With everybody rested and ready to go, it's time to finish things with the Sanbi.

(Cabin)

Naruto looked at the girls and frowned knowing that what he was about to reveal would cause tons of problems later but it couldn't be helped, "During my conversation with the Sanbi, my plan was to reveal the existence of the Akatsuki and tell them that they were after him. What I discovered is that the Sanbi already knows about the Akatsuki.

According to Isobu, a member of the Akatsuki with an orange mask with a single hole in the right eye manipulated Yagura and made him unleash the bloodline purges on the Mist Village" Naruto explained causing the group to look on in shock.

"Impossible, the 3-tailed beast inside of him would've made it impossible for somebody to manipulate him." Shizune exclaimed.

"Yes, but they still did. Isobu couldn't tell me anything else or how long Yagura was being manipulated but Yagura was absolutely manipulated into doing what he did." Naruto said calmly knowing that it was a horrible situation.

Shizune and Anko both looked at each other before looking to their teams, "Girls I want you to leave us alone with Naruto." Shizune ordered.

"But" Ino protested before receiving the Anko death glare, "Fine fine I'm going" Ino said nervously. For all her improvements, Anko's death glare still scared her.

"Now that we're alone it's time for the truth Naruto." Shizune frowned.

Naruto knew he couldn't hide anything from them and simply flashed the hand signs for one of his privacy barriers. "Those girls have a few tricks at their disposal and I'm simply getting rid of them." Naruto smiled.

"Alright Naruto spill it. I know that there's something you weren't telling us" Anko said with a mix of anger and nervousness. Naruto rarely hid stuff from them and this was clearly important enough to hide.

"The person who hypnotized Yagura was the same person who attacked my Mom and Dad on the night of the Nine-tailed fox's attack." Naruto explained causing both women to pale.

"So that means" Shizune gasped.

"Yes, Yagura was hypnotized by a Sharingan and that person later tried to summon the Kyuubi and use him to destroy the leaf. We have a major threat on our hands" Naruto explained.

"Oh god" Shizune gasped. This meant there was a major threat out there and one they had to deal with.

"Yep. That doesn't change much here, but it just means we have to be extra careful with the Akatsuki moving forward" Naruto frowned.

"Yeah so what do we tell the girls?" Anko wondered.

"That what Naruto learned was an S-Rank secret and one that Naruto can only discuss with the Hokage." Shizune frowned.

"That's fine considering my clone already told her." Naruto shrugged.

"Good. Let's just focus on sealing the Sanbi and go from there." Shizune suggested and after a nod Anko went to get the teams.

(Cave)

As the morning arrived the group from the Sound Ninja was much better but still not quite in shape. "Damn that bastard. What do we do" Guren said angrily. She wasn't nearly at full strength and the group would need another few days to fully recover the problem is that they could seal the Sanbi at any time.

"We attack anyway. You're not at full strength, but you are strong enough to at least take on most of them. That blonde will want to prepare for us so if we split teams with half staying nearby and the other half headed for the Sanbi we can do plenty of damage" Rinji suggested.

Guren smiled viciously since it was a good plan. "Alright Rinji, you Gozu and Nurari will go distract the leaf ninja. Meanwhile I'll go with Kigiri and Kihō to attack the main group. As long as we play it right we should be fine." Guren smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Just don't get killed out there." Rinji taunted.

"Whatever" Guren smiled.

(Cabin)

While Team Guren was discussing strategy Naruto's group was doing the same. "Well there's good news and bad news." Naruto said calmly.

"Let me guess. Bad news is that you have to go back underwater in order to get to the Sanbi because if we're going to seal it, we need it to leave its dimension. Good news is that you have enough scout clones and other supplies to protect everyone while you do." Ino smiled.

"Did you read my mind?" Naruto frowned.

Ino smiled before walking over to Naruto with a sway on her hips, "No Naruto, I just know how you think from all the time we've spent together." Ino smiled before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Really Ino" Sakura deadpanned.

"Anyway, just have Gyarados take your clone back to the Sanbi while the real you waits with our sealing team. If they're smart, they won't try to attack us but attack the Sanbi since us sealing it is way more important than any damage, they could do to us." Ino reminded him.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto chuckled.

"Hold on, why didn't Naruto do that in the first place. Send a clone I mean" Sakura wondered causing Naruto to twitch.

"I think he wanted the Sanbi to think he was genuine and using a clone wouldn't have done that." Fu smiled coming to Naruto's defense even though she didn't believe that.

"Thanks Fu" Naruto smiled.

"Just admit you wanted to hide what you were doing, and we'd realize pretty quickly if you were a clone" Anko chuckled.

"Thanks Anko" Naruto deadpanned.

"Anyway. We have the plan. Naruto's clone will go down to Isobu and reveal what we want to do and he'll leave now so we're ahead of the game. Team Anko will engage the Sound Ninja who approach us while Naruto and my team will look over the seal. The minute your clone alerts you we'll begin to seal the Sanbi" Shizune smiled.

"Right" the group shouted, and the plan was underway It wasn't ideal, but there was no telling what they would do.

(Scene Skip)

Team Anko stood right in the forest just north of where the camp was setup. The girls were ready for battle and for each of them there was something on the table. "Remember girls this is your big moment. Once Naruto's scout clone determines whose coming we'll do assignments" Anko said happily. Moments later, the scout clone appeared with a smile.

"Okay girls I've disabled all the traps in the area so it's all on you. From the looks of things. The Crystal style user is going along with the smoke guy and rocket user to attack the girls at the seal. My guess is they use the smoke and rockets to throw off the seal team and the crystal user can get in close." Naruto's clone suggested.

"Makes sense and that means we get the big guy, Batboy, and the slippery dude right." Anko smiled happily.

"That's right. I assume you have a plan." The clone wondered.

"Oh yeah and I can't wait." Anko smiled.

"Well good luck girls." The clone replied before vanishing. Anko quickly looked to the girls and made her decision. "Okay girls here's the deal. I'll take batboy myself. Isaribi you get the big guy but make sure to transform immediately. Sasame you and Yakumo take on that slippery guy. I hope you guys are ready because this is gonna be tough." Anko smiled.

"Right sensei" the girls replied, and everybody prepared for battle.

(Seal Team)

The seal team was ready with Ino Sakura Shizune and Fu standing just outside the river's range. Naruto sat calmly as he waited for Isobu's location from the clone. "You alright Naruto" Sakura said nervously.

"Not at all. Once we get started there's no telling what will… happen." Naruto said calmly before a large grin appeared on his face.

"Do you have the location." Shizune wondered.

"No but I know our opponents. Their sending the Crystal user the smoke guy and the rocket guy to us." Naruto said happily.

"Aww that makes it too easy. A good Chaos shield means we're safe and sound." Ino smiled.

"That would've probably been the case anyway, but it does mean we know what they'll do." Fu retorted. The smoke guy would send something their way while the rocket launcher guy contained them in an area for the crystal style user to attack.

"Yep and now all we need is a location for the Sanbi." Sakura smiled.

"And I just got it." Naruto smiled as he ran into the Lake with a smile on his face.

"He's enjoying this way too much isn't he?" Sakura smiled.

"Yep but that makes him Naruto." Ino replied and the girls soon followed all glad that their guy was back.

(Scene Skip)

While Guren and her team took an alternative route towards the lake. Rinji was perfectly satisfied with waiting. After all there was no telling what other traps lied in wait and using his bats he discovered two things. The first of which was all the traps were gone and the second was that the blonde was with the sealing team. "Okay guys so there's good news and bad news." Rinji smiled.

"What's the good news Rinji?" Nurari asked nervously.

"Good news is that the traps are gone and that the blonde bastard is nowhere near us." Rinji replied.

"And the bad news" Gozu said nervously.

"It means that the blonde is with the team sealing the Sanbi. Guren's gonna have a hard battle ahead" Rinji smiled.

"Guren" Gozu said nervously as he moved to stand at Guren's side.

"Gozu enough. Guren is smart enough to know what to do. She's our leader for a reason. Let's just focus on our mission" Rinji reminded the hulk.

"Right" Gozu replied.

"Shall we" Nurari replied and the group made their way towards Team Anko. Unfortunately for them, their opponents struck first.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" **a voice shouted, and a powerful dragon of water shot towards the group.

"Dodge it!" Rinji shouted and the group managed to move away. Out of nowhere Anko charged the scattered group sending Rinji flying with a powerful kick to the stomach.

"Rinji!" Gozu said nervously.

"I'd stay focused if I were you big guy" a transformed Isaribi said sternly having used the previous attack as a distraction to charge herself. The golden Isaribi slammed Gozu with a powerful punch of her own sending the hulk flying leaving just Nurari.

"**Wind style: bullets of Chaos" **Sasame shouted blasting Nurari with her own attacks. Unfortunately, the slime suit softened the blow but the main objective was complete.

"Get ready" Yakumo said proudly ready to do her best.

(Seal Team)

Naruto and the rest of the group arrived at a distance that was far from the shore, but it didn't matter since Isobu was ready. "Alright girls, Isobu is waiting for the sealing to arrive. He knows that Fu is there so if she mixes a small bit of the 7 tails chakra in the seal he won't protest. Remember that these guys are coming but even from this distance they'll have a hard time attacking us without hitting the water. Naruto said calmly.

"Hey Naruto what if I summon Latias to help you." Ino suggested. Latias would give him some powerful backup and considering the crystal style user, it would make sense if Naruto had dragonic assistance.

Naruto smiled at the suggestion, but realized there was a better option, "Thanks but I've got a better idea. Fu activate your secondary system and make a shadow clone. The clone can back me up while the real you works on the seal." Naruto suggested.

Fu lit up at the suggestion, "Really. You want to fight alongside me." Fu smiled. Fu hadn't fought with Naruto since the mission when they met and now was a chance.

"Yeah Fu. If you use a bit more Bijuu chakra you can even enhance the clone to make it endure a few more attacks." Naruto reminded her.

"Okay" Fu smiled as she created said clone.

"Alright guys we're going to start working on the seal." Ino smiled as the girls got into position.

"Here we go girls" Shizune shouted and she along with Sakura Ino and the real Fu prepared the seal.

"How deep are we going to have to go?" Ino said nervously. The seal they were using was supposed to surround the Sanbi before capturing it completely. It would take them a few minutes to even get right.

"I don't know. Isobu is out of the dimension and directly under us. That's all I know." Naruto frowned. He was too focused on waiting for Guren and her team.

"**Incoming! Missiles at 4 o clock." Kurama shouted causing Naruto to turn towards that direction.**

Naruto quickly started flashing through hand signs, "It's showtime, **Wind Style: Bullets of Chaos" **Naruto shouted firing his blasts at 4 o clock and the group watched as the bullets connected with the propelled rockets.

"Get ready Fu" Naruto smiled as he charged that direction waiting for their opponents.

"Right" Fu's clone replied doing the same.

Sure enough, Guren Kigiri and Kihō were charging and ready to attack.

"So that didn't work. That just means we're dealing with a skilled opponent." Guren smiled.

"Once we get in close we'll be fine." Kihō cackled.

"That's right" Kigiri smiled. Unfortunately for them that smile faded when Naruto and Fu charged.

"Curses it's the brat" Guren frowned. The worst part was that the girl was the seven tailed host. Taking on two jinchuriki was not a fun challenge.

"I'm surprised you're in fighting shape already. I guess my vines are losing their touch." Naruto smiled.

"You'll pay for that later. At least now we have the advantage." Guren smiled. They were in close which meant her crystal style would be much more lethal.

"You have one more person, but we're way stronger." Naruto smiled.

Out of nowhere a pillar of water popped up next to Naruto to the shock of all parties involved. **"And now you no longer have the numbers advantage." a gruff voice shouted from within the pillar of water. **As the water faded a single figure was standing in wait. It was a large muscular man with dark skin, spiky blue hair with a small ponytail in the back and beady blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a blue sleeveless vest with blue pants tied up with a string and no shoes.

(AN: Mako Tsunami from Yu-gi-oh with his outfit when he worked in Battle City. Yes, it is old school and I like it that way)

"Who are you" Naruto said curiously. He was aware that he was on his side, but his identity was a mystery.

'**That would be Gyarados's human form. I confess I have no idea why he's here but I'm not complaining.' Timaeus revealed.**

"I see so you're Gyarados" Naruto said out loud.

"**That's correct. So Lord Naruto, do you mind if I join you and your partner?" **

"Go ahead. Why don't you and Fu take smokestack and rocket boy. I want the crystal user for myself" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto come on you have too many women already." Fu shouted catching Guren off guard.

'What in the world is she talking about?" Guren said in confusion.

Naruto chuckled, "I have this thing where enemy kunoichi don't stay enemies for very long. If you know what I mean" Naruto chuckled.

Guren eyes widened at the response smiled, "You're not bad looking but this body is for Lord Orochimaru." Guren said defiantly.

Naruto chuckled as well, "What a shame, then again you're probably wasting your time with that hope. If that old man can get it up in the first place he seems like he'd be into bat boy instead of you." Naruto chuckled.

"You'll pay for that!" Guren said angrily.

"**Quit flirting and let's start fighting" Gyarados's human form chuckled.**

"Sounds good to me" Kigiri chuckled before smoke came flying from his mask.

Gyarados human form quickly went through hand signs. **"Water Style: Water Pledge Jutsu." **With a stomp of his foot a pillar of water rushed up soaking Kigiri and dispersing the pillar.As the water dispersed Fu was already going through hand signs of her own. **"Scale Powder Jutsu" **Fu shouted before breathing the toxic spores.

"Those little spores are useless." Guren shouted focusing her chakra. In an instant the spores were turned to crystal. What Guren didn't count on was Naruto using the opening to get behind her.

"Maybe in battle yes, but as a distraction they're great." Naruto smiled a single hand out with a Rasengan ready.

"What!" Guren shouted but it was too late.

"**Rasengan" **Naruto shouted before nailing Guren in the back sending her flying.

"Guren!" Kigiri shouted just to see the person in front of them turn to crystal.

"Oh no. She's headed for the seal team." Fu exclaimed realizing it was a diversion.

"On it. You guys deal with the other two." Naruto shouted before vanishing in a flash.

"Right" Fu and Mako nodded and the battles were about to begin.

The real Guren was running towards the girls with the seal and smiling. "I got him. Lucky I made that clone just before the smoke." Guren chuckled. Just as the seal time was in visual distance Naruto appeared in front of them and charged her closing the distance in seconds.

"Thought you were rid of me that easy. You're not that lucky." Naruto smiled.

Guren huffed before focusing her chakra as a small blade appeared against her arm. "You're no match for me" Guren roared as she started charging Naruto. A smiling Naruto unsheathed Red Fury and used it to block the crystal knife.

"I'd say I'm doing just fine." Naruto smiled.

"Damn you" Guren cursed not expecting him to use a blade.

(Sasame and Yakumo vs Nurari)

Nurari looked on in annoyance at the two girls facing off against him. Thanks to his slime suit most physical damage would be useless but these girls had the right idea on how to attack. "I got you" Yakumo smiled before attacking him with a fire chakra enhanced kunai.

"Not quite" Nurari countered but he was forced to dodge again thanks to Sasame attacking him with arrows made from pure wind chakra. A trick she learned from Temari during, one of her diplomatic visits.

"It's not enough. That damn slime suit means we can't hit him easily" Sasame cursed her latest attack having failed.

"These girls are getting annoying." Nurari groaned. They were the worst possible matchup but was odd was the other girl hadn't used any jutsu. It's like they were waiting for something.

"Maybe it's time to up the ante" Sasame smiled.

"Got it" Yakumo replied before she started flashing through hand signs. Yakumo's genjutsu were good but she needed something more offensive. Luckily for her, she was around somebody who specialized in using the mind to attack.

"I won't let you" Nurari shouted before charging at the women firing a kunai to stop her.

"It's too late." Yakumo smiled as her body began to fade.

Nurari cursed as the imagery around him began to blur and he knew what that meant, "Shit it's a genjutsu" Nurari cursed before putting his hands together "RELEASE" Nurari shouted and the images faded. Unfortunately for him, Yakumo had moved behind him with his hand on her face.

"Nice work but you lose." Yakumo smiled with her hand on Nurari's head. "**Hidden Jutsu: Mind Crush" **Yakumo shouted and her eyes glowed back for a brief second. Mind Crush was a technique Yakumo created after her training with Ino in mental warfare. It sent a portion of the Ido power that used to curse her mind into her opponent and destroyed her opponents' minds from the inside. Nurari collapsed like a puppet who had been taken off his string. He wasn't dead since they needed more information about Orochimaru but he would be useless for some time.

"I wish I did more but this guy was annoying" Sasame grunted.

"Hey the fact I had to use Mind Crush to get him tells you all we need to know. Now let's get the info Anko sensei wants" Yakumo chuckled. The two girls enjoyed their victory and prayed their teammates got the win also.

(Fu and Gyarados vs Kihō and Kigiri)

Kihō and Kigiri had a pretty simple strategy. Kigiri would create smoke to distract their opponents while Kihō blasts them with powerful rockets. Sadly, that plan had gone out the window and they were forced into a brutal close-range battle. **"Get ready Fu because I'm about to show you what true mastery of the sea is" Mako shouted before putting up a single finger. **Out of nowhere a torrent of water shot up and launched Kigiri into the air. It was the same** Water Pledge **that he did before and just as powerful.

"What the heck" Kihō exclaimed but before he could do anything he was blasted by a similar force.

"Impossible. You didn't even use hand signs." Fu's clone exclaimed as she watched her foes shoot up into the air.

"**I don't need to. My chakra was saturated all throughout the water when I was summoned earlier. Just a mere connection and I can strike." Gyarados smiled. The truth was that he was just that fast at hand signs, an ironic trait since he had none in his dragon.**

"Damn it, I wanted to show off." Fu pouted.

"**My dear you're a shadow clone. If you show off too much you'll lose." Gyarados replied.**

"I won't lose" the clone shouted before firing hand signs. **"Water Style: Water Tornado" **A vortex of water shot up and attacked the still falling Kigiri and Kihō sending them flying far away.

"**Not bad. In that case I'll act as support while you do the fighting. That way you can show off and worst case I'll step in." Gyarados smiled.**

"Works for me" the clone said happily.

"**Good because they're getting ready." Gyarados announced and the two Sound ninja charged.**

"I'm far from done **SMOKE CLONES**" Kigiri shouted before clones of smoke appeared out of nowhere.

"Aww you're making it too easy" the clone smiled as it flashed through hand signs with Gyarados keen on watching. **"Water Style: Bullets of Chaos" **the water bullets easily broke the clones but it was just a distraction.

"I got you" Kihō shouted before blasting his rockets at Fu.

"**Not at all." Gyarados replied and with a flick of his wrist a massive water dragon sprouted and attacked. **

"No way!" Kihō exclaimed as his rockets were again taken care of.

"We've got no choice. It's cursed seal time." Kigiri yelled.

"Got it" Kihō replied. The pair began to focus their chakra as the marks appeared on their skin

"Shit, we have to stop them." Fu said angrily aware of the power of the seal.

"**On it" Gyarados replied and in a flash of ruthless speed he was behind the two, "Water prison jutsu." **

"Damn he's good" Fu frowned as Kigiri and Kihō were trapped in the intense prison before the cursed seal could be complete. Because of the intensity of the chakra Gyarados used, Kigiri's smoke was useless and even one of Kihō's powerful rockets failed to break the chakra and damaged him instead. From then on it was simply a matter of time until the two ninja collapsed from exhaustion.

"**My work here is done." Gyarados replied before vanishing in a large puff of smoke.**

"We won I guess" The clone groaned but focused on its task of dragging the two back to shore. It was another bittersweet victory.

(Naruto vs Guren)

"Damn you" Guren cursed as she and Naruto clashed yet again and her crystal style knife fading yet again. Naruto was too close for her to do anything and he kept destroying her crystal style knives. This was a big problem.

"Better luck next time. Though I doubt it" Naruto taunted as Red fury hummed with the wind chakra against it. Naruto loved how easy this was and behind him the girls were sealing the Sanbi with no effort.

'**Gyarados is back in the dragon's realm' Timaeus revealed. **

'So Fu's clone won. Well I imagine it was mostly Gyarados but oh well.' Naruto chuckled internally before having to use his speed to get away just as a Crystal Style wall appeared to try and trap him.

"I thought I had you" Guren cursed seeing that he was distracted.

"Not likely and now I'm really gonna get you." Naruto smiled before making his hand signs. **"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" **and five more Naruto's appeared. The first two stood right in front of the girls with the other 3 acting as a second barrier a few feet in front of them.

"You bastard" Guren cursed. She had no way of winning this fight and she could see the seal behind them getting larger. It was only a matter of time until the Sanbi was sealed.

"So do you want to be a good ninja and give up or are we gonna do this the hard way." Naruto smiled as the clones walked forward.

"Fuck you" Guren spat. She was out of time and the minute that seal was over she'd be doomed. The worst part was that her backup was gone.

"Tempting but you're not my type" Naruto chuckled.

Guren blushed at the response but her anger quickly took over.

"THAT'S IT." Guren yelled as she flashed hand signs. She was going to end this now and there was nothing this guy could do about it as far as she was concerned. "**Crystal Style: Grand Crystal Dragon"** Guren shouted.

"Well damn" Naruto sweatdropped as a massive 10-foot dragon made of crystal appeared from the water. He really shouldn't have given her the opening.

"Now it's my turn to make you suffer." Guren cackled as the massive dragon charged at the clone but instead of terrified the Naruto's looked amused.

"I was wondering when you'd do something major. It's about time!" Naruto smiled before sheathing Red Fury before teleporting to right by the second team of clones. He had a special technique he wanted to try and now was the time. Flashing through hand signs Naruto knew that this would be it.

"Too late" Guren roared with glee.

"Naruto, I hope you plan on doing something about this." Ino said nervously noticing the.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Naruto smiled with his hand signs now complete. **"Wind Style: Wind Scar" **Naruto shouted as energy gathered around Red Fury and as he unsheathed it a massive slash stormed at the dragon. Unfortunately for Guren, her dragon was easily cut in half and the slash made its way towards her at an incredible speed.

"NO!" Guren shouted but it was too late and the powerful strike slammed Guren directly causing major damage to her and causing a massive shockwave that would've impacted the girls had the clones behind Naruto not protected them with Chaos shields.

"Try not to kill us Naruto. We are the ones doing the hard work here" Sakura chastised. Luckily for them the seal was almost done so it didn't matter.

"Got it" Naruto smiled as he walked over to Guren who was very much alive, but also clearly in trouble. Her clothes had cuts all over but she was otherwise decent. Amusingly enough she had enough chakra to stay above water for a little bit but not much else.

"It's over now. You might as well finish me." A defeated Guren sighed. She was nearly out of chakra and she knew there was no way she could win.

"I've got a better idea" Naruto smiled as he reached down and placed his finger on her neck. **"Uzumaki Sealing Style: Giga Drain"**

"Guren cried out as a small circle appeared on her neck with the kanji for drain in the middle. Unironically it was right on top of

"I'm not going to kill you Guren. Consider this a warning for Orochimaru" Naruto smiled viciously.

Guren smiled bitterly but realized that she had to get going or her chakra would be gone, and she would fall into the sea. As Guren fled for dry land, the Sanbi seal was complete and Naruto watched as a dark black scroll appeared in the water signaling the end of the long mission.

"Well done girls" Shizune said with sweat dripping down her body before grabbing the seal.

"It seems like we've won this one." Sakura smiled.

"Yes we did. Now let's get going." Ino said happily.

"Yeah" Naruto smiled. He couldn't tell how the girls were doing on dry land, but he was certain they were having as much success as he was.

(Isaribi vs Gozu)

Most ninja fights come down to who has the best technique or who is the better user of a sneaky jutsu but every so often, you get a good old fashion brawl. "Take this!" Isaribi yelled angrily as she aimed her fist at the powerful Gozu.

"I won't lose" Gozu roared and he punched back. As their fists collided yet again both realized the same thing. 'One of us is going to tire eventually and that's when I'll win.' Isaribi and Gozu thought at the same time.

Isaribi had plenty of jutsu but when she saw that her opponent's only means of attack was physical she decided to forget all of those and just attack him straight up. She couldn't explain why but she wanted to have a proper battle. "You're good Gozu" Isaribi said happily.

"Same to you" Gozu huffed as he once again launched himself at the young woman. His only power was to enhance his body but he just chose a straight up brawl. Once again they charged each other and once again their fists collided. Gozu knew that the girl in front of him would easily win if she used her jutsu but she wasn't and a part of him respected that.

"I'm far from done" Isaribi smiled. In the back of her mind Isaribi knew that all she needed to do was use the various water jutsu at her disposal and that would be it. But she hated that. This was the first challenge she had a long time. During missions her sensei would take most of the tougher foes and the lighter ones would lose to a combination of Yakumo's illusions and Sasame's arrows. She got a few attacks in sure, but this was the first time in a long time she had a fight to herself.

Just as they prepared for their latest exchange, they were discovered by a smiling Yakumo and Sasame. "You doing okay Isaribi" Yakumo said nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened to that Nurari guy?" Isaribi wondered as she charged once again.

"I used Mind Crush. He won't be getting up any time soon" Yakumo smiled.

"So, do you want our help." Sasame smiled as she and Yakumo turned towards the stunned Gozu.

"No! I want to fight him myself. I want to enjoy battle instead of letting you guys have all the fun." Isaribi yelled out.

Yakumo and Sasame both smiled before turning to their teammate, "Alright" the two kunoichi said happily.

"Huh" Isaribi said in disbelief.

"This battle is yours Isaribi. Honestly even with everything that's happened you're still so timid. Speak up occasionally girl" Yakumo smiled.

"Yeah the only time you're vocal is with Naruto and that's it." Sasame teased.

"Really guys!" Isaribi blushed.

"Yep" Yakumo and Sasame said at the same time before going to the opposite sides of Isaribi and kissing her on the cheek. A blushing Isaribi could only stand there in disbelief as her teammates vanished with a shunshin.

"That must be nice" Gozu said whimsically. There wasn't much friendship for their team, and he knew it. Seeing teammates that cared was a pleasant thing.

Isaribi smiled before patting her head and getting focused again. "Yeah. They're great teammates and for them I must win." Isaribi smiled.

"Alright" Gozu replied and the dance began again. The two continued to battle until another figure appeared next to Gozu. To Isaribi's surprise it was a Guren who was badly cut up and exhausted but otherwise alive. Isaribi was concerned but quickly noticed a seal on Guren's neck and smiled since she knew Naruto had done something.

"Gozu get me out of here. I'm running out of chakra fast." Guren panted.

Gozu looked towards a smiling Isaribi who simply nodded and allowed him to leave. Isaribi watched as Gozu grabbed Guren and fled which was her cue to relax finally.

"I won" Isaribi smiled as she prepared to rejoin the team.

(Rinji vs Anko)

"Stay still damn it" Rinji cursed as he continued to throw kunai after kunai at his opponent. Sadly for Rinji, he wasn't really the offensive type and against somebody like Anko he would have some trouble. During their whole battle he hadn't done much but dodge and it really drove him mad.

"When was the last time that ever worked" Anko smiled as she continued to walk through the forest. **"Striking shadow Snakes" **Anko yelled and from the inside of her coat sleeve came a large batch of snakes who were aiming for Rinji.

"This is bullshit. Of course I go up against the former student. Guren would crush you but this is a rotten matchup for me." Rinji spat as he easily dodged the attacks.

"Heh that Crystal style is something else I'll give you that. Thing is I'm pretty strong also." Anko said happily. In truth she would lose badly to her.

"Well it doesn't matter. Guren will crush those kids and deliver the Sanbi to Lord Orochimaru." Rinji said confidently.

"Maybe so but you won't see that day." Anko smiled.

"And why's that" Rinji taunted. He got his answer when he was forced to dodge a **Bullets of Chaos **that came out of nowhere. He cursed since the whole time his foe was stalling.

"We're why" Sasame said happily as she appeared with Yakumo.

"What the heck. Don't tell me you brats managed to defeat Nurari." Rinji scoffed.

"We did and you're next." Yakumo smiled as she prepared to attack.

"Yeah right. If you're done and Gozu ain't back yet I'm out." Rinji smiled before reaching into his pocket and grabbing a smoke bomb.

"Sasame!" Anko yelled as the bomb hit the ground.

"On it" Sasame yelled as she quickly flashed through hand signs. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"** the Fuuma heiress yelled. As the storm of wind flashed through the area the girls realized that their foe was gone.

"Damn it" Anko said angrily. She could've easily won a few times but she was playing with her food. Now she was regretting doing just that.

"Don't worry Anko. Everything's fine" Naruto smiled appearing in front of them.

"I don't see how. They managed to escape." Anko said angrily.

"They didn't escape. When I fought the Crystal user, I snuck a tracking seal onto her underneath the Giga Drain. That way, wherever she goes we can find her. Plus, Fu's clone caught a few of the ninja also." Naruto smiled.

"And the Sanbi?" Anko questioned.

"Sealed up and ready to deliver. Why don't we meet up with the others?" Naruto said happily.

"Sounds good but we need to find Isaribi first." Anko admitted. It was a task that didn't take long as the young woman appeared next to them moments later.

"Looks like everyone won." Isaribi smiled.

"Yep" Naruto said happily. Everyone won and now they could return home with a successful mission.

(Scene Skip)

With the Sanbi sealed and Orochimaru's goons driven away everyone was relaxing in the cabin as they enjoyed a final victory meal. "It looks like mission accomplished. We sealed the Sanbi and drove Orochimaru away" Shizune said happily.

"Yeah but I failed." Fu pouted. When she saw Guren arriving Fu's clone moved to try and finish her off, but she was ambushed by Kigiri and Kihō who attacked the clone with a vicious rocket blast.

"Don't worry about them Fu. Guren and her goons may have escaped but we'll get to them soon." Naruto smiled.

"Okay" Fu replied glad that she didn't mess up completely.

"Let me guess. You put a tracking seal on her" Ino smiled.

"Oh yeah. I put it underneath the drain seal so we can find her anytime we want" Naruto smiled.

"Smart and then you'll let Karin and Team Haku know so they can get to Orochimaru." Ino concluded.

"Yep. They want revenge on Orochimaru bad and before you ask Anko. You'll be able to join them to deliver the finishing blow to your former sensei." Naruto chuckled.

"Awesome. So how about we get a long rest and get out of here in the morning. Naruto can send a clone to take the Sanbi back to Lady Tsunade." Shizune smiled.

"Sure" Naruto smiled before making said clone to take the Sanbi back to Tsunade.

"Alright now that we're all settled it's time to finish celebrating. CHEERS" Anko said happily as everyone enjoyed a meal as their time by the lake came to an end. Tomorrow they would return home victorious and that was the way they liked it.

That's it for chapter 14 and things are starting to get fun. Next chapter Naruto 's hope for a relaxing time is shattered when he's summoned away for a meeting to discuss the Iwa Chunin exams.

AN: Yeah I know a lot of people might be disappointed that I didn't show off the groups more but long drawn out battles wouldn't have suited the group and Team Guren is pretty much what I said. I didn't bother adding Guren since Naruto's got plenty of women already.


	16. Chunin Conference

Chapter 15 Chunin Conference

**I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.**

Welcome to Chapter 15 everybody. Last time the battle for the Sanbi took place and Team Naruto held their own against the forces of Orochimaru. Naruto fought Guren while a clone of Fu and the human form of Gyarados took on Kigiri and Kihō of the Sound Village. Meanwhile over with Team Anko, Sasame and Yakumo fought against the slimy Nurari while Isaribi fought against the Hulk Gozu leaving Anko to face off with the bat user Rinji. Meanwhile Shizune Ino Sakura and the real Fu sealed the Sanbi who was convinced to help by Naruto's efforts earlier. With the Sanbi sealed and Orochimaru's men turned away it was time for Naruto to get a long break.

(Hot Springs)

"Ahh this is nice" Naruto smiled as he took a rare dip in the public hot springs. The week since his return from the lake where the Sanbi was held was peaceful and he loved it. He finally had time to properly train his new team which was made even better by Konohamaru and Udon finding a proper goal for themselves. Tsunade decided to leave the Sanbi with the Mist village and sent Team Haku over to hand the scroll to the new Mizukage. They would've been the head of an ANBU strike on the Sound Village, but Guren and her team were murdered around a day's walk from the Lake something Naruto discovered when he checked on Guren the day after his return and realized that she was dead. A quick investigation by Naruto revealed that they ran afoul of Kisame and Itachi who interrogated them about Orochimaru before putting an end to their lives. Akatsuki's hatred of Orochimaru rivaled Anko's so there was little doubt the Sound Village wouldn't survive much longer.

"It's nice to see you really relaxing for once Naruto." Shikamaru Nara smiled as he walked into the springs. Next to him were Choji Sasuke and Lee who all accepted his invite for a little guy's day.

"I'm more impressed he made time for us considering how many girls he has to deal with" Sasuke teased.

"Yeah yeah, just come join me." Naruto growled. He spent so much time with the girls in his life that he didn't connect with the other males in the group. He invited Shino who politely declined but did say he'd accept dinner if that was possible. Kiba didn't want to join because he was jealous that Naruto was sleeping with his sister and so many other kunoichi. Neji was similarly displeased with Naruto since he had both main branch heiresses and his teammate at his beck and call.

As the guys sat in the springs they all shared stories about what they'd been up to and it was a good time. Naruto enjoyed his girls no doubt about it but having some guy time was nice. "So Naruto what's it like to have your own team." Choji wondered.

"It's definitely different. Konohamaru and Udon get along with Inari pretty well but I'm a little surprised they're okay with D ranks for now." Naruto admitted. He actually lost a bet with Kakashi sensei over how long it would take them to bother the Hokage for C Ranks.

"It might be because they have a sensei that can't have an ordinary mission to save his life." Sasuke reminded him. His non D-Ranks tended to go horribly wrong when a team was involved which is why he did so many solo missions after Fu took his place on Team Seven.

"True but at least they're on track for the exams in five months" Naruto smiled. The fact he had been a shadow clone teacher for the most part wasn't lost on him either.

"About that? More and more the rumor is that Iwa is going to host the exams." Sasuke revealed.

"That's what I've heard also." Shikamaru added.

"We can worry about Iwa later, for now I say we relax." Naruto replied.

"Sadly it won't be that easy. Right Kakashi sensei" Sasuke smiled before looking to the entrance of the springs.

"Why did you have to ruin it Sasuke?" Kakashi frowned as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did he come from?" Choji said in shock. Lee was also caught off guard.

"He showed up a few minutes ago and has been watching from the branches like Jiraiya would be if he was peeping. He tried to hide using Naruto's wind cloak technique but he hasn't quite mastered it." Sasuke smirked.

"Impressive. How could you tell." Kakashi smiled as he walked towards them.

"I could sense your chakra" Sasuke smirked.

"Same here. Being a sensor is a beautiful thing"

"Honestly I just had a feeling" Shikamaru groaned.

"I didn't see anything and to punish myself I will" Lee started to say before Naruto interrupted.

"Keep going and I will make sure you can't train for a month Lee." Naruto threatened and thanks to his seals he could do so.

"Alright" Lee said bashfully.

"So, what's up Kakashi-sensei." Naruto wondered.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you as soon as possible." Kakashi frowned.

"Alright" Naruto frowned aware this was another mission.

"So gentleman, care to take any bets on what's gonna happen to Naruto on this mission." Sasuke chuckled.

"Screw you Sasuke." Naruto groaned as he went to get ready and deal with whatever Tsunade had planned.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto stood in front of Tsunade calmly wondering what he was being sent on this time. "You know If you keep sending me on missions like this, I can't really train my team Lady Hokage." Naruto smiled.

Tsunade smirked at the response, "Maybe so brat but I seem to recall your shadow clones watching over your team while you were out before. Besides, I wouldn't be calling you unless I had to." Tsunade replied before reaching into her desk and grabbing a scroll. "As you have no doubt heard the rumor has it that the next chunin exam will be held in Iwa." Tsunade smiled.

"I've heard the rumors" Naruto replied with an eye roll.

"Well they are more than rumors. The next major chunin exams IS going to be held In Iwagakure. Since they haven't done such a thing before they've decided to reach out to the other countries for help and are hosting a gathering of the other major ninja villages."

Naruto quickly filled in the dots, "You're not suggesting that I act as the representative for the Leaf Village during this gathering." Naruto said in shock.

"Yes I am. Due to your 'connections' you would be able to handle dealing with the ninja from the other village the best." Tsunade said calmly.

Naruto rolled his eyes again since he knew what she was talking about. The Mist owed Naruto everything for his role in helping the rebellion and handing them Zabuza and the Sanbi. The Sand owes him for Gaara and he practically created their ninja program. He also had connections to Iwa in Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi with his Kumo connection because of him telling Yugito about the Akatsuki. "Alright so I guess the only question left is where is it going to be held and when do I leave?" Naruto shrugged.

Tsunade smiled knowing Naruto would like the next bit of news, "It's being held in the Land of Demons and you can leave whenever you want. According to the letter they want to start the meeting as soon as everyone arrives which could take up to a week considering the distances.

Naruto's eyes widened since that was a major deal for Shion. "Alright. I'll leave tomorrow after I talk to my team." Naruto decided.

"Alright but remember to be careful. This isn't the first time Iwa has tried to make peace and it's been a trap." Tsunade replied referring to Vegetable.

"I know" Naruto smiled recalling the same thing. This was going to be a very tedious mission.

(Scene Skip)

As he relaxed in his room, he couldn't help but smile as he wondered what tomorrow would bring. There was no doubt in his mind that Temari would be chosen and if he was a betting man Kurotsuchi would be chosen for Iwa. The question then became who would be chosen from the Mist and Lightning villages. Admittedly he knew very little about the village but had little doubt Zabuza would have some influence on the person chosen. **'We have a message from my sister Matatabi.' Kurama revealed catching Naruto off guard.**

"Alright" Naruto replied before placing a privacy seal on his room in case anybody had any ideas and closed his eyes entering his mindscape.

(Mindscape)

Naruto stood in his mindscape with Kurama by his side and was soon met by Yugito Nii in her classic outfit and the 2 tailed cat Matatabi. "So what brings you to my part of the world Yugito" Naruto chuckled.

"I assume you've heard about the meeting in Iwa correct." Yugito said with a serious expression on his face.

"Yep" Naruto replied calmly.

"Personally I want to go but due to some circumstances I can't make it." Yugito replied.

"Circumstances?" Naruto questioned.

"Don't worry about it. What I can tell you is the person they're sending is a good friend of mine named Samui. Trust me you'll love her." Yugito smiled.

"Really" Naruto asked with intrigue.

"Yeah. She's got blonde hair that she keeps in an asymmetrical bob cut and baby blue eyes but her best feature is her massive breasts. She might be as big as your Hokage."

"You have my attention." Naruto smiled since even he had to admit that Tsunade's knockers were amazing.

"Her outfit is grey but is cut to show off her massive breasts and mesh armor underneath along with a modified flak jacket to act as a girdle and a black short skirt with a pair of grey high boots. She's got a small blade around her back and red hand guards." Yugito explained and Naruto was drooling.

"Thanks for letting me know." Naruto said happily and he was definitely looking forward to that.

"Well I've done my part so I have to go" Yugito said hastily.

"By the way. Have you actually run into any of the Akatsuki?" Naruto wondered. She was a jinchuriki after all and the Akatsuki had been relatively silent since Gaara's attack at least as far as he knew.

"No. I've mostly done missions inside the village or close by. I have some plans in mind in case I do but I'm not going to go crazy." Yugito said calmly.

"Alright" Naruto replied.

"See you later." Yugito smiled before leaving.

"That was interesting" Naruto replied before leaving. He had to admit he was surprised that Yugito didn't ask who the Leaf was sending but considering she told him directly she must've assumed it was him. Well that didn't matter anyway.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto sat at the edge of the village as he prepared for his departure with a smile on his face. He was dressed in his traditional outfit but kept his cape and Red Fury behind since he didn't want to cause too much trouble with Iwa. Waiting with him was his team and Hinata's who wanted to send him off. "Why do you have to go so soon sensei? The meeting is in a week and I'm pretty sure you can Hirashin over there anytime you want" Konohamaru pouted.

Naruto couldn't blame him under the circumstances, but he had to do what he had to do. If Kurotsuchi was the presentative he'd be fine but leaving an Iwa ninja to run freely around Shion's compound was asking for trouble and they were only a day and a half away and Iwa had a head start, "I have no choice Kono" Naruto smiled bitterly.

"I'm more pissed that you're gonna spend at least a week with Shion and I can't come along." Kagome pouted. She badly wanted to see Shion and this would've been a perfect chance.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it" Naruto smiled before making a shadow clone for his students.

"Alright Team Naruto. It's time to start training. If you guys do a good job. I'll teach you how to Shunshin." Naruto's clone smiled before vanishing with a shunshin of his own.

"This is gonna be awesome." Konohamaru smiled happily.

"Yeah" Inari smiled.

"Come on let's go" Udon added and the team ran towards Naruto's training ground leaving Hinata and her team.

"Naruto don't have too much fun. Remember you're representing the Leaf village." Hinata lectured.

"I know Hina" Naruto smiled before kissing Hinata and vanishing via the Hirashin.

"So Kagome, how long until Shion and Naruto are driving everybody crazy with her screams of pleasure." Hanabi said rather bluntly.

"Really Hanabi" Moegi pouted.

"It won't be very long really. Once Shion learns that Naruto's here she'll drop everything. Hell she's probably waiting for him in his room as we speak knowing he's coming. Naruto has that effect on people" Kagome shrugged.

Hinata wanted to deny it as much as she could but that simply wasn't the case, "Well let's get started with our training. I'm sure Naruto will want to see how strong you girls have become when he returns." Hinata said with a smile.

"Right!" the three girls replied and they were off also.

(Scene Skip)

"Well that was some welcome" Naruto smiled as he relaxed in bed with a naked Shion cuddling against his right arm. When Naruto teleported to the Hirashin mark he kept in his room, Shion was waiting with a smile and no clothes other than a pair of orange underwear which didn't stay on her body very long.

"The messenger bird that I sent to the Leaf with the memo arrived back yesterday afternoon and I knew they would send you as the representative so I got up early and finished all my work so I could be ready to greet you." Shion smiled before kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"I see, so how long do I have you all to myself" Naruto wondered. If it was Temari she could arrive with Flygon any day now but there was no way of knowing.

"The Iwa representative will take around a half-day by this point with the Sand Village representative taking about three days. The Cloud Village and Mist Village reps will be about a week each. You'll be happy to know, that the representatives from the Sand Cloud and Earth villages are women while Mist is sending a young man." Shion smiled.

"Well that's interesting" Naruto smiled. He was positive Zabuza had something to do with the male representative for the Mist, but the more important part was that the Iwa representative was female and that almost certainly meant Kurotsuchi. She wouldn't do anything rash which probably meant he had a few days alone.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous that another young man will be around me." Shion teased a blush on her face since she knew what teasing him would lead to.

"Quite the opposite actually. I just want to enjoy you as much as I can now while we have the palace to ourselves." Naruto smiled.

"Sounds good to me" Shion smiled before climbing on top of Naruto and resuming their fun. The pair would spend the rest of the day enjoying each other's company. By the time they finished Shion was so tired that she couldn't move. After Kagome left, Shion decided to start a regimen of her own so she could keep up with her ninja and that was turning out to be a very good decision.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto woke up to the sight of Shion lying next to him naked as can be and he couldn't help but think that once again he was the man. As he suspected Kurotsuchi was taking her time which meant Naruto could return to the village and train his team personally which he did, along with spending some time with as many of his girls as he could before returning to Shion later that night for more fun. A routine he repeated the next day as well but today was business time, "Hey Shion wake up" Naruto whispered nudging the priestess.

"Five more minutes Naruto." Shion mumbled.

"Sorry but no. You need to get showered. You wouldn't want to make the Sand Villages rep wait" Naruto smiled. Three days had passed since he arrived and now it was time for Temari to arrive.

"Do I have to" Shion mumbled. As though to curse her there were 3 loud knocks on the door.

"Lady Shion it's Taruho. The delegation from Suna should be arriving shortly." Taruho shouted.

"And there we go" Naruto chuckled.

"Damn it Taruho. I want more Naruto time." Shion pouted as she got up and walked over to the chair that contained her robe.

"I don't care Lady Shion. Your duties as Leader of the Land of Demons come first. Plus you and Naruto have had plenty of time together during the last few days." Taruho deadpanned.

"Fine I got it" Shion pouted.

Realizing that he could have a little fun and tick off Taruho even more Naruto got up and moved behind Shion as he put her robe on. "How about this Shion. We'll take a shower together, that way we can both get ready." Naruto smiled before wrapping his arms around Shion's waste and kissing her on the cheek." It was said loud enough that he knew Taruho was listening.

"Absolutely not. I understand that you are in a relationship with Lady Shion but I must insist that she shower alone."

"That's enough Taruho. Naruto and I are going to enjoy a nice shower together and don't worry I'll make sure to be ready for when the Suna Delegation arrives." Shion smiled.

Naruto knew that Taruho must've been fuming next to the door and he couldn't help but smile when the young man said, "Very well Lady Shion. I'll make sure a maid knows to leave your clothes right outside the male showers."

"Thank you Taruho" Shion smiled and Shion led Naruto, who had used the transformation jutsu to at least ensure he had a white robe on, towards the shower room. Thankfully for Taruho, the male showers weren't far from Naruto's room which meant they didn't get to parade around the palace.

"See ya soon Taruho. Oh and Kagome says hello." Naruto chuckled as he made sure to grab Shion's ass above the robe. The last thing the fuming young man heard were Shion's giggles as she chastised Naruto for teasing Taruho once again.

"Thank God this is over" Taruho mumbled as he went to go train since that would take his mind off of what was surely happening in the shower.

(Scene Skip)

Shion was dressed in her priestess robes and had a smile on her face as the Suna delegation was introduced with Naruto a calm onlooker from the side. He wasn't surprised at all when Temari walked in dressed in her black kimono. "Greetings Lady Shion. My name is Temari and I'm the representative that Suna has chosen for these delegations." Temari smiled.

"Greetings Ms Temari. I am Shion the Daimyo of the Land Demons. You and Mr. Uzumaki are the only delegates who have arrived so far. Surprisingly the young woman from Iwa hasn't arrived yet" Shion said respectfully.

"Sounds good. Can somebody show me to my room?" Temari asked calmly.

"Of course. I hope you enjoy your stay at my little compound." Shion smiled before clapping as a maid came to take Temari to her room.

"Thank you. Oh and Naruto, I fully expect you to visit me at some point once I'm settled in." Temari smiled happily as she walked away with a sway in her hips to tease Naruto.

Shion couldn't help but smile at the reaction before turning towards an amused Naruto, "You're popular and I get the feeling that won't change once the others arrive." Shion teased.

"We'll see" Naruto said calmly.

"Well you should probably go visit her. There's no telling when the next delegate will arrive." Shion smiled.

Naruto was about to before he stopped in realization, "She's already here" Naruto frowned. Sure enough in walked Kurotsuchi in her classic outfit.

"Hello Lady Shion, I'd like to thank you for allowing Iwa to use your wonderful home to conduct our discussions." Kurotsuchi said politely.

Shion clapped and another maid walked inside. "But of course. Your room has been prepared and this maid will take you to your room for the duration of the stay."

"Thank you" Kurotsuchi said calmly before the maid walked by. To Naruto's amusement she didn't have anything to say to him but he didn't complain.

"My my. Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" Shion smirked.

"Who knows. Iwa and I have a bad history and there's only so much you can do." Naruto shrugged.

"Yet that didn't stop you from enjoying her and her teammate during your last visit." Shion smirked aware that Naruto was trying to keep the peace.

"Again. Only so much I can do?" Naruto shrugged before going back to his room to get some rest knowing that Temari and Kurotsuchi would be ready for some Naruto time in short order.

(Scene Skip)

The next few days went in a pattern that wasn't so different from his first three days in Demon Country. The first day was the Temari show with Temari enjoying Naruto for some time before convincing Naruto to Hirashin over to the Sand to have fun with Yukata and Sari, which he did. Day two was Kurotsuchi but she was very much eager to keep Naruto to herself. Day three was a rest day for Naruto so he returned to the Leaf to teach his team returning in the morning after spending the night with Team Haku who had come back without their leader since Haku wanted to spend time with her adopted father.

Naruto Kurotsuchi Temari and Shion all stood in the Main hall of Shion's compound waiting for the ninja from the Cloud to arrive having been informed by Taruho about her arrival during breakfast. When she appeared in the room everyone did a double take including Naruto. Samui was every bit the girl he expected and Yugito wasn't kidding about her breasts. 'I'm looking forward to talking with her at some point.' Naruto thought to himself as Samui introduced herself to everyone and was escorted away by Shion.

Naruto didn't care much for the Kiri representative since it was a guy, but he still waited with the group for his impending arrival. To his surprise he actually knew who the young man was from his time with the Mist rebellion. 'Looks like Chōjūrō has hit the big time.' Naruto thought to himself seeing the young man appear. Chōjūrō had short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes with pointed, shark-like teeth and square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors and he wore a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Naruto couldn't help but appreciate the blade on his back though he only saw the double hilt since the sword was bandaged. To Naruto's surprise Chōjūrō had a note from him from Zabuza which he gave after introducing himself to the others. The note was basically thank you for returning the Sanbi and taking care of Haku. Naruto nodded after that and like the others Chōjūrō was brought to his room. Luckily for him, he had a few free hours before Shion invited everyone for dinner but sadly he had no idea who to spend his time with. He ultimately settled for staying alone for a moment in order to relax. Naturally, his relaxation didn't last long when a knock on the door arrived, "Come in" Naruto said calmly figuring it was Temari or Kurotsuchi hoping for a private moment before things really got fun. When the door opened he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was Samui who walked in.

"Do you mind if we talk." Samui said calmly as she stood near the door.

"Of course" Naruto replied respectfully before walking back to the edge of the bed and sitting down with Samui staying by the edge of the door.

"Two weeks ago, Lady Yugito was returning from a mission when she was ambushed by Hidan and Kakuzu of that Akatsuki group you told her about" Samui revealed catching Naruto off guard.

That news caught Naruto off guard for a few reasons but mainly was the fact she was alive, "If she was ambushed by the Akatsuki two weeks ago, how the hell was she alive to talk to me. Ignoring the fact that Hidan and Kakuzu are two of the more annoying opponents in the Akatsuki especially as a team." Naruto replied.

"Apparently the host of the Nibi is capable of a special jutsu that allowed her to escape. It was only because of your information that she realized that was her only chance of getting out of their alive." Samui revealed.

'**The Nibi must've used the Nine Lives technique. Sacrifice a small portion of your power and you can escape in any situation. I never imagined Nibi would use it.' Kurama said mentally. He had a few jutsu like that himself but he never used them.**

"I'm glad I could help." Naruto replied but then he was surprised when Samui walked towards the bed and undid the flak jacket around her waist.

"Lady Yugito also mentioned that you're a fan of beautiful women and since Yugito couldn't be here to thank you I decided to do so in her steed." Samui smiled.

"Samui stop" Naruto said calmly as Samui reached for her skirt. He was going to hate himself later for this but he couldn't take advantage of her like this.

"What's the problem? Am I not attractive enough for you" Samui wondered.

"Samui you're absolutely amazing but I helped Yugito because she's a tailed beast host like me and I've done so for all the others without asking anything in return. I couldn't start now" Naruto explained. It was an empty statement considering that the only other jinchuriki he knew were Fu and Gaara which covered the Ichibi and the Nanabi and those two were his friends. He still didn't know Yugito or the host of Hachibi at all really but he did offer the information as promised. Roshi was obviously dead and he didn't know much about Han the host of the Gonbi. The six tailed host was supposed to be a man named Utakata who was a missing Nin from the Mist but Naruto hadn't been able to find him as of yet. Then again he also hadn't been searching that hard.

Samui smiled at the response since it showed he was sincere, but she also wasn't going to go away empty handed, "Alright. Well we won't go all the way but can I at least reward you somehow." Samui insisted.

Naruto wanted to say no very badly and try to keep things platonic between him and the cloud kunoichi but when she took off her grey outfit leaving her in just a thin mesh and a pair of black panties that was enough for Naruto. With the makeshift girdle gone her breasts were all but freed and they surpassed even Hinata's which Naruto didn't think was possible outside of Tsunade. "Alright Samui how about this. Get me off with your breasts and we'll call it even." Naruto relented before standing up.

Samui nodded her as she discarded the mesh but left her panties on. Walking up to Naruto, she could tell that even with his ninja pants still on he was rock hard already. With what counted for a smile on her normally stoic face, Samui hunched down and slid Naruto's pants down revealing a pair of simple blue boxers with a massive bulge underneath and when she divested him of his boxers his massive member flew out. "I must admit Yugito never hinted that you were that… 'big'" Samui revealed.

Naruto looked a bit bashful before admitting, "Yugito didn't know, but I must confess Yugito's description for you also didn't do you justice. You're amazing Samui"

"Thank you Naruto but we both know the only thing amazing about me is these guys" Samui said solemnly before wrapping said breasts around his prick.

"Incredible. They're not just big they're soft" Naruto gasped. Even with all the sex he had it was rare that he was with a girl as massive as Samui, Hinata being the obvious exception.

"You're not too bad yourself Naruto. You're the first person I've ever been with whose dick I can't completely surround with my tits." Samui smiled as she began moving up and down his prick his beast barely appearing in between Samui's mountains. As her efforts continued, Samui couldn't help but notice that Naruto was relatively calm which was surprising. Her previous lovers were hasty wanting to grab her breasts and play with them but Naruto was calm. The look on her face soured as she thought about what that meant.

"What's wrong Samui" Naruto wondered.

"Most of the men around me have been much more…. grabby and hasty. Am I doing something wrong?" Samui said solemnly.

Naruto smiled at the response and bent down to kiss Samui on the cheek. "Samui this is absolutely amazing, but I wanted to let you do it at your pace." Naruto smiled as he looked down on her breasts.

"Really" Samui replied with curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes. Please keep going because just being able to see these is a reward. Having them wrapped around me is just unreal." Naruto smiled.

Samui was pleased by Naruto's words and resumed her work, 'He's incredible. Not only is he big but he's got stamina to match.' Samui thought to herself. Most of her previous lovers couldn't endure nearly this much and he was going strong and from the sound of it nowhere near any type of release.

"Keep going Samui. These things are amazing." Naruto moaned. Realizing that she finally got something from Naruto, Samui decided to lick the top of his shaft while continuing her movements wondering if he would lose control but amazingly he never did.

'Naruto you're the amazing one.' Samui thought to herself before wrapping her lips around his rod taking it about halfway with her breasts covering the rest.

"Damn" Naruto grunted from the incredible combination of blowjob and boobjob. He badly wanted to push the envelope and fuck her but since she was doing this on her he wasn't going to rush things.

'Unbelievable' Samui thought to herself as she began bobbing up and down his shaft. Even with all that he already endured Naruto never tried to force her into anything. Twenty minutes after she started, Naruto finally reached his limit.

"Samui I'm about to cum." Naruto said happily.

Samui stopped her bobbing and smiled, "Cum inside my mouth Naruto." Samui said with a slight blush having enjoyed herself far more than she expected.

"Alright" Naruto smiled and after another few strokes finally let it rip. "CUMMING" Naruto roared and he sprayed his seed inside her mouth. Admittedly, it was more than Samui could handle so Naruto was forced to spray her massive breasts as well which made for a heavenly sight and one that had Naruto still rock hard and ready for more.

"That was amazing, but I think my time is up. He's all yours girls" Samui chuckled before grabbing her clothes and making her way back towards her room swaying her hips in a teasing manner. In a backwards way she was relieved those two were there because she was certain that she might've jumped Naruto because of her growing arousal. That would of course be for another day.

"Huh" Naruto said in disbelief but got his answer when Temari and Kurotsuchi walked into the room with flushed faces and wearing see through negligee that Naruto had become rather familiar with during the last few days, Temari's was ice blue while Kurotsuchi's was lava red and each looked amazing. From what Naruto could tell the girls had clearly been playing with themselves while they waited so Naruto could get down to business sooner.

"I'm impressed that you actually kept your hands off a girl for once." Kurotsuchi scoffed before closing the door and beginning to strip out of her outfit.

"Oh relax Kurotsuchi. Besides now he's warmed up and since both of us did a little prep work we can get to the fun immediately." Temari smiled before doing the same. As the two girls made their way over to the bed Naruto once again had to admit he was living a blessed life. Though he'd be lying if he said he didn't wonder what would've happened if Kurotsuchi and Temari weren't outside. He'd worry about that another day though since he had quite some time to be around the blonde.

(Scene Skip)

"You owe me for this, you know that right" Kurotsuchi stammered as Naruto hammered into her from behind as the pair enjoyed a morning shower.

"And why's that" Naruto smirked as he took a nice handful of her breasts causing the normally stoic Iwa kunoichi to moan in pleasure.

"Because…I convinced gramps to hold the meeting here instead of in Iwa. You wouldn't be able to do anything otherwise." Kurotsuchi countered.

"You mean YOU wouldn't be able to do anything." Naruto smirked ramping up the speed. Kurotsuchi was about to respond when the door to the bathroom opened and a person walked in.

"Naruto you are aware that this is the female showers. I put the male showers right next to your room so it would be easier for you to have your morning fun." Shion teased from outside the curtain.

Naruto was slightly relieved that it was Shion since he wasn't quite sure how to deal with Samui as of yet, "I'm well aware of that Shion, but since Chōjūrō is here, I have to be a bit more careful with my fun since he shares a shower with me" Naruto smiled. It was a lie since Naruto had his fair bit of fun with the kunoichi of the rebellion for the few weeks he was there and Chōjūrō was unfortunately well aware of that fact since they were roommates during that time. The ironic exception was the new Mizukage herself. Naruto claimed that he did it because as a leader of an important rebellion she shouldn't be distracted. It turned out to be a good decision since Jiraiya used his fun to come up with a book called Icha Icha Rebellion and sent a fair bit of the profits the Mists way in secret.

"Alright but save some for me. We've got a long day ahead of us and I could use an Uzumaki booster shot." Shion chuckled.

"So that's what we're calling what I'm giving her." Naruto smirked never losing speed.

"Hey I'm right here ya know." Kurotsuchi pouted with a blush on her face at her sexual life being discussed so bluntly.

"We know" Shion and Naruto said at the same time. Considering how much she'd been around his lovers, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise.

"I hate you ALLLLL" Kurotsuchi moaned as Naruto hit her with a surprise creampie and slammed a load inside her.

"Sorry about that. I guess I got distracted." Naruto smirked.

"You're an ass" Kurotsuchi frowned since Naruto was the type who knew exactly when his finish was coming.

A smiling Shion opened the curtain to reveal that she was naked herself before hopping into the slightly cramped shower. "So why don't I clean her out while Naruto gives me my booster shot." Shion smirked before slide a dazed Kuro against the edge of the small area to prepare her for what she knew was coming.

As Naruto slid into the naked Shion he couldn't help but think that all of his good luck was going to run dry sooner or later, but until then he would enjoy what he was given.

(Scene Skip)

With the morning fun over and both girls getting their "Uzumaki Booster" it was time at last for the meeting to begin. The actual discussion's took place in a large room with a singular semicircular table that had Shion at the head sitting next to her clockwise was Naruto Samui Chōjūrō Temari and Kurotsuchi. "Alright everyone I'm glad you could make it for this momentous occasion. I'm going to let Kurotsuchi take over since she is the one behind this arrangement." Shion smiled.

With all eyes on her Kurotsuchi stood up and faced her fellow ninja. "As you may have heard Iwa is in the process of hosting a chunin exams and inviting the ninja from the other nations to our country. However, we want to make a fair competition and we want to get input from you guys. So let's get started" Kurotsuchi smiled.

(Outskirts of the Hidden Sound Village)

To say the Akatsuki were angry was the understatement of the century. With Kisame and Itachi hunting the Sanbi and Kakuzu and Hidan after the Nibi it was very possible that they would have two jinchuriki in their grasp in short order. Unfortunately, Kisame and Itachi failed miserably and while Hidan and Kakuzu appeared to have the Nibi they ended up only getting a single tail of power. Fortunately for the group Itachi and Kisame did discover the location of the Hidden Sound Village and now it was time for a reunion of sorts. "So Itachi are you ready to say hello to our former comrade." Kisame smirked.

"I suppose so. I do have quite a lot to say to him." Itachi smiled viciously which was a rare sight for him.

"Oh right! You were pretty angry when you learned he went after Sasuke. I almost forgot about that." Kisame smiled. The look on his partner's face that day was borderline terrifying and he had it again.

"Yes! Orochimaru and I are going to have a long talk about that?" Itachi said angrily.

"Well that's fine. Pain has ordered us to take out Orochimaru and take control of the village. I wonder what he's planning?"

"I don't know but we'll know soon enough." Itachi replied.

"I agree" Kisame replied as they arrived at the edge of a massive valley. According to the information they gathered, the Sound Village was somewhere in the middle of this Valley and it was their job to burn it to the ground.

That's it for Chapter 15 and yeah I admit I skimped a little bit on the lemons again but I wanted to introduce Samui and give that Hidan update I promised. This was trickier than I care for because a part of me wanted to introduce some female character that would be the Mist's representative and do a bunch with her instead of Samui, but this worked as well. Anywho, next chapter will start the discussions and what better way to begin then with Naruto talking about the ill-fated exams where he messed up the then Team Ebisu's chance of becoming Chunin.


	17. Special Chapter: The Infamous Exams

Chapter 15.5 Infamous Exams

**I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.**

Welcome to the Naruto special the Infamous Exams. Last time Naruto was summoned back to the Land of the Demons for a conference involving a potential chunin exams in Iwa. Joining Naruto was Kurotsuchi and Temari two of his lovers, Samui of Iwa, and Chōjūrō from the recently freed Kiri. Naruto was already enjoying Kurotsuchi and Temari but even Samui tried to get in on the act. Apparently, the blonde wanted to thank Naruto for his information which saved Yugito from an Akatsuki attack. Amazingly Naruto refused the busty blonde settling for a boobjob before he was greeted by a smiling Kurotsuchi and Temari, who he did sleep with soon after. With the sexcapades over, it was time for the meeting to begin.

(Conference Hall)

As Kurotsuchi looked towards the group, she couldn't help but wonder what input they had for her. It was Naruto who finally broke the ice, "I'll start it off since I was asked to be the proctor for the last chunin exams." Naruto said calmly. When he was asked to be proctor he had to deal with plenty of meetings on the exams and how they were planned. Well he had his shadow clones do it but that was beside the point.

"Based on what I heard that, exam you proctored was a disaster. If anything, you know how you SHOULDN'T run an exam." Temari smirked.

"Care to explain." Kurotsuchi wondered focusing on Naruto.

Naruto groaned in annoyance since he would have to explain this one, "Alright here's the deal."

(Flashback)

A smiling Naruto sat in the middle of the chunin exam classroom as Ibiki explained the reasoning for the first test to most of the students. Just like during his exam, Ibiki was the one who issued the questions, but they changed things slightly from the one he took. In addition to having a group of chunin with the right information they had a few plants that had BAD information. It was a cruel trick but Ibiki was furious that so many passed his exam last time he was chosen and decided to make sure more people failed. Naruto volunteered to be one of the bad ones due to his history with misinformation and because it would make for a hilarious introduction. Fortunately for him, Ibiki's speech had gotten to the part where he mentioned the plans and after a decent number of students began to flee, he got the signal from Ibiki to make his move, "Hold on a minute. You act as though getting information is everything." Naruto smiled as he showed himself to the room. For this exam he had light brown hair with grey eyes and his outfit was a simple black top with ninja pants and a Konoha headband.

"I suggest you calm down kid. You've passed the exam and I wouldn't want to fail you and your team for you acting stupid." Ibiki said coldly. It was a bluff but a good one.

"Shut up idiot" Hanabi said next to him. He appreciated the irony of being next to Hanabi since he was next to Hinata for the previous exam. That and the fact he was right next to a Hyuuga with his massive network without her noticing was hilarious.

A smiling Naruto got up and walked towards the front of the room uncaring of what happened. The class watched as the chunin sentries stayed put but not before turning towards Hanabi, "I won't shut up. We live in a world where we lie and cheat all the time and your exam was further proof of that since our goal was to gather information without being caught. It's why the emphasis was mostly about cheating but that's not enough. Sometimes the person lying to you is a client and that's a major problem. You could be walking into a death sentence and nobody would have any clue. That's the kind of thing we should really know about" Naruto said boldly standing in front of Ibiki.

"That does happen once in a while I'll give you that, but I don't think some genin would know anything about that." Ibiki chuckled.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not a genin." Naruto continued before turning to the class and breaking the transformation jutsu revealing his real self.

"BOSS!" Konohamaru spoke up in shock while Hanabi was utterly stone faced. Naruto was next to her the whole time and she had no idea.

Ignoring the shout of boss from his student Naruto introduced himself, "Nice to meet you everybody my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I'll be your proctor for the second exam. I apologize for the stunt, but I did this to prove a point that would serve you well down the road. As a chunin, gathering information is critical but it starts from the moment you begin a mission.

"What do you mean" a genin from the Hidden Grass asked curiously.

When I was a genin I was tasked to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his home in the Land of Waves. I was told it was a simple C rank mission and with my team and sensei, I was confident we would manage nicely. Unfortunately for us, Tazuna lied by hiding the fact that a man named Gato was after him. Gato sent ninja against us instead of simple bandits which was what a C-Rank mission normally entailed. One of the ninja sent against us was an S-Rank ninja named Zabuza Momochi who some might know him as the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Naruto smiled.

"There's no way that's true. Zabuza-sensei is one of our strongest jonin and the only person stronger is Lady Mizukage. There's no way a genin and his team could beat him" a genin from the Mist said indignantly.

Naruto smiled at the Mist ninja's participation but focused on what he was trying to say, "Maybe so but my sensei was copycat Kakashi. To his credit, Zabuza gave us a ton of problems but that's not the point of my explanation so I'll stop right there. The point is that information is everything but don't always count on everything you hear. I would know, since I was personally a part of 4 bodyguard missions that ended up being rebellions because the clients either lied about the danger or hid very important facts from us." Naruto admitted with a chuckle.

"Wait a minute, you're that guy from the last Princess Fūun movie aren't you?" a kunoichi from the Hidden Grass exclaimed.

Naruto smiled as he recalled that mission and his lover Koyuki but kept going, "That's right and that is actually a perfect example of what I'm talking about. That mission started out as a simple bodyguard mission for a movie shoot. We had no idea that the actress we were guarding was a Princess and the film was an excuse to drag her home to save her country. Boy was that way more interesting than planned." Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto. I believe you were supposed to talk about the second exam." Ibiki said with a cough.

"My bad Ibiki I got caught up in my explanation" Naruto sweatdropped. "Anyway, Meet me at Training Ground 44 in 30 minutes. Be ready because this is going to be a heck of an exam." Naruto smiled before vanishing via the Hirashin.

(Flashback interrupt)

"Hold on a minute. You're saying that the Four Princess Alliance was a fluke." Kurotsuchi exclaimed interrupting Naruto's flashback. The group listened to Naruto explain what he told the group and that stood out to Kurotsuchi.

"What's the Four Princess Alliance" Chōjūrō wondered since he had never heard the term.

It was Shion who decided to answer, "The Four Princess Alliance refers to me, Daimyo Haruna of the Land of Vegetable, Daimyo Toki of the Land of Birds, and Daimyo Kazahana of the now Land of Spring. While I'm a former Priestess and not a Princess, the other three are all Former Princesses who gained power from corrupt relatives after a rebellion"

"That's right and from what I heard you girls were introduced to each other by Naruto. What I didn't realize is that Naruto was tricked in each case." Kurotsuchi spoke up.

Naruto was slightly embarrassed, but it was true, "Sadly that's all true, Koyuki was an actress, Haruna was a random peddler, and Toki… Toki was disguised as her dead brother. We had no idea any of them were Princesses when we got the mission and things got hectic because of it. I wanted to show the kids that this wasn't all fun and games before I gave them my part of the exam" Naruto admitted.

"That was fine and all but the next part is the best part. The part where Naruto actually forced his own village to cancel the exams." Temari chuckled having heard the story from some of the Sand village genin who returned from the exams.

"Seriously that's not cool." Samui deadpanned.

"Do tell" Kurotsuchi chuckled knowing this would be a heck of a story. Naruto wasn't the type to get embarrassed and she knew this was humiliating.

"Fine fine" Naruto groaned.

(Flashback Resume)

Naruto stood in front of the Forest of Death as the teams slowly began to arrive. His shadow clone finished the prep that he did for the exam and admittedly he was curious how this would play out. His amusement was broken by Konohamaru arriving at the exams. "What's the deal boss. Why didn't you tell us you were the proctor for the exams?" Konohamaru protested.

"Because I was told not to Kono. However, we'll discuss this later along with your use of calling me boss." Naruto said firmly.

"Got it" Konohamaru pouted as the other teams began to arrive and it was time for the exam to begin.

"Welcome to Training Ground 44 otherwise known as the Forest of Death everyone. This is the location for the second exam, and it'll be a true test for everyone.

The exam will be a five day survival exercise and you'll have to get from your chosen entrance in the Forest to the tower in the middle."

"Five days that's bull" Konohamaru pouted.

"That's enough Konohamaru. The exam itself won't be that difficult. The five days part is because of these." Naruto smirked as he reached into his pocket and grabbed two scrolls.

"What are those" a random Sand Village ninja said out of nowhere.

"These are the Heaven and Earth scrolls and each team will get one of them. During the exam you need to get the other scroll from an enemy team. So for example, if you get a Heaven scroll you need to get another teams Earth scroll. Also, you cannot open the scrolls under any circumstance, or you'll automatically fail" Naruto explained.

"No way!" a few people shouted. For these genin who rarely experienced combat this was a major upgrade

"Yes and there's one more twist that I've added personally to make it more fun." Naruto smiled.

"What's that" a different Leaf genin wondered nervously.

"You see I'm a seal master and I've set various seals around the forest in hidden locations. If you hit 3 of the arrays a special seal on your scrolls will be destroyed."

"That's bullshit." A ninja from the Hidden Rain shouted.

"Not at all. I told you guys before about how I've fought a bunch of rebellions. The enemy could have loads of traps and you need to be able to focus on things like that in addition to protecting your client. Look on the bright side. You have the entire forest and 3 chances to fail. If you guys handle it right you might not hit any of them." Naruto smirked.

"Proctor I'd like to issue another complaint." A Sand Village ninja spoke up.

"What is it?" Naruto wondered.

"That Leaf Village team has four ninja. If this is truly Team on Team battle shouldn't they be forced to use only three." The grass ninja explained before pointing towards Konohamaru.

"You've gotta be kidding me? You're not seriously going to listen to him are you Boss?" Konohamaru frowned.

Naruto twitched heavily since it was the second time, he did that, "Admittedly I wasn't at first since its nonsense, but I think I'm going to do it as punishment Konohamaru. Hanabi get over here." Naruto said firmly.

"What!" Konohamaru and Hanabi shouted at the same time.

"You heard me Hanabi. I'm going to take you with me to the tower. You won't be participating in the second exam"

"That's unfair. What about the Third part of the exam?" the same ninja complained.

"The third part of the exam won't take place for a month. IF you pass the second exam you'll have plenty of time to recover." Naruto revealed.

"Alright" the ninja frowned since it seemed unfair.

"Alright guys so get the scrolls and get going. By the way you'll also need to sign release forms saying that it's not our fault if you die. The Forest of Death is called that for a reason." Naruto smiled before vanishing with Hanabi using a Shunshin.

(Flashback interrupt)

"That was very clever of you Naruto well done." Temari smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Naruto said shamelessly.

"What is she talking about?" Kurotsuchi questioned. Clearly she missed something.

"Naruto knew those four genin very well, so he could've taken any of them, but he took that specific person. I'll give you a hint, she's a Hyuuga"

Kurotsuchi was confused for moment but then her eyes widened in realization of the truth, "If she used her Byakugan she could easily find the seals because she'd notice the chakra that they exude long before her team hits them."

"That's right and there's more to it than even that. Ninja as a rule have a rotten habit of relying on excellent people around them to make up for other issues. I'll be the first to admit that when we formed a team with my brother Gaara we'd just let him fight and that would be the end of it. We did stuff occasionally but when push came to shove, we shoved Gaara and it worked" Temari admitted shamelessly.

"You're right but there's a slight difference between the two situations. I took Hanabi away to see if Konohamaru had the instincts to handle things on his own. You relied on Gaara because you were terrified of him." Naruto snickered.

"Hold on isn't Gaara the name of the current Kazekage?" Chōjūrō wondered.

"Yes he is and he's my younger brother. Before he met Naruto, Gaara was a bloodthirsty monster who killed everyone that was his enemy. We were terrified of him. That's in the past though." Temari smiled.

"Back to the original point. You said that they were forced to cancel the exam. How come." Kurotsuchi wondered.

"The second exam started with 14 teams. After a single day only 3 remained with scrolls." Temari admitted.

"You bastard, how could you set up that many sealing arrays so close to the entrance of the exam?" Kurotsuchi shouted in disgust. Theoretically that meant that 33 arrays had been triggered in the first day. It was an utterly insane number as far as she was concerned."

"Uh… no comment." Naruto said with a guilty look on his face. Noticing the look Temari's eyes widened.

"No way. You couldn't have" Temari gasped as though she figured something incredible out.

"Care to share with the class" Samui said dryly.

"He didn't set up multiple sealing arrays like he told the kids. He set up 1 massive one." Temari said in disbelief

"What!"

"Bull" Chōjūrō and Kurotsuchi said at the same time.

"What makes you think I could set up an array large enough for the whole training ground and if that was the case why didn't everybody fail instantly." Naruto countered. That was exactly what he did but he wanted to know Temari's reasoning.

"First, thanks to the others I know very well how skilled you are with seals. It would also require a massive amount of chakra, but you could do it. As for why everyone didn't fail originally it's because the seal was designed to only break the scrolls if they went over a certain speed. The second exam is supposed to serve two purposes like the first one. The first is indeed because you could be guarding valuable information and that's why the scrolls were there but the second is to see how you're able to adapt to adverse circumstances. With Gaara we were able to pass the test within a few hours, but if not for him it would've been a totally different story. That's why I know the five days was to test your survival skills and ability to adapt to an unfamiliar environment and manage it accordingly. You gave a second hint out when you told that genin about the fact the third exam isn't for another month. I imagine the genin that passed, took their time to gather their surroundings and analyze the situation, the ones that failed probably tried to bum rush the tower as and when they got too close too quick had the scrolls destroy themselves." Temari surmised.

Everyone looked at Temari like she was crazy, but then they realized the reason for it. There's no way a simple training ground would take five days to navigate even for the slowest of ninja. The test should've theoretically been done in 2 days at the most.

"You got it Temari. I got in a lot of trouble for pulling that off but I'm pretty sure the ninja involved learned a valuable lesson in patience." Naruto smirked.

'What happened to the Hyuuga girl that you took away. What did she do during the whole time?" Samui wondered.

"She sat patiently while I watched everything happen. Admittedly I didn't expect the teams to fail so quickly so I was going to give her an obstacle course after the first day but there were 3 teams left and to make matters worse, they had the same scroll with none of the teams getting both due to all the chaos." Naruto admitted. Tsunade gave him tons of grief for that stunt and Konohamaru and his team did also. It was both one of his proudest moments and one of his least prideful if that was possible.

Samui and Chōjūrō were stunned at the revelation but Kurotsuchi wasn't. After all she knew what a dynamo Naruto was from her first interaction and after watching the Dragons attack Mōryō she was convinced that Naruto could take over the elemental nations. It was why she set this up in the first place. "So now that we've established Naruto forgot about how impulsive kids can be, let's focus on the task at hand." Kurotsuchi smiled.

"How can we do that when you've forgotten something very important also Kuro." Naruto smirked using her nickname to tease her.

"What's that" Kurotsuchi twitched.

"We don't know a thing about Iwa so without learning more how can we properly plan an exam. We can give you advice but if we don't know what you guys are working with we can't plan anything." Naruto admitted.

Kurotsuchi winced since this was a dangerous game in its own right. Rather ironically one of the reasons she wanted to hold this in the Land of Demons was that Iwa still had very mixed feelings about Naruto. The fact that you had the sister of the Kazekage and a member of the future Seven Swordsman of the Mist would only encourage people to do something stupid and with her breasts somebody was bound to aim something at Samui, "I'd have to contact Lord Tsuchikage to see what he thinks. Iwa doesn't like giving away it's tactical setup" Kurotsuchi said bashfully. She really hoped nobody would bring this up because it might mean bringing them to Iwa directly.

"Alright how about we take the rest of the day off. I'm sure everyone needs a break after everything that's happened." Shion suggested.

"Of course. Lady Shion I assume you have some messenger system in place I can use to send a message to Lord Tsuchikage." Kurotsuchi wondered.

"Yes I do. Please come this way." Shion smiled as she got up. With things seemingly back to normal everyone had a chance to relax.

(Scene Skip)

To Naruto's pleasant surprise he had a pretty dull afternoon after the meeting was over. Temari Samui and Chōjūrō decided to take a tour of the Land of Demons with Taruho and Kurotsuchi was sending a message to her grandfather which meant Naruto was alone with his thoughts, **'I hate to interrupt but somebody wants to speak to you' Kurama revealed.**

'I see.' Naruto replied having a good idea of who wanted to see him, and he sat down on his bed in order enter his mindscape. Kurama was there along with another guest who was waiting for him. One he wasn't quite as happy to see.

"Hey Naruto" Yugito said bashfully as she walked up to him. By now Yugito was positive that Samui had told him about her encounter with the Akatsuki which meant he'd know she lied.

"You and I have a lot to discuss Yugito." Naruto frowned.

Yugito sighed knowing that Naruto was pissed, "Yeah I should've told you but Lord Raikage forced me not to." Yugito frowned.

"Does Lord Raikage know you're speaking with me right now." Naruto deadpanned.

"No… but"

"Exactly Yugito. To be honest I'm not angry that you hid what happened to you. I'm actually angrier that you pimped out your friend to me in order to keep my silence." Naruto admitted. One of the reasons he didn't sleep with Samui was because he was positive that it was done to prevent him from telling anybody about what happened to Yugito. A stupid thought as far as he was concerned.

"Wait so you didn't sleep with Samui. I didn't think anybody could resist her." Yugito said in shock.

"That's right but that's besides the point. I assume the Nibi isn't with us because the technique she used to save you took a lot of energy."

"Yes it did but the Nibi is fine. Honestly I just wanted to speak with you myself to explain why I hid things." Yugito said bashfully.

"No need, if anything I'm just glad you're okay. The fact the Akatsuki hasn't gotten the full power of the Nibi is good enough for me." Naruto shrugged. The fact he got a boobjob from a girl with massive breasts did calm him down and he was certain he could sleep with Samui under regular circumstances later

"Alright." Yugito smiled happily.

"Well I've gotta go. I've finally got a break from everything and I'm going to take it." Naruto shrugged.

"See ya around Naruto. Hopefully our next meeting will be in person." Yugito smiled.

"Maybe" Naruto smirked before leaving the mindscape. His day was done and now he could relax his way.

(Scene Skip)

Kurotsuchi was mentally exhausted as she returned from writing and sending the letter to the Tsuchikage that would decide the next move. As she made her way back to her room she paused for a moment outside the door of one Naruto Uzumaki. She was well aware that not only was her host one of his lovers but so was Temari and that while he hadn't claimed Samui of Cloud, it was only a matter of time until he did. "Why not" Kurotsuchi thought to herself before she knocked on Naruto's door. She would've come right in but she wasn't in the mood to walk in on him sleeping with somebody else. The door opened slightly and Naruto stuck his head out which was as good a sign as any.

"What's up Kuro" Naruto wondered.

"Can we talk right now. I want to discuss something with you." Kurotsuchi said calmly.

"Sure. Give me one second and we can chat outside." Naruto said calmly.

"Got it" Kurotsuchi replied with a sour look on her face. In other words Naruto was entertaining and that meant she was going to get a clone to talk to while the real one had his fun. A moment later and Naruto walked out in his usual outfit.

"Shall we" Naruto smiled.

"Let's go" Kurotsuchi groaned as she grabbed Naruto and brought him back to her room. It might've seemed like a horrible idea but in truth she really didn't know how to communicate with him normally. They arrived at his room and while Naruto stood by the door, Kurotsuchi went over to her bed and stripped off the jonin flak jacket she sported before sitting on the bed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Naruto smiled. He wasn't so foolish as to presume this would be him having fun but if it became that he wasn't about to complain.

"When the others go into Iwa, I want you to stay here." Kurotsuchi said calmly.

Naruto raised his eyebrow slightly at the request, "Why is that?" Naruto replied. He wasn't angry but he was simply curious.

"My home hates the Fourth Hokage and that's only increased as you've gained more accolades. The Four Princess Alliance, your growing reputation in the Bingo Book as an S Class ninja. If they see you they're going to attack you." Kurotsuchi said nervously.

"And you're afraid of what, that one of those stray attacks will kill me." Naruto questioned.

"The opposite. I'm afraid that Iwa's reputation will take a major hit because the other representatives will see how you're treated. You're sleeping with Temari I know that much and Lady Shion has long been your lover. The Mist is also just getting back on their feet and the Cloud hates us. I figure if I keep you away, maybe they won't be completely stupid." Kurotsuchi said nervously.

"So let me get this straight. You're worried about the attitudes of your fellow villagers more than me." Naruto smiled.

"Yes I am." Kurotsuchi retorted.

"You forgot about the fact I'm a ninja. I can transform very easily and that'll work just fine." Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto this isn't funny" Kurotsuchi shouted angrily.

"Yes it is Kuro. I was hunted by my own village for years because my own home believed I was the fox reincarnated. Now you're telling me I have a whole different village of people who hate me because my dad did his job as a ninja. That's kinda funny especially since you tried to kill me during our first meeting. Honestly, I doubt you could stand to even be in the same room as me if not for what happened between us" Naruto shrugged.

Kurotsuchi paused because she really couldn't argue that point. "Anyway, I'm sure we can get the information you want so stay behind." Kurotsuchi frowned. Could he transform yeah but it would only be a matter of time until somebody did something stupid anyway. Samui was the type who would get some crude remarks and she highly doubted Naruto would stay quiet if that happened. Then again, she probably wouldn't either.

Naruto frowned for a bit, "I'm going Kuro and you know that I need to go. I can transform into somebody else and that'll be enough." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto" Kurotsuchi started to say before she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey boss I'm bringing you know who back to the Leaf." A Naruto clone said through the door.

"Got it" Naruto smiled back before turning to Kurotsuchi. "You were saying." Naruto said before turning towards a confused Kurotsuchi.

"Who is you know who." Kurotsuchi wondered. She knew he was sleeping with somebody when she came by, the question was who was it?

"Remember that girl Kagome who used to be Shion's aide."

"Yeah" Kurotsuchi frowned.

"She kinda wanted to come back to the Leaf with us and she's now a genin in our village. I figured getting a chance to see Shion would be nice" Naruto shrugged.

Kurotsuchi was absolutely stunned by this news. "Don't tell me you're actually sleeping with one of your genin when you're a jonin."

"Well I was sleeping with her before but now I really can't. Plus, my genin team is all men. Hinata is taking charge of a team of girls who are my future lovers and Kagome." Naruto said calmly.

Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto with a flat expression on her face and annoyance slowly growing, "Unbelievable, is there anybody you won't sleep with?"

"Well there was this enemy kunoichi on my last mission that I didn't sleep with." Naruto revealed.

Kurotsuchi chuckled before getting off the bed and walking towards Naruto. All the talk of sex had her horny and it wasn't as though she didn't have an itch to scratch herself, "I imagine we've got a few hours before Shion will be able to host again right?" Kurotsuchi said with a sway of her hips.

"Yeah I think so. Any idea how we can spend that time." Naruto replied having a good idea of what was coming.

"Yes I do and maybe you can give me a reason to allow you into my village" Kurotsuchi smiled. To be honest he practically had to come because Suzumebachi would drive her nuts if he didn't.

"I'll see what I can do" Naruto smiled before Kurotsuchi leaned in and kissed him on the lips very quickly.

"Shut up and fuck me you ass." Kurotsuchi smirked.

"That I can do" Naruto smiled before returning the kiss. It would be another 2 hours before Naruto left that room and he left Kurotsuchi with a smile on her face and both her holes stuffed with Uzumaki seed. Now that was how Naruto relaxed

(Scene Skip)

The very next morning the reply came from Iwagakure and the Tsuchikage gave permission for the group to come into the city in order to evaluate potential sites. Unfortunately the trip would take two days from the compound. "So... we're really going into Iwa huh" Chōjūrō said nervously.

"Yeah. I gotta admit I kinda wished we could've avoided it, but Naruto made a good point" Kurotsuchi admitted bitterly.

"Yeah but I kinda wish we could go faster ya know." Temari pouted before turning to Naruto who quickly shook his head. The dragons were a very simple no no.

"I'm not in a rush personally and frankly I could use the time to relax" Naruto smiled.

"What I don't get is why we weren't there in the first place." Samui wondered.

"That would be because Iwagakure has a huge problem with my dad and if I showed up Kurotsuchi was afraid it would cause an incident."

Temari's eyes widened at the response, "I see" Temari replied knowingly.

"Umm Naruto, who is your father?" Chōjūrō wondered innocently.

"He's the Fourth Hokage" Naruto said nonchalantly causing Chōjūrō to go nuts.

"Your dad is the Fourth Hokage! He's a legend even to us in the Hidden Mist." Chōjūrō exclaimed

"Same with the Cloud. Lord Raikage spoke highly of him because he appreciated the man's speed and skill. I'm sure he'd love to meet you." Samui said warmly.

"Yeah that's all fine and good but I'm more focused on our current meeting." Naruto shrugged. The Tsuchikage and him had plenty to talk about and that was his priority. For now he had to focus on the upcoming mission.

(Scene Skip)

When nightfall arrived, Naruto revealed his wood cabin and the other four ninja were stunned by the convenience that they had access to. There were 3 rooms with two beds each. That meant the two guys could stay in one room with Samui taking a room to herself and Kurotsuchi and Temari sharing the final room. After a simple meal the gang retired to their beds and prepared for bed. Naruto didn't mind since he was curious how the young man was handling his new role since Mist was in chaos for so long. Surprisingly it was Chōjūrō that ultimately broke the ice, "Hey Naruto mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course" Naruto replied since it wasn't a big deal.

Chōjūrō then undid the bindings of the blade revealing it at last to Naruto. It was a wide, flat blade with two curved indentations near its base, creating a sort of cross-guard. Two handles are connected to one another by a short length of cord. "When Lady Mizukage came to power she named me as one of the new generation of the Seven Swordsman and gave me this blade. Its name is Hiramekarei, but I've never felt worthy of wielding it."

"I don't hear a question." Naruto chuckled.

"My question is how will I know that I'm worthy of this blade. How will I know that Lady Mizukage made the right decision?"

Naruto frowned since Chōjūrō clearly lacked confidence and it was painful to watch. "I can't answer that for you Chōjūrō. All I can tell you is to keep doing your best. I mean honestly I didn't know the Fourth was my father for most of my life hell I didn't know who my mother was either. The point is that I tried to become great regardless of what was in my past because I didn't want that to define me. The Mizukage has made it clear that you are the future of the Hidden Mist and if your leader is saying that it means you're special." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Naruto" Chōjūrō replied before getting up to turn off the lights. Unfortunately for him, Karin picked that moment to appear in the middle of the room causing the young man to stumble in fright.

"Karin what the hell are you doing here and this late at night." Naruto frowned in annoyance.

"Sorry cousin but I thought I'd deliver some news that absolutely couldn't wait." Karin said in a serious tone.

"This better be good" Naruto replied.

"We just received word from a spy we managed to get into the Hidden Sound Village. A few days ago Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake managed to get inside the Sound Village and went on a rampage. They quickly overwhelmed the village and even Orochimaru was no match for them."

"So is Orochimaru dead?" Naruto wondered.

"No he's not because he managed to escape, but what matters is that the Akatsuki have taken over the Hidden Sound Village." Karin revealed causing Naruto and Chōjūrō to pale.

"Got it. I assume you've informed Lady Hokage."

"Yeah. Things are about to get wild." Karin replied before vanishing in a flash just as she appeared.

"Yeah they are" Naruto frowned. The news about Akatsuki was definitely bad and it was the type of news that would make the meeting with the Tsuchikage even more interesting.

That's it For Chapter 15.5 and dun dun dunnnn. Things are about to get fun. Next time Naruto and the gang enter Iwa and while most of the crew evaluates the village, Naruto speaks with the Tsuchikage about various topics.

AN: Just wanted to make sure people remembered this, but the exam Naruto proctored happened back between the events of chapter 6 and 7. So this was BEFORE Naruto became the jonin sensei for Konohamaru's team.


	18. Power Moves

Chapter 16 Power Moves

**I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto. **

Welcome to Chapter 16 everybody and the fun is just getting started. Last time the conference began with Naruto explaining what happened during his infamous exams. When all was said and done it was decided that the gang would go on a trip to Iwa in order to better identify what they were working with. On the way there Naruto had a man to man talk with Chōjūrō the other male of the group about how he can live up to the legacy of the swordsman before him. With Iwa not too far away a very interesting journey was on the way.

(Cabin)

When Naruto made the decision to room with Chōjūrō it was with the understanding that the girls would take it easy on him so the group so he could focus on the mission in Iwa. Granted he already had plenty of fun with Temari and Kurotsuchi while Samui wasn't his lover despite their moment the day before. What he didn't expect, was a naked Suzumebachi bobbing up and down his shaft as he opened his eyes to start their one day in the cabin. "What are you doing here Suzu" Naruto groaned both from Suzu's lips and annoyance at the situation. Fortunately, Chōjūrō wasn't up yet and that meant things would be much easier.

"Lord Tsuchikage sent me to meet with your group because he wanted to ensure that we got here safely." Suzumebachi smirked before resuming her efforts.

"I see" Naruto groaned in annoyance. The Tsuchikage absolutely knew about his relationship with Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi and sent her because Suzumebachi might jump him once they get into the village.

"So let's have some fun." Suzumebachi smirked as she straddled his waist ready to really get things started. Unfortunately for her the door popped open and Kurotsuchi stormed in.

"Suzu what the fuck are you doing" Kurotsuchi said angrily. It

'Good grief' Naruto groaned mentally before quickly moving through hand signs to activate a special barrier around Chōjūrō's bed in case he did have any guests.

"I was told by Lord Tsuchikage to meet up with you guys and I rushed over to see blondie here. You've had a few days with him so I wanted my turn." Suzu pouted.

"Didn't you notice he's got a guy sleeping next to him from the Hidden Mist. We have to be careful you idiot" Kurotsuchi lectured.

Suzumebachi smiled since she was aware Kurotsuchi was probably going to Naruto for the same thing she was, but she wasn't going to call her friend on it, "I'm sure Naruto has a way around this." Suzumebachi replied before resuming her plan and sinking onto Naruto's shaft moaning happily as she did.

"Damn it Suzu" Kurotsuchi shouted before Naruto decided to finally resolve the obvious issue at hand.

"Don't worry Kurotsuchi. There's a barrier around Chōjūrō's bed that's keeping him asleep for now. That being said, I can just go over to the other room and we can resume from there. The rooms are soundproof for a reason." Naruto smiled before grabbing Suzumebachi's waist.

"See I told you. This guy is always ready for some fun" Suzumebachi beamed but before Kurotsuchi could respond Naruto flashed away presumably to her room while still inside Suzumebachi.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Kurotsuchi groaned in annoyance before closing the door They would be in Iwa in a few hours anyway and because of how annoying it was going to be she probably needed a good lay anyway

(Scene Skip)

"Here we are" Kurotsuchi groaned as the group arrived at the entrance to Iwagakure. Thanks to Suzumebachi they were an hour later than planned which annoyed Temari since she wanted to have some Naruto time herself before she dismissed it.

"This is incredible" Chōjūrō gasped as he witnessed the large stone wall that was close to 30 meters high and a small entrance that made up Iwagakure's gate.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome. There's a seal on the wall that makes it so nobody can climb it which means the only way to technically go into Iwa is via the entrance." Suzu smiled as they were met by a gatekeeper along with a slightly annoyed Akatsuchi.

"What took you so long Kuro? I've been waiting here for an hour." Akatsuchi frowned finally noticing the group.

"Complications" Kurotsuchi frowned.

Akatsuchi brushed it off before turning to the group and showing a large smile, "Welcome to Iwagakure. My name is Akatsuchi and I'll be giving you a tour of the village." Akatsuchi smiled.

"Thank you Akatsuchi my name is Temari"

"Hello I'm Samui."

"Hi… I'm Chōjūrō."

"Nice to see you again Akatsuchi." Naruto said respectfully as everyone entered. Even with Akatsuchi Suzumebachi and Kurotsuchi it quickly became clear why Kurotsuchi didn't want to host them inside the village. Samui received more than a few catcalls from Iwa ninja which resulted in a few glares from Kurotsuchi. Naruto of course had to deal with the occasional things thrown at him, but he brushed it off for the most part having grown used to this sort of treatment from his own village. 'Time to get out of here' Naruto thought to himself figuring it was time to get to his real plan. Luckily it didn't take too long for somebody to give him the opening he needed.

"DIE Namikaze scum" an Iwa jonin shouted tossing a kunai with a paper bomb right at Naruto.

"Move" Temari yelled out forcing the group to all jump away as the explosion went off right in front of a calm Naruto. When the smoke cleared it appeared as though Naruto had been blown to bits, but he used a substitution jutsu to get away with plenty of time to spare. A smiling Naruto watched Kurotsuchi go ballistic towards the man, but he couldn't stay for the carnage vanishing in a flash towards the tag in Kurotsuchi's apartment. He would get grief for his stunt later but considering who he was planning to see it may not matter.

(Kurotsuchi's apartment)

A smiling Naruto appeared in Kurotsuchi's bedroom with a smirk on his face, "Sorry Kuro but I have something to do" Naruto smiled. His plan was always to ditch the walk at some point in order to talk to the Tsuchikage personally for various reasons and this was an excuse to do so. When he finally gathered himself he realized that he wasn't alone in the apartment.

"**Well I didn't see this coming." Kurama smirked.**

"Neither did I but it saves me some time." Naruto smiled as he opened Kurotsuchi's bedroom door and made his way to the living room to find the Tsuchikage Onoki sitting on the couch nonchalantly.

"Took you long enough boy? You shouldn't keep old people waiting." The Tsuchikage said calmly sipping on some tea.

"Looks like I was figured out pretty easily." Naruto smirked. The fact he expected Naruto to come to Kurotsuchi's house was slightly surprising but only slightly.

The Tsuchikage looked at him with a flat expression, "I've been looking over ninja for a long time boy. I've learned a thing or two about how people act and think."

Naruto appreciated his honesty and decided to get down to business, "You and I have a fair bit to discuss Lord Tsuchikage but seeing as how you've saved me the trouble, I suppose you get the first question." Naruto smiled.

The Tsuchikage scoffed before looking Naruto straight in the eye, "What are your plans for my granddaughter and her best friend" The Tsuchikage asked bluntly.

Naruto was only slightly surprised by the question but kept his cool, "My intentions are to have sex with them as often as I can and go from there." Naruto admitted causing a small twitch from the Tsuchikage to appear. "Now it's my turn to ask. How long have you known about my relationship with those two." Naruto asked with a hint of amusement on his face.

The old Tsuchikage took a deep breath since this was going to be a very unpleasant conversation and explanation, "Before the bikōchū mission, Kurotsuchi was a stubborn and rebellious brat who had one goal and that was to kill any heir of your dear father should they appear in the ninja world. She was relentless in that goal and in truth her main reason for going with Suzumebachi to that forest was the chance she could encounter a lead on any spawn of the Fourth Hokage. When she returned, I could immediately tell that something had changed because even though the mission was a success, she became far more focused in her training. Her rebellious phase had vanished, and she was far more focused."

'When you consider the fact, that she encountered that the very person she wanted to kill the most and he not only defeated her in battle but took control of her mind stripped her naked and just when she was nearly free blackmailed her into owing her village a favor, I'd be more focused too. Not to mention the fact that I used Temptation's Touch on her just when she thought she was free.' Naruto thought to himself. What he did to Kurotsuchi was brutal and there was no doubt she realized that her arousal once she finally returned to Iwa was his fault also, "That encounter didn't end well for her" Naruto replied with a smile.

"I figured as much. When I read the mission report and discovered she agreed to give out a personal favor from me in exchange for a bikōchū egg I knew something strange had happened. Then again it's not every day that two bikōchū appear in one egg"

Naruto smiled at that, "Yeah that shocked me too. By the way you still technically owe me that favor, but we can worry about that later."

Onoki twitched at the words but realized he was technically right. Kurotsuchi handing over the Akatsuki's information was something done in private and had no bearing on their own agreement, "While that may be true that was also just the beginning. It was your encounter in Vegetable that truly made things interesting for me even if it wasn't meant to happen that way." Onoki admitted.

"Oh. So you weren't going to sacrifice your best friend to Akatsuki?" Naruto replied with a hint of intrigue.

"Unlike most of my village, I was aware of the fact that you had a large hand in the Land of Vegetable's Daimyo regaining her power and if I asked to speak with her I knew she'd ask you for help."

Naruto's eyes widened at that statement and what Onoki implied "You bastard. You were going to hand ME to the Akatsuki." Naruto cursed.

"That's right. The original plan that I had was for the Akatsuki to attack knowing that you'd defend Vegetable due to their lack of Shinobi. During the confusion I anticipated Kurotsuchi would ambush you and attack you when you were distracted leaving you to the Akatsuki" Onoki replied bluntly. He couldn't deny it even if he wanted to.

"But when I came with Zabuza and his team, you had to change things up or Akatsuki might go after you guys instead. My guess is that Roshi decide to take my place because it would protect Iwa from Akatsuki's eventual assault since your deal appeared to fall through" Naruto frowned.

"That's right and Roshi decided that it was in the best interest of Iwa for him to sacrifice himself. Akatsuchi is probably the only one who knew the truth about both things. At least until I told Kurotsuchi a few weeks after she returned."

"She must not have taken that well." Naruto surmised.

"No, she didn't. She didn't leave her room for a month after that and at the time I attributed it to her feeling torn up about Roshi but that wasn't the case was it. She was upset because you two had become lovers during the mission and she wasn't sure how to feel"

That sounded about right to Naruto, but there was a bit more to it "I did a number on her during the bikōchū mission and it led her to being pretty mad at me that much is true. She was so mad that she tried to take her revenge on me in Vegetable, but it backfired leading to my first times with both Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi who was roped into her plan. Suzumebachi was good after that, but Kurotsuchi still held a bit of a grudge from what I could tell. If not for what happened with Roshi, I'd only have Suzumebachi." Naruto admitted.

Onoki chuckled at that since it meant that he had all but handed his granddaughter to him on a silver platter. Naruto didn't say it, but it was obvious that his first time with both was a reluctant one and while the Kamizuru heiress gave in, Kurotsuchi did not, something that filled him with pride considering he also knew about the various rumors of the Uzumaki brat's sexual prowess. It was only when Roshi sacrificed himself that Kurotsuchi really became his, "The grandfather in me is furious that my granddaughter fell in love with a Namikaze brat, but the shinobi in me can appreciate how things came to be." Onoki admitted. In other words, I'm furious you raped my granddaughter and her friend but since they're okay with it, I'm going to let bygones be bygones.

Naruto was glad that this part went well but now it was time for the real discussion. "Well now that we've discussed how my relationship with your granddaughter began, how about we discuss the other matter at hand, the Akatsuki." Naruto said sternly.

Onoki looked at Naruto with an equally stern expression, "I'm not going to sit here and justify why I used such an organization because frankly as a Leaf ninja it's none of your concern. As a Kage I must use any resource I have available to me and the Akatsuki are merely such a resource"

"I'm not going to begrudge you for using the Akatsuki. I understand it no matter how little I like it. What I'm so surprised by is that you gave them so much when you know how dangerous they were?"

"It's BECAUSE I know how dangerous they are that I gave them so much?" Onoki replied.

Naruto frowned since that was the real problem with dealing with S Rank ninja. "In other words you used them in order for keep them away from you. After all you had two jinchuriki and that made Iwa and their ninja's a target" Naruto spoke up.

"Correct and although you've done an excellent job in getting rid of a few of their members, they're still a major threat to anybody."

"Major threat is an understatement old man. The Akatsuki recently took over the Hidden Sound Village. I don't know if Orochimaru is dead or not, but the Akatsuki now have access to his forces." Naruto frowned.

This time it was Onoki's turn to widen his eyes, "So you're saying that!"

"That it's only a matter of time until they make a major move. Whether it's attacking us in the Leaf Village, going after Gaara again, or even going after the still recovering Hidden Mist, the Akatsuki are going to try something. I don't know what, but it'll be something" Naruto frowned.

"I see" Onoki replied with a frown. Out of nowhere, the door to the apartment burst open to reveal Kurotsuchi who quickly went from nervous to relieved upon seeing Naruto.

"You're okay" Kurotsuchi said with haggard breath.

"Yeah. I used a substitution jutsu and went over to your apartment to relax." Naruto smiled hiding the fact the Tsuchikage was in the room.

"I see" Kurotsuchi replied before walking over to Naruto and punching him in the face.

"What was that for" Naruto groaned as he rubbed the injured cheek.

"I was worried about you, asshole. If it weren't for Temari telling me that you were okay, I'd have gone even more nuts on the jackass that attacked us." Kurotsuchi growled.

"Hah! You're definitely my granddaughter." The Tsuchikage smiled having watched it all play out.

Kurotsuchi blushed slightly since she didn't notice her grandfather right there in the confusion, "He deserved it" Kurotsuchi pouted.

The Tsuchikage cracked a smile because it meant that she still had the Iwa fire that he hoped for, "Well I'm going to get going. I suppose I'll have another talk with you on a different date Namikaze brat." Onoki chuckled cracking a smile at the interaction.

"See you later old man" Naruto frowned as the Tsuchikage left the room.

"Let's go. The others are waiting." Kurotsuchi pouted knowing she would pay dearly for her little attack later when Naruto got her alone.

"Sure" Naruto smiled before getting up and planting a kiss on Kurotsuchi's cheek.

"Ass" Kurotsuchi pouted even with the slight blush on her face.

(Scene Skip)

After the last leg of the tour the whole group was brought back to the Tsuchikage's office by Suzumebachi. It was there that everyone else was finally able to meet the Tsuchikage Onoki but the look on his face was not one of happiness, "It's a pleasure to meet everyone but unfortunately Kurotsuchi won't be making the trip back with you." Onoki announced catching the group off guard at least besides Naruto and Chōjūrō.

"What the hell Gramps?"

"Sorry but the situation has changed, and I think your villages will agree once they receive word of what's happened." Onoki frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean" Kurotsuchi said angrily. Something was wrong and she clearly didn't know about it earlier.

"The Akatsuki attacked the Hidden Sound Village. It was only Itachi and Kisame but they were able to overwhelm everyone and take over" Naruto spoke up causing Temari to pale.

"You can't be serious" Temari shouted. To say that was a disaster was an understatement.

"I'm very serious Temari. I don't know WHEN it happened, but my cousin Karin came to see me last night to say that word reached her via a Sound Village spy who told her as much. Orochimaru escaped but the Akatsuki now own the Sound Village. I have no idea what they'll do with it, but it can't be good." Naruto revealed to the group.

"Yes. Since the Sound Village is a village that had genin compete in the past, a global chunin exams gives the Akatsuki a perfect excuse to strike in a way similar to what Orochimaru did to the Leaf." Onoki explained to the annoyance of the group.

"Damn it so all of this was for nothing." Temari cursed.

"You shouldn't think of it like that. For years I hated most of the other villages particularly the Leaf and the idea that I would host any of their members was ludicrous. The last few years have changed a lot." Onoki admitted. His own granddaughter was dating and sleeping with the son of the person who gave Iwa their most devastating defeat ever.

"Yep and it's all thanks to Naruto here?" Suzumebachi smiled.

"Me" Naruto said in confusion.

"It's true. The Naruto Effect is very much a real thing and it's changed the elemental nations for the better." Temari smiled causing Naruto to twitch.

"The what now?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Well among your… allies" Temari stopped short of saying lovers even though that was the case for many of the people who use the phrase. "There's a phrase known as the Naruto effect which is basically that those who interact with you on a positive level tend to change themselves for the better. A perfect example is my brother Gaara the current Kazekage. Before Naruto, he would kill anybody who even slightly annoyed him. Now he's the Kazekage and loved by all and the only people who are afraid of him are our enemies" Temari smiled.

"That's about right. Kuro would've given her life just to end Naruto's when they first met and now she can't live without the guy and his massive cock." Suzumebachi smiled causing Onoki to twitch heavily and Kurotsuchi to blush crimson at the statement in question.

"Suzu!" Kurotsuchi gasped before smacking her friend on the head.

"What everyone here knows you guys are sleeping together including Chōjūrō?" Suzumebachi smiled. Everyone turned towards Chōjūrō who couldn't help but blush at being put on the spot.

"Admittedly, the final candidate for representative came down to me one of the other swordsmen, a kunoichi named Misty who fought with us in the rebel group. Because I'm normally shy and Misty is much more forward many people wanted to choose her, but it was Zabuza's suggestion that I be the one sent. At first, I didn't understand it, but I've got a pretty good idea of why now." Chōjūrō revealed bashfully. Even if he didn't hear it, and he was thankful for that, he knew that Naruto was sleeping with Kurotsuchi Temari and even the Daimyo of the Land of Demons.

'I owe Zabuza one for that.' Naruto thought to himself. During his time with the rebellion Misty was part of his squad with the rebellion and she was a firecracker to say the least. He was his charming self and there were a few girls on his squad who would've ended up as lovers had things continued, but a brutal battle cost him most of the team and that night he comforted the only survivor in Misty the way he knew best. He also hadn't seen Misty since then and he knew she was probably pretty pissed at him. "Well we're glad to have you anyway Chōjūrō, now can we focus on the real problem again."

"That sounds good to me. Why don't we get back to Demon Country first and go from there?" Temari suggested.

"Hold on I have to go back also. I left a bunch of my things there." Kurotsuchi insisted.

"Oh, come on Kuro you just want another round with him before you guys don't see each other for who knows how long." Suzumebachi smirked just for her friend to punch her in the head.

"You'll pay dearly for that later Suzu." Kurotsuchi said angrily a blush adorning her face because it was true.

"Just go brat and don't take too long. I need to start figuring out what we're going to do about this." Onoki groaned in annoyance

(Scene Skip)

When they group of ninja arrived at the entrance to Shion's compound, Taruho was waiting for them and he wasn't happy, "Is everything okay Taruho?" Naruto said nervously.

"You have a few guests waiting for you in the main hall." Taruho explained.

"I see" Naruto said calmly taking a breath he didn't really think he was holding. The group made their way to the main hall and the guests were certainly a surprise.

"Yo brat long time no see." Zabuza smiled standing in his classic outfit with his blade on the side. Next to him was Yukata Karin and amazingly Yugito Nii.

"Sensei can you relax for a little bit." Karin groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah" Zabuza smiled wolfishly.

"So what's going on Yukata?" Temari spoke up next trying to get information.

"Lord Kazekage wanted to call you back to the Sand Village to discuss what's going on. I'm pretty sure the same can be said for the others actually."

"Pretty much." Yugito smiled.

"I get that everyone is being called back and I get the feeling Karin was very much involved in getting the others here, but how the hell did you get here Yugito?" Naruto said in disbelief. He wouldn't have been shocked to learn that Karin got Zabuza via the Hirashin and the same could be said for Yukata but the same could not be said for Yugito. Her issue with the Akatsuki would've suggested that she was the last person they'd send and even if she did there was no way to do it considering he didn't have any markers in the village.

"They were going to send Darui, but I convinced the Raikage to let me do it because I could get Samui much faster." Yugito said calmly.

"Alright" Naruto replied but he'd need answers later.

"I'm sure all of you would like some food after the long journey so how about I have my chefs cook up a meal for all of you." Shion smiled.

"That would be nice" Naruto smiled as the group relaxed for a little bit.

(Scene Skip)

After dinner it was time for everyone to pack and leave and to the surprise of nobody there the first pair to leave was Zabuza and Chōjūrō who left via the Hirashin with a smiling Karin. That left Naruto with Temari Yukata Kurotsuchi Yugito and Samui. Yukata and Temari were his lovers and had been for some time and the same could be said for Kurotsuchi but Yugito and Samui were both potentials.

"Well ladies have a good trip." Naruto smiled as he prepared to Hirashin home himself.

"So all I get is a simple goodbye huh Naruto. How mean" Yukata teased.

Naruto twitched heavily but Yukata was a mischievous one, "You're unbelievable" Naruto deadpanned before walking over to the young woman and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Can you blame me?" Yukata smirked before wrapping her arms around him and leaning up for a kiss of her own. The kiss quickly turned into a heated makeout session as the other girls watched them go. After a minute Naruto pulled away with a smile on his face.

"I guess not" Naruto smirked pulling away.

"See you Naruto" Temari smiled and she walked out with Yukata not far behind. Presumably the girls were taking Temari's dragon back and he wasn't about to stop them.

"Good grief" Yugito chuckled before walking over to Naruto with a serious tone in her voice.

"Naruto can you Hirashin me and Samui over to the Land of Waves."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the response, "Why Wave." Naruto wondered.

"The Sound village may be destroyed but the fastest way to get to Kumo before the Akatsuki have a chance to attack us is to go over to Wave. I can get a ride to Kumo from there. For the record I asked Fu to get a hold of that Karin girl to meet me in Wave the first time." Yugito admitted.

"Alright." Naruto replied. In truth Yugito needed to get back quickly and if this was how he was going to do it, he didn't matter. He actually had to give her credit since using Fu and the jinchuriki network was genius.

"Really!" Yugito said in shock.

"Yes" Naruto replied before creating a shadow clone. "You know what to do." Naruto replied.

"Right boss" the clone replied before turning to the girls. "Put a hand on my shoulder and we can get going." Naruto instructed and after the girls did so, they vanished.

"You realize that she's probably prepared a trap for you back in Wave. This is the same place that sent a messenger of peace to the Leaf and tried to kidnap one of your lovers. Kumo are masters of betrayal."

"Which is why I sent a shadow clone with them. Yugito's logic is right though, getting her back to Kumo as soon as possible is wise."

Kurotsuchi couldn't argue that logic, "Sadly you're right. Once Akatsuki gets set up in Sound they can easily attack the Leaf or Kumo if they want."

"Yep and it would make more sense to attack Kumo because we're far stronger." Naruto smirked. Each group had two bijuu and the dragons so Akatsuki would be crazy to attack them unless they wanted a full battle.

"Well either way you should probably get back to the Leaf Village." Kurotsuchi frowned.

"Yeah" Naruto smiled before vanishing via the Hirashin. Things were about to get ugly and Naruto needed to get home fast also.

(Scene Skip))

When he got back, Karin was waiting, and he told her that Temari and Yukata would be back in the Sand Village by the end of the day. The news about Akatsuki meant that the clan heads needed to be called into a meeting and that meant Naruto would be dealing with Danzo yet again. Knowing that, Naruto took the scenic route to give himself some time to relax and gather himself.

Arriving at the tower, Naruto was met by Shizune who quickly ran over to him, "Everyone is waiting for you Naruto." Shizune said urgently.

"Got it" Naruto replied before pulling the longtime Hokage assistant into a deep kiss. The makeout session that followed lasted for about a minute before Naruto pulled away and opened the door.

"We can talk about what happened in Iwa later, I believe you have much more important matters to attend to." Tsunade said calmly.

"Right" Naruto smiled before taking his spot at the Uzumaki section of the clan heads.

"Why are we sitting here when the Akatsuki could be making their way to the Sound as we speak. If they get a hold of Orochimaru's experiments it would be a disaster." Danzo shrieked.

"That won't be a problem" Yakumo Kurama spoke up.

"And just how would you know that!" Danzo said coldly.

"I live with the members of Team Haku who've been systematically dismantling Orochimaru's bases around the world and I am very familiar with the spy who reported the Sound Village's demise. Because of that I know that the bulk of his experiments are outside the Sound Village and most of them are gone."

"So where is this spy and for that matter who is she." Danzo insisted.

"The spy is Kin's sister Kotohime and she's waiting with the remnants of the Fuma clan for Kin to retrieve her which she's doing as we speak." Yakumo explained.

Naruto's eyes widened at the news, but it explained why he hadn't seen Kotohime since his return. "Well I hope she's alright. Things are getting really crazy right now." Naruto commented.

"Yes, which is why we need to get Kotohime back as soon as possible. If the Akatsuki move their base of operations to Sound it would be a disaster." Tsunade said firmly.

"Which is why we should send young Naruto and his group of girls to Ame and take them out." Danzo insisted.

"That's ridiculous" Hiashi spoke up before Naruto could do so.

"The power of your dragons is the greatest weapon in the shinobi world. Surely you could take on the S-Class ninja of the Akatsuki" Danzo smiled.

Naruto cursed because he was right in a sense but there was a lot missing, "They could but you're forgetting about the leader. His power is an ex-factor that would complicate everything."

"Then tell us about this ex-factor. The shinobi around you have fought and survived in countless wars. Jiraiya and the Hokage have fought in all three ninja wars and countless other battles."

"Yes but you've never fought the Rinnegan." Naruto interrupted.

Danzo's eyes widened, 'You can't be serious."

"As serious as Jiraiya is perverted." Naruto replied frankly before turning to Jiraiya.

"I'll ignore that little dig brat because it's only fair I reveal the identity of the Leader of Akatsuki."

"And why's that" Tsume wondered.

"Because I'm the one who trained him." Jiraiya revealed.

"Impossible" Inoichi said in shock.

"No very possible. The leader of the Akatsuki is a young man named Nagato. During one of the very wars Danzo mentioned, I discovered him along with two other orphans named Yahiko, and Konan in Ame not long after the battle where me Tsunade and Orochimaru became known as the Sannin. I decided to stay behind and train them since they were on their own and there was no way they would be able to survive." Jiraiya smiled.

"Ironically enough, Orochimaru actually told him not to do it but he ignored them." Naruto quipped causing a few chuckles.

"Anyway" Jiraiya coughed to regain the focus on him, "I left the three of them after training and returned to the Leaf. I haven't heard from them since."

"What does all of that have to do with the Rinnegan?" Danzo spat.

"Apparently Nagato possesses the Rinnegan and even with all my knowledge, I have no clue how he uses it or what it can do. Sending anybody in without knowing more is suicidal." Jiraiya countered.

"Very well, but the next move is crucial. There's no telling what would happen if we allow them to prepare." Danzo replied.

"We agree which is why we're discussing what to do now." Tsunade said irritably. Danzo's little show wasn't going to do them any good, but they were in a bad place as far as planning.

"There's no point in doing anything now. We simply must wait and hope that we can gain some insight into this Pain's power." Hiashi said calmly.

Tsunade hated being on the defensive but this was the smartest thing they could do for now. Out of nowhere a person burst into the room. To the surprise of nobody it was Izumo one of the eternal guards.

"Lady Hokage we have an emergency." Izumo yelled out.

"This better be good Izumo. We're in the middle of an important meeting." Tsunade said angrily.

Izumo took a deep breath and gathered himself. "A young woman named Hotaru Tsuchigumo just appeared at the gate. She claims she has information for Naruto Uzumaki." Izumo said urgently causing everyone to look at Naruto.

"I've got no idea who this girl is but if she came for me I'll speak to her." Naruto frowned.

"What if it's a trap." Inoichi said nervously.

"I'll send a shadow clone. They're pretty good at… sensing traps." Naruto frowned. Ironically enough, the shadow clone he sent to Kumo just popped. When he arrived with Yugito and Samui Kumo was waiting to capture him. The two women were as shocked as he was but since it was a shadow clone it was able to escape. Naruto could only assume they wanted access to his dragons since they had two bijuu already. Well at least that was what happened on the surface.

"What happened." Tsunade said with a scowl on her face. She knew that pause meant something had gone wrong.

"I'll tell you later." Naruto frowned before making a shadow clone to go talk to the young woman.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto was brought to a holding area in the T&I building that was for guests and it was there that he laid eyes on the young woman in question. Hotaru had fair skin, dark-green eyes, and long wavy blonde hair that went down her back and a widow's peak. She wore a violet-colored kimono top with white trimmings tied by a black obi, black shorts with a shuriken holster underneath a slit black skirt with red trimmings, violet arm warmers and black shinobi boots. She was on the shorter side but Naruto didn't particularly care. "So this is the girl huh?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes and the question is what does she want from you." Anko smiled. Naruto simply opened the door and walked in wondering what was going on.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki the host of the nine-tailed fox correct?" Hotaru asked calmly.

"Where did you hear that." Naruto frowned red flags immediately appearing.

"I heard it from my former master. You may know him as Utakata the Host of the Six-tailed slug." Hotaru revealed causing Naruto's eyes to widen. They'd been seeking the host of the slug for some time and now his apprentice appears in front of them. However there was one problem.

"What do you mean former master." Naruto said nervously. He had a bad feeling he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Hotaru's expression darkened before reaching into her shorts pocket to reveal a small scroll, "Two days ago my Master Utakata realized that the group you know as Akatsuki had found him. He told me to run for it and find you. Once I did, I was told to give you this" Hotaru revealed before giving Naruto the scroll.

Naruto's expression immediately darkened when the scroll said _'N.U Eyes Only'_ on the top with a chakra seal on it. 'I think he wants me to open it with bijuu chakra.' Naruto thought to himself. Channeling a small bit of the fox's chakra the scroll opened to reveal a letter and a secondary seal with the symbol for Saiken. Naruto really didn't like this at all.

"So what does the note say" Hotaru wondered since that was the bigger problem.

Naruto read the note and before long his expression darkened, "This is for you." Naruto said calmly.

Hotaru grabbed the note and slowly read it her eyes quickly widening, 'If you're reading this message it means the Akatsuki have taken me and Saiken. It also means that you've made it to the host of the nine-tailed fox Naruto Uzumaki who should've been capable of opening it. Along with this letter there should be a small seal with Saiken sealed on it and it is necessary to tell you what this is. We learned of the Akatsuki through rumors and despite my issues with him, we realized that our capture was inevitable. In order to prepare for that Saiken and I used a special jutsu to separate most of his power so the Akatsuki cannot fully realize their plans and I kept it hidden. The only reason I didn't reach out to you sooner was so Hotaru wouldn't worry and try to fight alongside me because it is a fight she would lose. My final request, and it will be my final one due to my impending death has two parts. The first part is that you take care of Hotaru. Due to having a horrible jutsu called Fury sealed inside her she will always be in danger from her family despite her being the heiress and I want her away from them. My first request is to take Fury from her and hide it so nobody can use its power. My second request is to use the power of Saiken that I've sealed next to the letter to get revenge for me. Hotaru's body should be used to holding a corrupted energy thanks to Fury so the transition shouldn't be difficult to holding a bijuu. If not, I assume you can make it a little easier for her or find somebody who can use it to honor me.

Since I'm sure Hotaru will read these contents also, I wanted to tell her that it was fun being her teacher and I will cherish our time together. Live a wonderful life Hotaru and remember all that I've taught you.

Utakata

As the letter came to an end Hotaru couldn't stop crying because she knew what it meant. "Sensei I will never forget you and what you've taught me. I'll get stronger and one day avenge you." Hotaru cried out as she fell to the ground.

'**This is usually the part where you become the comforting crotch for an innocent young woman.' Kurama teased.**

'You know as attractive as she is there's no way I could ever attempt that.' Naruto replied mentally before embracing Hotaru. These tears were for somebody who cared about Utakata as more than a teacher. She loved him and it was clear to Naruto that he cared deeply about her by his notes. Would he give her Saiken if that's what she wanted, yes. Would he train her to control her new power, of course. But he wouldn't try and sleep with her. Some bonds were just sacred, and this was an example.

That's it for Chapter 16 and yeah this got heavy pretty fast. So Hotaru is introduced and Utakata is now dead being sealed by the Akatsuki. There was also a little bit of stuff with Kumo but that's put to the side. Next chapter Hotaru begins her new life with the Leaf and Kotohime returns to the Leaf to tell everyone just how dangerous the Akatsuki have become.


	19. Battle Plans

Chapter 17 Battle Plans

**I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.**

Welcome to Chapter 17 everybody and things are getting crazy. Last time the gang arrived at Iwa and after a minor disturbance Naruto found himself face to face with the Tsuchikage. Their discussion was about Naruto's growing relationship with Kurotsuchi. In the end, the Tsuchikage was satisfied that it wasn't some plot by Naruto and he generally cared about his granddaughter. When the conversation turned to Akatsuki, Naruto revealed that Akatsuki had taken over Sound and both were aware that things were only going to get worse from there. Naruto ended up being more right than he knew because not only were the other delegates pulled back due to Akatsuki's latest actions but the apprentice of the Six-tailed slug appeared with a message that meant the stakes were even higher.

(Council Room)

After setting Hotaru up in the guest room for the moment, Naruto returned to the council room via the Hirashin. The group instantly, "So who was this girl who wanted to meet with you" Tsunade questioned.

"Her name was Hotaru Tsuchigumo and she was the student of Utakata the jinchuriki of the six-tailed slug. Akatsuki found him and he realized that his time was up, so he sent Hotaru away with a message for me before facing the Akatsuki. I can only assume that he's dead by now"

"And what did the message say." Danzo asked with a greedy look in his eyes.

"He wanted me to watch over Hotaru for him." Naruto lied something quickly picked up on with those who knew him well. Fortunately, Danzo was not one of them.

"Then she's put under your protection. I'll send somebody to speak with her later." Tsunade acknowledged.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Naruto replied happily since that solved the only issue.

"Of course, and that will be it for this meeting. We'll meet up tomorrow to discuss the chunin exams." Tsunade said firmly bringing the meeting to an end. As everyone filed out, Naruto stayed behind since he knew he was going to be confronted about what really happened. Sure enough Inochi Hiashi Hyuuga and Tsunade all stayed along with Yakumo.

"Give me a second and I'll explain" Naruto said calmly knowing they wanted to talk with him. After a few hand signs Naruto completed a privacy barrier to ensure nobody would get in his way.

"So, what was really in the message Naruto and don't lie?" Yakumo questioned.

"While it is true that Utakata allowed his apprentice to escape. His letter contained more than just a request to watch over Hotaru." Naruto revealed.

"What did it contain." Inoichi asked ominously.

"It contained a seal with most of the six-tailed slug's power. He's told me that he wants me to decide what to do with the slug and an option includes sealing it in his apprentice."

"And where is this apprentice now" Tsunade wondered.

"I had a clone take her to the second complex for now. I haven't decided what to do with the power yet but it's something to discuss with Hotaru. The least I can do is consider Utakata's wish"

"I see and I assume you lied because you don't trust Danzo." Tsunade smiled since that was the right play.

"That's right and it's related to what happened earlier." Naruto confirmed since he knew Tsunade would notice.

"What happened earlier" Yakumo said nervously.

"While he was talking. Young Naruto flinched for a moment. I believe it was a sign that one of his shadow clones had popped." Inoichi suggested.

"Yep" Naruto nodded before taking a deep breath. "When the meeting in Iwa was over, everyone went their separate ways but for Yugito and Samui, getting home is a bit tricky since the Sound is right by the Land of Lightning and I don't have any markers in Kumo to Hirashin them directly."

"So, what did you do?" Tsunade wondered.

"I decided to take to them to Wave via the Hirashin and Yugito and Samui could get a ride afterwards to the Land of Lightning. They should have a message system set up that would've done the job."

"Smart" Hiashi approved.

"Yeah but that's when it got fun. Not long after we arrived, I was attacked by a group of ninja that appeared to be from the Land of Lightning."

"Appeared to be?" Tsunade questioned.

"The Raikage has no clue that I can use the Hirashin or would expect me to use Wave for anything. Yet they had the symbol for the Hidden Cloud on their headbands. That means that somebody sent those men to attack me and make them."

"It could be the Akatsuki. We know they have spies all around." Tsunade suggested.

"Yes, but why specifically Land of Lightning. It was as though somebody wanted us to leave them wide open to attack."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Danzo!"

"Yep. He probably sent them hoping that we wouldn't trust the Land of Lightning which would leave our greatest competitors open to Akatsuki assault." Naruto surmised.

"Sounds like him" Tsunade cursed.

"Yep but right now I need to get back to Hotaru."

"I'll send Yuugao to get Hotaru and take her to interrogation tomorrow."

"Fine by me" Naruto smiled bringing the meeting to a true end.

(Scene Skip)

The next morning Naruto was awoken by a very familiar female voice, "Are you sure we should do this" the first female voice said nervously. He was curious who his mysterious guest was and decided to see how far they'd go.

"Of course. You wanted to thank him for his and this would be a perfect way." The familiar voice of his cousin Karin said with a snicker which immediately caused Naruto to wake up.

"What's the perfect way" Naruto said with a hint of annoyance as he shot up from his bed. What he found was a slightly blushing Hotaru on his right side with his cousin to the left both girls were clothed for now with Karin in some casual clothes and Hotaru in her outfit from before but that was only part of the problem. His real issue was that his sleeping pants and boxers were pulled down revealing his rock-hard shaft.

"Aww man you woke up" Karin frowned.

"So tell me dear cousin. What were you going to convince our guest to do to me?" Naruto frowned.

"When I woke up, I wanted to speak to you but I didn't know where you were so I knocked on the closest room I could find which was Ms Karin's and fortunately she was awake. When I explained what I wanted, she told me that if I wanted to thank you a perfect way would be to give you a blowjob and we came up here. I was nervous since you were asleep but miss Karin assured me that it was okay" Hotaru explained calmly.

"Did she now" Naruto frowned as he turned towards his cousin with an annoyed expression.

"Now Naruto don't be hasty. It was just a harmless prank." Karin said bashfully.

"Yes, and so is this" Naruto smiled before moving quickly and pressing two fingers against his cousin's forehead. Out of seemingly nowhere a seal appeared on her forehead.

"What the hell did you do" Karin said in shock aware that Naruto had placed a seal on her with relative ease, but she couldn't see it.

"For the next week my dear cousin, you'll have a seal on your head that shocks you anytime you get aroused."

"That's bullshit Naruto. You know that I'm hypersensitive thanks to being a sensor." Karin yelled.

Naruto merely smiled by willing his boner down and pulling his pants and boxers up, "I do know Karin and that's why you'll either have to figure out how to remove it or you'll deal with it my dear cousin." Naruto smirked before turning towards Hotaru.

"You are under no obligation to do anything with me, but we do need to have a talk with my Hokage. Your situation is unique and with everything happening she'll want to make sure you're on the up and up." Naruto smiled.

"Of course. What about Ms Karin."

"Karin is being punished and she'll learn not to lie to guests." Naruto smiled viciously as he got up and walked past his cousin before smacking her rear.

"Not, AHHHHH!" Karin screamed as the seal activated and she received a minor shock.

"Hopefully you've learned your lesson and nobody else decides to test me. Now come on Hotaru the person who will take you to Tsunade is in the other complex." Naruto smiled having sensed.

"Right" Hotaru said nervously. Her introduction to Naruto has certainly been a strange one and she got the feeling things were just getting started.

(Scene Skip)

After taking Hotaru over to Yuugao, Naruto had to figure out what to do with the Tsuchigumo heiress. To help him decide, he had Hinata Tenten Ino and Fu meet him in the living room to discuss what to do. After showing the girls the letter Hotaru was given, something done with the Hotaru's permission, it was discussion time. "So, what do you girls should we do with her." Naruto questioned.

"Let's start with the obvious fact that keeping her in the compound is give. Between this jutsu she has on her body and the fact she could be another jinchuriki means that she needs to be guarded at all times." Tenten spoke first.

"I agree with that, but the real question is do we seal the 6 tails in her." Naruto frowned.

"The six tailed host wouldn't have done all of that and sent her to you if he didn't want that. Plus, if she's already got that powerful jutsu sealed inside her, a tailed beast shouldn't be that different." Ino suggested.

"Not necessarily Ino. When we saw her with Yuugao I took the chance to use my Byakugan on her and although the jutsu inside her is powerful, it's nothing compared to the power of a tailed-beast" Hinata explained.

"Yeah and that jutsu isn't sentient like the beasts. It's a whole different game." Fu spoke up as the resident jinchuriki.

Naruto frowned since he was aware of that as well. "I guess when she gets back from talking with Tsunade we'll get her opinion on the matter." Naruto frowned.

"Sounds good but you've got another issue to deal with Naruto." Ino said with a smile.

"And that is"

"The fact that thanks to the chunin exams being cancelled you've got 2 very angry little kunoichi who realize their chance to be with you is now gone. There's no way we'll have the exams in Iwa and unless they want to do an individual one it means no chunin for some time."

"That's true. Hanabi's been very vocal about sleeping with you" Hinata chuckled.

"Well I'll worry about that later." Naruto said calmly.

"Alright" Hinata smiled knowing Naruto would deal with it eventually.

(Scene Skip)

Once she was done with Yuugao she was met by a clone of her new host who told her that she would be staying in a room in the third apartment complex and Hirashin'd her over there before bringing her to the door of the landlord, a young woman named Ami before dispelling. After knocking on the door, Hotaru waited patiently for the door to open and soon it did, "Hello Hotaru. How are you doing" Ami said with a smile as though she was expecting her. The combination of Ami's long purple hair and the orange and black kimono gave off an oddly regal appearance.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering if it's okay for Lord Naruto to do all of this for me." Hotaru said bashfully referring to Naruto as Lord since she discovered he was a pretty big deal during her talk with the leader of the village.

Ami smiled before saying, "Don't worry about it. From what I understand you were sent to him and he'll do his best to help you." Ami smiled. Naruto's clone came by the day before after giving her the room and explaining what happened.

"Thank you" Hotaru smiled and the door opened to reveal a frowning Hanabi Hyuuga.

"Hey Ami where's Naruto-sensei." Hanabi growled.

"I don't know where he is, but I believe Hinata is your sensei Hanabi." Ami smiled.

"She's just doing it because he can't and we both know it." Hanabi huffed.

"That's no way to speak about your sister especially in front of the newest member of our little apartment." Ami chastised causing Hanabi to focus on Hotaru.

"Hold on a minute, he's bringing another girl into the fold. It's bad enough he won't sleep with me because of the exams but now this. What the heck is going on" Hanabi yelled causing Hotaru to blush as she recalled what happened earlier in the morning.

"That's enough Hanabi. You should trust Naruto a little more than that." Ami said angrily.

"Faith! He's been making me and Moegi wait all this time and then he shoves Kagome in front of us and now this girl. If he doesn't want us, it's better that he just says something." Hanabi growled. She was getting impatient.

"When Naruto gets back from his business with the council you can discuss this further but right now I need you to take Hotaru to room seven. Here is her key and I'll trust you to do the tour" Ami instructed.

"Fine but I don't like it." Hanabi pouted before taking the key.

"Of course not and I understand how you feel" Ami replied knowingly. Sharing Naruto was never fun particularly in Hanabi's position.

Hotaru was certainly confused but one thing was quickly becoming clear to her. Her new host (pun not intended) was a special individual indeed.

(Council Room)

After leaving the girls, Naruto was summoned to the Shinobi council room yet again to his annoyance. This time was most likely to deal with the chunin exams which put Naruto in an amusing position as a jonin sensei. "Alright everybody, since the Akatsuki has taken over the Sound it would seem that having a joint chunin exams would be unwise." Tsunade said firmly.

"Yes but what will we do. There are plenty of prominent ninja who want to become Chunin and these exams are their chance, particularly since the last one did not go in our favor." Inoichi said gruffly causing everyone to stare at Naruto who couldn't exactly deny his role in the current mess.

"Yeah that's on me, but let's focus on the real issue. How do we promote our ninja without the cries for war?" Naruto reminded the group. They moved the Iwa exam because of the risk and they have to promote their ninja somehow. It would be a disservice to the genin otherwise.

"We can hold an exam amongst our own villagers. That should work fine. Convincing the other villages that we are harmless isn't a difficult task either." Hiashi suggested.

"Hiashi is right. Just have Naruto talk to the others and that'll work." Shikaku Nara spoke up.

"That shouldn't be too big of a problem." Naruto shrugged. Considering Naruto's relationship with the other villages and the fact it was mostly his fault the last one went so poorly he couldn't exactly refuse.

"Excellent. How about Naruto goes to discuss the plan with the other leaders and we meet back in say three days to discuss what's happened and how we should handle things moving forward." Tsunade said calmly.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto smiled.

"That's being rather foolish. You can't just pop into a Hidden Village unannounced. You never know what could happen" Danzo replied.

"Actually, I can. After the events in Iwa I'm in good standing with most of the Kage" Naruto reminded him.

"Yes I'm aware of your various connections to the other villages, but to my knowledge you don't have one with Kumo." Danzo reminded him causing Naruto to twitch violently.

"I believe I can figure something out." Naruto replied.

"Are you certain" Danzo asked again trying to probe Naruto for more information but finding the task more difficult than he cared for.

"That's enough Danzo. Naruto's presence internationally is undeniable and if he says he has something. I believe him." Tsunade said angrily.

"Very well" Danzo growled.

"If that's all, I believe this meeting is over." Tsunade said firmly. This was really getting on her nerves and if she didn't do something about Danzo soon she'd go crazy.

(Scene Skip)

With his business done it was time to get a hold of the various Kage. Gaara would be a simple matter of contacting Temari through the dragon's network and arranging a meeting. Admittedly he could do it via their bijuu, but Naruto knew Temari would be pissed if he showed up in Suna without saying anything to her. Kurotsuchi required a shadow clone and the Hirashin which was a simple task as well and one he was certain Onoki expected. To be a little petty, he was going to make Yugito wait before contacting her which left the Hidden Mist village and Zabuza. Sadly, he had no markers there and he couldn't use Karin's because of the unique nature of the Hirashin which meant he'd have to go see Zabuza's former student and look for a back way. Luckily for him she was available and all he needed to do was knock on her door. The door opened to reveal the leader of Team Haku in casual clothing.

"So, what brings you to my doors Naruto." Haku wondered curiously inviting him in.

Naruto walked in calmly and got down to business, "I want to get a hold of Zabuza, do you know how I can." Naruto wondered.

"Yes I do" Haku smiled warmly before flashing some hand signs of her own, **"Crystal Ice Mirrors"** Haku shouted before a single mirror appeared in the room.

"What are you doing" Naruto wondered.

"Just watch" Haku smiled before focusing her chakra. To his shock, a bedroom appeared in the mirror but not one he recognized.

"Whose room is that?" Naruto wondered.

"It belongs to Zabuza. During my trip there I told him that I miss talking to him and we decided to give him a piece of my mirror to act as a way for us to talk since it's based on my chakra. Before you ask Karin put a special seal on it to ensure that it will never melt" Haku revealed.

"I see" Naruto smiled since that was brilliant.

"Unfortunately, he's not here so I need to go find him myself" Haku smiled before creating a water clone which went through the mirror to Zabuza's room.

"Nice" Naruto smiled.

"It'll take me a little while to find Zabuza so in the meantime you need to find Hanabi."

Naruto groaned since talking to Hanabi would be a pain. There was no doubt she'd find out about Hotaru and that just screamed trouble for him, "Got it. I'll leave a shadow clone with you so when Zabuza arrives we can talk."

"Got it" Haku smiled and as Naruto's clone popped into existence, the real Naruto went over to the third apartment where Hanabi would be waiting.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto groaned as he made his way over to the third apartment building and Hanabi. He quickly flared his chakra sensing abilities to discover that the Hyuuga heiress was in her room and Hotaru had been moved into her apartment also, but Naruto also sensed a very familiar fluctuation of her chakra. 'I don't think now is the best time to see Hanabi.' Naruto groaned. The young girl was masturbating, and he was certain that if he came over, she'd probably jump him, Hiashi's agreement be damned. So instead he went over to Ami's to see how she was doing Knocking on the door he waited for a moment until the door opened and Ami appeared

"And here I thought you'd be going to speak to Hanabi." Ami smiled.

"I would but she's… occupied." Naruto said bashfully.

Ami chuckled because she had a good idea of what was going on, "Alright. How about I make you some ramen and you can relax until she's done." Ami smirked.

"That sounds… oh boy." Naruto groaned. His shadow clone with Haku just popped and Zabuza wasn't the only one waiting for him.

"Uhh is everything okay" Ami said nervously.

"No. I still need to talk to Hanabi, but she'll have to deal with a clone again." Naruto groaned before making a shadow clone and going back to Haku's room. Things got even more complicated if that was possible.

(Scene Skip)

Arriving back in Haku's room, Naruto groaned as the ice mirror revealed that not only was Zabuza there but so was somebody he hadn't seen in a very long time. "Hello there Naruto. You and I are long overdue for a chat." A girl said angrily. The girl had short orange hair with a small strand to the side wrapped in a blue rubber band. Her outfit consisted of a yellow sleeveless vest with blue trim on the top and a small blue button in the middle along with a red undershirt that helped to contain her C-cup breasts. Finishing the outfit was a yellow pair of ninja shorts with her kunai holster to the side. On her back was a sword holder that held her weapons the Kiba blades which Naruto kept after the mission where he encountered their previous owner Raiga. When he and Jiraiya first appeared to help the rebellion, the Mist was skeptical and that's when he gave them the blades as a peace offering.

"Yeah I know Misty I'm sorry." Naruto said calmly.

"I know you are but after you finish this talk you are coming over here mister. We have a lot of catching up to do". Misty insisted.

"If you two are done flirting, we need to talk business." Zabuza scolded.

"Fine but he is coming over." Misty insisted.

"Whatever" Zabuza huffed before focusing on Naruto again, "So what do you need kid."

"Well I need to discuss something with the Mizukage."

"I figured as much. I told Mei to expect a visit from you the moment Haku's clone told me you wanted to talk to. It's just a matter of you getting over here."

"Give me a little time since I don't have any Hirashin marks over there. Karin does but I can't use hers to get there."

"How about I just bring you over." Haku suggested.

"Or that" Naruto shrugged.

"Then get over here brat. That way this one can stop bugging me about you. She's been pretty eager to see you for some time."

"Zabuza sensei!" Misty whined.

"Well let's go and Misty… I'm the real one not a clone." Naruto smiled. He was in for a long rest of the day and he knew it but that was the price he paid.

"Okay!" Misty said happily knowing why Naruto had said as much.

(Scene Skip)

Sun shone on the Hidden Mist village and Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes due to a very familiar sensation. "Good morning to you Misty. I figured you'd have enough after last night" Naruto chuckled as the orangette bobbing up and down his morning wood.

"Well I haven't seen you for over a year and I can't easily visit you like the others. So I wanted to take my chance to enjoy you while I could" Misty smiled before resuming her work. The lovely moment would've continued if not for a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is" Naruto smirked.

Misty groaned aware of his sarcasm. "I'll deal with it. You just get a shower since I doubt sensei will be willing to wait too long." Misty said calmly before throwing on some clothes and walking over to the door. Opening the door, she was met by the smiling visage of Zabuza Momochi.

"I'm here for the brat. Lady Mizukage is waiting and considering the circumstances I don't think she wants to meet with a clone." Zabuza said calmly. It was obvious after a year apart, Misty would be eager to get Naruto and he wasn't about to stop her. Having to tell Mei to wait until the morning was not a pleasant one but luckily it worked out for him.

"He's in the shower so give it a little bit of time." Misty replied calmly.

"Alright. So did he tell you about everything last night?" Zabuza wondered.

"Yeah and I'm cool with it as long as he visits once in a while." Misty smiled. The pair had a break in between rounds and she learned about his various comings and goings and lovers. It wasn't a shock to her considering he smooth talked a few girls during the rebellion.

"You're something else kid." Zabuza chuckled.

"Yeah I am. Lady Mizukage chose right when she made me one of the swordsmen." Misty boasted.

"Yes and I doubt I'd want to tell her that the reason the person that asked to meet with her was late was due to one of those swordsman. You can drop the water clone now." Zabuza chuckled.

"How…fine." Misty pouted and the water clone vanished. The real Misty was in the shower with Naruto since she wanted one more round before, she left.

"I can't tell if I should be pissed at the gaki or just amused at this point." Zabuza chuckled before going to sit down. Hopefully Mei wouldn't be too mad at Naruto for this one."

(Scene Skip)

Naruto Uzumaki had fought many tough battles and gone through many situations that would drive shinobi off the wall. But none of them had him more nervous than he was now as he stared at the Mizukage Mei Terumi, "So care to explain why you were an hour late for our meeting Naruto." Mei said with a hint of annoyance.

"That would be my fault Lady Mizukage. I hadn't seen Naruto in a while, and I was making up for lost time." Misty admitted.

Mei couldn't be too angry since she knew how much Misty missed the blonde, "Very well Misty, I'll deal with you later. So, what is so important that you've decided to come see us after all this time." Mei said calmly.

Naruto exhaled a breath he was holding before focusing on the matter at hand, "Due to the new Akatsuki threat the chunin exams is being put on hold. I've been told to inform you that the Leaf is planning to hold their own chunin exams so they can promote their genin but also make it clear that this is only because the circumstances are so extreme."

"I see. So tell me Naruto. Who else are you telling this to?"

"The Sand Village and Iwa were informed yesterday. My previous connections made it far easier to meet with them. One of my shadow clones is planning to meet with the Raikage soon, but much like Kiri, I don't have an easy way to get to the Land of Lightning, particularly due to the threat of the Akatsuki."

"I see."

"Is there anything you'd ask of the Leaf." Naruto said calmly.

"You've done so much for us already that I trust you. I just hope you treat Misty as well as you treat your other lovers."

"I see" Naruto sweatdropped before he remembered another detail. "Hey Misty mind leaving the room for a second. I've got something else to discuss with the Mizukage." Naruto said calmly causing both Zabuza and Mei to raise an eyebrow.

"Fine" Misty pouted before leaving.

"So, what else am I missing." Mei said calmly.

"Yesterday, a young girl named Hotaru Tsuchigumo showed up at the gates of the village. She told me that she was the apprentice of the host of the six-tailed slug Utakata. She informed us that Utakata was captured by the Akatsuki, but he used a special jutsu to give her part of the six tails power. It was his desire to see the apprentice stay with me, but I figured that I'd tell you as a courtesy."

Mei frowned at the loss of the man since she had wanted him back also, but there were more pressing concerns, "What do you plan to do with the six tails power itself." Mei wondered. The Leaf were a powerhouse already mostly due to Naruto and another tailed beast would make them an even bigger juggernaut.

"Honestly I don't know. I know a few ways to seal it into Hotaru and she should be fine based on his statement, but since the beast belongs to you, I figured I owe you an explanation"

Mei appreciated his honestly, and quickly made a decision, "For now, why don't you hold onto the slug and the girl. Since Utakata trusted you with her, I don't see why I shouldn't."

"Alright. If that's all I need to go. Things have gotten crazy recently."

"I imagine so" Mei frowned.

"Tell Misty I said goodbye and that I won't wait another year plus before my next visit." Naruto smiled before vanishing via the Hirashin. Since he left one of his Hirashin marks in Misty's bedroom it wouldn't be a difficult task either.

(Scene Skip)

After the crazy last few days, Naruto was hoping to relax and take a break and he badly needed it physically and mentally. The clone that went to Iwa was currently being double-teamed by Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi after his meeting with the Tsuchikage and if that wasn't a proof of the incredible stamina of his clones it would be the foursome going in Suna featuring Temari Yukata and Sari. Luckily for him the clone that spoke with Hanabi made it clear that she would get her chance and the youngest Hyuuga calmed down after explaining that he wasn't planning to sleep with Hotaru and that she would get her chance for promotion at an exams that the Leaf would be running. The only person he hadn't spoken to was, the Raikage and that was partially due to not wanting to reveal the Hirashin mark he secretly placed on Samui. **"Kit I think Matatabi's host is trying to reach out." Kurama revealed**.

"Tell her we'll talk later." Naruto frowned not wanting to deal with it right now.

"**Just talk to her kit. We both know that the one who sent those men were Danzo. You're not that foolish. Besides, you can speak in your mindscape so you don't have to worry about your energy"**

"Fine" Naruto groaned before getting onto his bed and meditating. In truth he did need to do it sooner or later so this would do it.

(Mindscape)

Naruto arrived in the clear field of his mindscape with Kurama behind him and he felt the familiar pulse of chakra that suggested that Kurama was confirming he was there. 'This better be good.' Naruto thought to himself. As a flash appeared and Yugito and Matatabi appeared he couldn't help but drop his jaw.

"Hello Naruto" Yugito said with a blush due to the incredible outfit she was wearing. It was a dark blue silk teddy with black stripes that reminded him of her bijuu's appearance that barely went beyond her rear and showed off her sizeable breasts.

"Well this is a surprise. What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto wondered with a smile on his face. Yugito was no Samui but she still had a rocking body.

Yugito blushed even more but replied nonetheless, "I spoke to the Raikage and he swore to me that he wasn't the one who sent those men. In fact, he didn't expect me for a few more days at least. I didn't tell him how I did it, but he didn't really complain since he was just glad to see I'm okay."

"I see and was this your way to convince me. Dressing in something that isn't your style at all." Naruto smiled.

"Shut up" Yugito said bashfully aware of how ridiculous it was. She was very concerned that he wasn't going to speak to her honestly. Naruto wasn't aware of it, but she did her own research on him and was well aware of his connection to various people around the elemental nations. One could argue that Naruto was as powerful as any Kage right now and pissing him off would end badly which is why she did this much.

Naruto chuckled but he had to admit that this was a pleasant surprise. "Well then I need you to do me a favor."

"Name it" Yugito said immediately.

"I want to tell the Raikage something but I can't get to Kumo easily. Can you deliver the message for me?"

"Why not use a regular messenger." Yugito wondered. Those were a thing after all.

"That would be easiest, but I think Lady Tsunade wants to take advantage of my connections to speed things along." Naruto frowned since he was acting as a messenger bird so often.

Yugito sighed since she had a feeling it was the Hokage setting Naruto up with members of her village which wouldn't be a difficult task considering his impressive record already, "I could tell him but considering I've been home I'd have to reveal the bijuu's connection network to explain why I spoke to you."

"I see" Naruto frowned since that was a shame. That meant he had a decision to make. Reveal the bijuu network which was something he really didn't want to do or reveal his connection to Samui which he could simply erase.

"Is everything okay" Yugito said nervously recognizing that he was bothered by something.

Naruto groaned because he hated that he had to do it but figured it was the best move, "Do you know where Samui is right now" Naruto wondered.

"Why do you want to see Samui?" Yugito said nervously. From what she told him, the pair didn't do anything aside from her thank you, something she joked about her but didn't think Samui would actually go through with it.

"When she was 'thanking me' for helping you. I put a Hirashin marker on her in case of emergencies."

"I see. You can tell him directly that way and considering you can simply remove the mark later, it was a failsafe." Yugito surmised. In truth it was a smart move so she couldn't exactly get mad.

"Pretty much." Naruto smiled.

"Then how about I go over to Samui's and when I give you the signal you can come over." Yugito smiled.

"Cool" Naruto replied and Yugito left the mindscape outfit and all.

(Scene Skip)

An hour after his conversation with Yugito ended Naruto received the signal from the fox that indicated that it was time for his visit to Kumo and in a flash he vanished from his room in order to go meet the two Kumo kunoichi. Samui was stunned by his appearance but only for a bit.

"So it's true that you marked me, that's totally not cool." Samui frowned. When Yugito came over and mentioned what happened she was not pleased but since it would solve a problem that no doubt had even the Raikage furious, she would overlook it.

Naruto flashed some hand signs and then placed it on the left side of Samui's neck which briefly revealed the Hirashin symbol he set up before Yugito and Samui watched it get destroyed, "Yeah sorry. I honestly never intended to use it unless a major emergency came up. I've got plenty of markers all around the nation but Kumo, not so much." Naruto admitted.

"Let's get going since this is sure to be a frustrating conversation and the Raikage isn't a patient man." Yugito said calmly.

(Scene Skip)

As he stood in front of the Fourth Raikage, Naruto was as calm as ever. The Fourth Raikage was a dark- skinned man with white combed back hair. Even with his white robes on, Naruto could tell the Raikage was incredibly muscular but that was it. "Tell me, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, why should I listen to anything you have to say. For that matter why shouldn't I throw you into jail for putting the Hirashin symbol on one of my shinobi without them knowing and coming to my village unannounced" The Raikage, a man named Ay questioned with a steely glare.

"There are four reasons why you should listen to what I have to say and not throw me in jail."

"Oh, and what are they!?" Ay smiled.

"One, I'm the one who gave the information to Yugito about the Akatsuki and because of my info she's alive today and you still have 2 tailed beasts. Two, I'm also the one who used my resources to get Yugito home safely without you guys needing to go through Sound Village territory and by extension the Akatsuki. Three, I'm arguably one of the most influential men in the ninja world because I'm in favor with 3 Kage and 4 Daimyo. Four, I'm making a special trip personally to deliver information when there are plenty of easier and safer ways to do this." Naruto smiled.

"I notice you didn't mention anything about what would happen if I actually put you in jail."

"After what I just told you, it would be foolish for you to do so." Naruto countered.

Ay stared at Naruto briefly before chuckling, "You're good kid. So tell me what this big issue is for you that would require you to be here."

Naruto smiled at a job well done, "The Leaf will be holding chunin exams amongst their ninja because we want to reward them for their efforts, but the only war we are preparing for is one against Akatsuki."

"In other words, you're just telling me that you're no threat to me despite everything that you just suggested." The Raikage smiled a surprisingly calm expression on his face.

"If you want to look at it that way yes?" Naruto smiled.

"That's fine. Now get out of my office." The Raikage shouted although it was peaceful by his standards.

"Sure" Naruto chuckled before leaving the office. Waiting for him outside were Yugito and Samui.

"I'm impressed. You managed to deal with the Raikage without him breaking anything. That's not an easy task" Yugito chuckled as she walked over to Naruto with Samui next to her.

"I'm good like that I guess." Naruto shrugged.

"I guess you're headed back to the Leaf huh" Yugito frowned.

"Yeah. I need to relax for a little bit." Naruto smiled.

"Don't be a stranger Naruto." Yugito smiled.

"I won't be" Naruto replied before vanishing via the Hirashin. He really needed to take a break after all I did.

That's it for Chapter 17 and yeah there's a lot I skipped around because they didn't really matter. I also know I've been skimping on the lemons recently, but I want to make sure that as many girls as possible get moments with Naruto. Next chapter Naruto's focus is back on his own village and how to deal with the final elephant in the room before the war with Akatsuki begins. What to do about the six-tailed slug.


	20. And then there were six

Chapter 18 And then there were six

**I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.**

Welcome to Chapter 18 everybody and things are certainly heating up in the Nartuoverse. Last time, the introduction of Hotaru to the Leaf Village was met with minimal resistance and the apprentice of the six-tailed slug was placed in the Uzumaki mansion in the Third Apartment Complex. Meanwhile, Naruto took a moment to visit the other four countries in order to reveal that the Leaf was holding their own Chunin exams but that it wasn't preparing for war. The Visit to Iwa and Suna went off without a hitch. but a reunion with a lover made during the Mist rebellion and the revelation of the Hirashin mark he put on Samui made the other two a little more tense. Fortunately, Naruto's political skills allowed him to navigate both situations without any harm and now he could relax. Well as much as Naruto could in the wild environment, he created for himself.

(Uzumaki Mansion Main Home)

The main Uzumaki mansion was abuzz with activity as Naruto prepared to host a massive dinner for his girls Between Kotohime's return after a long time and Tenten and Ino each getting promoted to jonin while he was handling his 'political duties', he had a good reason to celebrate. The fact that he could do it with everyone in the compound was even better. "This is going to be fun. I can't wait for tonight" Naruto smiled happily as he and his clones were dressed in a red long-sleeved shirt and black pants as they worked on making the food for his girls. Ayame and Ami wanted to help but Naruto insisted he do this himself.

"Yeah but are sure you we shouldn't get Ayame and the others to help." One of his clones smiled.

"Nope. This is about me doing something for my girls outside of having sex with them. The girls have done so much for me and I've been so busy I never get to really do much for them" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah but the girls said it was okay. I mean it took a lot of convincing for Ayame to finally stay away." A second clone replied. That convincing did involve Naruto screwing Ayame for a good hour in the kitchen but he did what he had to do.

"That's because Ayame wanted to spend time with us. I mean seriously when was the last time we went to Ichiraku's to eat. That place was our second home for most of our life and now we're lucky if we go there once a week." A third clone reminded Naruto.

"Well it doesn't matter now. We finish the food and enjoy the party." The real Naruto smiled just to flinch out of nowhere.

"That was." the second clone cursed.

"Yeah'" the real Naruto replied with a look of annoyance.

The flinch he felt was from somebody setting up a Hirashin marker using his chakra. Naruto had scout clones that were still running all over the elemental nations acting as his spy network so occasionally they did set up a marker. The problem with this one was that this mark came from inside Kumo and Naruto didn't have any clones there. Naruto took a moment to focus his chakra and what he discovered was a rather unpleasant surprise. That the marker was created by Yugito Nii the jinchuriki of the Nibi.

'**We can worry about it later. You've been looking forward to this party for the last few days and everyone needs you focused.' Kurama suggested.**

"You're right" Naruto smiled. It was an annoyance but one he could deal with later. Right now, he had to prepare food for his girls.

(Scene Skip)

It was dinner time at last, and a smiling Naruto sat at the head of the table with Karin and the three guests of honor joining him. Naruto was dressed in an orange Kimono with Ino was in a dark purple kimono with her hair tied in a bun with Tenten sporting a dark red qipao dress with little blade designs and her hair tied up in her traditional bun. Kotohime was in her classic princess cut with a green kimono of her own. She hadn't changed much over the years so Naruto had no problem recognizing her when Kin brought her in. Dressed in casual clothes and joining them in the main room at separate tables were the rest of the residents of the compound along with Ayame and Sakura. Due to the massive size of the group Naruto had to bring in two more large tables and expand the space using seals but ultimately, he got it done so everyone can sit in one room. All eyes turned his way as Naruto stood up to make his speech, "This is a wonderful occasion for all of us here. Kin's sister Kotohime has returned from a long- term mission and my wonderful wives Tenten and Ino were both made jonin while I was busy with my tasks." Naruto announced.

"By tasks you mean sleeping with women all over the elemental nations." Ino teased causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"There was a little bit of that, but honestly I've just been trying to keep the peace." Naruto said bashfully. It always amazed him how relaxed his girls were about him getting new lovers.

"And you have Naruto but enough about that. Let's just celebrate Kotohime's return and Ino and Tenten's promotion, along with introducing everyone to our new houseguest." Hinata smiled causing everyone to focus on Hotaru who was sitting in one of the large tables with the other members of the third apartment complex. Naruto was going to let her sit at the main table but Hotaru insisted on staying with her new housemates.

"It's nice to meet you everyone. My name is Hotaru Tsuchigumo. My master told me to come here and I'm in Naruto's care." Hotaru said politely though she'd be lying if she wasn't nervous at her new situation.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and on behalf of all of us I welcome you into our home. Thanks to Yakumo we know what's happened and if you need anything feel free to talk to any of us." Hinata smiled.

"Thank you and I look forward to spending time with all of you." Hotaru said politely.

"Now let's celebrate." Hinata smiled and the liveliness returned. It was moments like this that truly made Naruto smile and he was glad everyone was getting along.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto cuddled in bed with a naked Ino and Tenten next to him after giving them a more personal reward after everything was said and done,** "Partner, I believe it's time to investigate our little situation." Kurama spoke up ruining the vibe.**

'Do we have to' Naruto groaned not wanting to deal with whatever Yugito had done yet.

'**We both know that she recreated your Hirashin for a reason. You should want to find out what as soon as possible. Luckily for you we can have the conversation via the bijuu network' Kurama reminded him.**

'Fine' Naruto groaned and he closed his eyes before entering his mindscape. At least this way he could stay with his girls.

(Mindscape)

When he arrived at the forest. he could see Kurama standing with a smile. **"While you were enjoying your women, I contacted Matatabi and told her we knew what she had done and her host needed to come over for a chat"**

"Good because I have a lot of questions for her." Naruto scowled. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long because a minute later appeared in the middle of the forest.

"**Sorry to keep you waiting. Yugito was pouting because she figured you'd make a more personal visit instead of via the mindscape" Matatabi chuckled.**

"Damn it Matatabi, why did you tell him that." Yugito said with a blush. She was in a purple nightgown which was very much welcome and something he could use to mess with his fellow jinchuriki host.

"Don't tell me you re-created my mark for a booty call Yugito." Naruto chuckled.

"It wasn't for a booty call! I wanted to make sure you had a way to get to us in case of a real emergency since you got rid of the one that was on Samui" Yugito exclaimed. The blush on her face was doing her no favors though.

Naruto shrugged since that was understandable and having a mark in Kumo was very useful. Plus he had the feeling she wouldn't be opposed to one down the road, "In that case you're forgiven but I'm curious how you managed to recreate the seal and for that matter get my chakra in the first place." Naruto admitted.

Yugito took a deep breath so she wasn't as flustered, "I have a photographic memory, and during the brief moment you showed it on Samui's body, I was able to remember it. It's an ability that I rarely use because the Raikage shelters me so much but it came in handy for this. As for your chakra, I swiped a bit of it during our walk to the Raikage's office." Yugito admitted.

Naruto remembered feeling an odd prick during that time but didn't think too much of it, "That explains that. It seems you're quite the tricky kitty." Naruto smirked. It was hard to be too angry since she probably only took a little bit of chakra and it was his fault for showing the seal recklessly. Plus, the fact she was able to recreate it was amazing.

Yugito blushed at the teasing but realized that was it, "I guess we're done now." Yugito said nervously.

"Not quite." Naruto smiled before using a burst of speed to appear right in front of Yugito and poking her in the head.

"What was that-" Yugito started to say before she fell to the ground clutching her head in pain.

"**What did you do to her!?" Matatabi said angrily.**

"Don't worry about it Matatabi. I'm simply erasing the knowledge from Yugito's mind on how to recreate my mark. I have enough respect for you as a fellow host not to use more extreme measures, but I can't have people recreating my mark. You can keep the mark since I do need it but knowing about it is another story" Naruto said firmly.

"Fine" Yugito huffed as she got to her feet.

"By the way, the mark won't reveal itself unless I personally show it so somebody. It's a failsafe I wrote into the formula just for such an occasion which is why I'm letting you keep the mark" Naruto smiled.

"Alright" Yugito said bitterly. She wasn't going to use the mark against Naruto, but she wasn't going to refuse his right to protect his secret.

"Goodbye Yugito and tell Samui I say hello." Naruto smirked before leaving the mindscape. That was one issue dealt with and although it was troublesome it worked itself out.

(Scene Skip)

(Uzumaki mansion)

With the Yugito situation taken care of it was time for Naruto to focus on his new houseguest. So the next morning, he went to visit Hotaru in the Third Apartment complex. Making his way over to the young girl's apartment Naruto smiled as he knocked on her door. When the door opened a smiling Hotaru came to greet him, "Good morning Lord Uzumaki" Hotaru said politely.

"Please just call me Naruto" Naruto replied before walking into the simple room. Like the others Hotaru had a simple living room with a few chairs and a bedroom with a simple twin bed and dresser along with a bathroom that had a combo/bath and shower. It wasn't really decorated which didn't bother Naruto at all since she just got there.

"So, what brings you to see me today. I figured you'd spend time with the others." Hotaru said with a blush. After they were done at dinner, she was invited to girl talk with the other members of her apartment and sadly the main topic had been romance. Hotaru certainly regretted that one and combined with what happened with Karin the other day and Ino's joke about Naruto sleeping around, she was unsure of how to feel about her new host.

"I came to discuss the letter and a few things involved with it." Naruto said calmly causing Hotaru to freeze up.

"I see" Hotaru replied unsure of what to do next. Aside from taking care of her, her former master also wanted Naruto to take the powerful jutsu that was sealed inside her and replace it with that of his bijuu. Having heard stories about the bijuu from her family and from Utakata himself, she knew that this was not an easy decision to make.

"I take it you're against it. At least the second part of his request." Naruto surmised. He couldn't blame her since Utakata probably told her about what it was like to be a tailed beast host and that couldn't have been comforting.

"That's right. Near the end of our time together my master told me about the six-tails sealed besides him. How it forced him to kill his former master and led to him leaving the Mist and about how problematic it was for him. I honestly don't know if I can take on such a beast."

"At least you have a choice." Naruto said solemnly.

"What do you mean" Hotaru said in shock.

Naruto simply answered by removing his shirt much to the embarrassment of Hotaru, "Look at my stomach Hotaru" Naruto said calmly.

The slightly blushing Hotaru did that and noticed the seal, "What in the world?"

"The day I was born my father, the Fourth Hokage, sealed the nine-tailed fox inside of me. The creature that ended the lives of so many villagers including my mother and father was now sealed inside of me and would remain so for as long as I lived and I wasn't even a day old. The mint haired girl at the dinner table, her name is Fu and she holds the seven tails. Admittedly I don't know Fu's history but what I do know is that being a host is not something we chose but something we endured." Naruto admitted.

"So what should I do?" Hotaru asked.

"I honestly can't answer that question for you. I'd talk to Fu since she's the only other person who understands the burden that Utakata is asking you do take on." Naruto said calmly. There was Gaara but his situation was similar to his so Naruto doubted he could provide much insight.

"Thank you. I'll talk to her later." Hotaru said calmly.

"That's good." Naruto smiled before putting his shirt back on, "By the way since you don't have any clothes outside of what you had when you arrived. I can ask one of the girls to take you shopping" Naruto suggested. It would be a good way to get her used to her new life and her housemates.

"Thank you." Hotaru smiled. Thanks to her master she always had a few sets of spare clothes on her in case of emergency which is what she'd been using for the past few days.

"Of course" Naruto replied before leaving. Utakata may have made the request but it was her body and her burden to carry.

"**You're being unusually kind with this one." Kurama smiled.**

"Hotaru is a nice girl and I'm not about to make her life miserable. Utakata may have believed that becoming the host was best for her but I don't." Naruto replied.

"**I understand. You don't want her to endure what you Fu and the others have."**

"Yeah" Naruto replied as he decided to relax for a bit.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto decided to take a rare trip to the hot springs inside the Leaf Village figuring it would be the best way to truly relax for a day or two. If he stayed in his room or used any of the ones in the compound. he would surely run into one or two of his girls and any chance of relaxing would be gone. When he arrived at the locker room, he was pleasantly surprised to see Neji Hyuuga of all people. "Hello there Neji. I figured you'd be enjoying the serenity of the Hyuuga compound." Naruto quipped.

"Sometimes the regular hot springs are much easier. My clan is hard to truly relax in even with what you've done." Neji replied. Naruto's relationship with Hanabi and Hinata had calmed the clan down because they were secured for the future but there was still natural tension that came with their situation.

"Speaking of your clan mind if I ask you something?" Naruto said curiously.

Neji looked at him in what would count for a curious look and smiled, "Once we get in the hot springs." Neji suggested.

Naruto nodded his approval before going to the springs himself. As the two men sat down, Naruto decided to ask the question he was curious about, "How old were you when you first got the Caged Bird Seal." Naruto asked curiously.

Neji sighed at the question, "You're asking the wrong question Naruto." Neji said curiously.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied.

"When you left for your training mission with Lord Jiraiya, your girls began to think about the burden you carried as a jinchuriki host. Both Hinata and Tenten went to me for insight because of the caged bird seal I carry." Neji explained.

"Did they now" Naruto said in shock.

Neji smiled before undoing the band that hid his seal from the world, "From the moment I could think rationally, I knew the caged bird seal would be placed on my head. Because of that I prepared myself for that burden and when it happened, I was ready. In your case, you didn't have that time and honestly I imagine you would've never known about your burden if not for what happened with Mizuki." Neji smiled.

"You did your research on me when you became a jonin." Naruto chuckled.

"Yes I did, and I'm far from the only one who started looking you up once we began getting promoted and got access to more classified information. It was impossible to miss how the girls around you wanted to become stronger for you and admittedly some of the guys were jealous and sought to understand more about you. We were shocked to learn the truth and there were quite a few conversations amongst the guys about how you had survived all of that." Neji admitted.

"I see" Naruto smiled bitterly. He hadn't thought about his own life in the village.

"Rather ironically, we all agreed on one thing. Despite your incredible luck with women, none of us would trade places with you because we would've given in to our darkness long ago, I know I certainly did. I may not be thrilled with the fact you're with my teammate and the two heiresses of my clan at the same time, but you deserve them for what the Leaf Village put you through. Honestly you deserve everything that you've gained over the last few years." Neji replied.

"Thanks, I guess." Naruto replied. He wanted to help Hotaru in any way he could but Neji reminded him that burden's like the ones he's asking Hotaru to carry are something that should only be decided by the person themselves.

(Scene Skip)

When he returned home, Naruto relaxed in his room knowing that pressuring Hotaru wouldn't do him any good. A few minutes into his relaxation, somebody knocked on his door, "Naruto may I come in." Hotaru of all people said in surprise.

"Sure" Naruto replied and then the young woman opened the door and for a moment Naruto would admit his jaw dropped. Hotaru was wearing a light blue kimono that flowed down her body with blue mesh underneath that barely hid back a pair of C-cup breasts. He was able to see a pair of black pants underneath the kimono as well. It wasn't lost on Naruto Hotaru was a beauty and when she arrived, he put most of his dirty thoughts about her to the side. Seeing her like that was causing those thoughts to return.

"I don't know how but, Ino found a place that an outfit similar to my old masters so I took it for a spin." Hotaru said with a blush aware of a heated gaze coming from her host.

"I see and is that the only thing from your former master that you decided to take on." Naruto wondered.

Hotaru took a deep breath since she knew what he was getting at, "I spoke to that Fu girl and she explained that because of you guys I wouldn't have to worry about the isolation that you and other jinchuriki felt which was the main issue she had growing up. Then I remembered that my master basically sacrificed himself for me and trusted me enough to share his burden. So I've decided to take it on and honor my master" Hotaru said proudly.

"I see. Well then tomorrow we'll take care of everything. I need to make some preparations beforehand." Naruto said calmly. This turned out to be much easier than he expected but now came the hard part.

"Alright" Hotaru replied before leaving Naruto alone.

'**She looks pretty good kit. You sure you don't want to fuck her' Kurama chuckled.**

'Shut up' Naruto retorted since he was starting to desire Hotaru more and more. Luckily for him, Ino came by soon after and he rewarded her for a job well done. Tomorrow was going to be a long day so he needed to be fully focused.

(Scene Skip)

"Where are we." Hotaru wondered as she and Naruto stood in an empty room that seemed to go to the sky with white walls all around them. Naruto brought her to the room but she had a feeling that it was special.

"We're in a chamber whose location I will keep secret because of how valuable it is." Naruto said cryptically. In order to seal Saiken into Hotaru he would have to release it momentarily and he couldn't do that in the Leaf Village in case Saiken wanted to rampage. The Dragon's palace, which is where they were, offered room to hold the six tails and in case it did rampage, a means to stop it.

"I assume we're going to seal the six-tails inside me right now." Hotaru said calmly.

"That comes later. First I have to deal with jutsu that's been sealed inside you." Naruto smiled.

"Alright so what do you need me to do." Hotaru wondered.

"Utakata's letter mentioned the power, but I don't know where it's sealed on your body. I'm going to remove that and once that's done, I'll deal with Saiken." Naruto explained causing Hotaru to blush.

"Umm… it's actually sealed on my back." Hotaru blushed. Since she was wearing a kimono that meant she'd have to get practically naked for him to access it.

"Very well then. Take off your kimono and I'll go from there. Besides I would've probably had to do something similar when I sealed Saiken inside you" Naruto said nonchalantly. Internally he was cursing because he had to hold himself back around the girl even more.

"I see" Hotaru replied. The Tsuchigumo heiress turned around so her back was facing Naruto and removed her kimono revealing just a simple pair of silver panties with no bra but more importantly exposing the large scar on her back that he assumed was fury.

"That's some ugly scar. But I can get rid of it easily." Naruto smiled before flashing some hand signs.

"Will this hurt" Hotaru wondered.

"Yes it will, but that's okay because I'll be right here." Naruto replied before placing his palm right on the spot where fury was held. **"SEAL!" **Naruto shouted and a black circle appeared around the jutsu but just outside it.

"Ahhh!" the young woman screamed as the circle lit up dragging a mound of chakra from it as the jutsu slowly left her body.

"Don't worry. The seal I'm using is simply pulling Fury from your body. Stay calm."

"But it hurts!" Hotaru cried.

'If you think this is bad just imagine when we seal Saiken into your body.' Naruto thought to himself. In what was probably the longest two minutes in Hotaru's life, Fury was pulled out of her and the sealing matrix faded. A calm Naruto grabbed a scroll from his pocket and promptly sealed the jutsu inside it.

With that done it was time to focus on Saiken. Luckily for Naruto, Fury left a gap in Hotaru's chakra network that he could use to seal Saiken.

"Is it over" Hotaru panted. There was sweat dripping down her back and Naruto was once again forced to hold back his arousal knowing that the next part was even harder.

"Taking out Fury is done but the next part is even harder than this. We're going to seal Saiken into your body." Naruto frowned as he reached into his pocket and took out the scroll that contained the remnants of the six tails power.

Hotaru blushed heavily as she asked a question that she couldn't help but wonder, "Where are you going to seal it." Hotaru wondered nervously since she didn't really want to expose more of herself to the blonde then she had to. Fu and Naruto both had seals on their stomach which meant she'd have to expose herself even more.

"I'm going to seal it right where Fury used to be. Luckily for me, the way Fury works allows me to seal Saiken inside without too many issues" Naruto explained quickly.

"Huh" Hotaru said in confusion.

"Fury connects to your chakra network and turns you into a living bomb after it's activated. I'm simply going to place Saiken in the hole in your chakra network that was created by" Naruto said calmly. Even having said that the stomach was still easier, but Naruto wanted to avoid looking at her breasts the whole time as he handled the seal. It was a lucky break for him and he knew it.

"So what do I have to do" Hotaru wondered.

"Nothing because you're going to be asleep from this point on." Naruto smiled tapping her head and causing the young girl to fall asleep. With Hotaru asleep Naruto reached into his pocket and grabbed a storage scroll that contained his sealing supplies before making some clones to speed the process along.

(Scene Skip)

'This girl is going to be the death of me.' Naruto thought to himself as he finished drawing the final part of the seal on Hotaru's back with his clones having set up the room around him. He'd become so used to sex that the idea of a half-naked girl around him had him mentally ready to go and Hotaru was beyond attractive.

"**It's time" Kurama smiled.**

"Yeah" Naruto replied as he stored his sealing supplies away and brought out the scroll that contained Saiken's seal. Naruto placed the scroll in question on the floor before flashing some hand signs to open it, aware that things were about to get interesting. A large puff of smoke rose from the scroll and when it cleared the six-tailed beast was released. Once again Naruto appreciated the massive size of the room he was in since it held the massive slug without any damage occurring to the walls, but he also noticed that Saiken had four tails instead of the usual six something that Naruto attributed to the jutsu it used to escape Akatsuki. His surprise came when Saiken looked at him instead of simply rampaging.

"**So you're the host of the nine-tailed fox. You're not quite as impressive as I expected."**

A part of Naruto wanted to attack the slug just to prove a point, but he was borrowing this room from Ddraig and he didn't want to damage it too much, 'I am but I must confess I didn't expect you to know about me." Naruto replied.

"**I know about you through the same network that Matatabi and the others have been using to communicate with you. We've listened to you help our fellow bijuu and it's one of the reasons he trusted Hotaru with you. I assume you're going to seal me into her right now."**

'That's the plan. From the way you're behaving I'm guessing you're okay with that."

"**Yes I am. Utakata was a good man and if he trusts her enough to give her my power, then I will trust her in kind. Plus with Akatsuki's true plan, you'll need as much strength as you can get"**

'Akatsuki's true plan.' Naruto questioned.

"**I've said too much. Seal me into Hotaru immediately" Saiken ordered seemingly realizing his mistake.**

"Alright" Naruto replied before ending the communication. He would make a mental note to talk to Kurama later about Akatsuki's true plan but first came Hotaru. Flashing through some hand signs Naruto finished what he came here to do, **"Uzumaki secret Art: Grand Demon Seal" **Naruto shouted before tapping Saiken's belly.

"**I look forward to fighting by your side Naruto Uzumaki" Saiken bellowed. **Naruto watched as the various marks his clones made around the room receded into Hotaru's body as Saiken's form was changed from the slug to a grey mass of chakra that soon disappeared inside Hotaru's body. In mere moments the sealing was over and the seal formula appeared on her back in the form of a small black spiral surrounded by 4 large tomoe in the cardinal directions and a set of two miniature spirals in between each tomoe. (AN: Basically the seal is a clock design with a spiral in the middle with the 4 tomoe at 12 o' clock, 3 o' clock, 6 o' clock, and 9 o'clock. The small black spirals finish the outer edge of the clock)

"Well that was fun." Naruto smiled. Now it was simply a matter of waking Hotaru and going home. Of course, there was the matter of getting Hotaru up to speed with her powers. Fortunately for him, he had the perfect person to train her all set to go.

(Scene Skip)

"Naruto I'm cumming!" Fu roared as Naruto pushed his hips up and slammed one final load into the seven-tails quim. Fu would be the perfect trainer for Hotaru not only because she knew about the bijuu but Hotaru had a water chakra nature which was Fu's specialty. Fu naturally agreed and her 'payment' was Naruto enjoying her body a bit more which was easy. The mint haired jinchuriki collapsed onto Naruto's chest as they enjoyed an after-sex cuddle.

"So how long is this payment good for." Naruto teased aware that Fu was using this as an excuse for them to have sex.

"I was going to give you two weeks but now I'll need a repayment after one." Fu replied teasingly.

"**I hate to interrupt you two love birds, but I believe you have some people who should be informed about our newest guest." Chomei frowned.**

"Couldn't you give me a few minutes to cuddle Chomei." Fu pouted. She rarely got Naruto time just like the others and he wanted it.

"**Well I could but I'm not. In truth all of us need to be united and that means all of us."**

Fu didn't see the point, but Naruto did and he was stunned, "Are you telling me Gyuki has finally agreed to meet with us." Naruto said in shock.

"**I don't know, but I believe that your latest stunt with Matatabi's host means there's a chance. Plus they'll have noticed Saiken's situation" Chomei continued.**

Naruto was stunned but Fu was confused, "Naruto who is Gyuki?" Fu wondered. She knew Matatabi was the two-tailed cat, but she didn't know about any Gyuki."

"Gyuki is the name of the eight tailed bijuu. Up until now Yugito hasn't introduced us so I don't know anything about the person outside of the fact it's a man. If you can get him to reach out, we will talk but only when that happens." Naruto smiled.

"**I'll send word to Matatabi and have Kurama get back to you as soon as possible." Chomei replied with a groan.**

"Good. In the meantime I'm going to cuddle with Fu." Naruto smirked but unfortunately it wasn't to be as Yuugao appeared in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your morning Naruto but Lady Tsunade requests your presence." Yuugao said with a bittersweet smile on her face that Naruto couldn't see due to her mask.

"Can't I send a clone." Naruto pouted.

"It's a mission for you so no." Yuugao revealed causing Naruto to frown.

"Fine" Naruto pouted before getting up and exposing himself much to Yuugao's embarrassment.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you leave a clone that way we can cuddle." Fu suggested wanting to keep her Naruto time going.

"Fine" Naruto smiled before making said clone.

"So I'm on cuddle duty huh" the clone smiled after looking around.

"Yeah but if Fu wants to do more that's fine" Naruto replied.

"It's not the real you but I'll take it." Fu said happily.

"Tell Tsunade I'll be there in about ten minutes. If I'm meeting a potential client, I should be dressed properly." Naruto shrugged.

"Alright" Yuugao replied and left to inform the Hokage while Naruto Hirashin'd back to his room to get ready. He would let the clone deal with his clothes on the floor.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto Hirashin'd over to just outside the Hokage's office and made his way over. "Naruto Uzumaki here for his mission." Naruto announced.

"Get in here brat." Tsunade announced and he walked into the room. He was surprised to find Ino Hinata Tenten and Sakura with Tsunade and from the looks of it they were dressed to go.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Naruto wondered.

"Your newest guest Hotaru wasn't just some average girl in the Tsuchigumo clan, but she was actually the heiress. That clan, also happened to be old allies of ours and they currently live at the edge of the Land of Fire separate from our borders." Tsunade wondered.

"What does that have to do with me?" Naruto wondered.

"Well when she arrived, I sent an ANBU to inform them about Hotaru's arrival and their wishes. That ANBU returned last night and the clan has agreed to let Hotaru stay in the Leaf, but they do want the jutsu that was sealed inside her back".

Naruto didn't like that at all especially since he realized how dangerous Fury was. "I take it you want me to bring the jutsu back to the Tsuchigumo." Naruto frowned.

"Yes and since I'm positive you don't have any Hirashin marks nearby, I'm sending these four to guard you. The mountain range where the village is located also happens to be a few days away from the area where the Sound Village is believed to be located" Tsunade explained knowing Naruto would understand the rest.

"In other words, the Akatsuki could discover me and go after me pretty easily."

"Yes. I'm aware of how strong you are but I couldn't let you go without proper escorts. Hinata will be the leader for this mission" Tsunade explained.

"Naruto, I want you to retrieve Fury and be at the North Gate in thirty minutes." Hinata ordered. She had to admit it was a little awkward ordering Naruto but it was a mission and she'd do what she could.

"Right" Naruto smiled before vanishing.

"He took that pretty well." Ino said with admitted surprise.

"Naruto is aware of the politics behind this." Tsunade smiled.

"The fact he gets to spend time with his four angels doesn't hurt." Tenten smiled.

"I'm not one of his angels." Sakura replied with a blush. Her relationship with Naruto was a strange one for various reasons and everything that's happened had only made the situation more awkward.

"Keep telling yourself that Sakura. The only thing stopping you is that you're still sort of connected to Sasuke. Even though you two haven't had sex in a long time" Ino teased.

"Shut up Ino! It's not like you girls have had Naruto time either. Well besides Hinata but that's because she's practically raising a team for him" Sakura blushed.

"That's enough girls. I'm arranging this mission so you can have Naruto time as you so eloquently put it, and because there's a chance the Akatsuki will get involved since Fury is a powerful jutsu." Tsunade said frankly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're doing this because you want Akatsuki to make a move." Ino frowned.

"Then it's a good thing you don't" Tsunade replied. This was a nasty situation and in truth she didn't want Naruto doing it. The fact they only want the jutsu back was also problematic.

"Well let's get ready ourselves girls." Hinata smiled.

"Right Captain" Ino smiled and the girls made their way to the North gate. Naruto was the key to a lot of things happening in the world and it was essential that he stay alive. Plus he was their shared lover and they wouldn't want to lose him.

(Third complex)

After grabbing Fury from his room and informing Fu that he had a mission outside the village, Naruto Hirashin'd over to the Third Apartment Complex to talk with Hotaru. He needed some insight on the village he was about to go to. "Hotaru are you there." Naruto wondered. A moment later the door opened and Hotaru appeared in some casual clothes

"What is it Lord Uzumaki." Hotaru wondered.

"I told you to call me Naruto but whatever. I want you to tell me about the Tsuchigumo Village."

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"Your former clan has asked for Fury back. They don't mind if you live in the Leaf but they do want the jutsu." Naruto frowned.

"I see" Hotaru said calmly before taking a breath. "My former clan is separated into two parts. One group is my family that lived on a fort in Mount Katsuragi that's surrounded by traps and a barrier. The rest of the clan is in the hidden village below the mountain.

My grandfather and my family lived up there because they believed that they were safe because of the jutsu. The rest of my clan wanted to use the jutsu as a weapon but my grandfather refused"

"I see" Naruto frowned. With Hotaru gone and the jutsu with her they had no defense outside of the barriers which would be simple to deal with for the clan that already knew about them.

"Just be careful Lord Naruto. I know that there are a lot of people here who would be sad to see you go." Hotaru admitted.

"Thanks Hotaru." Naruto smiled warmly before leaving. The information Hotaru had would prove extremely useful but it also made him incredibly uneasy about the mission. Luckily for him, he had the perfect group to help him.

That's it for Chapter 18 and yeah there was a lot to this chapter. Hotaru is the new six tails and they're off to the Tsuchigumo village. Next chapter the trip gives the girls a chance to reflect on their relationship with Naruto.


	21. Naruto's Angels

Chapter 19 Naruto's Angels

**I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.**

Welcome to Chapter 19 everybody and things are getting fun. Last time Hotaru joined the ranks of the Jinchuriki after Naruto successfully sealed the six-tails into her after he removed the secret jutsu of the Tsuchigumo clan known as Fury. Unfortunately for Naruto, the Tsuchigumo clan came calling and while they didn't want Hotaru back, they did want Fury and now Naruto Ino Hinata Tenten and Sakura must travel to the home of the Tsuchigumo clan. Things are about to get fun.

(Forests just outside Konoha)

For most teams the trip to the Tsuchigumo village was a day and a half long accounting for rest. For Naruto and his girls, it would be far less since outside of Sakura, each member had access to powerful dragons that could make up the distance in less than an hour if they truly wished. However, Hinata insisted on taking the slow route and thus the group was simply walking through the forest. For a good hour the group just slowly relaxed in silence at least until Sakura decided to speak up, "Okay Hinata I don't get it. Why aren't we using the dragons to get to the village." Sakura complained.

"Because something about this mission stinks big time." Hinata replied quickly.

"So, you found it odd also huh Hinata." Tenten smiled with Ino sporting a similar expression.

"Yep. They agreed to let Hotaru stay but they wanted the jutsu sealed in her back. They wouldn't make that sort of agreement unless they knew that the Leaf could remove it in the first place." Hinata replied.

"So the question is what does the Tsuchigumo Village want." Sakura concluded.

"That's not necessarily the question Sakura." Naruto spoke up at last with an ominous voice.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Hinata questioned not liking his tone.

"Before I came to the gate, I spoke to Hotaru and I learned some very interesting things from her about her clan." Naruto frowned.

"What did you learn" Ino frowned liking this mission less and less.

"That the village is separated into two groups. One is Hotaru's family that lives in the mountains above the village and the second is the rest of the clan. One of the reasons for the split is due to Fury and some members of the clan not liking how the leader at the time handled the jutsu's usage." Naruto frowned.

"That's not good" Hinata frowned realizing that things were just as troublesome as before.

"Don't tell me the village is responsible for the request." Ino cursed.

"Luckily for us, the request is from those in the mountains so we should be fine." Hinata smiled. As an heiress she knew that this type of request wouldn't fly if it wasn't from the main family. Still she couldn't' deny that a part of her was bothered by this.

"Yeah but we should take our time anyway." Naruto said calmly.

"Are you sure that isn't because you want to spend more time with us." Ino smirked.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to spend time with you girls but it's because I suspect a trap that I'm cautious. I know you've all gotten stronger but I have a bad feeling that the Tsuchigumo struggles are the least of our concerns." Naruto replied.

"Well we'll be careful." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah" Tenten added.

"What she said" Ino smiled.

"Don't underestimate us Naruto." Sakura chuckled.

Naruto was relieved to see the confidence of the girls, but he knew this was only the beginning. In truth his major concern was that the Akatsuki were involved somehow but bringing that up would cause a slew of problems. The fact that he very rarely had a simple mission didn't help the feeling of impending doom.

(Uzumaki Compound)

While Naruto was focusing on the mission to the Tsuchigumo village, the reason for said visit was at the Uzumaki training grounds. The training ground was currently a grassy area for Hotaru and Fu to begin their training, but it was setup with seals so it can be adjusted to whoever is there. "Alright Fu I activated the barrier so we can get started." Karin Uzumaki smiled. Karin was required because bijuu chakra was dangerous and she was one of the best healers in the village outside of the Hokage. While it wasn't an ideal setup, it did give Karin a reason to convince Naruto to remove the seal that had driven her crazy.

Fu smiled before focusing on Hotaru as both girls were dressed in their typical outfits, "So to start with we're going to have you communicate with Saiken. I want you to sit and meditate in order to access your inner world. You'll know it's happened because of a small tug that your body feels" Fu instructed. It wasn't lost on Fu that Naruto was the one who helped her with her own bijuu training back when she first came to the village but since the situation with Hotaru was so delicate Fu was chosen for the task.

"Alright" Hotaru replied before calmly sitting down on the grass and getting into a meditative stance a slightly annoying task with her new Yukata but one that she quickly became used to since she had arrived. Her eyes were closed for a minute and she felt a small tug. Going along with it Hotaru found herself standing in a wetlands type area. "Where am I?" Hotaru muttered. She got her answer when an enormous bipedal slug appeared from the swamp in front of her and doing so in a way that she didn't get wet which was a relief even though it was only her mindscape. The slug was white with a bluish tint with stubby arms and four tails swinging behind it. Its mouth was a series of small openings and it had two large eyes sticking out from its head. The six-tailed slug was in front of her in all its glory.

"**So you're Hotaru."**

"Y-yes I am. I take it your Saiken." Hotaru said nervously. She heard stories about the bijuu from Utakata but seeing him in the flesh was different.

"**Yes I am. I must confess that a lot has happened in the last month and I'm glad that my latest host is such a warm girl instead of that grumpy Utakata." Saiken said energetically.**

"That's mean. Master wasn't grumpy." Hotaru protested.

"**He was girl and you know it. However, we have much more important things to discuss since that's why Chomei's host sent you in here."**

Hotaru focused herself quickly. "You're right, but I can't believe I'm really inside your seal. I expected some dark damp area not well… this." Hotaru admitted.

"**Typically our seals are just that but the Uzumaki boy created this world for me when he sealed you inside me. Then again, I'm only this lucky because he knows I wish to work with you. I imagine if he thought I was a threat we wouldn't be having this conversation"**

"I see" Hotaru said in shock. She'd only been in the leaf for short time but she was quickly learning that the man Utakata left her with was something special.

"**Now here's the deal girlie. The group that captured your former master and my former host is known as Akatsuki. They are powerful and you're nowhere near ready to face them without relying heavily on my power."**

"So is that why they've brought me to you. Because I can't just take your power as I want" Hotaru assumed.

"**Correct. I will allow you use of my power but be warned it is not something to be overused. I'm sure Chomei's host can explain the rest. We'll be in touch oh and tell Chomei's host I'm a he?" **

"Okay" Hotaru replied and she returned to the outer world to find a smiling Fu.

"Did it work." Fu wondered although the answer was obvious from her perspective.

"Yes it did. He'll let me use the power with no issue." Hotaru replied.

"Good because now comes the fun part." Fu smiled as she got up and put her hands together. Hotaru watched as red chakra bubbled around her body. "I'm going to teach you how to use your new chakra." Fu chuckled.

Hotaru gulped because she had a feeling it wouldn't be very fun at least not for her.

(Forests)

Normally on mission's one of the biggest problems was setting up camp. Most ninja hated watch duty and that didn't matter whether it was Genin Chunin or Jonin. However for this group that was a minor problem at best. Between Naruto's constant use of scout clones and Hinata's Byakugan nothing was going to disturb the group which meant the only problem now was who would set up the tents. Of course Naruto took care of that task also since he had the spare homes from Inari.

"Alright so there are 3 rooms and five of us. How are we divvying up captain Hinata?" Ino smiled. This was going to be the most interesting part of the trip and all the girls knew it. Their next moment to relax would be the Tsuchigumo village which meant this was the best chance of all of them to enjoy some quality time with Naruto something that was in frustratingly short supply.

Hinata was nervous because this was the awkward part. The smartest move would be to have Naruto room alone with her and Tenten in one bedroom and Ino and Sakura in the final one. However she wasn't going to do that and had a plan in mind. "Sakura will room with Naruto while I stay alone and Ino stays with Tenten" Hinata smiled.

"In that case I'll start making dinner while you girls get set up." Naruto smiled.

"Alright" Hinata smiled and the girls all left to get ready for dinner with each thinking about how the rest of the night would play out particularly Sakura.

(Scene Skip)

Dinner was over so Naruto did the dishes while the girls gathered to chat. Instead of their ninja wear each girl was dressed for the occasion in short sleeved negligee they had brought for Naruto. Ino's was dark purple while Tenten went for a light red. Hinata's was midnight blue with Sakura going with pink. "How long's it been since we just had a chance to girl talk like this." Ino smiled as she sat on the couch with Sakura next to her while Hinata and Tenten sat on another.

"It's been a while but that's because everyone's busy. Hinata's taking care of her own team and I've been busy between the weapons shop and missions. Ino's doing the flower shop and Sakura's working with Tsunade." Tenten grumbled.

"Hard to believe how things have changed since we were kids." Ino smirked.

"Yep. You and Sakura were obsessed with Sasuke and Tenten well it was easy to see how much she liked Neji." Hinata smiled causing Tenten to blush.

"That's not true. I settled on Neji because between Hinata's crush and Naruto's status, I couldn't do anything." Tenten frowned.

"What!"

"My dad owns a weapons store and if people saw me with Naruto, he'd lose tons business. I tried to pursue Neji because he was the next best thing as far as guys were concerned."

"I see" Ino frowned. Because of how much he had done for the village, it was easy to forget that Naruto was a pariah for the longest time.

"Well it doesn't matter now. We all have Naruto now" Tenten smiled.

"Not all of us." Ino smiled causing Sakura to frown.

"Thanks for reminding me Ino. You guys have Naruto and he's been close to you this whole time but ever since Fu took his place Naruto's been further and further away from me." Sakura complained.

"Yes and that's because you allowed him to but now's your chance to redeem yourself." Hinata smiled to the surprise of the others.

"Hinata" Sakura gasped not expecting that.

Hinata glared at Sakura flaring her Byakugan since that was the only way to show how serious she was with her pale eyes, "The time has come for you to make a decision Sakura. You're staying with Naruto and that means you'll have first dibs on him. Don't screw up this chance" Hinata said as though it was an ultimatum which in a way it was. Everyone knew that Sakura was Sasuke's girl in theory only and now it was time to truly embrace the fact that she loved Naruto.

Just as Sakura was about to respond Naruto walked into the room seemingly oblivious to what was going on, "Good night girls. Make sure to get some sleep." Naruto said calmly before walking up to his bedroom. All four girls froze because they forgot he was in the other room washing dishes due to how quiet he was.

As he left the room the girls all looked at each other awkwardly. "Think he heard us" Ino said bashfully and Sakura blushed even more.

(Scene Skip)

Sakura walked into Naruto's room to find Naruto relaxing on the bed. "Umm I guess it's time to go to bed." Sakura frowned.

"Sure. Have a good night Sakura." Naruto replied calmly.

"Right" Sakura frowned as she tried to get to sleep. Unfortunately for her, the fact she was rooming with Naruto quickly caught up to her. This was the first time they'd been alone since he came back and although they'd had sex a few times since his return it was usually the result of her being around with one of his girls and him going with the flow. An hour passed and Sakura was still stunned that he wasn't doing anything with her and she finally gave up and closed her eyes.

(Dream world)

Sakura looked on in shock as a younger version of Naruto Hinata and Ami sat on the bed with Ino joining them. "Of all things to dream about." Sakura frowned.

"That's right forehead. This is where it all could've began for you." An older version of Ino said with a smile.

"What's going on Ino. Why are you here in my dream?" Sakura scowled.

"Because I used a technique, I learned from Latias to influence you to dream about when you first started thinking about Naruto." Ino smiled.

"Why would you influence my dreams like that" Sakura questioned staying focused on her friend instead of the foursome occurring in the room.

"When this happened, I had every intention of you joining the three of us in Naruto's harem." Ino explained.

"So what happened." Sakura wondered.

"Naruto kept switching between us and even though we tried to get him to take you he refused. For the life of me I don't know why. I haven't asked him about it since then and I can't enter his mind without the fox or Timaeus interfering so I never figured out why when he clearly held a torch for you" Ino frowned.

"I do" Sakura replied with a solemn look on her face.

"Really" Ino questioned.

Sakura sighed as she recalled the night and everything it entailed, "As you remember I fainted after you finished teasing me while Naruto was with Ami."

"Yeah and I took you home because I realized that Naruto wasn't going to do anything."

"I was still thinking about it all night and when I arrived at the training ground, I found a private area and started to masturbate hoping to get it all out of my system before Naruto arrived. Unfortunately, Sasuke somehow heard me and convinced me to give him a blowjob while we waited for Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto discovered us and that was when Sasuke took my virginity with Naruto taking my back one." Sakura admitted bashfully.

Ino found the story hilarious but realized something else, "So that's why?" Ino frowned.

"What's why?" Sakura wondered.

"It's not true now, but when they were kids Sasuke and Naruto were both pretty much alone. Sasuke's family was dead and well Naruto didn't know his family. We were there for Naruto but Sasuke, he had nobody" Ino said bitterly slowly realizing what was going on.

Sakura stopped to think before her eyes widened, "You don't think"

"Yeah. Naruto wanted to give Sasuke a bond that would help him in the same way that we did. Looking back, I imagine Orochimaru would've had a much easier time convincing Sasuke if he wasn't with all of you also."

Sakura frowned at that but realized something else, "He had Fu replace me because that way my bond with Sasuke could grow without the constant reminder of the fact that I was straddling both guys."

"Makes sense. It's stupid but it makes sense." Ino sighed.

"So Naruto never liked me?" Sakura frowned.

"Oh that's a lie and we both know it. He wouldn't keep having sex with you if he didn't but he also knew that as one of 'Sasuke's girls', he could satisfy his occasional craving for you while allowing Sasuke to keep that bond." Ino smiled.

"But I'm tired of being Sasuke's girl. He has others around him to keep him company and like you said we haven't done anything for a while."

"Maybe Sasuke's returning the favor." Ino chuckled.

"Maybe but we know how stubborn Naruto is."

"Yeah but if you tell him how you feel he'll accept it." Ino smiled.

"How do you know" Sakura wondered.

Ino chuckled again, "I'm Naruto's number 2 for a reason Sakura. I'd like to think I know how he thinks." Ino smiled.

"Alright" Sakura relented realizing that was true.

"Now wake up and go get your guy. He's probably been waiting for a long time" Ino chuckled before vanishing. Sakura smiled as she tried to wake up herself and do what was necessary to get her guy.

(Real World)

A now awake Sakura looked towards the bed and she was surprised to see that none of the girls had popped in. Still dressed in her pink negligee, she left her bed and walked over to Naruto's ready to make her move. Pulling away the covers Sakura revealed Naruto's sleepwear which was a red t-shirt with black shorts and her hesitation continued. 'So now what. I'm not used to doing stuff like this.' Sakura thought to herself. "What do I do now." Sakura frowned.

"You can start by not overthinking this Sakura" Naruto said flatly as he stared at her clearly awake and sporting a smile on his face.

"Naruto! Don't do that" Sakura gasped as she jumped away from the bed not expecting him to be awake.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. This is far from the first time we've had sex." Naruto reminded her getting up from the bed with a smile on his face.

"Yes but usually that's been with the understanding that I'm Sasuke's girl. I don't want to be his girl anymore Naruto. I want to be yours. I've wanted to be yours for a long time." Sakura cried out unaware that Naruto was moving towards him.

Naruto wiped off the tears before staring into his old teammate's eyes, "Are you sure Sakura. Once you go Naruto there's no going back." Naruto chuckled.

"That's the plan idiot." Sakura smiled.

"Good" Naruto smiled as he closed the distance between the two and pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss and Sakura just allowed Naruto to tease his lip for a little bit before she pulled away.

"This is better but I think I really want to prove my spot as one of your girls." Sakura smiled before walking over to her dresser.

"Considering you're walking away from me; I don't know how you're going to do that." Naruto deadpanned.

"Just wait" Sakura chuckled before reaching into her dresser and revealing a very familiar outfit.

"I see" Naruto smiled before walking over to his dresser on the other side of the room. The two teens got out of their respective clothes and changed into their outfits from when they started their journey. He always kept one of his jumpsuits in these houses for cosplay of sorts and now he was glad of that.

A smiling Sakura walked away from the dresser and smiled, "Any chance you have a few Hirashin markers in our old training ground." Sakura wondered.

Naruto smiled since that was a very interesting request. Taking a moment to look at the location in question he discovered that he did have a few marks, "Yes I do."

"Good because I want to correct a major wrong." Sakura admitted.

"Alright" Naruto smiled before walking over to his teammate and wrapping his arms around her body. The pair vanished in a flash of the Hirashin ready to truly restart things from the beginning.

(Scene Skip)

As the pair arrived in the training ground the night sky of the Leaf Village shone on them and Sakura found herself embracing the nostalgia of being in the ground with Naruto. "Hey Naruto mind if I ask you something?" Sakura wondered separating from him for a moment.

"Sure" Naruto replied calmly.

"Did it ever bother you knowing that I was sleeping with Sasuke back then." Sakura wondered.

Naruto scratched his cheek a bit, "I'd be lying if I said I was 100% comfortable but between the action I was getting and the fact I got my own slice of cherry pie by fucking your ass that day, I got over it." Naruto revealed.

Sakura wasn't thrilled with his answer but realized that she could correct a wrong, "Well this time you're going to get a bit more than a slice Naruto." Sakura smirked**. **With practiced ease, Sakura slipped down his pants and revealed his large member.

"This is one thing you definitely aren't dead last in." Sakura teased.

"Hardy har" Naruto deadpanned as Sakura wrapped her lips around his shaft without any hesitation. As his old teammate bobbed up and down Naruto enjoyed the moment, but then something happened that really caught him off guard as he sensed a new presence appear in the forest above them.

"**Please tell me you knew this was going to happen kit." Kurama laughed.**

'Amazingly I didn't, but I'll bet Ino did.' Naruto replied mentally. For some absurd reason Sasuke was watching them from the trees. He could sense his old teammate but not see him and he wasn't sure if he liked or hated that. However in order to make it a true reversal Naruto decided that allowing Sasuke to be a voyeur was boring. "Care to join us Sasuke." Naruto smiled causing Sakura to pull away in shock.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sakura blushed and her blush only intensified when Sasuke flashed into the clearing wearing his old outfit.

"Since everyone's doing flashbacks, I figured I'd do this." Sasuke smirked although his was a transformation jutsu.

"Yeah. Only thing missing is Kakashi sensei." Naruto smiled causing his former teammates to freak out.

"What!?" Sakura and Sasuke spoke up in shock.

Naruto knew his two teammates weren't going to like this but he continued, "Last time sensei was watching us also, but he didn't interrupt. Whether it was because real life smut was better than Icha Icha or he didn't want to interrupt the closest we were ever going to get to team building is another matter." Naruto chuckled.

"Forget all of that! What is Sasuke doing here?" Sakura wondered.

"Somebody left a message in front of my compound yesterday saying to come to this training ground at this time. It was odd but I figured why not." Sasuke smiled.

Sakura looked towards her teammate and frowned, "Please tell me you didn't plan this." Sakura frowned.

"Nope it was actually Ino." Naruto smiled

"Seriously!" Sakura blushed.

"Yep. I don't know how she figured it out but she did." Naruto said sheepishly.

"So for this to be a true role reversal, I suppose you should fuck her pussy and me fuck her ass." Sasuke mused recalling that day.

"No!" Sakura shouted surprising both before turning to Sasuke. "Thank you for everything Sasuke but we both know that it just hasn't worked out between us." Sakura admitted.

"Considering you were calling out Naruto that day. I'd agree." Sasuke smirked.

"Say what now." Naruto blinked in confusion.

"You only came up on Sakura giving me a blowjob. What you didn't know is that Sakura was calling out your name when she was masturbating. I hid and watched her for a bit since it was quite the sight."

"Sasuke you pervert" Sakura said bashfully fighting the urge to slug her teammate.

"Don't blame me. I was caught up in revenge for years and seeing as how sensei managed to stay stable by reading Icha Icha I figured why not." Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura sighed because she knew as much from him, "So I guess it's official. I'm off team Sasuke and joining Team Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"Yep and it took you long enough to get through to him." Sasuke smirked.

"Blame this knucklehead for having women all over the elemental nations. Even with shadow clones it's impossible to get Naruto time for somebody who doesn't live in that sex palace he calls a compound."

"In my defense… actually there really is none." Naruto admitted. Sakura was Sasuke's girl in theory for some time and everyone knew it including him.

"Now get out of here in case some ANBU decide to find us." Sasuke admonished.

"Whatever" Naruto smirked as he pulled his member into his pants. The moment was over and now Sakura was truly his even if they didn't have sex. He would worry about getting her moved in once they got back but he had a mission to complete.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of a naked Sakura snuggled against his chest. After they returned to the cabin, Sakura and Naruto decided to have more fun with each other deep into the night. "So Sakura, how does it feel to officially be one of my girls?" Naruto chuckled.

"The same as always but now I can focus on the mission." Sakura replied before pecking Naruto on the cheek.

"Good" Naruto smiled back.

"Hey, are you guys decent in there." Ino shouted from outside.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before Ino-pig." Sakura replied playfully.

The door opened to find Ino still in her negligee, "I'll have you know I'm in great shape billboard brow." Ino joked back.

"By the way Ino. Nice touch with Sasuke showing up. Especially since you did it before we left" Naruto smiled.

"Thanks. The plan was always to bring Sakura back to you and Sasuke was one of the ways. Well it doesn't matter now" Ino chuckled walking over to Naruto and kissing him.

"Thanks Ino" Sakura smiled.

"You're welcome Sakura." Ino smiled back.

"This is all beautiful but if you girls don't mind, I want to get this mission over with which means it's time to get ready." Naruto smiled.

"Tired of me already Naruto" Sakura teased.

"Never" Naruto smiled before pulling her into a quick kiss. "But I'm pretty sure my team is tired of having shadow clones. Plus Hanabi's patience only last for so much longer." Naruto sweatdropped.

"I see" Ino replied as Naruto left to get in the shower. Once inside, Naruto took a moment to relax since he knew this upcoming mission would be fun. "So let's see. Sakura is mine again and within a few hours I'll be in a village that wants a powerful jutsu back but not the girl who was using it. This is going to be a pain." Naruto groaned.

"**Brat we all know this is a trap so why not send shadow clones." Kurama reminded him.**

"Because unfortunately, triggering a trap is the best way to deal with it and if I send the shadow clones that means they'll know it's coming." Naruto groaned.

"**Fine" Kurama cursed.**

"I don't like it either but in short order we'll know exactly what the Tsuchigumo are hiding." Naruto frowned.

(Konoha)

As the afternoon sun shone on the Uzumaki mansion two figures were relaxing in the second hot springs. Another training session was complete for the girls and now it was time to relax, "This feels so amazing. I can't believe you have 2 hot springs available to you." Hotaru said with glee as she relaxed in the springs. Thanks to the security systems in the area the girls were aware they were alone so both were naked which meant Hotaru's impressive bust was out in the open.

"Yeah well Naruto treats us all really well and there's actually a third for Naruto's personal use that we can only go in with him." Fu smiled.

Hotaru blushed at the thought of taking a dip with the young man and she was once again reminded of the situation she found herself in, "Hey Fu has Naruto spoken to you about my role while I'm here." Hotaru wondered.

"What do you mean by that" Fu questioned.

A blush adorned Hotaru's face as she recalled what she was learning about her new host, "I mean he's done all of this but he's really asking for nothing in return. I don't get it." Hotaru admitted.

Fu smiled, "Well that's Naruto for you Hotaru. If you're worried that Naruto's going to ask anything of you, don't be. That's not his style and he'll only do stuff with you if that's what you want." Fu smiled before realizing what was going on. "You… you want to sleep with him also don't you." Fu wondered.

Hotaru paused as a blush adorned her face… "I don't know." Hotaru admitted still unsure of how she feels. He was kind and gentle like his sensei and she knew he was interested given his hesitance when they sealed the six-tails inside of her.

"Don't waste your time Hotaru" a new voice spoke as they walked in. It was Hanabi who spoke up with Moegi and Kagome flanking her.

"That's not nice Hanabi. If she wants to pursue sensei that's fine with me." Moegi smirked.

"That's right. You're just mad because he can't sleep with you yet." Kagome continued.

"Oh shut up! At least you've gotten to do stuff with him Kagome. I was on track to be a chunin and not only was my team denied, but it was a challenge that was basically made for me that would've done it" Hanabi frowned as the three girls took their spots in the large spring.

Fu couldn't help but sigh since this was a running theme of the last few day, "Hanabi, you know why he did it. Relax already" Fu groaned.

"Huh?" Hotaru said in confusion.

"As I'm sure you already know Hotaru, all the girls who live in this compound are Naruto's lovers and have slept with him at least once. The exceptions being you Hanabi and Moegi but that shouldn't have been the case."

"What happened." Hotaru wondered having figured out their relationship with Naruto during the talks with the other girls.

"Sensei was chosen to proctor the second part of our last chunin exams and overdid it big time. He created a special seal throughout the forest that caused practically every team to fail outside of a few. One of them was Hanabi's team with Moegi Konohamaru and Udon."

"Yes but it should've never come to that?" Hanabi frowned as she got into the water. "After a team complained that a four-man team would be unfair he took me off the team."

"Hanabi, sensei told us that he took you away because if you stayed on the team, you'd have noticed the seal and it would've been too easy." Moegi reminded her.

"I know but… it hurts knowing that once we became chunin I could finally sleep with sensei. Even though my sister is technically our sensei, everyone knows that Naruto is our true leader so I can't really be in a relationship with him. Me becoming chunin would abandon that." Hanabi frowned.

"So that's why?" Hotaru gasped. Ever since she arrived Hanabi had been less than warm and she had no idea why.

"That's right and to make matters worse, I joined later on due to Naruto pulling some strings." Kagome sighed.

"Combine that with the fragile nature of the current situation and Hanabi is worried she'll never sleep with sensei." Moegi frowned.

Hotaru looked at Hanabi and she could practically feel the frustration exuding from her, "How about both of us talk to him when he gets back. Make your feelings known to him." Hotaru suggested.

"It's not that simple Hotaru. Sensei KNOWS how I feel. That's what makes it worse." Hanabi cried as Moegi comforted her teammate and friend. Moegi was put out also by this but Hanabi was taking it much worse.

"I see" Hotaru frowned. It was a bad situation and it wasn't going to get better any time soon.

"For now just be patient Hanabi because another exam is coming up and this time Naruto won't be able to get in the way." Fu chuckled.

"Yeah and once we become chunin you can make up for lost time." Moegi added.

"Right" Hanabi smiled since Moegi was right. Soon would be her chance at the exams and this time she wouldn't fail. As for Hotaru, the talk had brought back her own interest in the blonde and she wondered if she could also take a place at his side in due time. As much as she hated to admit it, something about her new life still felt off and she couldn't help but wonder if sleeping with her new host wouldn't go a long way towards changing that.

(Scene Skip)

"Looks like we're almost there." Naruto smiled as the group approached the mountains that made up the current home of the Tsuchigumo clan. The large mountain range was visible and that was enough for the group. It was late afternoon which was perfect f

"So what happens once we get there." Sakura wondered.

"Based on what Lady Hokage told us, we'll meet with the current leader of the clan and give him Fury. I am curious what he plans to do with it but I guess that doesn't really matter in my mind." Naruto said calmly.

"Like hell it does. You know how dangerous a jutsu like that is." Ino said angrily.

"I do, but Fury is a jutsu that belongs to the Tsuchigumo clan. It's within their rights to ask for it back." Naruto replied. He didn't like it either but considering what could've been this was the best solution.

Ino froze since Naruto was right, "I guess it just sucks. We're giving them this powerful jutsu with no idea how they'll use it" Ino frowned.

Naruto was about to reply but he sensed they weren't alone, "Heads up we've got company." Naruto shouted causing the group to stop. Out of nowhere a group of five ninja approached the group and stood in front of them.

"Who are you" the man in the middle said. He was an older man with slicked back grey hair beady black eyes large grey eyebrows and a grey mustache. He was wearing a simple v-neck, long-sleeved shirt with a sleeveless coat, a pair of pants and sandals. He was clearly the leader of the group and that was all that mattered.

Naruto stepped forward, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I've come from the Leaf Village at the request of the village leader." Naruto said politely.

"Do you have proof of this. How do we know you're not one of the members down at the base of the mountain? Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is very well known" A younger man shouted.

Naruto relaxed calmly before taking off his jonin vest and black undershirt revealing his stomach. "This should serve as proof" Naruto said calmly before focusing his chakra and revealing the seal on his stomach. Imitating him was relatively easy but even the strongest transformation jutsu couldn't imitate the fox's seal and how it appeared on his body.

The man relented and looked at Naruto bashfully, "I see. I'm sorry for the concern but recently we've had issues amongst the clan which is why Hotaru and Utakata weren't around for so long. My name is Tonbee and I'm an elder of the Tsuchigumo clan and we've been tasked with bringing you to the village. The elder is expecting you" The old man said apologetically.

"That's fine. I understand that these are crazy times." Naruto smiled before putting on his clothes again.

"Well this is off to a good start." Ino chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah" Sakura said with a bit of nerves of her own.

"Let's go" Hinata continued and Tonbee led them to the village. The bad feeling the group had was becoming more prevalent.

(Scene Skip)

Due to having five people in the group the village didn't have an adequate area to allow them to relax so Naruto took one of his spare homes and set them up there not too far from the entrance to the village until the leader could meet with them in a bit. It was odd but Naruto trusted the man. The Akatsuki concern was minor for now but they wouldn't go crazy yet. "So far so good guys. Hopefully we can get out of here tomorrow with no issues."

Ino frowned, "Why'd you say that Naruto. now you know it's going to be troublesome." Ino groaned.

'Oops" Naruto said sheepishly. All the sudden there was a knock on the door which surprised them.

"I've got it" Hinata said calmly before walking to the door. It was one of the young men from before.

"The leader is ready but he only wishes to meet with Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze." the young man said calmly.

"Why?" Hinata said defensively.

"I don't know. I'm just following orders" the man shrugged.

"Fine" Hinata frowned before returning to Naruto.

"I take it that he wants me alone." Naruto said calmly.

"Yes" Hinata frowned.

"That's fine." Naruto smiled before making a shadow clone.

"Smart. This way if there's a trap we're ready." Hinata smiled.

"Yep. I still don't trust these guys." Naruto smiled as the clone walked out.

"Let's go" the man said calmly and they walked towards the village. Naruto's clone could barely hide his concern and when he was brought to what he assumed was the government building he took a deep breath.

'Come on Naruto. This is a simple mission. Give him the scroll and return to your girls.' Naruto thought to himself. He was quickly escorted through the building and to the office he took another deep breath before he walked in and as he saw the people inside the office he froze.

"Hello there, I assume you're Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze. My name is Kazuma and this is my top advisor. Why don't you introduce yourself" The man who Naruto assumed was the leader of the Tsuchigumo clan said with a smile. He had tan skin chin length brown hair that was cut very short and beady black eyes. His outfit was a simple red vest with a dark shirt underneath and tan pants with some simple dress shoes.

However that wasn't the reason that Naruto froze. The reason would be the person acting as his advisor. She was a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her mid-30s with short blue hair that was held by a blue flower like bun and amber eyes with lavender eyeshadow. Her outfit was a very revealing blue robe that basically covered the middle of her body but left her arms and the side of her very large breasts out along with her navel which had four piercings. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze, my name is Origami and I've heard many a story about you.

'FUCK' Naruto thought to himself. He suspected that one of the members of the Akatsuki would be in the village but he never imagined that it would be the leader of the Akatsuki's right hand man. The fact she was using a fake name was even worse. This just got way more troublesome.

That's it for Chapter 19 and I hope you enjoyed the bomb I dropped at the end. Yeah, this chapter took far longer than I thought but admittedly it was because I haven't paid much attention to this arc in a while or Naruto as a whole. This chapter was primarily to put Sakura firmly in the Naruto camp and as much as people might bitch, I don't care. Anybody who has followed this story from the beginning has seen this coming from a mile away. As for Hotaru, I'm still not 100% sure what I want to do with her but I do know that Hanabi's moment is coming soon. Next chapter Naruto quickly hands over Fury after a brief conversation with the leader of the clan. Unfortunately they can't quite leave due to an attack from the other part of the clan. As for the gang at home, Hanabi looks for a solution to her Naruto issue with the help of the people in her life.


End file.
